My Gleek 3C
by IsisLes5
Summary: Secuela a "My Gleek 2B", sigue los eventos de la 2da temporada desde el ep 11, como Rachel lidia con su ruptura con Finn, su popularidad y su amistad con Quinn y Puck, y como todo influira en la dinamica de Nuevas Direcciones...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, volvi, algo rapido, y eso es porque mi universidad esta en paro, asi que he tenido mas tiempo para escribir...una aclaracion, en mi anterior fic obtuve un comentario acerca de los hechos que sigue el fic, y para aclarar uso la serie de base para el desarrollo de la trama, pero yo la manipulo a mi antojo, como a mi me gustaria que la serie se desarrollara, y es por eso que "mi Rachel" tiene dignidad, y no actuara en los capitulos que vienen como "la Rachel de Glee" que aun no se da cuenta que Finn es patetico...

Pero, bueno ojala les guste, y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee...y por supuesto Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>1<p>

DECISIONES, PARTE 1

NN POV

El equipo de football está en el campo…y las porristas los están animando, pero las cosas no les están saliendo nada bien…lo que provoca que finalmente pierden el juego…

Rachel POV

Bien, van dos semanas desde que volvimos a las clases, y mientras los chicos del equipo de football se preparan para el juego final del campeonato, las porristas hemos estado trabajando en la rutina para las regionales…es bastante monumental si me preguntan, y se la presentaremos a la coach Sylvester después del juego de football…pero lo decepcionante es que los chicos perdieron, y yo como buena amiga fui a ver si todos estaban bien, bueno los que realmente me importan…cuando Noah salió hecho una furia del camerino, murmurando para sí…

Noah- le dije acercandome a su lado

QUE- me grito fuerte y yo retrocedí alejándome de él…y ahora se dio cuenta que soy yo…

No, nada- le dije rapido- Mejor me voy- y me voy yendo

No, espera, yo…- trato de decir el, pero me asusto un poco así que mejor me voy…

PINKY- grito de pronto Mike y al darme vuelta, Noah tiene cara de arrepentimiento y Mike está al lado de el- Acuérdate que hoy debes venir a mi casa o estoy seguro que mi mama me deshereda si no apareces- añadió preocupado

No te preocupes ahí estaré- le dije sonriéndole- Pero me imagino que Tina sabe-

Si, no hay problema- me contesto- Además está contenta de que seas tú quien vaya a Sin Su con nosotros, esta algo harta del restaurant- y yo me volví a reír y asentí…

RACH- me llamo alguien y es Britt- YA ES HORA- y yo asentí y volví a mirar a los chicos…

Nos vemos Chio- le dije a Mike y al ver a Noah- Adiós- y con eso me di la vuelta y me fui…

NN POV

Que paso entre tú y Rach- le pregunto Mike a Puck mientras ambos ven a Rachel alejarse

La asuste- dijo molesto Puck- pero no hay problema se cómo arreglarlo, te veo luego- y con eso Puck se fue…y Mike también…

Rachel POV

Bien le presentamos la rutina a la Srta. Sylvester…

California Gurls (*) (y Rachel al igual que Becky está parada al lado de Sue)

Pero no le gusto, según ella no le hizo sentir nada…Quinn trato de hacerla entender que es una de las rutinas más elaboradas que hemos hecho, pero no, nada, por una extraña razón esta mas odiosa de lo normal…

Así que al día siguiente decide no ponerme mi traje de porrista, solo por rebeldía…

Así que al llegar al salón del coro, no me sorprendió para nada las miradas de extrañeza que me dieron todos los que están aquí…

Te suspendieron, otra vez- me pregunto Mercedes y yo negué con la cabeza- Entonces- pregunto confundida

La coach está siendo más odiosa de lo normal, y yo decidí no usar mi uniforme, algo así como rebelarme- le conteste

Esa es tu forma de revelarte- me pregunto Noah… (Fue a verme a mi casa después de que llegue de mi salida con Mike y se disculpo por gritarme y asustarme, y me conto lo que paso en los camerinos (*), y yo lo entendí, además por fin acepto hacer algo que hemos estado trabajando solo por ocio) y yo asentí- Sabes que hay otras formas, verdad- añadio picaramente

Por supuesto, pero cualquiera de ellas iría a mi expediente académico y no me voy a arriesgar- le dije seria, y el asintió…igual que todos los demás…

Y bien- dijo Tina de pronto- Como estuvo la salida con la "Sra. Chang"- y yo sonrió, mientras Mike se pone colorado…Tina ya sabe como salió la salida, porque me llamo para preguntar, así que solo pregunta para hacer que Mike se ponga incomodo…

Divertida- le dije yo riéndome, y Mike esta mas colorado…y todos estábamos conversando cuando…

ARTIE- dijo Britt preocupada, y al mirar a la puerta, Artie está cubierto de granizado- Quien te hizo esto- le pregunto Britt preocupada

El equipo de football- dijo Artie tiritando de frio, y Britt lo movió hacia uno de los costados del salón, mientras las demás chicas buscamos para ayudar a limpiarlo…

DEMONIOS- grito de pronto Finn- Ya es hora de que esto termine- y los demás chicos se pararon con él y van a salir por la puerta…

Así que este es- dijo uno de los jugadores de football entrando al salón- El santuario de los mariquitas- termino, y no es el único que viene, todo el resto del equipo de football está aquí…y los miembros que son parte del club están a punto de saltarle a todos encima…

Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí- les pregunto Noah en un tono de furia y molestia…

Vienen a unírsenos- dijo de pronto alguien…y al mirar es Schue que esta con la coach Beiste saliendo de la puerta que da a la oficina del Sr. Schue, y todos empezaron a quejarse…me incluyo…

SILENCIO- grito la coach- SIENTESE, TODOS- y todos la obedecimos…

Sr. Schue se da cuenta de lo que ambos quieren- les pregunto Mercedes- Por culpa de Karosky es que Kurt se fue- y los demás miembros del club asentimos

Chicos nos dimos cuenta- empezó Schue- que las razones de David para atormentar a Kurt son de pura ignorancia- no, no es solo eso, pensé mirando a Karosky, pero no puedo decir nada…

Bueno YO no me uniré a explosión homosexual- dijo Azimio molesto- Y andar cantando musicalitos como niñita- añadió

Sabes realmente que es lo que hacemos aquí- le pregunto Finn molesto

No- dijo Schue atrayendo nuestra atención- Ninguno de ellos sabe- y ahora me miro a mi- Rachel, Puck, ustedes no han estado trabajando en algo- pregunto

Finn POV

Que, otra vez, ambos trabajando juntos…en serio…

Si- le respondió Rachel a Schue- Y a pesar de lo ofendida que estoy por la presencia de ciertas personas en este salón- porque ofendida, jamás le han lanzado granizados o algo parecido- Jamás perdería una oportunidad para cantar- y se paro y fulmino con la mirada a los del equipo…y Puck que se saco su chaqueta también les lanzo una mirada de odio a los del equipo al pararse siguiendo a Rachel…

Need you now (*)

No mentiré el dueto, a pesar de no tener coreografía como el anterior, estuvo igual de bueno…y lo que no me gusta es la química que tienen ambos al cantar juntos, me pone nervioso…lo bueno es que ya termino…y todos les aplauden, y ambos se sonríen…

Bien hecho chicos- les dijo Schue- Y que les pareció- les pregunto al resto del equipo de football-

La chica del mohicano- dijo Azimio- Tiene bonita voz- añadió haciendose el chistoso, y para mi sorpresa Puck está bastante calmado…solo asiente riéndose y se está sacando la guitarra y yo que pensé que iba a dejarla en el suelo…no…se abalanzo con ella para golpear a Azimio…y la coach Beiste reacciono al igual que Schue y se pusieron en el medio…y ahora estamos todos peleando…incluso Rachel, a la que Sam tiene agarrada por la cintura, pero ella tira patadas como loca…

Y ahora estoy enfrente de los trofeos…

Hey- me hablo alguien y es Puck y yo lo mire, solo para que sepa que se que está aquí y seguí mirando los trofeos- Solíamos ser los mejores amigos- me dijo el- Hasta que embarace a tu novia y ayude a tu otra novia a darte tu merecido y terminar contigo- añadió- Pero quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, o por lo menos tratar-

Y porque hiciste otro dueto con Rachel- le pregunte y ahora nos estamos mirando

Porque es mi amiga- me dijo- Es la única chica que puedo decir que es mi amiga, sin otro motivo-

Nada más que amigos- le pregunte y el asintió…y no me lo creo, pero está bien, se lo comprare

Y- continuo Puck- Realmente quiero ganar este campeonato y sé que la única forma de hacerlo es si ambos trabajamos juntos-

Si- le respondí…y tiene razón- No mas juegos- y el asintió- Por el campeonato- y ambos nos golpeamos con los nudillos…

Rachel POV

Ahora sí que la coach Sylvester perdió la cabeza…quiere matar a Brittany, para la rutina tiene pensado usar un cañón que lanza personas, y quiere que Brittany sea la lanzada…así que Quinn y yo fuimos de inmediato a decirle al Sr. Schue…ojala la coach entienda y se desista de su locura…

Y, bien, después de la desastrosa primera reunión, las cosas se calmaron un poco, en el club…pero nos enteramos, las porristas de que la coach nos saco del entretenimiento de medio tiempo, porque ese día serán las regionales…Y al parecer al Sr. Schue se le olvido que hay porristas en el club, porque ni siquiera le dio importancia…sino que decidió que el club junto con los jugadores hiciéramos un popurrí para el medio tiempo…y todos deben participar si quieren jugar en el juego del campeonato…

Y los ensayos empezaron, y la forma de hacer el maquillaje para la presentación también, y los jugadores de football están algo mas simpáticos…

Y ahora estamos en el baño, las 4 porristas…

Esto es divertido- escuche a Britt decir, estoy dentro de uno de los cubículos

Podemos dejar de aparentar que no tenemos que decidir nada- pregunto molesta Quinn

Y que quieres que hagamos- le pregunto Santana

Yo puedo solucionar eso- dijo alguien y al salir del cubículo, veo que no está aquí otra que la coach Sylvester- Aquí tienen- añadió entregándonos a cada una hoja

Para que es esto- le pregunte confundida y empezando a leer

Este papel me asegurara que las 4 sean devotas a las porristas- dijo Sue y las 4 la miramos- Deberán elegir definitivamente, Glee Club o las porristas y al firmar esa hoja estarán 100 por ciento devotas a las porristas- y con eso se fue

Y ahora qué rayos vamos a hacer- dijo molesta Santana

Creo que lo mejor, será decidir cada una por su cuenta- les dije

Quien le dirá al Sr. Schue- pregunto Britt

Yo- les dije- Soy la capitana del club así que debo hacerlo- por lo menos puedo hacer eso, a si, por si no se los había dicho soy la capitana del club desde que aparecimos en el comercial de colchones…- No vayan a los ensayos mañana, así no habrá nada que interfiera nuestra decisión- y las tres asintieron- Nos vemos- y con eso me fui, debo tomar una decisión-

NN POV

El equipo de football recibe granizados de parte del equipo de Hockey y deciden renunciar al club glee…

Bien- dijo entrando Schue al salón, donde están los miembros del club, excepto las porristas, y la coach Beiste- Como bien sabrán el resto del equipo de football renuncio al club- y todos asintieron

Lo que significa por lo tanto que no serán parte del juego del campeonato- añadió Beiste

Y eso significa- pregunto Sam

Que no habrá juego de campeonato- añadió Beiste y todos están molestos y bajoneados

Un minuto- dijo Puck mirando para todos lados- Donde están Berry y las otras tres cherrios- pregunto

Esa es otra noticia que debo darles- dijo Schue y todos lo miraron confundidos- Rachel me informo que Sue las está haciendo elegir entre las porristas y el club-

Y decidieron por las porristas, verdad- dijo triste y molesta Mercedes

De hecho no- dijo Schue- Rachel me dijo que cada una de ellas tomara la decisión por su cuenta y que no las harán saber en el próximo ensayo, no vinieron porque aun no deciden que hacer- añadió y ahora todos saben que solo deben esperar

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Bien 1er capitulo de vuelta, y se les gusto comenten :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, sin muchos comentarios realmente, ojala les guste y si es asi dejenme comentarios :)

* * *

><p>2<p>

DECISIONES, PARTE 2

Rachel POV

Finalmente, hoy es el dia de la decisión, y no he hablado con ninguna de las chicas al respecto…yo ya tome mi decisión, pero no se que decidieron las otras, espero que sea lo correcto para todos…

NN POV

A la hora del club, los restantes miembros están ahí…cuando el Sr. Schue entro…

Bueno, igual que con los jugadores de football, solo resta esperar- dijo sentándose en su silla-

Alguien ha sabido algo de las chicas- pregunto Mercedes mirando a los demas

Hable con Rach al respecto- dijo Mike- Pero al igual como ella hizo por mi, es su decisión asi que no le di mi opinión-

Quinn y yo salimos ayer para que se despejara un poco, asi que ni hablamos del tema- añadio Sam

Por mi parte hice lo mismo con Briit- dijo Artie- Y tampoco me meti, es decisión de ellas-

Y Santana- pregunto Mercedes mirando a Puck

Porque me miras a mi- le pregunto este y esta lo miro como si fuera tonto- Que sea mi amiguita especial, no significa que tengamos ese tipo de conversaciones, además ni la he visto-

Bueno, solo espero que sea lo que sea que decidan, sean felices con su decisión- añadió Tina

Basura- dijo Mercedes y todos la miran- Todos saben que decidirán las 4, Rachel ya nos demostró que prefiere a las porristas el año pasado y las otras 3 tambien les importa mas su popularidad que ser parte de este club- añadió molesta- Asi que dejen de actuar como si no supieran que no nos botaran sin mirar atrás-

Realmente piensas eso- dijo alguien desde la puerta y al ver, todos están sorprendidos...

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Mercedes sin habla prácticamente

Escogiendo- dijo la chica de la puerta entrando

Pero, pensé…- trato de continuar Mercedes

Que haría lo mismo que la ultima vez- y Mercedes asintió- No, no esta vez-

Pero…Rachel…- continuo Mercedes

No, peros- dijo Rachel parándose al lado de Schue- Todos saben que jamás me gustaron las porras, y solo no quería que me lastimaran, por eso me volvi parte de las porristas-

Que cambio ahora- le pregunto Schue sonriéndole

Ustedes- les dijo esta mirándolos a todos- Ya no tengo miedo y Sue me tiene harta- añadió molesta- Y ser parte de este club es mas importante para mi- y miro a Schue- y creo que ya lo he demostrado antes- y este asintió

Como- pregunto Mercedes confundida- Si has estado con nosotros desde el inicio, pero también nos abandonaste cuando Sue te hizo escoger-

Cierto- dijo Rachel, mirando a Schue de nuevo- No importa…-

Si importa- dijo de pronto Mike- Claro que importa-

Mike- le pidió Rachel

Es hora de que sepan la verdad- le dijo Mike y miro a Schue y tomo aire y miro a los demas- Rachel no mando a Sunshine a la casa abandona, fue Sue-

QUE- gritaron todos, menos Finn

Si- dijo Finn esta vez- Schue y Rachel acordaron mentirnos para que el grupo no viera que Sue estaba tratando de ponernos en contra de Rachel y asi lograr que la sacaramos del club y arruinarnos-

Asi que Rachel, tal cual lo quería Sue, se vio culpada- dijo Mike- Pero los que sabíamos la verdad ayudamos a aligerar la molestia-

Los que sabían la verdad- pregunto Puck intrigado

Quinn, Finn, Kurt y yo- dijo Mike

Kurt, sabia- pregunto Mercedes choqueada- Pero el-

Actuo, todo el tiempo- dijo Finn

Por eso me pediste que no juzgara a Rachel tan severamente y la razón por la que tu mama me dijo que no todo es lo que parece- le pregunto Tina a Mike y este asintió- Entiendo- y ahora miro a Rachel- Lo siento-

Nadie se disculpara por nada- dijo Schue- Todos hemos tomado decisiones difíciles para llegar a donde estamos, y eso es lo que nos hace fuertes- y todos asintieron y ahora miro a Rachel- Me alegra que estes aquí-

A mi igual- le dijo sonriendo Rachel y todos los demás se pararon y la abrazaron…

Y las demás- pregunto Sam…pero ninguna de las otras llego al club, asi que ya saben que escogieron…

Quinn POV

Se que quizás me detesten, pero mi decisión, es mi decisión, debo ser parte de las porristas si quiero ser popular y ser la reina de la fiesta de promoción de este año…asi que lo siento por Nuevas Direcciones…

Por cierto, Finn trato de hacer que volviera, me grito, y Sam me defendió, y ambos empezaron a pelear, hasta que Schue los detuvo…y no voy a negar que verlos pelear me hizo sentir…super…

Por cierto Sylvester le hizo firmar a Britt un papel para que acepte ser la chica bala…eso nos tiene aun preocupadas a mi y a Santana…

Rachel POV

Despues de entrar al salón del coro, ya no tenia dudas de que mi decisión era la correcta…

Ahora estoy con Mercedes, Blaine y Kurt en un café…Mercedes se quería disculpar por lo que dijo, y Kurt quería felicitarme `ya que por fin estoy fuera de las garras de Sue, y Blaine…bueno, el viene incluido con Kurt…

Entonces, que se siente ya no ser porrista- me pregunto Kurt

Libertad- le dije y nos reimos- Pero la verdad, no es tan distinto a cuando iba a la escuela con ropa normal porque no podía estar en las practicas-

Debe ser extraño de todas maneras- me dijo Blaine y yo asentí- Bueno, chicas, debo decirles que deben prepararse para las regionales porque el numero que ensayamos arrazara con todos- dijo feliz mientras vamos caminando con nuestros cafes a sentarnos

Sip- dijo Kurt sonriendo- Perderan las cabezas- añadió feliz y ahora estamos sentados y Mercedes y yo no nos reimos- En serio, estoy bromeando-

Lo sabemos, Kurt- dijo Mercedes- Es solo que con todo lo que esta pasando en Mckenley- y me miro y yo asentí- Mirennos sentadas con dos rivales de otra escuela- y Kurt tiene cara de tristeza

Kurt, no eres tu ni Blaine- le dije- Es solo que ni siquiera podemos mantener al equipo de football unidos y sin mencionar que Quinn, Britt y Santana ya no son parte del club-

Que paso con el equipo de football- pregunto Blaine intrigado

La mayor parte del equipo renuncio y no podrán jugar el juego del campeonato- le dije

Solo quedan los que son parte de Glee, que son cinco, y uno de ellos esta en silla de ruedas- añadió Mercedes

Y porque Finn no me ha dicho nada- pregunto Kurt

Finn es demasiado testarudo como para decir que se siente débil o que algo no le funciona- les dije- Ademas ahora la coach Beiste esta aceptando al que sea-

Bueno- dijo Blaine- la buena noticia es que no necesitan a todo el equipo- y ahora lo estoy escuchando atentamente- Solo necesitan la cantidad necesaria para cumplir con el reglamento, asi que con 4 miembros mas están bien-

Y yo y Blaine estaremos felices de acompañarlos, pues amamos el football- dijo Kurt y lo miramos con las cejas levantadas- Bueno, Blaine ama el football, yo amo las bufandas-

Y se que Mercedes y yo tenemos la misma idea…

NN POV

Coach en serio no puede hacer una excepción- le pregunto Sam a Beiste, están todos los miembros del club en el salón al igual que Schue

No, tenemos que continuar con esto hasta al final- le respondió la coach

Entonces eso es todo- dijo Finn derrotado…y Mercedes y Rachel se están mirando y Mercedes asiente…

Quizas no- dijo Rachel y todos la miran y ahora esta parada enfrente de todos- Queremos unirnos al equipo de football- y Finn tiene su mano en la cara

Quienes?- pregunto Artie confundido

Las chicas de Glee- dijo Mercedes uniéndosele a Rachel- Nos uniremos al equipo y asi podrán jugar el ultimo juego del campeonato- y Tina también se paro

Chicas esto no es divertido, asi que dejen de bromear- les dijo Mike

Lo que no es divertido- dijo Lauren parándose y caminando hacia las chicas- Es que no nos respeten lo suficiente para creer que las mujeres también podemos jugar al football, además por si lo olvidan soy la campeona estatal de lucha greco romana, asi que soy mas que capaz de golpear traseros- y Rachel y ella se dieron cinco…

Rachel- la llamo Schue- Tu mas que nadie conoce el football y cuando te taclean duele- añadió

Si y no en forma agradable- añadió Puck preocupado

Lo sabemos- dijo Rachel- Y lo hablamos, y resulta que ustedes no necesitan que juguemos, sino que necesitan suficientes miembros para cumplir con las reglas, asi que solo nos vamos a tumbar al suelo cuando el balón este en juego- añadio feliz

Excepto yo- dijo Lauren- Los hare sufrir- gruño

Ademas hablamos con nuestros padres y firmaron estos permisos- añadió Tina entregándoselos al Sr. Schue

Que opina coach- le dijo Schue

Yo digo- dijo la coach sonriendo- Bienvenidas al equipo de football- y las chicas le sonríen…

SI- grito Rachel y los chicos se pararon a abrazarlas…

Finn POV

Bien, estoy contento vamos a estar en el juego, pero Rachel me tiene preocupado, asi que decidi ir a hablar con ella, mientras esta en su casillero…

Se ve extraña sin su uniforme de porrista, pero se ve igual de linda…- Hey Rach- le dije acercándome- Podemos hablar-

Claro- me dijo aun moviendo cosas en su casillero sin mirarme- Puedes hablar Finn- me dijo

Claro- le respondi- Y como estas-

Bien- me respondió

Tus papas han preguntado por mi- le pregunte- Porque me imagino que Hiram esta decepcionado por lo de los bebes- añadi

Si algo- me dijo cerrando su casillero- Pero entendió que no puede forzarme a tener una relación, si las cosas entre nosotros terminaron-

Claro…y Leroy- pregunte

Papa, tiene su propia opinión respecto a mis relaciones, pero prefiero que ello quede entre el y yo- me contesto y yo asentí- Y algo mas-

Si- le dije- Se que lo haces por ayudarnos, pero realmente me gustaría que no fueras parte del equipo-

Por- me pregunto molesta

Tuviste un accidente, Rach, y podrías salir lastimada nuevamente- le dije- Y realmente no sabes jugar-

Bueno gracias por tu preocupación- me dijo aun molesta- Pero me puedo cuidar bastante bien sola, y además ya hable con mis papas sobre el asunto y están felices de que los ayude y si ellos están de acuerdo, no necesito la aprobación de nadie mas- pauso mas molesta- y con respecto a que no se jugar, tienes razón, pero si no se te olvida he estado en todos los juegos desde el año pasado, asi que si bien no se me las técnicas ni nada, si conozco el juego-

Rachel solo quiero que entiendas que no es nada personal, pero- le dije- Realmente no me parece buena idea lo que estas haciendo-

Bueno, el resto no opina lo mismo, y sabes que- me dijo apuntando con el dedo- Guardate tus estúpidos comentarios para alguien que quiera escucharlos- y con eso se fue…

Si, definitivamente yo no hago nada bien con ella…

* * *

><p>Bueno por fin Rachel tomo una decision respecto a su popularidad y eso es que realmente no le importa, por si no lo entendieron, y ademas por fin todos se enteraron de la verdad con respecto a Sunshine, que paso en los capitulos 1 y 2 de "My Gleek 2B" por si no lo recuerdan...Y Rachel volvi a poner a Finn en su lugar, y para aquellos a los que no les gusta Finn, no sera la primera vez ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la demora...este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee o que la escena es igual...asi me evito describir todo y enfocarme en lo que realmente importa...

Gracias por los comentarios y ojala les guste...

* * *

><p>3<p>

FOOTBALL DE CONFUSION

NN POV

Los chicos: Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie y Puck, se preparan para el partido de football en los camerinos, y Finn se ve nervioso, mientras que los demás aunque nerviosos, tratan de mantener la calma…

Aun no estoy seguro de que debamos dejar a las chicas jugar- dijo Finn rompiendo el silencio, y todos lo miran

De que hablas Finnesa, sin ellas no tenemos suficientes jugadores, lo que significa no juego y por lo tanto no campeonato- le dijo Puck molesto

Si, pero…- trato de decir Finn

Tiene algo que ver con lo que le dijiste a Rachel- le pregunto Sam interrumpiéndolo y todos miran sospechosamente a Finn

Y tu como sabes…-

Quinn la vio caminando molesta- lo interrumpió Sam sabiendo que es lo que Finn preguntaría- y la seguimos por algo relacionado a que siempre se lastima cada vez que esta molesta- y todos asintieron- y nos dijo lo que le dijiste-

Solo le hice ver que estoy preocupado- se defendió Finn

Bueno según lo que ella entendió- le dijo Sam- Es que no quieres que ella en especial juegue- añadió, y todos miran a Finn negando con la cabeza

Buena jugada Finnesa- le dijo sarcástico Puck- Sigue asi y te la ganaras rapidito- añadió

Yo solo le dije lo que pensaba- les dijo Finn defendiéndose- y si no le pareció es su problema- añadió volviendo a arreglarse…mientras el resto se mira y niega con la cabeza por la actitud de Finn…

Rachel POV

Sigo molesta por lo que me dijo Finn, pero ya le dije lo que pensaba sobre su opinión, asi que mas alla no puedo hacer, y parece que las demás se dieron cuenta de mi humor, pero no han hecho ningún comentario al respecto…

Por cierto ahora las chicas estamos en los camerinos arreglándonos para el juego, viendo cual de las camisetas que nos dio la coach Beiste usaremos cada una…y yo solo espero que todo salga bien…

NN POV

La gente de las gradas esta expectante esperando el inicio del juego…Finn y el resto de los chicos están ya en el campo esperando a las chicas, cuando estas aparecen…

Esto debe ser una broma- dijo alguien detrás de Finn, el que se dio vuelta y vio al resto de los miembros del equipo de football, los que decidieron no jugar, y el que hablo fue Azimio

Que hacen ellas aquí- pregunto Karosky

Haciendo lo que ustedes no se atrevieron a hacer- les respondió Finn y sonriendo se alejo y se fue donde los otros, que se están dando animos…y mientras Rachel esta animada saltando alguien la agarra del casco…

Estas lista para esto- le pregunto serio Puck a Rachel, y ella se saco el protector bucal…

VAMOS A PATEAR TRASEROS- le grito animada

YEAH!- grito Puck golpeándole el casco y llevándola de vuelta con el resto…

El juego empieza (*)…pero las cosas no les resultan a los de Mckenley y van perdiendo…y todo se pone de cabeza, cuando antes del medio tiempo, en una jugada Tina decide levantarse y tomar el balón y correr con el, hasta que es tacleada por un jugador del equipo contrario, lo que dejo a todos los presentes con el aliento contenido por unos segundos al no moverse, pero por fortuna no le paso nada y no fue mas que un susto…

Rachel POV

Rayos eso me dejo preocupada, pero por suerte Tina esta bien…

Chicos- dije acercándome a Noah y Finn que están hablando y ambos me miran- Detesto ser pesimista, pero necesitan hacer que los demás vuelvan para ganar-

Si lo sabemos- me dijo Finn- Pero no volverán, y aunque lo hicieran, la coach no los dejara jugar-

Si, lo se- les dije, pero luego recordé algo- A menos que acepten ser parte del entretenimiento de medio tiempo- y ambos me miran- Esa es la condición de la coach que se presenten con nosotros, no?- y ambos asienten, pero no dicen nada…aunque ahora la cara de Finn esta iluminada, y se que tiene una idea…

SAM- grito Finn y este se nos acerco- Seras el quarterback por el resto del juego- le dijo a Sam y este asintió y se fue donde la coach y Noah y yo miramos a Finn confundidos, pero este ahora esta mirando a Noah- Convence a los demás de que vuelvan- le dijo

Y como RAYOS hago eso- le dijo Noah confundido

No se, ingéniatelas- le respondió Finn- Estamos juntos en esto, no?- le pregunto Finn y Noah asintió y ambos chocaron sus puños…y ahora Finn para mi sorpresa se esta yendo

Adonde vas- le pregunte y el mira y me sonríe…y me puso algo incomoda su sonrisa, es la del chico del que m enamore

No podemos tener entretenimiento de medio tiempo sin el resto de nuestras porristas- me dijo y se fue corriendo…y por alguna extraña razón tengo pena, el ver a ese chico otra vez enfrente de mi…

Estas bien- y al ver es Noah quien me hablo- Pareces triste- y yo negué con la cabeza, ahora no es tiempo de estar pensando en eso…

No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien- le dije sonriéndole

De acuerdo- me dijo- Si tu lo dices- añadió- Pero bueno será mejor que- señalo con la cabeza hacia los camerinos, donde lo mas probable estén los demás y yo asentí, y el se empezó a ir…y ahora estoy preocupada…

ESPERA NOAH- lo llame y el se detuvo y corri hacia el- Sabes que les diras- y el negó con la cabeza, parece contrariado, molesto, confundido, y otras mas emociones- Bueno si te sirve de algo, creo que deberías apelar al hecho de que quieren ganar tanto como tu- y el asintió- Y no dejes que tu temperamento te controle y de una vez confía en ti mismo- añadi y ahora me mira raro- QUE-

Nada- sacudió la cabeza- Gracias- y con eso salió corriendo…vamos Noah, demuéstrale a todos cuanto has crecido…

Quinn POV

Ya falta poco para salir rumbo a las regionales, y se siente raro ir este año sin Rach, aunque ella el año pasado fue sin mi, a lo menos yo fui a apoyarla desde las gradas, pero ahora ella ni siquiera estará ahí, de hecho ninguno de nuestros amigos lo estará…pero bueno tome mi decisión, y debo atenerme a ella, no?...

Santana me esta mirando y ahora señala con la cabeza y es a Brittany, asi que decidimos acercárnosle…

Voy a morir verdad- dijo al sentirnos Britt, esta mirando el cañon, parada al lado de el…

Piensa que gracias a ti ganaremos- le dijo Santana tratando a su manera de animarla

Ojala Rach estuviera aquí- dijo Britt mirando el piso triste

Ella tomo su decisión Britt y nosotras la nuestra- le dije y ambas asintieron- Vamos- y empezamos a caminar hacia el bus…cuando…

ESPEREN- y las tres nos dimos vuelta a ver quien llama es Finn

Que haces aquí- le pregunte confundida

Vine por ustedes- me dijo y las tres estamos confundidas- Vamos chicas, las tres aman Glee, mas que a las porristas- y no se que decir- Y saben que pueden ser populares sin ser porristas- añadió mirando a Santana- Y se que Britt no quiere morir- y Britt asintió-Y ademas Sue les ha hecho la vida imposible a las 3, al igual como lo ha hecho con Rachel y lo saben-

Aunque queramos volver al club- dijo Santana- No nos aceptaran-

Lo harán- nos dijo- Somos una familia, y su familia las necesita ahora mas que nunca- añadió y las tres nos miramos, Finn tiene razón…

Saben que- dijo Santana rompiendo el silencio- Al diablo con Sue- y Britt y yo asentimos y Finn nos sonríe, y es esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago…ahí, no puedo estar pensando en ello…y empezamos a seguir a Finn

ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN- grito de pronto Sue y nos dimos vuelta a verla

Nos vamos- le dije y esta choqueada

No pueden irse firmaron un contrato- nos dijo molesta

Somos menores de edad, y usted uso presión para hacer que firmaramos- le dijo Santana- Asi que eso no tiene valor alguno-

Pero- siguió Sue- No puede irse, ya perdi a Berry y ustedes son mis estrellas y sin ustedes NO TENGO RUTINA- añadió molesta

Debe apestar para usted, verdad- le dijo Britt en tono de burla

Adios- le dijimos las tres…es hora de ir a donde pertenecemos…

Puck POV

Rayos, en que me meti…no soy un as de los discursos, y no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que les dire al resto de los idiotas del equipo, lo que me recuerda que no debo llamarlos idiotas…estúpido Finnesa y sus ideas…Pero Berry tiene razón, ellos quieren ganar tanto como nosotros, asi que ya debo calmarme, no que este nervioso, Noah Puck Puckerman no se pone nervioso y el que lo sugiera no vivirá para repetirlo…

Pero, bueno ahí voy…y en el camerino como supuse están todo el monton de imbéciles…-

Buen juego ahí Puckerman- me dijo divertido Karosky al verme entrar

Saben que no quiero oírlos- les dije tratando de mantener la calma- A ninguno de ustedes, no son mas que unos cobardes, unos patéticos cobardes perdedores- y todos me miran…

Si lo son- les dije firme- Este es el momento que hemos estado esperando todas nuestras vidas, que cuando seamos viejos podamos contarle a nuestros hijos y nietos de que estuvimos aquí, pero no ustedes prefieren esconderse sentados en las gradas- y los mire a cada uno a la cara a lo menos parecen afectados- Estan tan asustados de ser llamados freaks, geeks o gays que prefieren renunciar y no ser NADA- y estoy molesto…

C_almate Noah_, eso sono a Berry, a enfócate…- Escuchen aun queda la mitad del tiempo y se que podemos ganar- y parecen analizar lo que les dije…por favor que resulte…

Aunque quisiéramos, la coach no nos dejara jugar- dijo Azimio después de un rato…SI!, estoy gritando por dentro…

Si es cierto, pero los dejara jugar si son parte del entretenimiento de medio tiempo- les dije mas animado, y todos se miran, vamos…

Estoy dentro- dijo Azimio y los demás empezaron a aceptar, genial…

Ni loco- dijo de pronto Karosky y todos lo miran

Hermano, realmente quiero ganar este juego- le dijo Azimio- Haria orgulloso a mi pa- añadió

No- dijo Karosky mirándolos a todos- Ni loco, Glee apesta- añadió

De acuerdo, Karosky esta afuera- les dije- El resto muevan sus traseros a arreglarse para el show- y todos empezaron a salir…y antes de irme le di una ultima mirada de desaprobación a Karosky y Sali…y para mi sorpresa Berry esta parada apoyada en la pared, y me sonríe…

Solo Karosky no acepto- le dije acercándomele- Pero el se lo pierde- añadi encogiéndome de hombros, y para mi sorpresa, Rachel me abrazo…y no lo negare se siente bien el abrazo…

Sabia que lo harias- me dijo contenta aun abrazandome- Bien hecho-

Gracias- le dije, esta chica tiene mucha fe en mi, y me hace tener fe en mi también…pero nada mas, verdad…como sea…y ahora me separe de ella…

Vamos Berry, aun tenemos un show y unos traseros que patear- le dije y ella asintió- Sera mejor correr- y se largo a reir y salimos corriendo…y no lo negare su reírse con ella es genial…

NN POV

En el intermedio sorprenden a la audiencia con "Thriller/Heads Will Roll" (*) es tan bueno el numero, que hasta Karosky se les une…

El juego se reanuda…los del equipo deciden volver al campo con su maquillaje puesto lo que intimida al otro equipo, provocando que pierdan concentración y Mckenley gane el campeonato (*)…en el festejo Quinn y Finn se miran y se sonríen…mientras Rachel salta como loca junto con el resto…

Quinn POV

Ya es lunes, el ganar el juego del viernes ha tenido a los chicos muy emocionados…y hoy es mi primer dia sin mi uniforme de porrista, pero se siente bien…ahora veo a Finn en su casillero, se gano el premio al jugador mas valioso, y se lo merece, Sam y yo lo felicitamos a la hora del almuerzo…lo extraño es que no puedo evitar acercármele…

Hola Finn- le dije llegando a su lado

Que hay Quinn- me dijo cerrando su casillero- Todo bien- y yo asentí

Si, es solo que quería reiterarte mis felicitaciones por tu premio- le dije sonriéndole

Gracias- me dijo y empezamos a caminar juntos- otra vez- y no pude evitar la pequeña risita que se me salió- se siente bien, sabes- y yo asentí y ahora me pare delante de el…

Sabes- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- Me gusto el chico que apareció ese dia- y el me mira confuso- Me recordó al chico que conoci el año pasado, del cual me enamore- añadi

Gracias- me dijo avergonzado y sonriéndome…y yo no pude evitar ponerme en puntillas y besarlo…

Finn POV

Quinn, me esta besando, y yo, para mi sorpresa, estoy respondiendo el beso, y ahora se aparto de mi…y me esta mirando, pero no dice nada, y yo no se que decir…y se va…

Y ahora yo estoy aquí parado muy, pero muy confundido…

* * *

><p>Y bien que les parecio...y ademas mi primer intento de hacer la voz interna de Puck, lo que es muy dificil...diganme lo que piensan...Y se viene el drama...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de que lean el capitulo debo decirles que me arruinaron el final de temporada de Glee, ya lo vi y estoy tan decepcionada, que si realmente la proxima temporada no hacen algo interesante, estoy pensando dejar de ver la serie...si lo vieron diganme lo que piensan...

Ahora bien, unos de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito, ojala les guste :), Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>4<p>

BESOS DE SAN VALENTIN

Finn POV

Ok, tengo que admitir que estoy super confundido después del beso que me dio Quinn, y es porque creo que con ese beso una pequeña flama que aun existía en mi por ella esta empezando a arder nuevamente, y si añaden el hecho de todo lo que ha pasado con Rachel, las cosas bueno se ponen aun mas complicadas…

Con todo lo que ha pasado, me llevo a pensar en el hecho de buscar una solución para salir de mi confusión…y asi saber que siento por Quinn, y por Rachel, que por cierto esta de super amiga con Puck…después del juego se la pasan juntos, de hecho ahora están en el casillero de este y Rachel se rie muy animada, y yo se que Puck no es tan divertido…el punto es que tengo que hacer algo…

Y aprovechando el hecho de que que mi popularidad ha crecido al haber sido nombrado el jugador mas valioso al ganar el partido del campeonato, se me ocurrió una brillante idea, que me ayudara en mi confusión y también al club glee…soy un genio…

NN POV

Schue entra al salón del coro, donde ya todos lo están esperando…y escribe "LOVE" en la pizarra…y al darse vuelta Britt tiene la mano levantada…- Si, Britt- le pregunta Schue

Eso significa AMOR- le dijo ella feliz

Asi es- le dijo Schue sonriéndole, y Brittany miro a Artie…

Ahora si me voy a graduar- le suspiro orgullosa y feliz y Artie solo le sonrio divertido

Se que todos están emocionados por San Valentin- les dijo Schue a todos- Es por eso que su asignación de la semana y también para prepararnos para las regionales, cantaran canciones de amor- y todos están de acuerdo o mas bien resignados…

Sr. Schue- dijo de pronto Finn- Respecto a ello, puedo decir algo- y Schue asintió y todos miran a Finn quien se paro al lado de Schue…

Como todos se abran dado cuenta- empezó Finn- gracias al hecho de que fui escogido el jugador mas valioso del equipo de football, el club no ha recibido ningún granizado- y todos asienten algo molestos- y ya que también mi popularidad ha crecido, he decidido ayudar al club- continuo Finn y todos lo miran sospechosamente- por ello pondré un puesto de besos, y todo el dinero que recaude se lo donare al club- y todos están callados y sin saber que decir, y Rachel tiene la boca muy abierta…

BASURA- dijo Mercedes rompiendo el silencio- nos estas usando como excusa para besar a un monton de chicas- añadio molesta

Ademas- dijo de pronto Santana- Yo he besado a Finn y no besa tan bien como para pagar un dólar- añadió despectivamente y Finn la miro molesto

No te cansas de tratar mal a todo el mundo- le pregunto Finn molesto- Y meterte en la vida de los demás también- añadió cabreado

No- dijo ella sin darle importancia- Ademas- añadio mirando al resto- Ustedes me aman, y yo soy solo honesta-

No- dijo Lauren- Eres una perra- y todos están incomodos

Si, claro, di lo que quieras Zizes, para lo que me importa tu opinión- le dijo Santana

Pero Finn tiene razón- dijo Quinn de pronto- Hace algunas semanas me dijiste que estabas decepcionada que no hubiera tenido un bebe que lanzara rayos laser- y Santana se encogió de hombros…

El bebe era de Puck, debía ser volátil- le explico como si nada

Y además hace cinco minutos- dijo Tina- dijiste que el Sr. Schue debería participar en un concurso de locos por los chalecos-

QUE- pregunto Schue confundido

Esta obsesionado con los chalecos- le respondió Santana

Y sin mencionar el hecho de que siempre insultas a Rachel- dijo Quinn de nuevo cabreada…y ahora todos miraron a Rachel que esta mirando hacia el frente sin decir nada…- Rach- la llamo Quinn y esta la miro- No diras nada, respecto a la actitud de Santana- y todos la miran esperando una respuesta

No realmente- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y todos la miran confundidos, menos Santana que mira hacia delante- No me miren asi, Santana y yo no nos llevamos y eso lo saben todos los aquí presentes- y todos asintieron- Pero hice una promesa- y miro a Britt- y decir algo en este momento la rompería y no lo hare- y Brittany le sonríe- Pero estoy de acuerdo con Mercedes-

De que hablas- le pregunto Finn

Con el hecho de que solo estas usando al club de excusa, - le contesto Rachel y todos la miran como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- Y la verdad ya no debería sorprenderme, después de todo a ti siempre te ha importado mas tu popularidad que lo que sintamos los demás- y todos miran a Finn que se ve afectado por lo dicho por Rachel- Pero si sirve para tener dinero para las nacionales, ve por ello- y si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora peor…porque hasta Santana la mira choqueada…

Rachel POV

El Sr. Schue nos dejo irnos a nuestras siguientes clases…lo mas divertido es que después de lo que le dije a Finn en el club, todos, incluida Santana, me miran como si fuera otra Rachel…

Al final del dia decidi ir al auditorio, antes de ir a casa…para pensar…porque a decir verdad estaba dolida al principio de que Finn decidiera poner un puesto de besos…se que fui yo la que termino todo con el, pero tienen que entender estuve tanto tiempo enamorada de el, que es algo difícil dejar ir el sentimiento…pero luego de analizar todo lo que dijo, me di cuenta de que mi decisión es la correcta…es un imbécil, y esta actuando como si el fuera el único que se esforzó para ganar el juego, lo que me molesta demasiado…

Que haces aquí Berry- dijo de pronto alguien y es Noah

Pensando- le respondi- Y tu?-

Estaba hablando con un tipo de la banda cuando te vi aqui- me respondió

Ya veo- dije, esperen eso significa…- O sea que ya escogiste tu canción para la asignación de la semana- y el asintió- En serio-

Si- me respondió algo cabizbajo

No pareces feliz por ello- le dije

Es porque no lo estoy- me dijo molesto y yo lo mire confundida- Zizes me esta obligándome a cantarle- QUE!...

Porque- le pregunte preocupada

Dice que se lo debo ya que se unió al club al pedírselo yo- me dijo y yo iba a interrumpirlo, porque el no fue el único, pero el negó con la cabeza- Si tu también participaste- añadió- Pero dice que tu no le sirves para poner celoso a alguien- y yo lo mire raro- Berry soy un sex simbol y todos quieren un pedazo de esto- dijo mostrándome su cuerpo con la mano y yo solo me rei- Ademas me da la oportunidad de hacer la asignación, no lo crees-

Cierto- le dije entendiendo y vi la hora- Rayos!-

Que- me pregunto confundido

Si no corre perderé el ultimo bus- y empece a moverme rápido tomando mis cosas

Y tu auto- me pregunto y yo lo mire cabreada- Cierto- dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo incomodo

Nos vemos, Noah- y le di un beso en la mejilla y me puse a correr

ESPERA- me grito y yo me pare y me di vuelta a mirarlo- Tonta, yo te llevo- me dijo mirándome como que soy estúpida, y si lo soy, y empezamos a caminar juntos a los estacionamientos en silencio- Cuando te darán un auto nuevo- me pregunto cuando ya estábamos adentro de su auto

De hecho, ya me lo dieron- le dije avergonzada- Pero cada vez que me subo recuerdo el ruido del accidente- añadi

Ya veo- me dijo- Pero no te avergüences- añadi- A decir verdad a mi también me costo volver a subirme al auto después de que lo estrelle en la tienda- y yo lo mire sin creerle- Si bien lo hice a propósito, el ruido es espantoso- y yo asentí y llegamos a mi casa- Deberias buscar ayuda- me dijo

Si, a decir verdad un amigo de mi papi me esta ayudando- le dije- Es terapeuta y se sube conmigo al auto todos los fines de semana y me hace manejar y hablar de cómo me siento- añadi y al asintió- Estoy mejorando, pero solo llevamos dos fines de semanas, son 6 y me dijo que en la ultima debía manejar yo sola asi que tengo fe de que funcionara- y el me sonrio y asintió- Pero bueno, gracias Noah-

De nada- y me baje y camine hacia la puerta y al tenerla abierta me di la vuelta y le dije adiós con la mano a Noah y el se fue…es extraño lo mucho que mi amistad con el ha crecido…mientras mas me alejo de Finn, mas me acerco a Noah…lo que es muy extraño…pero bueno no le dare muchas vueltas al asunto…

Quinn POV

Si Finn cree que no se porque puso el puesto de besos se equivoca y se lo hice saber…no volveré a besarlo…ya fue un estúpido error hacerlo la primera vez, no volverá a pasar una segunda y por tres razones muy importantes:

La primera, Rachel…es mi mejor amiga y se que aun no ha cerrado su capitulo con Finn…

La segunda, Finn…se que solo me esta usando como distracción porque no ha cerrado su capitulo con Rachel,

Y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante…Sam…es mi novio, y se merece mi fidelidad…

Y le hice saber a Finn lo que pienso…y ahora estoy buscando una canción para cantarle a Sam…

Porque no has besado a Finn- me pregunto de pronto Sam, estamos en su habitación y el esta en su cama acostado y yo en la computadora

Porque soy tu novia y besarlo seria incorrecto- le respondi sin dejar de mirar la computadora

Entonces si tuvieras la oportunidad lo besarías- me pregunto ahora

No- le dije y ahora lo mire- Sam a que se deben todas estas preguntas- le pregunte confundida

Porque es extraño que seas una de las únicas chicas que lo han besado- me dijo- Y me hace preguntarme si aun sientes cosas por el,-

Entonces quieres que bese a Finn- le pregunte confundida

Si- me dijo- Porque sino lo haces es como si aun sintieras cosas por el- añadió sentándose y yo me pare

Estas loco- le dije- Pero sabes que- y agarre mi bolso- Lo besare y veras que todo lo que estas pensando son solo tonterías- y camine hacia la puerta- Mañana lo hare y tu lo veras, nos vemos- y con eso me fui…

Rachel POV

Mi dia ha estado tranquilo, por suerte…y por lo que se Finn ya empezó con su puesto de besos, y para mi mala suerte tengo que pasar justo por donde esta para ir a encontrarme con Mercedes…creo que ella lo hizo a propósito…asi que aquí voy pasando…y no me ha visto…

Y vienes por un besito Rach- me dijo Finn…y no tengo tanta suerte al parecer

No- le dije mirándolo

Te arrepentiras sino lo haces- me dijo sonriéndome pícaramente- Sobretodo porque asi ayudas al club- añadió

Tengo otras formas de ayudar al club y son muy distintas a las tuyas- le dije- Y No, no me arrepentiré- añadi

Vamos Rachel- me dijo exasperado- Es solo un dólar por un beso- añadió- Y tu sabes que quieres- y ahí va con la sonrisa picara de nuevo y yo negué con la cabeza y me acerque a su puesto…

No, Finn, no quiero besarte- le dije calmadamente- Ademas dime- añadi mirándolo a los ojos- porque debería pagar por algo que obtuve gratis por meses siendo tu novia- y el me mira triste y al parecer algo choqueado por mi respuesta- Nos vemos Finn- y con eso segui mi camino…y el chico que vi durante el juego esta desapareciendo otra vez, y esta conversación al igual que su discurso en el club son una prueba de ello…y es triste…

Estas bien- me pregunto alguien y al ver es Noah…

Puck POV

No lo tomen como si estuviera espiando, porque no lo estaba, yo solo pasaba por el pasillo hacia el puesto de Finn, cuando vi a Rachel parada al lado del puesto y Finn tenia inclinado su cuerpo hacia a ella, y todos los estaban mirando fascinados, y vi como Rachel nega con la cabeza triste por algún motivo, porque no se lo que se decían, después vi que se acerco al puesto de Finn y ya no podía verla, debido a lo enana que es…y al parecer se besaron, pero no se… y ella volvió a mi visual y empezó caminar en mi dirección y Finn se dio vuelta a mirarla, y se ve triste y choqueado…

Y Rachel me iba a pasar de largo cuando…

Estas bien- le pregunte antes y ella se dio cuenta que estoy aquí y me sonríe

Si- me respondió sonriendo satisfecha consigo misma

Lo besaste- le pregunte mirando a Finn

No- me dijo y yo la mire confundido- Aunque el quería que lo besara- añadió

Porque no lo hiciste- le pregunte confundido

Yo tome mi decisión Noah- me dijo mirando el piso- Y si bien una parte de mi se cuestiona que haya sido lo correcto, hay otra que cree firmemente que hice lo correcto para ambos -

Lo extrañas- le pregunte, y ahora me pregunto porque rayos pregunto…

Si- me dijo mirándome- Pero creo que extraño mas al chico que crei que era o al que solia ser- añadió triste, y no me gusta verla triste…- Pero por desgracia Finn cada dia mas reafirma mi decisión, y eso me hace extrañarlo menos- continuo

Entonces- dije- Vas a estar bien- le pregunte

Sip- me dijo sonriéndome- Rayos- dijo de pronto

Otra vez debes correr al bus- le dije divertido y ella negó con la cabeza

No- me dijo divertida- Mercedes me esta esperando, te veo después- y con eso salió corriendo…

Y yo segui mi camino, pero me siento extraño por sus respuestas…pero mas extraño me siento al preguntar…Si, Rachel y yo ahora somos amigos, pero nada mas que eso…y Finnesa sigue con su puesto…

Parece que tu plan no funciono- le dije al pasar por su lado…no soy tonto este puestito es para que Rachel lo bese y el me mira

Aun me queda tiempo- me respondió y yo solo negué con la cabeza y segui mi camino, si quiere seguir pensando que le resultara, que lo haga, se ve que no conoce a Rachel…porque si algo se de ella es que es decidida…

NN POV

En el club…Artie canta y Mike baila, "P. Y. T. Pretty Young Thing" (*) y Puck le canta a Lauren "Fat Bottomed Girls" (*) que a todos les gusta, menos a Lauren que se siente ofendida por la canción, pero le dice que lo puede remediar llevándola a BreadStick y seguir con su plan de sacarle celos a alguien…Puck acepta resignado, y porque además le tiene miedo a Lauren, pero eso jamás lo reconocerá…

Quinn POV

Puse mi dinero en el puesto de Finn, y el me mira satisfecho y va a besarme…

ESPEREN- dijo Sam apareciendo a mi lado y yo role los ojos- Quiero ver esto- añadió

Pervertido- le dijo Finn

Prefiero Chaperone o Novio- le dijo Sam

Podemos terminar con esto de una vez- les dije a ambos exasperada y ambos asintieron…y Finn se inclino y nuestros labios se tocaron…y mi estomago se siente extraño y estoy viendo fuegos artificiales…

Finn POV

Wow…fuegos artificiales…Quinn y yo nos separamos del beso y ahora ella mira a Sam…

Estas contento ahora- le dijo a este sonriéndole que la mira y el asiente- Bien, ahora podemos irnos- y el asintió de nuevo…

Y empezaron a irse, cuando vi a Quinn salir del lado de Sam y volver hacia mi y se acerco a mi oído- Veme en el auditorio mañana después de clases- me susurro y salió corriendo con algo en las manos…y yo estoy satisfecho…a lo menos una de ellas esta respondiendo…lo que me hizo llegar feliz a la practica de Glee, pero no tanto no quiero levantar sospechas, aunque también me di cuenta de cómo me miro Quinn…

Santana POV

Se que todos dicen que soy una perra, pero tengo mis razones para ser como soy, y al que no le gusta, pues a mi me vale…además solo les molesta mi forma de ser porque soy capaz de decirles la verdad, incluso de lo que sienten…soy experta en leer a las personas…como ahora por ejemplo…estoy mirando a Quinn y tiene esa cara de que esta ocultando algo, pero no le molesta hacerlo…esta si es una perra de primera y esta mirando a alguien…

No…Finn Hudson…y el muy imbécil tiene cara de que logro algo haciendo algo malo…o por dios, estos dos traman algo, y yo soy la persona perfecta para desenmascararlos…

Asi que puse mi plan en marcha…que dicen me veo sexy en traje de enfermera, o no?

Rachel POV

No entiendo porque no le dan un oscar a Mario, el tipo es un genio- me dijo Noah, mientras yo estoy en mi casillero y el esta apoyado en el casillero de al lado

Porque Mario es un personaje de un video juego y un oscar es un premio para una persona real que actua- le explique seria

No, no es cierto- me dijo serio- Le dan esta cosa a las animaciones también- añadio feliz y orgulloso de si mismo

Cierto- le dije y cerre mi casillero- Pero que son P.E.L.I.C.U.L.A.S- y el me miro con el seño fruncido y va a decir algo, pero ya no lo miro a el…porque Santana Lopez viene caminando por el pasillo vestida de una sexy enfermera…

Que miras Rach- me pregunto Noah y se dio vuelta y también vio a Santana- Rica- dijo y yo lo golpee en el brazo

Gracias- dijo alguien y es Santana y nos esta mirando satisfecha- Y ya lo sabia- dijo coqueta

Porque estas vestida asi- le pregunte y ella tiene una sonrisa extraña en la cara…y llevo dos años de conocerla y esa sonrisa solo significa algo…y según mi experiencia nada bueno…

Ya lo verán- y siguió su camino

Que tramara- dijo Noah que aun sigue viéndola

Nada bueno- le respondi y ahora me mira confundido

Entonces sabes que trama algo- me pregunto

Si- y el esta exceptico- Llevo dos años conociéndola y se interpretar las expresiones que Santana Lopez tiene, no es tan difícil- añadi aclarándole el asunto- Solo espero que no sea nada malo- le dije y el asintió y ambos nos fuimos a clases…

Finn POV

Santana me beso…salió de la nada y me beso…lo que me sorprendió, ya que dijo que no quería volver a besarme, pero lo mas raro es que ni pago…pero bueno esta loca, asi que da igual…además ahora estoy en el auditorio…

Finn- me llamo la voz de Quinn

Pense que no vendrías- le dije y me acerque a ella a tratar de besarla de nuevo

Espera- me dijo alejándose de mi y pasando por mi hacia el otro lado- Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo- añadio- Me quieres hacer engañar a Sam, la razón por la cual tu terminaste conmigo y lo hiciste también con Rachel-

Si- le dije- Cierto, pero Tu me besaste primero- añadi

Y se que no fue lo correcto- me dijo- Y tu también lo sabes-

Si tienes razón- le dije acercándome a ella- Pero también se como te sentiste cuando me besaste ayer- añadi y ella ya no dice nada…lotería…asi que me acerque y la bese…

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>Que les parecio :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(*) signo igual a Glee, y Glee por mala suerte no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Rachel no andaria como loca detras de Finn y el final de temporada seria muy distinto tambien...besitos :)

* * *

><p>5<p>

MONO DE ARREPENTIMIENTO

Rachel POV

Ultimos días para cantar en el club y aun no se que cantar…aunque ahora Tina va a cantarle algo a Mike y el se ve super feliz…

"My Funny Valentine" (*) y eso estuvo lindo y doloroso de ver a la vez…por lo menos Mike se ve feliz igual…

Sr. Schue- dijo Finn de pronto parándose y ahora que le presto atención, tiene una cara, de cómo si se estuviera muriendo- Aquí esta el dinero que reuni con el puesto de besos- le dijo entregándoselo y Schue lo mira preocupado, mientras el vuelve a sentarse…

Estas bien Finn- le pregunto Schue

No- dijo carrasposamente

Yo tampoco me siento nada bien- dijo de pronto Quinn, que se ve igual de mal que Finn

Déjenme adivinar- dijo de pronto Santana- De repente, de la nada tienen fiebre y su garganta les duele y sienten que la cabeza les va a explotar y peor todo da vueltas- añadió y Finn y Quinn asintieron- Pues parece que tienen Mono, o mas bien la enfermedad conocida como "el beso"- y todos la miran- Y solo basta un toque de las lenguas con alguien infectado y ya esta- añadió feliz

Estas loca- le dijo Quinn- Sr. Schue, Finn y yo podemos ir a ver a la enfermera, estoy segura que solo tenemos algún resfriado o algo- añadió y Schue asintió…

Y ambos se fueron…y según lo que entendí de lo que dijo Santana, Finn y Quinn se besaron…y eso paso, porque Sam me lo conto a mi y a Noah, pero que yo sepa no hubo lengua involucrada…y ahora Santana me esta mirando y tiene la misma sonrisa que ayer…

NN POV

Me voy a morir- dijo Finn

Esto es demasiado para mi- dijo Quinn- Es una señal o algo, la primera vez que engaño me embarazo y ahora me da mono- añadió mirando el cielo

Quinn- la llamo Finn y ella lo mira

Mira Finn- empezó ella- Sera mejor dejar las cosas como están- siguió- Ademas yo tengo a Sam- y Finn va interrumpirla- Y tu debes saber que sucede entre tu y Rachel, que por cierto es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que salga lastimada- y Finn dejo de mirarla…y asintió…

Rachel POV

El Sr. Schue nos dejo irnos por un rato…decidi ir a ver a Quinn y a Finn a la enfermería, pero solo Finn esta aquí…y le acomode el paño húmedo de la cabeza…

Rach- dijo suave y carrasposamente

Lo siento no quería despertarte- le dije- Y Quinn- pregunte

Su mama vino a buscarla hace un rato- me respondió y yo asentí sentándome en la otra cama de la enfermeria…sera mejor preguntarle y salir de mi duda de si se besaron o no…

Acerca de lo que Santana dijo en el club- empeze y el me mira- Es cierto- le pregunte y el esta incomodo- Digo se que se besaron en el puesto, pero, después se besaron de nuevo- añadi preguntando

Si- me respondió y yo asentí…y me siento triste otra vez…- Fuegos Artificiales- dijo de pronto Finn

Que- le pregunte confundida

Eso sentí cuando la bese- me respondió

Ya veo- le dije despacio- Sentiste fuegos artificiales conmigo- le pregunte…mi ultima pregunta…todo lo que necesita mi lado inseguro saber…pero Finn no me responde…nada…bien…

Me pare y empeze a caminar a la salida- Rachel- me llamo Finn- Yo…- siguió

No, esta bien- le dije segura- Me ayudaste, mas de lo que crees Finn, gracias- le dije y el me mira confundido- Cuidate- y con eso Sali…ya se que cantar…"Firework" (*)…quizas todo sea para mejor…

(1 semana después) Quinn POV

Tener mono es patético, porque te hace sentir patético, pero también te da tiempo para pensar, y ya tengo la excusa perfecta para explicarle a Sam lo que paso…y voy caminando por el pasillo, de vuelta en la escuela cuando veo a Rachel en su casillero con Britt animadas hablando de algo…

Cuando recordé que también le debo una explicación a Rachel…me estuvo llevando mis tareas a casa mientras estuve ausente, y no hablamos mucho, porque Rachel quería que me recuperara y me enfocara en ello…asi que es hora de poner mi excusa a funcionar…

Hola Rach, Britt- les dije al llegar a su lado y ambas me miran sonriendo

Bienvenida Q- me dijo Britt dándome un abrazo- Te sientes mejor- me pregunto

De maravilla- le dije sonriendo y Rach también me sonríe

Es bueno escucharlo- me dijo Rach y Britt asintió- Britt no dijiste que Santana te estaba esperando para algo- añadió Rachel mirándola y esta asintió, me dio un ultimo abrazo y salió corriendo- Me alegra que hayas vuelto- me dijo Rach abrazandome

A mi también- le dije y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo- Mira que por ser buena samaritana me contagie de Mono- le dije divertida

Buena samaritana- me pregunto Rachel mirándome confundida

Claro- le dije- Trate de salvarle la vida a Finn de que se ahogara con un dulce y termine con mono- añadi sonriéndole y ahora Rachel esta enfrente de mi y me mira aun confundida

Entonces- empezó- Me estas diciendo que tu le salvaste la vida a Finn- añadió

Si- añadi sonriéndole y ella empezó a caminar delante de mi- Rachel, espera- y ella solo camina y se metió al baño y yo la segui- Rach, porque rayos…- pero no termine de decir nada, la cara de Rachel me paro en seco…

Como puedes a mi- me dijo molesta- mentirme otra vez- añadió

Rach-

Quinn, no trates de excusarte quieres- me dijo molesta- Se que tu y Finn se besaron después del beso que se dieron en el puesto de besos, asi que por favor no me mientas, quieres- añadió y yo no se que decir…

Lo siento-

Pues deberías- me dijo

Rachel, tu y Finn terminaron- le dije asi que no debería estar molesta- Asi que…-

Si me vas a decir que no debería molestarme ahórratelo- me interrumpió- Porque en este momento eso es lo de menos- añadio y yo no le creo- Lo realmente me molesta es que sigas mintiéndome, que a mi que soy tu mejor amiga sigas mintiéndome, cuando se suponía después de lo que paso el año pasado con Beth y conmigo escondiendo mi infancia con Finn, había dejado claro que no habrían mas mentiras entre nosotras, o no- y yo asentí- Es por ello que estoy molesta- añadió

Lo siento-

Si, ya lo dijiste- me dijo y con eso me dejo sola…y para variar a Rachel no puedo mentirle…por suerte mi excusa con Sam funciono y las cosas entre el y yo están bien…

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado...si fue asi dejenme sus comentarios :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por los comentarios...primero no habra Finchel en este fic, no en pareja para dejar claro...segundo tampoco Samchel, me agradan, pero no para hacerlos pareja...tercero Quam se vera en los siguientes capitulos...

Recuerden Glee no me pertenece :( y el signo (*) significa igual a Glee...

* * *

><p>6<p>

PREOCUPADO; PLANIFICADORA; ELIJO A…

Finn POV

Van algunos días desde que volvi de mi estancia con mono, y para mi sorpresa Rachel no me ha dicho nada, en lo absoluto…y yo que pensé que hablaríamos después de lo que paso en la enfermería…pero no, nada…de hecho solo me habla en glee y en clases y cuando es necesario, porque el resto del tiempo es como sino le importara que existo…

Y esto me preocupa…

Rachel POV

Se lo que Finn piensa, se leerlo mejor que un libro…me ha estado mirando todos los días, esperando que le diga algo respecto a su beso con Quinn…pero la verdad es que no tengo nada que decirle…y la sencilla razón es que su beso con Quinn me dio las armas que necesito para seguir adelante y dejar de pensar en lo que puede o pudo ser con Finn…

Es por eso, que tengo nuevas metas…debido a que no soy mas porrista, el tiempo que tenia ocupado con ello lo estoy usando para tomar mas clases de baile, en la misma academia de baile donde esta inscrito Mike…además estoy tomando también clases de canto en la misma academia…sin mencionar que estoy mas inmersa en el club de drama al que pude finalmente unirme, para sorpresa de todos…

Todo para por fin se una vez seguir mis sueños, y ser una estrella de Broadway…cuando les conte a mis papas acerca estaban felices de verme por fin moviendo de nuevo para cumplir mis sueños…

Y estoy tan emocionada…y llena de energía que no puedo contenerla…y quiero gritar y saltar todo el tiempo…

NN POV

Mike, Tina y Puck entran al salón del coro donde encuentran a Rachel leyendo un monton de papeles en el piano…

Que es todo esto Pinky- le pregunto Mike acercándosele y tomando uno de los papeles, pero Rachel le golpeo la mano y le quito el papel, y para sorpresa de todos tiene cara de loca

Por favor Michael abstente de tomar mis cosas sin mi permiso- le dijo Rachel y siguió en lo suyo y los otros tres se miran entre ellos confundidos

Rachel- le hablo Tina- Estas bien-

Si, porque no lo estaría- les dijo sonriéndoles con una sonrisa enorme y volvió a lo suyo…y los tres decidieron alejarse de ella y sentarse en silencio mirándola…

Al parecer volvió- dijo Mike de pronto y los otros dos lo miran- Rachel la diva-

No entiendo- dijo Tina mirándolo confundida

Esta paranoica- le dijo Mike- Cree que si no tiene todo listo y resuelto perderá oportunidades y tiempo-

Sigo sin entender- volvió a decir Tina

Esa Rachel- dijo Mike apuntándola- No es la Rachel divertida y relajada- añadió- Es la Rachel odiosamente competitiva que hara lo que sea por ser el centro de atención y peor aun ella es capaz de mandar a Sunshine a la casa abandonada-

Es decir que Berry se esta volviendo loca- pregunto Puck

Algo asi- dijo Mike- El ya no ser porrista le abrió otras puertas para poder hacer otras cosas, cosas que le ayudaran a cumplir sus sueños-

Sueños- dijo Puck- Cuales sueños-

Ni idea- dijo Mike- Jamas me lo ha dicho, pero se que es importante para ella- después de eso todos los demás empezaron a llegar y Rachel ordeno sus cosas y se sento y se puso muy atenta a escuchar al Sr. Schue, mientras que Puck la mira intrigado…

Puck POV

Estoy intrigado…que puede ser tan importante para que Berry se vuelva paranoica, tanto al punto de llegar a ser odiosa al respecto…aunque mas bien ahora, que estamos solos los dos en el salón parece el conejito de la pila duracell, y eso es mas inquietante aun…y esta hablándome a mil por hora de las cosas que esta haciendo, que bailando, cantando, actuando…y un monton de cosas mas…y se pasea de un lado para otro…me esta poniendo entre histérico y nervioso al mismo tiempo…

BERRY- le grite parándome y ella esta enfrente mio ahora con esa sonrisa que me pone mas nervioso aun…es como si tuviera luz en la sonrisa

Si, Noah- me dijo calmada

Puedes calmarte- le pedi y me volvi a sentar- Me estas poniendo nervioso-

No, puedo Noah- me dijo dramáticamente y yo role los ojos- No entiendes, es como si las grandes puertas del eden se hubieran abierto para mi- añadió mirando el cielo y por alguna extraña razón yo también le eche una miradita…AAAAHHH, me va a volver loco…y ahora la mire y sigue en la misma posición…

Rach- la llame y ahora me mira- Porque están importante todo lo que estas haciendo- le pregunte

Eso es simple- me dijo aun sonriendo, en serio deja de sonreir tanto…-Para cumplir mis sueños- añadió, y estoy seguro que si no se sujeta la sonrisa se le va a caer de la cara…

Y que sueños son esos- por fin pregunte

Broadway- me dijo simplemente y ahora se que mi boca se cayó al suelo, asi como el lobo de los monitos animados cuando ve a la chica guapa entrar…asi igualito…

Broadway- le pregunte exceptico y ella asintió- Asi como el escenario ese que hay en Nueva York, donde actua gente- y ella volvió a asentir feliz…

Sip- me dijo- Y como sabes tu de el - me pregunto intrigada sentándose, por fin, a mi lado

Ah, bueno- le dije avergonzado- Mi mama es fanatica de Barbra Streisand- le dije, y Rachel salto del asiento

EN SERIO- me grito emocionada y yo asentí- ELLA ES MI IDOLA NOAH- me dijo fuerte aun

De acuerdo, loca- le dije parándome y tomandola de los hombros y volviéndola a sentar y yo también me sente- Ahora explicame desde cuando tienes ese sueño- le pregunte…

Rachel POV

Noah, me hizo una pregunta después de sentarme y debo responderle…pero estoy tan emocionada de que conozca a Barbra Streisand…pero ahora debo enfocarme en mi respuesta…

Pues veraz Noah- empeze- Desde que soy pequeña, como unos 6 meses adoro la música, y a los 8 meses gane mi primera competencia, hacia ruidito muy musicales- le dije y el me mira exceptico- Es cierto y tengo pruebas, pero en fin, siempre he participado en competencias, pero cuando cumpli 8 años fue que decidi que al igual que mi idola Barbra estaría en Broadway- continue- Quiero ver mi nombre rodeado de luces- añadi imaginándomelo…

Entonces quieres ser famosa- me dijo Noah y yo negué con la cabeza…

La fama viene con, pero no es por eso- dije mirándome las manos algo nerviosa- Quiero que todos me oigan cantar y sientan el amor que tengo por la música, y poder inspirar también a otros a que no importa lo difícil que sea es posible lograr lo que te propongas- añadi

Vaya- me dijo y lo mire y el no me esta mirando- Es sorprendente que ese sea tu sueño- añadio

Porque- le pregunte confundida y ahora me mira

No se, podría haberme imaginado cualquier otra cosa- me dijo – Menos que querías ser actriz en Broadway e iluminar al mundo con tu pasión por la música- y yo asentí- Alguien mas sabe-

Bueno mis papas, obviamente- y el asintió- Quinn también lo sabe- añadi- Y Jessie- y Noah puso cara de pocos amigos al oír el nombre de Jessie- Pero solo sabe lo de las competencias no mi sueño- y el parece aliviado- Y ahora tu- y ahora me mira sorprendido

Que hay de Finn- me pregunto…y ahora que lo nombra…y reviso todos mis recuerdos con Finn, jamás hable de ello con el, ni si quiera le mencione mi plan de irme a vivir a Nueva York cuando termine la secundaria y estudiar alla para estar mas cerca de Broadway…

No, jamás le dije nada- le respondi a Noah…y me pregunto porque…

NN POV

Sam se da cuenta que Quinn se ha estado distanciando de el, de a poco, por lo que se le ocurre una idea…la perfecta idea para no perder a su novia…

Quinn POV

Se que lo que paso con Finn estuvo mal…asi que fui sincera con el y le dije que se mantuviera alejado de mi…Sam es mi novio, y me voy a quedar con el…

NN POV

Todos ya están en el salón del coro…y Rachel tiene cara pensativa, aun piensa acerca de lo que hablo con Puck, el que la mira preocupado…y Finn mira a Rachel y se pregunta porque tiene la cara que tiene y porque Puck la esta mirando…y también mira a Quinn que esta sentada al lado de un, al parecer, camuflado Sam…

Y el Sr. Schue esta hablando de la preparación para los regionales…de que el tema es "un himno" canciones que tengan significados profundos…cuando…- Sr. Schue- lo llamo Sam

Oh, Sam, casi no te reconozco por la forma en que llevas tu cabello- le dijo divertido el profesor

Quisiera cantar algo que prepare- le dijo Sam y Schue asintió y Sam se paro delante de todos- Ademas creo que también nos servirá para los regionales- y Schue asintió de nuevo- Bueno decidi formar una banda de una sola persona- y todos lo miran raro, y Finn quiere reírse- Se llama "La Experiencia Justin Bieber"- y todos se rien, pero Sam no les presta atención- Y me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a mi novia- y miro a Quinn, que quiere que se la trague la tierra- Quinn- añadió Sam mirándola…y la música empezó…

"Baby" (*) y a todos les gusto, bueno menos a Finn…

Quinn POV

Definitivamente Sam es la mejor elección…

Finn POV

Este sujeto es tonto, en serio Justin Bieber…si claro…pero lo peor a todos les gusto, y sobre todo a Quinn, lo cual es estúpido…y al parecer a Rachel también le gusto…porque rayos les tiene que gustar a ambas…y porque rayos yo sigo sin obtener respuesta de Rachel a lo que paso con Quinn, o porque Quinn escogería a Sam teniéndome a MI, o porque rayos es tan confuso lo que siento por ellas dos…

Porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio...haganme saber :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por el apoyo...respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron Sam es como en la serie y respecto a si Santana quiere o no a Rachel lo averiguaran en capitulos venideros, asi que tendran que esperar...

Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) signo igual a Glee

* * *

><p>7<p>

DIVA & BIEBER

NN POV

OK, Se acabo quedate quieta- le dijo Mike a Rachel y ella lo mira confundida- En serio Rach me tienes loco-

Porque- le pregunto confundida- Que hice-

En serio- le dijo Mike exasperado- Has estado actuando como una loca desesperada e histérica respecto a lo que estas haciendo, y tienes demasiada energía y no puedo seguir en esta clase de baile contigo sino te calmas- añadió cansado

Lo siento, Chio- le dijo Rachel avergonzada

Solo calmate quieres- le dijo Mike sonriéndole y pasándole el brazo por los hombros- Vamos por un helado- y Rachel asintió

Yo invito- dijo ella mas tranquila- Te lo debo- y Mike asintió…

Y en la escuela…- Estoy seriamente preocupado por Rachel- les dijo Mike a Sam, Puck y Artie, mientras terminan de ensayar para el numero que preparan

Por- le pregunto confundido Artie y Sam también lo esta

Se esta perdiendo asi misma- añadió Mike preocupado- Esta haciendo demasiadas cosas también, y es una maquina de energía y si no para tengo miedo de que le pase algo-

No creo que le pase nada Chang- le dijo Puck- Pero es cierto que se esta perdiendo asi misma y su energía me desespera- añadió y Mike asiente

Que tiene de malo- pregunto Sam- Porque aun no entiendo-

Ni yo- añadió Artie

Rachel Berry se esta volviendo una diva a 1000 por ciento- les dijo Puck y ahora entienden…- Pero creo tener una idea- añadió- Dejamelo a mi Chango Tango- y con eso Puck se fue…

Puck POV

Tengo la idea perfecta para calmar a Berry o por lo menos para que encuentre un centro en medio de su locura…y que mejor que otra diva para calmar a una diva…

Quieres que haga que- me dijo Mercedes- Estas loco- añadió

No- le dije – Vamos que tan difícil será- le dije- Ademas será algo bueno para ti también- añadi

Si, es cierto, además jamás lo he hecho - dijo- Con ella- y yo asentí- Esta bien- me dijo- Pero si me golpea como golpeo a Santana me encargare de buscar la forma de que tu sufras- me dijo amenazadoramente…y yo asentí…

NN POV

Sam, Mike, Artie y Puck, que lleva un extraño cabello aparecen en el club, y le cuentan a todos que Sam expandió su banda y ahora son "La Fiebre Bieber" o algo asi…y cantan otra canción que Sam se la vuelve a dedicar a Quinn…

Y en el auditorio los 4 chicos cantan…"Somebody to Love" (*) que vuelve loca a las chicas…y Finn rola los ojos ante la estupidez de cantar a Justin Bieber…mientras Sam esta terminando de arreglar las cosas en el escenario para dejar ordenado, alguien le toca el hombro…y al darse vuelta es Santana…

Sammie Evans- le dice coqueta mirándolo de arriba abajo…

Santana, que puedo hacer por ti- le dice el algo incomodo y confundido

Mucho, ya lo veraz- le dice y con eso se da media vuelta y se va…y Sam la mira muy confundido…

Mientras en el pasillo Finn trata de que Quinn entienda que Sam no es nada mas que un tonto infantil, mas aun cantando Justin Bieber y Quinn le dice que mas bien es sexy, y se va dejándolo solo…

Y Rachel y Brittany se rien de Puck al enterarse de que la razón por la que canto es porque perdió una apuesta con Lauren, la cual es la que le cuenta a las chicas…

Por su lado Mercedes toma aire y camina hasta su objetivo, que ahora esta sola en su casillero…

BERRY- la llamo y Rachel la mira sorprendida- Que es eso de que ahora eres la diva de Glee- le pregunto molesta

Yo no he dicho que soy la diva de Glee- le dijo Rachel confundida- Pero definitivamente soy una diva- le dijo orgullosa

Asi, y quien lo dice- le pregunto Mercedes exceptica

No necesito que nadie me lo diga- le respondió altanera- Y menos aun tengo que aguantarte a ti contradiciéndome- añadió- Adios- e iba a empezar a caminar cuando Mercedes la tomo del brazo y la giro

A mi no me dejas hablando sola, Berry- le dijo molesta Mercedes- Y tienes que aguantar lo que sea que tenga ganas de decirte, porque yo SOY UNA DIVA y a las divas se les escucha- y Rachel se le solto de su agarre

No te tengo miedo- le dijo Rachel cerca de su cara

Ni yo a ti- le refuto Mercedes

Pues bien arreglemos esto aquí y ahora- añadió Rachel seria- Y como nuestro fuerte son nuestras voces, pues un duelo musical es lo apropiado-

Acepto- respondió Mercedes

Pues bien vamos-

AH, NO- dijo Mercedes- Mañana-

Y porque- le pregunto Rachel con las cejas levantadas- Me tienes miedo-

Quisieras- le respondió Mercedes- Y no porque tengo que cambiarme el vestuario- añadió y Rachel asintió y ambas se miraron con ira y se dieron la media vuelta y siguieron sus caminos…

Puck POV

Esa fue la pelea mas divertida que he visto en mi vida…esas dos son unas divas de primera, y Mike y Artie miran igual de divertidos…

Esa era tu idea- me dijo Mike- Hacerla pelear con Mercedes- pregunto

Algo asi- le dije encogiéndome de hombros- Ademas quien mejor para calmar a una diva que otra diva- les dije

En eso Puck tiene razón- dijo Artie- Mañana el ensayo estará interesante- añadió y Mike y yo asentimos…

Y ahora estamos en el salón del coro, y Finn esta vestido como nosotros ahora, y Mercedes al verlo le rolo los ojos, y yo quería echarme a reir, pero me lo guarde para mas tarde…por cierto hoy Rachel ha estado peor que otros días…solo espero que esto funcione…

Sr. Schue- dijo Rachel apenas este entro- Mercedes y yo quisiéramos presentar algo- añadió y Schue la miro confundido pero asintió y ambas se pararon frente a nosotros…y Rachel parece querer decir algo…

Al grano- dijo con odiosidad Mercedes mirándola y Rachel la miro con ira, y yo quiero reirme…

EMPIEZEN- les dijo Rachel a los chicos de la banda y la música empezó a sonar…

"Take Me Or Leave Me" (*) y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde sacaron la cancion, pero eso estuvo genial…y a todos nos gusto…y despues de semanas de sonreir como una maniatica, por fin volvi a ver esa sonrisa normal de relajada de Rachel…asi que mi plan funciono…

NN POV

Sam se entera por Santana de la verdad acerca de Quinn y Finn…y confronta a Quinn y esta ya no puede negarle nada, sobre todo porque no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos…y termina con ella…y Quinn se queda en el pasillo viéndolo alejarse…

Quinn POV

Todo se me salió de control…eso jamás me pasaba antes…ahora perdi a Sam…y no puedo evitar que me duela…

Parece que otra vez la reina del hielo es atrapada en sus mentiras- dijo alguien detrás de mi, y es Santana

Que es lo que quieres- le dije con mi voz quebrada, pero no llorare delante de ella

Nada- me dijo y esta sonriendo, y tengo un presentimiento…

Fuiste tu verdad- le pregunte

En que- me pregunto

Le dijiste a Sam, sobre Finn y yo-

Ah, si- me dijo y no es capaz ni de negarlo

Porque rayos tienes que meterte en lo que no te importa- le dije molesta

Digamos que es un habito mio- me dijo como si nada- Y además, no es mi culpa que te guste andar engañando al resto y no ser honesta cuando debes- añadió

Eres una maldita perra bastarda- le dije seca y molestamente

QUINN- dijo alguien en tono de sorpresa detrás de mi y es Rachel que viene con Brittany que tiene los ojos abiertos como platos

Porque le dices eso a San, Q- me pregunto Brittany parándose al lado de Santana y Rachel esta al lado mio

Porque es cierto- le dije- Esta maldita se sigue metiendo donde nadie la llama-

Que paso- pregunto Rachel confundida

Solo- empezó Santana sonriendo- Hice lo que Quinn aquí, no es capaz de hacer-

Y eso es- pregunto Rachel

Decir la verdad- añadió Santana, y Rachel me mira

Sobre que- pregunto mirándome Rachel, pero yo no la miro, me averguenzo, no lo negare...

Su besito con Finn y su mentirita de haberlo salvado, que fue lo que le dijo al pobre de Sam- añadió Santana, respondiéndole a Rachel

Ya veo- dijo Rachel en tono de decepcion y dejo de mirarme…- las veo en el club- dijo y se esta llendo

Rach- la llame, pero siguió caminando, negando con la cabeza…

Vaya- dijo Santana- Impresionante-

Vete al diablo perra- le dije y segui mi camino…no dejare que me gane…soy Quinn Fabray, y nadie me gana…nadie…

Rachel POV

Estoy decepcionada de Quinn…y no tengo ni ganas de hablar con ella…solo espero de que aprenda de sus errores…

En fin…estoy mas calmada…mi duelo dueto con Mercedes me dejo ver, que puedo hacer todo lo que estoy haciendo y sin desesperarme…y encontré a quien buscaba…

Gracias- dije parándome detrás de Noah

Por- me dijo dándose vuelta y cerrando su casillero

Se lo que hiciste- le dije

No he hecho nada- me dijo a la defensiva y yo role los ojos

Te estoy agradeciendo Noah- le dije- Podrias decir simplemente "de nada"- añadi y el me sonríe

Como supiste que fui yo- me pregunto

No fue tan difícil- le dije- Mike le tiene miedo a Mercedes y no le pediría algo asi, y Artie es mi amigo pero no somos tan cercanos como para que se le ocurriera algo para ayudarme, Sam tiene sus propios problemas y Finn ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de mi cambio de actitud- añadi- Lo que nos deja a un ganador- le dije divertida y el asintió…

Funciono- me pregunto

Si te refieres a que ayudo a calmarme- y el asiente- Pues si- y ahora hizo un gesto de victoria y yo me rei- El equilibrio es la clave y se me había olvidado, asi que otra vez gracias por el recordatorio-

De nada- dijo por fin y yo le sonreí…

Por cierto- le dije- Hoy dire algo en Glee, y me gustaría que no me apoyaras- le dije y el me miro extraño- Se lo dije a Mike también y es que necesito saber la reacción del resto a lo que dire- añadi

De acuerdo- me dijo confundido…

Ahora estamos en el club…y el Sr. Schue esta hablando de las elecciones que pudiéramos hacer para las regionales…

Sr. Schue- dije- Puedo decir algo- y el asiente y me pare en mi asiento- El año pasado perdimos contra Intensidad Oral y los Wablers tienen a Blaine y a Kurt y son fuertes apenas y empatamos con ellos en las locales- y el Sr. Schue asiente- Asi que me gustaría proponer algo- añadi- Que hiciéramos canciones originales- les dije finalmente…

Y todos como pensé me miran como si estuviera loca- Rachel- me llamo Schue- No creo que sea buena idea- me dijo- Pero porque no lo sometemos a votación- y yo asentí- Bien los que estén de acuerdo con hacer canciones originales levanten la mano- y como supuse ninguno levanto la mano…y Noah y Mike me miran, tratando de apoyarme, pero realmente necesito que los demás digan algo…y nada…

Lo siento, Rachel- me dijo Schue y yo asentí y me sente, y la lección siguió…

Sabia que no querrian…pero debía intentarlo…la idea se me ocurrió hace algunos días, cuando estaba en mi clase de actuación y el profesor nos hizo improvisar…fue tan lleno de vida lo que hicimos que el hecho de pensar poder cantar canciones escritas por nosotros, nos haría ver mas frescos ante los jueces…pero a todos les da miedo y lo entiendo…

Tenias razón alla adentro- me dijo alguien detrás de mi, estoy en mi casillero, y es Finn y yo me di vuelta a mirarlo y lo mire molesta

Y porque rayos no me apoyaste- le dije y el niega con la cabeza

Porque la única forma de acepten es si tienen una prueba de que las canciones originales son lo mejor- me dijo y yo lo mire confundida- Y tu eres la única que puede demostrarles eso- añadió sonriéndome

En serio lo crees-

Si- me dijo- Porque creo en ti, Rachie- añadió

Gracias- le dije- Significa mucho- añadi- Pero realmente me gustaría que me hubieras apoyado, los amigos lo hacen- y el me mira avergonzado- Pero esta bien- le dije- De todos modos, gracias, por el apoyo- y el asintió- Nos vemos-

Nos vemos- me dijo y cerre mi casillero y me fui a los estacionamientos, donde mi papa me esta esperando…escribiré sin importar lo que digan los demás, o crean, esta es una buena idea…lo se…

* * *

><p>Lo siento por los fanaticos de Quam, pero necesito a Quinn soltera...eso por ahora...y les informo que me demorare un poco en actualizar, porque me agendaron las pruebas en la universidad nuevamente y es un caos, se quieren vengar de nosotros por el paro...pero bueno, dejenme comentarios si les gusto :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios...CuppyCage no te preocupes no me cansare de que te encante "mi Rachel", yo tambien la amo...JayLopez, lamento que te ponga triste que Quinn este soltera, pero es necesario y no puedo decir mas que ello...y gloria-cullen-potter me alegra que te haya encantado y solo puedo decirte de que no habra Finchel, eso es seguro...

Por cierto el siguiente capitulo es de suma importancia para capitulos que vienen asi que atencion!

Glee no me pertenece :(, si fuera mio todo lo que pasa en fics pasaria en la serie :) y sobretodo Finchel no hubiera vuelto...

* * *

><p>8<p>

EN EL MEDIO

Quinn POV

Necesito hablar con Rachel, pero, esta molesta conmigo, lo se…creo que debi haberla apoyado con su idea de las canciones originales, pero no se, no me convence mucho…

Pero quiero realmente solucionar las cosas entre ambas, sobre todo porque es mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla…ya perdi a Sam, no puedo perder a Rachel también…

Pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que quiero hablar con Rachel o decirle algo, nada menos que Santana Lopez me lo impide…si escucharon bien, Santana Lopez, la muy zorra no deja de meterse en mi camino…mas aun se que esta saliendo con Sam, o eso son los rumores…como sea…no se que le dio, que para todo necesita a Rachel, y como esta esta molesta conmigo, se va con Santana…

Y si piensan que Santana no tiene excusas para alejar a Rachel de mi, se equivocan…

_Berry necesito que me ayudes con una canción para Glee_

_Berry, Britt otra vez metió un pájaro en su casillero y la pillaron y esta llorando y no quiere parar_

_Berry, Puckerman es un imbécil de primera, quería golpear a Karosky, pero como no puede golpeo un espejo y esta sangrando y necesita que lo curen, y yo ni loca lo hago…y sabes que detesta la enfermería…claro a no ser que sea para dormir_

_Berry, Schue te quiere en el salón del coro, asi que muevete_

_Berry, dile a tu amiguita Mercedes, AHORA, que deje de hacerse la diva o la corto…mismo mensaje para Zizes…- eso ultimo hizo que Rachel corriera a hablar con Lauren, pero no se porque…_

_Berry, tienes el numero de Blaine, verdad…Bien, lo necesito_

_Berry, Tina te necesita…dijo AHORA…_

Y un monton de burradas mas…y lo peor, Rachel corre a ayudar…bueno no seria ella si no lo hiciera…pero en serio, es Santana la que le dice las cosas, y la mitad es solo para molestar…y molestarla a ella…

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, las dos han estado bastante…ni se que palabra usar…se que hay paz entre ellas desde el tratado que Brittany logro entre ellas, como Brittany le dice…pero no se, es extraño…

Sobre todo por el hecho de que cada vez que YO me acerco a Rachel, Satan aparece con alguna cosa que paso y Rachel se disculpa conmigo y se va corriendo…

Pero no importa, recuperare a mi mejor amiga, asi me lo impidan 1000 Santanas Lopez…

Rachel POV

He estado trabajando mi canción original…y es difícil…por ello llego incluso mas temprano que antes al salón del coro los días que tenemos Glee…y estoy sentada en piso del piano, cuando la puerta del salón se abre…y al ver es Sam, que me mira sorprendido…

Pensé que no había nadie aquí aun- me dijo entrando, algo nervioso

Usualmente llego mucho antes de que la hora empieze- le dije sonriéndole y el asintió

Puedo preguntar porque- me pregunto acercándoseme

El silencio es tranquilizador- dije mirando el salón

Si- murmuro Sam…y lo mire…el pobre, la mentira de Quinn lo afecto…y además ahora creo que ha estado saliendo con Santana o algo…eso no esta claro…

Estas bien- le dije después de un rato de silencio y el me mira- Lamento lo que paso con Quinn- añadi finalmente avergonzada

No es tu culpa- me dijo- Pero sabias la verdad, cierto- y yo asentí- Alguna razón por la cual no decirme- pregunto

No era mi verdad para decir- le respondi sin mirarlo- Quinn debía ser honesta contigo- añadi y ahora lo mire y el me sonríe

Cierto- me dijo- Muy cierto- añadió- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial, estoy bien-

En serio- y el asintió

Digamos que me gusta Quinn, pero la verdad es que no me enamore de ella, asi que el dolor no fue tan fuerte- me dijo- Pero me dolio igualmente- y yo asentí

Y tu y Santana- y el, para mi sorpresa rolo los ojos

Somos amigos, ha sido para mi sorpresa de gran apoyo- añadió soltando una carcajada

Bueno Santana esta llena de sorpresas, eso es cierto- añadi sonriendo

Sabes estoy como en el medio de mis emociones- me dijo de pronto y yo lo miro confundida- Es extraño hay días que estoy melancolico y deseando no haberme enterado de que mi novia me engaño y otros días en que soy la persona mas optimista en el mundo…y otros en que solo estoy tranquilo- añadió

Ya veo- le dije entendiendo un poco- Asi me sentí al inicio cuando decidi que lo que había entre Finn y yo debía terminar- le confese- Segura e Insegura a la vez- y el asintió- Pero de apoco como todo en la vida encuentras el balance y tu centro vuelve donde corresponde- añadi- Creo que te queda poco, si eres capaz de identificar que sientes, estas cerca de estar balanceado- y el asintió y se fue a sentar a una de las sillas…

Por cierto- me llamo después de un rato y yo lo mire- Tu idea de las canciones originales- y yo asentí- No es nada mala, lamento no haberte apoyado, pero en un inicio no me convenció- añadió

Lo se- y el me miro sorprendido- Creo que todos tienen la misma razón para no apoyarme- añadi- Pero no hace falta que te disculpes- y el asintió…después cada se sumió en lo suyo…y sin darnos cuenta llego la hora del club…

NN POV

No, Noah- le dijo Rachel a Puck, mientras ambos están en el casillero de ella

Y porque no- le pregunto Puck- Dale será divertido-

Detesto esas cosas- le respondió Rachel cerrando su casillero

Vamos- le dijo animado- Casi ya todos me confirmaron- añadió- Ademas piénsalo, si convencemos a Kurt de ir, podrías eliminar a la competencia o no- añadió sonriéndole pícaramente y Rachel tiene cara de maliciosa…por cierto están hablando de saltar en benji…o sea que se imaginaran la idea que le esta dando Puck a Rachel…

Rachel- llamo de pronto alguien y no es otro que Finn Hudson…y mientras ella mira a Finn, Puck rola los ojos sin que ella lo vea

Si, Finn, en que puedo ayudarte- le pregunto Rachel políticamente…y Finn…

Me preguntaba si has traba…-

BERRY- apareció de la nada entre Rachel y Finn…no otra que Santana Lopez- Necesito que vengas conmigo ya- añadió esta- Britt esta como conejito saltando en las gradas y no quiere parar- y Rachel la miro confundida

Y porque no le dices TU que pare- le pregunto y Santana rolo los ojos

Porque dice que quiere ser como TU- dijo Santana y Rachel esta mas confundida- Dijo que escucho que Puck te llamo conejito de la pila duracell y ella también quiere ser uno- añadió rolando los ojos nuevamente y ahora Rachel entiende

Noah- llamo Rachel a Puck, pero aun dándole la espalda

Si- dijo este como ausente y Rachel lo mira

Podrías tratar de no llamar a la gente en alguna clase de animal cerca del oído de Brittany- le dijo seria Rachel- Sabes que se lo toma l.i.t.e.r.a.l- añadió y Puck se encogió de hombros, pero asintió- Y estoy dentro asi que nos vemos después- y Puck volvió a asentír… y ahora Rachel volvió a mirar a Santana- Vamos antes de que se salga de control- y ambas empezaron a irse…

RACH- la llamo Finn…que había sido…olvidado

LO SIENTO FINN- dijo Rachel sobre su hombro corriendo con Santana- HABLAMOS LUEGO- y con eso ambas desaparecieron de la vista de ambos chicos

Eso fue extraño- dijo Finn mirando aun por donde las chicas desaparecieron

No tanto, estamos hablando de Brittany, después de todo- dijo Puck- Nos vemos Finnesa- y se fue…y Finn sigue mirando confundido…

(Horas mas tarde. Habitación de Rachel)

Me lo imagine, verdad- les dijo Kurt a Rachel y a Mercedes, y ambas asienten…los tres están juntos en una pijamada, ya que al otro dia iran a saltar en Benji, con Puck, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Sam y Artie, que va de porrista personal de Brittany…Quinn no, porque tiene que salir con su madre; Finn, porque Sam va; y Lauren porque tiene entrenamiento de luchas…

Lo siento, Kurt- le dijo Rachel

Bueno a todos nos ha pasado, no- dijo Mercedes- A mi me paso contigo- añadió mirando a Kurt, quien asintió

Mala lectura en la comunicación corporal y ahí tenemos, ilusiones al monton- añadió Rachel

Y un corazón adolorido- añadió Kurt en un suspiro…que pensaba que Blaine le iba a dedicar una canción, pero no, resulto ser para un tonton, llamado Jeremiah…

Pero mañana podras gritar tus frustraciones- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole y golpeándole la pierna

Cierto, pero- dijo Kurt intrigado- Crei que no querías ir- añadió mirando a Rachel y Mercedes también tiene la misma duda

Bueno, Noah me convenció- les dijo Rachel como si nada…

Y como- preguntaron los otros dos intrigados al mismo tiempo

Algo de eliminar a la competencia- les dijo escondiendo Rachel sus risitas y los otros dos entienden y empezaron a golpearla con los cojines…y se rien…

YA BASTA- dijo Rachel de pronto aun riéndose- Tengo que contarles algo- añadió seria y los otros dos pararon intrigados- Pero deben prometer que no saldrá de aquí-

Prometido- dijeron Kurt y Mercedes poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón…

Bueno, tiene que ver con…- empezó Rachel…

* * *

><p>Bueno lamento dejarlos con la duda, pero valdra la pena...ahora bien para subir el siguiente esperare por cinco reviews...asi que no se olviden de dejarme comentarios :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por los comentarios a todos...mis disculpas por dejarlos sin saber lo que Rachel les iba a decir a Kurt y a Mercedes, pero este es un caso parecido a lo que paso cuando en My Gleek 2B Kurt tropezo con alguien misterioso y no supieron hasta mucho despues...y si con benji me refiero a boungie o como sea que se llame esa especie de deporte donde te lanzas amarrados de los pies con una cuerda...

Eso, ojala el siguiente capitulo les guste, Glee no me pertenece, simbolos a considerar...(*) igual al numero de Glee y (*-) la letra es la misma que en la serie...eso disfrutenlo...

* * *

><p>9<p>

BLAME IT TO THE ALCOHOL

NN POV

Lamento la tardanza- dijo Rachel sentándose en una silla

Esta bien- le respondió con una sonrisa Quinn, que la esperaba en un café- Y como estuvo el benji- le pregunto

Divertido- le respondió Rachel…la camarera les tomo las ordenes- Y porque no te nos uniste- le pregunto una vez la camarera se fue…

La verdad- dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió- Iba a ser incomodo con Sam ahí- y Rachel asintió- En serio lo siento Rachel-

Se que es asi- le respondió- Pero debes entender Quinn que nada dura oculto, todo finalmente se sabe y TU y YO tuvimos suficiente experiencia de ello el año pasado- añadió y Quinn asiente…y la camarera volvió con sus pedidos…

Sabes- empezó Quinn- Llevo días tratando de tener tu atención- y Rachel la miro confundida- Me refiero a que he tratado de hablar contigo desde hace días, pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide-

Que cosa- pregunto confundida

Mas bien alguien- dijo Quinn tomando un sorbo de su café y Rachel espera su respuesta- Santana-

Como Santana te ha impedido hablar conmigo- pregunto Rachel intrigada

Siempre que me voy a acercar aparece de la nada y te lleva lejos y tu con lo buena que eres solo te vas- dijo Quinn- Sino supiera como realmente se llevan pensaría que Santana lo hacia para protegerte-

Ya veo- dijo Rachel, parece pensar algo para si misma…

De hecho llamarte ayer en la tarde fue mi ultimo recurso- añadio Quinn

Quinn- empezó Rachel seria- Eres mi mejor amiga, y eso no ha cambiado, asi que no tienes que usar recursos para hablar conmigo, solo debes hacerlo-

Cierto- añadió Quinn- Pero últimamente con los eventos que han ocurrido, siento como que ya no somos las mismas- añadió- Ademas ahora pasas mas tiempo con Kurt y Mercedes que conmigo-

Bueno, eso es cierto- le dijo Rachel- Pero también debes entender que con dichos eventos ocurridos me lastimaste Quinn- y la aludida asintió- Pero no porque te besaste con Finn, sino porque no fuiste sincera conmigo al respecto-

No te molesta que me haya besado con Finn- y Rachel asintió- No entiendo-

El hecho que ambos se hayan besado, me termino de convencer de que terminar con el fue lo correcto- le conto segura Rachel…y Quinn esta sorprendida- Pero aun quiero saber como paso-

A decir verdad- añadió Quinn avergonzada- Lo bese tres veces- y Rachel solo la mira, esperando que continue- Dos que ya sabes, en el puesto y el que me dio mono- Rachel asintió…- Y el dia en que lo escogieron como el jugador mas valioso- y Rachel esta sorprendida…y Quinn se mira las manos- Creeras que estoy loca, pero durante el juego y antes cuando nos fue a buscar a Britt, Santana y a mi…volvi a ver al chico con el que tropeze, el de la sonrisa tonta, pero iluminada, del que me volvi su novia-

No creo que estes loca- dijo Rachel y Quinn la mira- Yo también vi a ese chico durante el juego- y Quinn esta sorprendida- Pero después empezó a desaparecer y me dejo al mismo del cual me empeze a distanciar y no me deje caer en su juego torcido Quinn, y no lo dejare arrastrarme de nuevo a el-

Parece que yo si lo deje arrastrarme- y Rachel asintió triste

Pero ya no quiero hablar de Finn- y Quinn asintió- Cuentame que hay de nuevo en la casa de las Chicas Fabray- y Quinn se largo a reir…

(Casa de los Puckerman)

CALLATE-

NO-

QUE SI-

QUE NO-

PENDEJA ODIOSA-

LE DIRE A MAMA QUE DIJISTE PENDEJA-

TU TAMBIEN LO DIJISTE-

NO, NO LO HICE-

QUE SI-

QUE NO-

AHHHH-

JAJAJA-

TE AHORCARE-

NO, SI NO ME ATRAPAS- el timbre se escucha…

Te salvaste esta vez- le dijo Puck a su hermana de 8 años, a la que esta cuidando, y que lo estaba, según el, molestando mientras juega a sus preciados juegos en su Xbox…y la niña le saca la lengua mientras el sale de la habitación…- Mocosa odiosa- iba murmurando Puck mientras bajaba las escaleras…y abrió la puerta…

Puckerman- dijo entrando, sin esperar a que la hicieran pasar, Santana Lopez

Satan- dijo Puck e iba a cerrar

NO CIERRES- grito no otra que Brittany, que viene empujando a Artie, y Puck le ayudo a entrarlo…una vez Artie adentro, Brittany los dejo a ambos en la puerta, para seguir a Santana al living

Ruedas- le dijo Puck y Artie asiente- Que rayos hacen aquí-

Ni idea- añadió Artie y ambos fueron donde las chicas

Satan, puedo saber a que debo el honor de la visita- le dijo sarcástico Puck, y Santana le va a responder…pero…

Puck- le dijo Brittany- No seas gruñon, que te traeremos un regalo en un rato mas, asi que calmate y siéntate- añadió sonriéndole…y Puck va a preguntar a que se refiere…pero…

BRITTANY- grito Sarah, la hermana de Puck llegando al lado de los adolescentes y Britt se paro a abrazarla- Satan- dijo la niña mirando a Santana un breve momento y luego siguió metiéndole conversación a Brittany, por lo que cualquier cosa que Puck iba a decir quedo en el aire…

(Cafeteria, con Quinn y Rachel)

Me alegra que pudiéramos hablar- dijo Quinn sonriendo

A mi también- añadió también sonriendo Rachel- Pero debo irme, no te molesta verdad- añadió disculpándose

No negare que me hubiera gustado pasar el domingo contigo, como antes- le dijo Quinn- Pero entiendo- y ambas chicas se abrazaron

Nos vemos mañana entonces- le dijo Rachel y Quinn asintió…y ambas se despidieron…y Rachel se levanto y salió de la cafetería…

Quinn POV

Por fin pude tener una conversación con Rachel sin que nadie se involucrara…y me estoy acercando a la salida…cuando vi a Rachel parada aun afuera…y ahora un auto llega…y yo conozco ese auto…es el de Sam…y Rachel se subió en el y al ver bien, es Sam el que conduce…y se fueron, justo en el momento en que Sali de la cafetería…

Porque Sam recogió a Rachel, me pregunto yo…y no puedo evitarlo, estoy celosa…

Al dia siguiente vi a Rachel en su casillero y no pude evitar ir y preguntarle…

Hola Rach- le dije y ella me mira

Hola Quinn- me dijo sonriendo

Puedo preguntarte algo- le dije y ella asintió- Vi ayer que Sam te recogió en su auto en el café- y Rachel asintió- Puedo saber porque-

Bueno el sábado cuando fuimos a lanzarnos en benji- empezó Rachel- Noah y yo nos fuimos con Sam, porque la camioneta de Noah estaba en el taller…mientras el resto lo hizo en la van del padre de Artie que fue con nosotros como chaperone- continuo- Y de vuelta se me quedo algo en el auto de Sam, asi que como mi papa me dejaria fuera del café, le pedi a Sam si me podía recoger y de paso me entregaba lo que se me quedo y el amablemente acepto- añadio- Nada mas-

Ya veo- añadi- Senti curiosidad- le dije- Y era muy importante lo que se te quedo-

Si- me respondió Rachel- Lleve mis notas de química para leer en el camino, porque en el primer periodo de hoy tuve prueba-

Ya veo- añadi sonriendo, típica Rachel y sono el timbre para el inicio del siguiente periodo- Bueno nos vemos después y ella asintió y yo me fui…

NN POV

Que quería- pregunto alguien detrás de Rachel en tono de molestia

Saber porque Sam me recogió ayer- respondió Rachel dándole la espalda a la persona- Nos vemos- añadio y salio corriendo a sus clases…mientras la persona, no esta nada contenta…

Puck POV

Bien adivinen…estoy aburrido…y la única cosa que podría sacarme de mi aburrimiento es…una FIESTA…y sexo, también…pero estoy en un periodo de seudo abstinencia, eso y además que mi mama me quito mi caja de condones…nada divertido…lo que deja la FIESTA…

Pero otro problema…mi super odiosa y judía madre, no me dejara hacerla en casa…y debido a mi buen oído…y al hecho de que cierta persona me esta dando tutorías en biología…escuche cierta información que usare para mi beneficio…y justo hay esta la LUZ DE MI SALVACION…

Eso salió dramático…ARGG, paso mucho tiempo con Berry…en fin…al grano…

NN POV

Hola mi Ardiente Judia Princesa Americana- dijo Puck entrando al salón del coro, donde Rachel para variar esta sentada en el banco del piano, y esta se dio vuelta a mirarlo…y rolo los ojos…

Que quieres Puckerman- le pregunto y el se sento a su lado

Ronda por las calles un rumor de que tus papis, no están en la ciudad- le dijo Puck

Y por calles, te refieres a los pasillos de mi casa- le dijo Rachel mirándolo

Sip- añadió divertido este- Y como los papis no van a estar, que te parece si hacemos una fiestita tu y yo-

No- le respondió Rachel tajantemente

Vamos- le dijo acercándose a ella coquetamente- Yo traigo las bebidas- añadió

Aun es un No, Noah- le dijo ella mirándolo seria y Puck se paro

Vamos, solo serán los chicos de Glee, nos ayudara a desestrezarnos y estar listos para las locales- le dijo Puck

Primero son los regionales- le dijo Rachel mirándolo seria- Y segundo solo quieres un lugar para emborracharte y tener sexo- añadió algo asqueada

Claro- le dijo Puck- Para eso es una fiesta- añadió con tono de que ella le dio al clavo

No- volvió a decir Rachel exasperada- No decepcionare a mis papas haciendo una fiesta, Noah, me dejan sola porque confían en mi- añadió orgullosa

No- dijo Puck cabreado- Te dejan sola porque apestas y eres aburrida- añadió y la cara de Rachel se cayo al suelo…y se paro y ordeno las cosas que tiene encima del piano- Rach…- trato decir Puck, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo…pero Rachel no lo mira…

Ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir Puck- le dijo Rachel sin mirarlo y se fue

Rayos- murmuro Puck al verla irse…

Rachel POV

Se que Noah, esta cabreado de su libertad condicional en casa…y que tener una fiesta en casa de alguien en que su mama confía, seria genial para el…pero no tenia que ser tan iriente…como si yo no me cuestionara el hecho de que mis papas me dejan sola bastante tiempo…pero el como siempre tiene que sacar a relucir mis debilidades…ESTUPIDO PUCK…

Por cierto, escribi una canción "My Headband"(*-)…y Finn que iba pasando por el salón del coro, la escucho…y me dijo que era buena, pero que era poco personal…como si su estúpida opinión importara…pero después Brittany encontró la letra en mi cuarto y le encanto…y me di cuenta que si bien no es mala, no es material para los regionales…

Quizas debería intentar lo de la fiesta…Mike me dijo que yo jamás actuo como una adolescente normal en las fiestas, y que debería relajarme mas…y que quizás eso me ayude a encontrar inspiración para mi canción…asi que tres días después…en los cuales por cierto ni le he dirigido la palabra a Puck…le estoy tocando el hombro, mientras el esta en su casillero…

Rach- me dijo al ver que soy yo- Mira sobre lo que dije…-

No digas nada quieres- dije sin mirarlo y ahora lo mire- Haremos la fiesta- añadi decidida y el esta sorprendido- Pero no compraras licor, usaremos el de mis papas, pero debes prometer de que repondrás el que falte-

De acuerdo- dijo y yo asentí…

Nos vemos el viernes- y con eso me fui…solo espero que no sea mala idea…

NN POV

Digamos que la fiesta esta de locos…están todos borrachos, excepto Finn que es el chofer de muchos y Kurt que decidió no beber…

Y Rachel esta mas borracha que nadie…ya que jamás había bebido antes, asi que se podrán imaginar…además se le ocurrió jugar a la botellita…

Primero le toco a Brittany y Sam…y después sorprendentemente a Rachel y a Blaine…que decidió ir invitado por Kurt…

Ven aquí Blaine Wabler- le dijo Rachel seductoramente acercándose a el- Voy a estremecer tu mundo- añadió y ambos se besaron…

Y si bien Blaine es gay…bueno el beso parece aumentar la temperatura de la habitación…- Wow- dijeron la mayoría…y a Finn no le gusta nada lo que ve…y hay alguien mas, sorpresivamente para el, tampoco le gusta lo que ve…

Ok, OK- dijo Kurt rápido haciendo que se separen…

Sabes delicioso- le susurro Rachel a Blaine y este le sonríe…y ella se paro repentinamente- ENCONTRE UN NUEVO COMPAÑERO DE DUETO- les grito a todos y estos se rien…

"Don´t You Want me" (*) cantan Blaine y Rachel (por cierto Rachel esta usando unos jeans y un top celeste…no lo que le pusieron para ese capitulo)

Y la fiesta prosiguió…hasta que la mayoría ya se empezaron a ir…dejando a Mike, Tina y Puck…y claro Rachel, en la casa…y Puck esta ayudando a la ultima a irse acostar…

Fue divertido Nooooooaah- le dice Rachel mientras suben las escaleras

Si lo fue-

Porque no estas borracho- le pregunto mirándolo atentamente y muy confundida

Porque puedo sostener mi bebida mejor que tu- le respondió este

Ahhhh- dijo subiendo un dedo…y ahora se lo mira…y Puck la sento en su cama…- Eh, mira Noah- le dijo Rachel mostrándole su mano y Puck la mira confundido- Tengo 20 dedos, no soy genial- le dijo divertida…y Puck tuvo que sostener la risa…

Si lo eres- le dijo asintiendo y ella se rie…- Ya acuéstate quieres- y ella asintió obedeciéndole…

Eh, Noah- lo llamo Rachel y este la mira- Los gays besan bien, te lo recomiendo- añadió seria

Claro Berry- le dijo serio y al parecer algo molesto- Ahora duérmete- le repitió tapándola y esta se acomodo y se quedo dormida en cuestión de segundos…y Puck le acaricio el cabello y se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja- No debi haber hecho esta fiesta, Rach- dijo cabizbajo y luego negó con la cabeza y se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente a Rachel y salió de la habitación…

Rachel POV

No volveré a beber jamás o por lo menos no hasta perder la compostura…resumen del porque de esta resolución…simple…la maldita resaca no se nos fue en días…peor aun Schue quería que hiciéramos números acerca de la mala influencia que tiene el alcohol, ya que nos presentaremos en una asamblea que hablara de ello…

Y le mostramos "Blame it (On the Alcohol)" (*) y le gusto la puesta en escena y todo, pero no la considero apropiada…pero eso no fue lo peor…sino después de dicho numero le coquetee a mi mejor amigo…coquetee…si están oyendo bien…le coquetee a Mike…tanto que Tina tuvo que alejarlo de mi…pueden creerlo…

Y yo pensé que eso era malo…la devastación vino con la asamblea…se me ocurrió mezclar un monton de cosas y dárselas a los demás…resultado…en medio de "Tik Tok" (*)…Brittany me vomito encima…y eso me devolvió la sobriedad…

Por lo que lo decidi…jamás, pero JAMAS volveré a beber de esa manera…ni pensarlo…

* * *

><p>Y que opinan...ojala este capitulo haya compensado un poco el que mantenga cosas en secreto...ademas este da algunos detalles de hacia donde voy con mi Rachel...se que algunos entenderan a que me refiero...y ahora antes de que se me olvide, cinco comentarios mas y subo el siguiente :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

No muy largo, pero ojala les guste...Glee no me pertenece :(, y por cierto aun no sabran porque Puck dijo lo que dijo, pero creo que con los capitulos benideros tendran una idea...sigan leyendo :)

* * *

><p>10<p>

EXTRAÑOS COMPORTAMIENTOS

Rachel POV

Las cosas en Mckenley han estado extrañamente tranquilas…aunque cierta persona ha estado actuando extraño conmigo…pero debe ser por lo que paso antes de la fiesta…

Me imagino que saben a quien me refiero…sino, hablo de Noah…si esta muy raro, y si bien creo es por lo que aun se siente culpable por lo que me dijo cuando me pidió la fiesta…algo me deci que no es eso…pero bueno conociéndolo a lo mejor se volvió a pelear con su mama…asi que mejor dejarlo tranquilo…

La que si me tiene preocupada es Brittany…aceptemoslo ella siempre actua raro, pero últimamente esta mas rara de lo normal…y me preocupa…e incluso hable con Santana al respecto…pero me dijo que no me preocupara que ella tiene una idea para sacar a Britt de su mundo y subirle el animo si es necesario…

Santana POV

A Britt todo la confunde…y eso es normal…pero actuar rara, mas de lo normal no lo es…y yo como buena amiga que soy decidi proponerle algo que la sacara de sus rarezas…

Hey Britt- le digo llegando a su casillero- Que te parece si tu y yo esta tarde hacemos lo nuestro- le dije insinuativa…

San, sabes que me gusta besarme contigo- me dijo Britt tranquila- Pero últimamente no me he sentido nada sexy- y yo la miro raro, y ella se acerco a mi mas…y miro para los lados- Es que creo que tengo uno el horno- añadió suspirando y OH POR DIOS..- No le digas nadie por favor, sobre todo a Artie-

Claro, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- y ella asintió y se fue…

OH POR DIOS…sigo pensando para mi…

Brittany esta embarazada- le dije a la persona que viene caminando a mi lado…que es Tina…

NN POV

Oh Brittany esta embarazada- repitió Tina a la siguiente persona que es Puck

Se veía venir- dijo este

Que cosa- le pregunto Lauren que apareció a su lado de pronto

Que Brittany esta embarazada- le dijo este encogiedose de hombros y Lauren asiente y Puck se va…y Artie que viene de otro lado se topa con Lauren…

Felicitaciones…- le dijo animada y Artie la mira extrañado- Tu novia esta preñada vas a ser papi- añadió yendose divertida y dejando a un Artie petrificado…

En el salón del coro…

Bien chicos prepárense para decidir las canciones para los regionales- dijo un animado Schue entrando al salón, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Artie- Te pasa algo Artie- le pregunto preocupado…

Como voy a mantener un bebe- dijo Artie aun petrificado y Brittany esta choqueada y el la miro a ella- Porque no me lo dijiste- le pregunto

Lo siento-

Brittany estas embarazada- le pregunto choqueado Schue y ella asintió

Artie, perdóname, no quería que te molestaras conmigo- le dijo ella- Queria sorprenderte cuando me lo entregara, creo que es niño- añadió sonriendo suavemente…y ahora todos están confundidos…

Los bebes no se entregan- dijo Puck confundido

Brittany- la llamo Schue- Fuiste al medico- le pregunto calmado

No necesito ir al medico- le dijo sonriendo- solo necesito asomarme a la ventana para saber- añadió y todos están ultra confundidos- Hace tres días una cigüeña puso su nido en nuestro garaje y se nota que se esta preparando para traerme un bebe- continuo emocionada…

Y nadie sabe que decir…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Como no es tan largo subire la continuacion pronto :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>11<p>

CLASE SEXUAL

NN POV

El silencio sigue siendo incomodo en el salón del coro, después de lo que ha dicho Brittany…y nadie sabe que decir…

Britt- la llamo de pronto Rachel y esta la mira, igual que el resto del salón- Te gustaría tener una clase conmigo para que aprendas mas acerca de los bebes- y todos la miran raro, menos Brittany que le sonríe feliz…

Si me encantaría- le contesto feliz y se paro y fue y abrazo a Rachel- Gracias por apoyarme Rach- añadió

De nada- le dijo Rachel- Porque no vas a comprarte algo a la cafetería- y le dio dinero y en menos de un segundo Brittany estaba fuera del salón…

Berry que pretendes- le pregunto Santana, ya que nadie parece mover un dedo…

Ayudar a una amiga- le dijo Rachel simplemente

No le estas dando falsas esperanzas- añadio Lauren

Debo estar de acuerdo con Lauren, Rachel- dijo Schue y esta lo mira- Brittany no esta embarazada y lo que vas a ser es incorrecto- y la chica niega la cabeza…

Al parecer- dijo Rachel levantándose- Ninguno de ustedes ha entendido de que a Britt hay que explicarle las cosas de manera de que ella entienda- añadió- No le voy a quitar la inocencia que tiene diciéndole descaradamente de que la cigüeña no trae bebes, se lo voy explicar de manera que ella entienda y lo acepte a su manera- y ahora todos entienden- Ademas todos actúan como si oir lo que dijo Britt fue la cosa mas rara que han oído acerca de cómo se engendran a los bebes- añadió Rachel

A que te refieres- pregunto Schue confundido y Rachel rolo los ojos

A caso se les olvida que Finn creyo que dejo embarazada a Quinn en el jacuzzi con el traje baño puesto, porque el agua caliente los hacia nadar mas rápido- dijo Rachel exasperada…y Sam se largo a reir de buena gana…- Britt no es la única que no sabe acerca de la reproducción del ser humano- añadió y con eso se fue…

Y Sam no puede parar de reírse…y Finn lo mira feo…

Parece que Rachel pensó esto mejor que nosotros chicos- dijo Schue y todos asienten…aunque aun Sam intenta recuperar el aliento y la compostura…- Dejemos esto por hoy- añadió Schue y se fue a su oficina…mientras Finn también salió rápidamente del salón…

Evans ya deja de reírte- le dijo Puck divertido

Cree…me….que lo intento- dijo entre risas- En serio, creyo eso- añadió mas relajado y todos, menos Quinn, que ya se había ido asintieron…y Sam se puso a reir de nuevo…

Pensándolo bien, es mejor que Rach se encargue de explicarle en su idioma a Britt lo que sucede- dijo Mike y todos asintieron

Por lo menos Artie ya no tendrá que preocuparse por ser "papi"- añadió divertida Lauren y Artie asiente feliz y por fin relajado

Sea lo que sea que prepare Berry, solo espero que sea bueno- añadió Santana yéndose del salón…y todos empezaron a irse…

(Dos días después)

Rach- llamo Britt a Rachel, mientras entra a un salón de clases, donde esta ultima esta arreglando un equipo…y Rachel al verla le sonríe- Tina me dijo que tenia que venir aquí- añadió Britt

Si, entra- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Sientate en la primera fila, de acuerdo- y Brittany asintió- Debo terminar de arreglar esto y empezaremos- añadió Rachel y Brittany se sento finalmente animada viendo a Rachel hacer lo que sea que esta haciendo…y ahora Britt esta mirando el cielo…

Britt- la llamo Rachel y esta la mira- Te gustan las caricaturas, verdad- y la aludida asiente emocionada- Bien, porque lo primero que haremos será ver este video- y se acerco a poner dicho video en el aparato electrónico de reproducción…- Creo que esta listo- dijo y se dio vuelta para ver a Britt- Creo que…QUE RAYOS-

Para sorpresa de Rachel la mayor parte del club esta en el salón…los únicos que no están son, Santana, Quinn y Lauren…

Y ahora Brittany los mira- Que hacen aquí- les pregunto

Vinimos a aprender al igual que tu Britt, de la maestra Rachel- le dijo divertido Mike y Rachel lo mira feo

Asi que- empezó Puck- Que hay primero en la lección maestra Berry- añadió con tono de insinuación, y Rachel lo mira molesta…

Rachel POV

Maestra Berry…AAHHHH que exasperante…ninguno me dijo que vendría, pero bueno será mejor calmarme, y concentrarme en Brittany, el resto no importa…asi que mire a Britt y le di una de mis sonrisas…y ella también me sonríe…

Estas lista para empezar- le dije y ella asiente- De acuerdo, quiero que veas esto con atención y si tienes alguna pregunta me la haces al terminar el video, de acuerdo- y ella volvió asentir- Bien- y con eso le puse play al video…y todos lo empezamos a ver…

NN POV

El video es de aquellos que te explica con caricaturas los efectos que se van produciendo en cada cuerpo, ya se masculino o femenino, mientras crecemos, y como es posible que las mujeres tengan bebes y como es que los hombres ayudan a ello también…finalmente el video llego a su fin…y para suerte de Rachel ninguno de sus amigos hizo ningún comentario mientras el video estaba siendo reproducido…

Entonces- empezó Rachel mirando atentamente a Brittany, que tiene una emoción imposible de leer- Tienes alguna pregunta- añadió…y Brittany la mira…y el silencio es incomodo en el salón…

La cigüeña no trae los bebes, verdad- dijo Brittany rompiendo el silencio y Rachel asiente, y Brittany esta triste

Pero- dijo Rachel y todos la miran- La cigüeña tendrá bebes, Britt- le dijo suavemente y Britt sonríe- No son humanos, pero son bebes igualmente y no debes por ningún motivo molestarla de acuerdo- y Britt asiente

Ahora bien, aun hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Britt- añadió Rachel y se movio a su bolso y saco tres cosas que los dejaron a todos, sobre todo a los hombres del salón en shock

Que son estas cosas, Rach- pregunto inocentemente Britt mirándolas intrigadas

Bueno, esta- añadió tomando la mas grande en sus manos, y digamos que todos los chicos del salón están algo incomodos al verla con ello en la mano- Es un modelo de un pene eréctil- añadió seria…y Tina y Mercedes quieren reírse de la cara de los chicos del salón, aunque están algo avergonzadas ellas también…y mientras los chicos tienen que tragar mucha saliva…se puso incomodo

Ah- dijo sorprendida Britt- Y las demás cosas- añadió y Rachel tomo una bolsita pequeña y una caja, dejando el otro objeto a un lado

Esta bolsita contiene un condon- le dijo Rachel a Britt, mientras los hombres siguen tragando saliva- Y en esta caja hay pastillas anticonceptivas- añadió

Porque me muestras estas cosas- pregunto confundida Britt

Britt, para nadie es secreto de que eres sexualmente activa- y Britt asiente- Y me pareció apropiado recordarte ciertas cosas que involucran estos objetos- añadió y dejo la caja en la mesa frente a Britt…

Ahora bien- continuo Rachel tomando la bolsita del condon y abriéndola y sacando dicho objeto y tomo el objeto mas grande- Sabes como poner uno de estos- le pregunto a Britt y ella asintió- Bien hazlo, te dire si te equivocas- y Britt asintió…

Mientras Brittany hacia lo que Rachel le pidió…los demás las observan…

Esto fue mala idea- murmuro Mike mirando el techo del salón…

_Deberiamos ir a la clase que Rachel le va a dar a Brittany- dijo Mike a los chicos en los camerinos_

_Si, seria divertido- dijo Sam y luego miro a Finn y le puso una mano en el hombro- Y a lo mejor te sirve y aprendes algo- añadió divertido y Finn saco la mano de Sam de su hombro_

_Jaja, simpatico- le dijo Finn_

_Siiii- dijo de pronto Puck y todos lo miran- Vamos con la maestra Berry- añadió pícaramente…_

Mike calmate no es tan malo- le dijo Tina y este la miro

Britt ni pienses sacarlo con los dientes- le dijo en tono de reprimenda Rachel a Brittany

Rayos- murmuro Puck

Cartero, Cartero, Cartero- se repite una y otra vez Finn…

Despues Rachel le explico algo a Brittany acerca de las pastillas anticonceptivas, pero todos los hombres decidieron no escuchar…

Ahora bien Britt tienes otra pregunta- le pregunto finalmente Rachel a Brittany y esta negó con la cabeza- Bien, acuérdate que el viernes tu y yo iremos al ginecólogo, de acuerdo-

Si, de acuerdo- le respondió feliz Britt y se paro y abrazo a Rachel- Gracias por explicarme todo esto-

Fue un placer- le dijo sonriéndole- Nos vemos mañana- y Britt se fue, mientras el resto sigue sentado, y Rachel los miro un momento y negó con la cabeza y empezó a ordenar las cosas- Los intrusos pueden irse- añadió sin mirarlos…

Chao Rach- le dijeron casi todos, algunos aun no se recuperan de ver y escuchar algunas cosas, lo que hacen las hormonas…

Rachel POV

Bueno, esa fue una buena clase, algo incomoda con todos los chicos aquí, pero logre que no se me notara mucho…

Vaya Berry, tu si que sabes dar una clase- dijo alguien familiar y al ver como crei es Noah, que aun esta sentado en el salón

Supongo que debo agradecer- le dije y el se encogió de hombros- Porque estas aun aquí Noah- y el se levanto y se acerco a mi…

Quería saber de donde sacaste el juguetito- me pregunto mirando el objeto mas grande que le di a Britt…y me sonroje un poco…

Me lo paso mi ginecóloga- le dije avergonzada y sin mirarlo- Al igual que el video- añadi

Estas avergonzada- me dijo afirmando y yo asentí- Lo sabia- añadió divertido y yo lo mire confundida- Sabia que estabas nerviosa, pero eres buena actriz asi que lo cubriste bien-

Me alegra- le dije

Rach- me llamo Noah en tono suave…y yo lo mire otra vez confundida- Lamento haber dicho lo que dije el otro día- y yo deje de mirarlo

Esta bien- le dije y me aleje de el y segui ordenando los equipos

No, no lo esta y lo sabes- me dijo exasperado- Porque no me dejas disculparme- me pregunto molesto

Porque se que estabas frustrado- le dije, y además no dijiste nada que yo no piense también…pero no puedo decirle eso

Asi que me disculpas asi nada mas- y yo asentí y el me mira exceptico…y yo lo único que quiero es que deje de leerme…y el niega con la cabeza- Esta bien- añadió finalmente…y el silencio se hizo…

Bueno ya que estas aquí…- empece a decir…

_Any way you want it, That's the way you need it, Anyway you want it_

Sono de pronto…y Noah esta rolando los ojos, y saco su celular…- Alo…Sip…- rolada de ojos otra vez- De acuerdo…10 minutos…No seas molesta…Lo siento…Si ya voy…Chao- y con eso corto y ahora me mira- Lo siento Rach, tengo…- y yo negué con la cabeza

Esta bien- le dije sonriendo

Entonces, nos vemos- añadió y yo asentí y con eso se fue…y solte el aliento que estaba conteniendo…y no me había dado cuenta…

Lo mas extraño es que por lo general contengo el aliento de esa forma cuando estoy nerviosa…pero bueno, será mejor que termine de ordenar…

Rach- me llamo alguien y al darme vuelta…jamás crei ver esto en mi vida…

Oh por Dios- suspire…

* * *

><p>Lamento no seguir, pero tengo una razon...dejenme cinco comentarios mas, sobretodo porque respondere a ¿Que onda con Rachel y Santana?...asi que ya saben, a comentar si quieren saber:)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, respecto a que me traigo con Puck y Rachel, el fic habla por si mismo, asi q ya veran...y lo prometido es deuda...Glee no me pertence, y este signo (*) numero igual a Glee...

* * *

><p>12<p>

INESPERADAS REVELACIONES

NN POV

Que hace ella aquí- pregunto Santana molesta…y se preguntaran porque…pues bien en el salón del coro no esta otra que Sue Sylvester

Chicos, la coach Sylvester esta pasando por un duro momento- les dijo Schue- Espero que cada uno de ustedes entienda y la apoye- añadio

Porque deberíamos- dijo Quinn- Ella nos odia y lo único que quiere es destruirnos- y todos asienten y Schue los mira cansado

Por la sencilla razón- dijo de pronto Rachel- De que somos mejores que ella y debemos demostrarlo- y Schue asiente

Exacto chicos- les dijo contento Schue- Ahora me gustaría que todos fueran de apoyo para la coach, asi como les gusta que los apoyen a ustedes- y todos, menos Santana asintieron

Ni loca- dijo Santana apuntando a Sue- Esta mujer me tiro al final de la pirámide, asi que no, ni cuenten conmigo- añadió

Ni que quisiera tu ayuda Pechugas Falsas- le dijo Sue

Sue- la llamo Schue con tono de reprimenda y esta solo se encogió de hombros y lo miro con odiosidad…

Bien chicos…-

Ahem- sono en el salón interrumpiendo a Schue y todos miraron a la fuente del sonido y es Sue

Pasa algo Sue- le pregunto Schue

Tengo una canción- dijo y todos la miraron sorprendidos- Que, no se supone que debo expresarme con la música- y Schue asintió- Bien entonces dejen de mirarme- y todos dejaron de hacerlo

Chicos, dejemoslo hasta aquí por hoy- y todos asintieron- Sue porque no me acompañas a mi oficina y hablamos de la canción- y esta asintió y ambos se fueron…mientras los chicos quedaron en el salón…aun sorprendidos por Sue…

En serio, Rachel- dijo de pronto Quinn mirando a su amiga- Tenias que ayudar a Schue a que aceptaramos a Sue- añadió en tono de molestia y exasperación…y todos miran a Rachel…la que niega con la cabeza parándose…y ahora los mira a todos…

Schue trajo a Sue, porque nos cree mejores que ella- empezó Rachel- Somos capaces de perdonar, algo que su no sabe- añadió- Y no sere mala con ella, porque ella lo ha sido conmigo, sino seria como ella-

En eso Berry tiene razón- dijo Puck parándose y Sam, Mike y Tina asienten

Pero Rach- dijo de pronto Britt- Ella es mala- añadio

Lo se- dijo Rachel- Pero quieres ser mala igual que ella- y Brittany negó con la cabeza- Entonces debes ser buena con ella- añadió sonriendo Rachel y Brittany asiente

Yo no se si eres tonta o demasiado buena- dijo de pronto Santana con tono de odiosidad- Aunque me inclino por tonta- añadió

Calma la odiosidad Satan- le dijo Puck- Ademas el que toma la ultima decisión con lo que pase en este salón es Schue y el puso a Sue aquí, asi que lo que opinemos no viene mucho al caso- añadió y Rachel asiente…

Noah tiene razón- dijo Rachel- Sino quieren ayudar a Sue, tómenlo como un favor para con Schue, que si quiere ayudarla- y ahora el resto asiente…todos adoran al maestro…y decidieron irse…

(Al dia siguiente, después de clases)

Brittany, Artie, Santana, Quinn, Lauren y Puck están en el salón del coro molestos…

Asi que son ustedes- dijo Rachel entrando al salón

Donde esta Schue, Berry- pregunto molesta Santana

No vendrá, asi que yo…-

Ahí vas apoderándote de todo- dijo Santana cortándola

Por orden de Schue y como la capitana del club los supervisare- termino de decir Rachel- Asi que si me siguen- y todos la siguieron…

No puedo creer que esto, yo en serio esta vez no hice nada - dijo Puck molesto

Yo no hice nada, asi que no entiendo porque estoy aquí- dijo Quinn y entraron en el auditorio

Bien el Sr. Schue dijo que su castigo era limpiar el auditorio- les dijo Rachel- Asi que el conserje les dejo todo lo que necesitan en el escenario- y todos fueron hacia el…y se preguntaran porque están castigados…Sue los acuso con Schue de estar haciendo algo, y entre detención y un castigo por un dia, Schue decidió el castigo por el dia…

Brittany y Artie- dijo Rachel de pronto y todos la miraron- Fueron encontrados haciendo cosas inapropiadas en el salón del coro- y ambos se pusieron colorados- Santana le puso un chinche a Sue en su asiento en glee- y esta se encogió de hombros- Lauren golpeo a un chico y Noah hizo que JeFrow se desmayara- y ambos mencionados sonríen

Ven- dijo Puck- No hice nada-

Como lograste que se desmayara- pregunto intrigado Artie

Lo mire y al suelo- dijo orgulloso Puck y las chicas, menos Brittany rolan los ojos

Y Quinn- siguió Rachel- fue encontrada corriendo en los pasillos durante horario de clases-

Ven, no hice nada- dijo Quinn exasperada

De que corrias, Fabray- le pregunto Santana

A lo mejor corria de aquel que le dio el chupon- dijo Puck

Cual chupon- dijo Quinn- De que hablas-

Por favor Quinn, yo soy un experto en chupones- le dijo Puck con aire de orgullo- Lo que tienes en el cuello- y todos la miran

Me queme con una brasa mientras asaba algo en la mini parrilla de mi casa- dijo Quinn- Eso es todo- añadió exasperada

Si claro- le dijo Puck…

Chicos- los llamo Rachel y todos la miran- Les quedan 45 minutos para terminar o Schue me dijo que deben venir mañana temprano a hacerlo- y todos empezaron a moverse…

Quinn POV

Rayos…maldito Puck y yo que crei que podría esconderlo mas tiempo…y Rachel me esta mirando, pero sin expresión alguna…MALDICION…

NN POV

Al dia siguiente a la hora del club…en el auditorio los chicos junto a Sue cantan "Sing" (*)…y a todos les gusta la canción…

BIEN HECHO TODOS- dijo Schue y todos le sonríen- Y parece que tenemos nuestro himno para las regionales- y todos están emocionados…- Pueden irse- añadió…y todos empezaron a moverse…

Finn POV

Vaya la canción es genial…y además me encanto volver a cantar con Rachel…me sentí super genial…

Rach- la llame acercándome a ella- Fue genial cantar contigo otra vez- le dije y ella me sonríe

A mi también me gusto, Finn- me dijo

Rach, me gustaría que hablaramos- le dije serio y algo esperanzado

No creo que sea buena idea- me dijo ella

Vamos Rach, sabes lo que siento por ti, dejame por lo menos…- y ella niega con la cabeza

No, Finn, te equivocas, yo ya no se lo que sientes por mi- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

De que hablas- le pregunte confundido

Del chupon en el cuello de Quinn- me dijo…y mi se me cayo el mundo…pero como…ella pudo saber…- Reconoci el chupon de cuando me diste uno en el verano- me dijo- Ademas no lo olvidaría, ya que cuando mi papa lo vio, te hizo prometer que no volverias a hacerlo- y yo asentí…

Rachel- dijo Quinn de pronto apareciendo a mi lado- Puedo…-

No, Quinn, realmente no quiero- trato de decir Rachel, alejándose de ambos

Rach- la mire a los ojos…rayos..porque…esto tiene que ser asi…

Quinn POV

Sabia que Rachel se enteraría…rayos…

NN POV

Realmente no quiero hablar ahora, de esto- les rogo Rachel y ambos por fin asintieron…y ella tomo sus cosas sin cambiarse y se empezó a ir…

Estas bien, Berry- dijo alguien acercándosele a Rachel y ella asintió mirando el piso- Puedo patear sus traseros, y lo sabes- y Rachel asiente y miro a la persona que esta a su lado

No hace falta- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y la persona negó con la cabeza

Vámonos de aquí- y Rachel asintió y se tomo del brazo de no otra que…

Quinn POV

Vi como Rachel se iba…y vi como, para mi sorpresa Santana la detuvo…y algo parecen conversar…y ahora Rachel la mira y le sonríe…cálidamente…y para mas sorpresa para mi…Rachel se tomo del brazo de Santana y están yendo juntas…

Que rayos- dije

Pasa algo Quinn- me pregunto Finn y yo lo mire

Rachel se va con Santana- le dije shoqueada y Finn me mira confundido y siguió hacia donde yo miraba y las vio saliendo de las puertas del auditorio…y ahora esta igual de choqueado que yo…

Como es posible- me dijo Finn

NN POV

Como es posible que chico blanco- pregunto Mercedes, mientras el resto, menos Puck se acerca a la parejita…

Rachel se esta yendo con Santana, Mercedes- le dijo Quinn molesta

Y que tiene de malo- pregunto intrigada Mercedes

Que se les olvido que se detestan- les pregunto Finn

Ya no- dijo Britt feliz- Ahora son amigas- añadió mas contenta

No es cierto- dijo Quinn moviendo la cabeza en negación…

Aceptalo Quinn, son amigas ahora, te guste o no- le dijo secamente Mike, para sorpresa de todos

No te metas- le dijo Quinn molesta

Me meteré te guste o no- dijo Mike- Y lo sabes…-

Eres exasperante- le grito Quinn

Porque- le dijo Mike- Porque a diferencia de ti se como ser amigo de Rachel- y Quinn esta echa una furia…

Calmate Quinn- le pidió Finn- Mike deja de provocarla- añadió mirando a este y Mike negó con la cabeza mirando a Finn y a Quinn…

No estoy provocándola- dijo Mike tranquilo- Y no tengo porque escucharte Finn- y Finn lo miro confundido- Aun no te perdono el que la lastimaras-

Debi haber traido palomitas- dijo Mercedes, y Tina y Artie asienten

Ya basta- dijo Britt de pronto- Mike, si Quinn no quiere aceptarlo es su problema, eso no cambiara que ahora lo son- y Mike asintió- Quinn, en serio calmate, Rachel puede ser amiga de quien quiera…

NO de Santana- dijo molesta Quinn

Y porque no- pregunto confundida Tina- Que tiene de malo que sean amigas, o hay algo que no nos has dicho- y Quinn la mira…pero no dice nada- Hay algo mas- añadió con certeza

No importa- dijo Britt y todas la miran- Cualquiera sea la razón de Quinn, no tiene importancia…y Finn- y el aludido la mira- No te metas- añadió secamente y todos la miran atonitos…pero no dicen nada…

Mientras, esto ocurre cierto chico esta averiguando por si mismo que rayos sucede entre Rachel Berry y Santana Lopez...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Como me gusto la recepcion del capitulo 11, les dare el siguiente de inmediato, pero igual comenten :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno ya saben que son amigas...pero como paso...

Glee no me pertenece :(...disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>13<p>

DIVA & SATAN

NN POV

Rachel y Santana salen del auditorio…

Si, es posible- le dijo Rachel…de algo hablan…

No, Berry- le dijo exasperada Santana…y ahora se detiene

Pasa algo- le pregunto Rachel y al seguir su línea de visión…un molesto Puck esta enfrente de ellas…- Noah-

Me pueden explicar que significa esto- le apunto los brazos unidos- Digo se que se llevan ahora, pero desde cuando son…-

Amigas- termino por el Rachel y el asiente

No puedes decirlo tu- dijo divertida Santana y Puck la mira molesto

Santana, dejalo en paz, esta en shock- le dijo Rachel seria y la aludida asintió…y ahora Rachel miro a Puck- Bueno, veraz…

_Rachel esta en su casa, sentada en el sillón de la sala viendo una película de navidad, es la segunda semana de las vacaciones de invierno…cuando el timbre suena…asi que pauso su película…y fue a abrir, para encontrarse con…_

_Santana- dijo Rachel saliendo de su sorpresa- Que haces aquí- le pregunto confundida_

_Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Santana- Puedo pasar- pregunto_

_Si, creo- dijo Rachel algo insegura, dejándola entrar_

_Estas sola- pregunto Santana una vez Rachel cerro la puerta_

_Si- contesto Rachel, y Santana la sigue a la sala- Toma asiento- le dijo indicándole el sillón y Santana se sento- Quieres algo- pregunto Rachel y Santana la miro_

_Porque tan amable conmigo- pregunto Santana_

_Mis papas me enseñaron a ser cortez con todos- le dijo Rachel _

_Ya veo- asintió Santana- Solo agua- añadió y Rachel asintió y se fue unos momentos…_

_Aquí tienes- le dijo entregándole y el vaso de agua_

_Gracias-_

_No hay problema- dijo Rachel tomando asiento en el sillón del costado y mira a Santana intrigada- Y entonces a que se debe tu visita- añadió…y Santana tomo un sorvo de agua y puso el vaso en la mesa de centro y miro a Rachel con decisión…_

_Vine a disculparme- dijo- Por lo que paso con Hudson- añadio_

_Vaya eso es sorpresivo- dijo sorprendida Rachel_

_Lo se- añadió Santana mirándose las manos- Quiero contarte algo- añadió y Rachel la mira sorprendida- Y necesito que me escuches sin interrumpirme- añadió seria_

_De acuerdo- respondió Rachel, tratando de entender el extraño comportamiento de la chica…_

_Bien- empezó Santana- Yo jamás crei realmente que Finn estuviera enamorado de ti, algo en mi nunca lo creyo, y nunca lo creerá- y Rachel esta sorprendida, pero no dice nada…por lo que la chica continua…-_

_Y tiene relación con que siempre supe de que ustedes se conocían- y Rachel esta confundida- Yo…- siguió dubitativa- Yo siempre visitaba el parque al que tu y Finn iban de niños- y Rachel esta atónita- Y siempre los observe, pero jamás me acerque a ustedes porque era bastante timida de niña- y Rachel asintió entendiendo, pero aun atónita…-_

_Cuando empeze a verlo solo en el parque y mirar a todos lados como perdido, me di cuenta de que tu ya no aparecías, entonces entendí que te habías ido- y Rachel se sintió algo trite- _

_Volvi a verlo- continuo Santana- No sabia que era el, pero Puck nos presento y recordé que tu le decias Finny, y escuche a su mama llamarlo asi- y Rachel asintió- Me di cuenta que era el, y algo emocionada le pregunte por el parque y el me miro confundido y como si estuviera loca, entonces, me di cuenta que te había olvidado- añadió triste- Pero no podía entender como pudo olvidar a su mejor amiga, sobretodo, porque tu y yo no eramos amigas y yo no te olvide- continuo-_

_Te reconoci apenas te vi en una de mis clases- añadió con una sonrisa, que sorprendió a Rachel- Y después Britt nos presento oficialmente en el almuerzo, y mas me sorprendió que quisieras formar parte de las porristas- pauso y su cara cambio a enojo- Y en la fiesta vi tu cara cuando Finn estaba con Quinn, y finalmente mi teoría de que te olvido fue confirmada con hechos, y tu cara de decepcion en ese momento fue peor, y cuando Puck empezó a coquetear contigo, lo incomoda que te veias, asi que lo aleje de ti y después le dije a Britt que te fuera a ver- añadió Santana- Me sentí mal por ti y quería ayudarte- termino…_

_Porque ayudarme- dijo por fin Rachel, después de un rato…_

_Porque tu lo hiciste por mi- añadió con una sonrisa suave- Tienes buena memoria- y Rachel asintió- La chica de los anteojos a la que le curaste la rodilla y solo asintió y salió corriendo- le recordó y Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida…_

_Me acuerdo- dijo finalmente y Santana sonríe…pero ahora ya no…_

_Me arrepentí de correr- añadió- Y mas después de saber como tu y Quinn se habían hecho amigas- continuo triste- Ademas no fue la primera vez que te acercaste a mi, me saludabas siempre que me veias, incluso fuera del parque, a pesar de que no te hablara- _

_Entiendo- dijo Rachel sonriéndole suavemente- Pero- añadió dubitativa- Sabes porque Finn me olvido verdad- le pregunto_

_Algo de que te volvió su amiga imaginaria- dijo Santana- Si, se lo saque a Kurt- dijo rolando los ojos…- Mira, Rachel- dijo seria- Todo el mundo sabe como soy una perra que solo Britt es su única amiga, porque es demasiado inocente para creer que soy mala- y Rachel asintió incomoda- Y que soy celosa respecto a ella, pero si te repasas mi forma de ser respecto a ti, jamás he alejado a Britt de ti, como lo hice con Quinn y con tantas otras- y Rachel lo piensa y asiente, y esta confundida, y Santana se dio cuenta- Y eso es porque a diferencia de las demás, yo confio en ti- continuo- Eres dulce y tierna y jamás lastimaras a Britt- añadió sonriendo_

_Pero- empezó Rachel confundida- Porque besaste a Finn- y Santana negó con la cabeza…_

_Como dije No te ama- le respondió seria- Te lo puedo asegurar- añadió segura- Lo que siente por ti es obsesion, por tratar de recuperar a su amiga de la infancia- añadió exasperada- Pero tu ya no eres esa niña tienes metas, sueños, amigos, ya no son solo ustedes dos- y Rachel asiente- Además dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad- y Rachel esta confundida- Realmente crees que si Finn no hubiera querido, me hubiera besado devuelta- y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Es por eso que yo probe mi teoría y acerte-_

_Y la teoría era- pregunto confundida Rachel_

_Que Finn te engañaría si se le daba la oportunidad- le dijo Santana _

_Una pregunta- dijo Rachel y Santana asiente- Empezaste a coquetear con el desde antes o después del beso- pregunto_

_Despues- respondió Santana- Quería ponerlo nervioso, ya que sabia que no se acordaba de lo sucedido- añadió- Ademas esperaba que te dijiera algo, que probara que estaba equivocada-_

_Pero no lo hizo- dijo Rachel cabizbaja_

_Exacto- dijo Santana _

_Pero haciendo esto, es como si trataras de…- empezó Rachel_

_Protegerte- termino Santana por ella y Rachel asiente- Asi es, eso es exacto lo que hacia- y Rachel abre mucho los ojos_

_Pero, si bien entiendo que me conocias- y Santana asiente- Pensé que me detestabas, digo, jamas me has tratado bien- añadió confundida Rachel_

_Te hice creer eso- le dijo Santana- Tal cual y tu le hiciste creer a todos que tu y Finn no se conocían- Y Rachel la entiende- Actue como una perra contigo, porque a ti deben lastimarte para que te vuelvas mas fuerte y era la única que sabia como hacerlo y creeme no ha sido nada fácil, sobre todo por lo buena que eres con todos- añadió molesta y Rachel le sonríe…_

_Y que te hizo venir a decirme todo ahora- le pregunto_

_Tu- dijo Santana simplemente- Me probaste que te volviste mas fuerte, te me enfrentaste y peleaste conmigo- añadió orgullosa y Rachel la mira avergonzada- Y cambia la cara de disculpa, no hiciste nada que yo no provocara- continuo- Reaccionaste y eso fue todo lo que necesite para darme cuenta de que eres mas fuerte y ya nadie te lastimara- termino sonriéndole…_

_Gracias- dijo finalmente Rachel_

_Porque, me agradeces- le pregunto Santana, algo confundida_

_Tienes razón- dijo Rachel mirándose las manos…pensando…- La única forma en que me di cuenta de todo con Finn, es porque me lastimo, además tuvo la oportunidad de decirme lo que había pasado y no lo hizo- añadió y miro a Santana_

_Es por eso que no me quede callada y te hice saber la verdad a mi manera- y Rachel asiente- Ademas que vivir en mentiras no le hace bien a nadie- añadió- Sobretodo porque te mereces a alguien mejor que Finn Hudson, solo tienes que mirar un poco y te daras cuenta que hay alguien mejor- añadió…y Rachel asiente…_

_Gracias- dijo- Pero no estoy lista para una nueva relación- añadió y ahora le sonríe a Santana- Sabes es genial saber que había alguien cuidándome- y Santana también le sonríe…y ambas se miran…incomodas…- Ahora que hacemos- le pregunto Rachel…_

_Ni idea- le dijo Santana perdida_

_Te gustan las comedias romanticas- le pregunto de pronto Rachel y Santana asintió- Genial porque iba a ver a Sandra Bullock-_

_De acuerdo- asintió…_

Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Rachel mirando a Puck y Santana asiente

Vaya- dijo Puck- Bueno me alegra que ambas hayan solucionado sus diferencias- y las dos asienten, y ahora Puck las mira…y al parecer recordó algo…y las mira pícaramente- Bueno ya que son amigas- les dijo y ambas lo miran- Que les parece si repetimos la lucha en el fango- añadió esperanzado…

Noah- Puck- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y se miraron y después miraron a Puck que las mira…y ambas lo golpean

Ouch- se quejo Puck sobándose el pecho- Ya entendí que no- y finalmente los tres se rien…- Bueno sexy chicas, vamos por algo de comer- les dijo poniéndose en medio de ambas con sus brazos en los hombros de las chicas…y ambas asienten…y los tres se van…

* * *

><p>Y eso paso...se los esperaban, no se lo esperaban...cuentenmelo en un comentario, besitos :), 5 mas comentarios y seguire subiendo...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, en serio no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste mi historia...lamento que algunos sigan afligidos por como estan las cosas entre Rachel y Finn, pero como he dicho inumerables veces ya no puedo escribirlos como pareja, me bloqueo cada vez que trato, asi que no lo volvere hacer...pero no se preocupen el pasado entre ellos no se me ha olvidado, yo lo escribi, o no? ;)...pero bueno ojala les gusten los siguientes capitulos...

Y respecto a Quinn, ya veras...

Eso disfruten el siguiente capitulo, y recuerden que Glee no me pertenece y que este signo (*) significa que el numero o la escena es igual a la serie...beshitos :)

* * *

><p>14<p>

SER ORIGINALES, PARTE 1

NN POV

Schue entra al salón del coro y no tiene buena cara…

Le sucede algo Sr. Schue- le pregunto Artie y todos lo miran…y Schue los mira contrariado…

Lo lamento chicos, pero no podremos usar Sing en las regionales- les dijo

Porque no- pregunto confundido Finn

Tiene relación con el grupo y una carta, pero realmente no es necesario que sepan todo- añadió Schue

Y que vamos a hacer ahora- pregunto Mercedes

No lo se- dijo Schue

Sr. Schue- lo llamo Rachel y ahora la miran a ella- Realmente creo que deberíamos hacer canciones originales- y Schue no parece convencido…y Santana va a decir algo…pero…

Yo apoyo a Rachel- dijo Quinn de pronto y todos la miran, Rachel le sonríe, y Santana la mira molesta…- Necesitamos canciones que expresen como somos nosotros y solo con canciones originales lo haremos- añadió y Finn la mira sonriendole

Pero no serán tan buenas- dijo indecisa Mercedes

Tienes razón- le dijo Quinn- Serán mejores- añadió segura- Serán nuestras palabras con nuestras voces- continuo- Rachel- llamo a la aludida que la miro- Me gustaría que las dos escribiéramos juntas- le dijo sonriéndole calidamente

Basura- dijo de pronto molesta Santana- Si Quinn cree que solo ella puede escribir canciones originales se equivoca- añadió mirando a Quinn molesta- Todos podemos- añadió mirando a Schue

Todos de acuerdo- pregunto Schue y todos asintieron- Bien, entonces haremos canciones originales- y Rachel sonríe emocionada…

Despues todos de hablar y ponerse de acuerdo el plazo fatal para la presentación de las canciones, el Sr. Schue les dice que pueden irse…

Entonces- empezó Quinn acercándose Rachel que la mira- Ojala esto realmente resulte-

No te preocupes Quinnie, estoy segura de que resultara- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole- Gracias por apoyarme, significa mucho para mi- y abrazo a Quinn, la cual le devuelve el abrazo, y mira algo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara…

El algo, es alguien…Santana, que la mira molesta…

_(En el pasillo, esa mañana)_

_Asi que tu y Rachel son amigas ahora- le dijo Quinn a Santana, parándose detrás de la ultima que esta en su casillero_

_Si- dijo Santana dándose vuelta y mirarla- Tienes algún problema con ello-_

_De hecho si, cuando por fin me doy cuenta de lo que has tratado de hacer- le dijo Quinn- Alejarla de mi-_

_Que te hace decir eso, Fabray- le dijo Santana seria y con tono de inocencia_

_No soy estúpida- le dijo Quinn molesta y bajo- Has estado metiéndote en todo lo que hace Rachel, evitando cada vez que quiero acercarme a ella que lo haga- añadió- Y ahora entiendo todo, pero no lo lograras, No, primero muerta antes que deje que te metas entre Rachel y yo- continuo- ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA LOPEZ, No la tuya-_

_Bueno parece que ya te diste cuenta- le dijo Santana sonriéndole- Y si tienes razón, pero sabes que no necesito hacer mucho para alejarte de Rachel- añadió- Tu lo haces solita- y ahora Quinn esta que echa humos_

_Rachel se volverá a dar cuenta lo víbora que eres- dijo Quinn con rabia_

_No- le aseguro Santana con convicción- Rachel sabe como soy, Fabray, víbora o no víbora, asi que no me preocupa- añadió- En cambio tu, te morirías si pierdes a Rachel, porque sin ella no eres nadie- añadió con malicia_

_Te tragaras tus palabras- le dijo Quinn- Y soy yo la que alejare a Rachel de ti perra, asi que preparate, porque la guerra empezó- añadió entre dientes_

_Sigue soñando Fabray- le dijo Santana como si nada- Pero como quieras, es la guerra- y con eso Quinn se fue y Santana la observa irse…_

(De vuelta al salón del coro)

Perra- dijo entre dientes Santana…pero decidió irse…y Quinn la ve irse, y se separa de Rachel…

Entonces lista para trabajar juntas- le pregunto a Rachel…la que le sonríe asintiendo…

Como en los viejos tiempos, capitana- le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, pensando en cuando ambas preparaban las rutinas para las porristas…y Quinn le sonríe…

Esta vez tu eres la capitana- le recordó Quinn…y ambas se rien y salen del salón…

Rachel POV

Van unos días desde que empezamos a trabajar en nuestra canción original con Quinn, y digamos que las cosas no van tan bien…y al parecer en el salón del coro tampoco…según lo que supe, Santana le compuso una canción a Sam llamada "Trouty Mouth" (*)…y al pobre no le gusto para nada, y lo comprendo Tina me mostro la letra, y tuve que tener una seria conversación con Santana, lo que me llevo a Noah…resulta que los dos infantiles hicieron una apuesta y Santana perdió…

La otra canción de la que supe fue la de Mercedes "Hell to the No" (*)…en una palabra era Mercedes en una canción…pero al Sr. Schue no la considero material para los regionales…

Y lo peor, las ideas para canciones se me están yendo de la cabeza, y el tiempo se esta acabando…y alguien ahora esta tocando mi hombro, mientras tengo apoyada mi cabeza en mi casillero…y al darme vuelta…es Jacob Ben Israel…

Que quieres Jacob- le pregunto al darme vuelta

Princesa- me dijo con amor y rolo los ojos- Te tengo información que tal vez podría interesarte- añadió

Que clase de información- le pregunte- Porque si es algún chisme estúpido, realmente no quiero saber- le dije

Bueno, se podría considerar chisme- empezó y yo me voy a ir- Pero tengo pruebas de que es verdad- añadió rápidamente

De acuerdo dime de una vez- le dije exasperada

Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson son pareja otra vez- me dijo

Jacob, se que Quinn y Finn han estado haciendo cosas- y el asiente- Pero eso no significa que-

Lo se- me interrumpió- Pero los escuche en el pasillo y los grabe, quieres escuchar- me pregunto y yo asentí…y no pregunten porque…y Jacob saco su celular…y…

_Quinn- es la voz de Finn- Creo que deberíamos esperar a salir públicamente-_

_Porque- le pregunto molesta Quinn_

_Es Rachel- le respondió Finn, yo…estoy confundida- Ha sido extraño con ella, y vienen las regionales, y no quiero que eso…-_

_Finn- dijo Quinn cortando a Finn- Estoy segura que Rachel entenderá- añadió- Y además es como si quisieras volver con ella o algo, es asi- pregunto molesta_

_NO- respondió rápido Finn- Solo no quiero que afecte nuestras chances de ganar en los regionales- añadió- Sabes que sin Rachel no tenemos oportunidad de ganar-_

_Cierto- dijo Quinn- Ademas ganar las regionales nos ayudara a elevar nuestro estatus en Mckenley y asi poder ganar rey y reina- añadió- Y sin Rachel claro no podremos- dijo nuevamente…y a mi me duele el corazón…_

_Entiendes, entonces- pregunto Finn_

_Si- dijo Quinn- Pero no, quiero que salgamos públicamente- añadió decidida_

_Pero Quinn- siguió Finn- Esta bien, Enojada Quinn- añadió rápido- Despues de las regionales será- añadió_…y Jacob corto la grabación…

Me pareció correcto decírtelo a ti primero, antes de publicarlo- me dijo Jacob después de un rato de silencio

Gracias- le dije- Puedes publicarlo cuando quieras- añadi sonriéndole- Y gracias por decírmelo- y el asintió y se fue…y yo apoye mi cabeza hacia atrás en mi casillero…y recordé que Quinn me esta esperando en el auditorio, asi que respire hondo y me fui hacia alla…

En el auditorio…Quinn esta sentada en el piano…y yo me acerque a ella…

Por fin llegas- me dijo sonriéndome- Porque te demoraste tanto- me pregunto…estoy frente a ella, parada en el otro lado del piano…

Tu y Finn son pareja, otra vez- le dije, no preguntando, sino que afirmando- No lo niegues- añadi

No lo hare- me dijo- Es un problema- me pregunto

No- le dije- Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo- pregunte

Un mes- me respondió

Porque no me dijiste- le pregunte- Digo somos mejores amigas, no-

Si, lo somos- me respondió- Pero no quería lastimarte-

Lo hiciste igual- le dije

Rachel tu terminaste con Finn- me dijo molesta- No tienes derecho a sentirte lastimada, si el decide salir con alguien-

Cierto- le dije mirándola directo a los ojos- Lo que me duele es que no confiaras en mi, y usaras como excusa las regionales- añadi

De que hablas- me pregunto confundida

Ganar las regionales te ayudara a elevar tu estatus en Mckenley y asi podras ganar rey y reina, y sin mi no podras ganar las regionales o eso fue lo que dijiste, no- dije

Rach- empezó nerviosa- Donde escuchaste eso-

Jacob- le dije simplemente- Sabes que sentí cuando oi lo que dijiste- le dije- Me sentí usada, por mi mejor amiga, ni mas ni menos- añadi- Usada para buscar popularidad, y además mi mejor amiga no confía en mi lo suficiente para contarme que tiene una nueva pareja, sobre todo cuando sabe que sin importar lo que sienta siempre la apoyare- continue

Rach, no lo tomes asi- me dijo Quinn y yo negué con la cabeza…

Sabes voy a escribir esta canción yo sola- le dije…y ella va abrir la boca, pero no le di tiempo de decirme nada…solo me fui…

Decidi ir al salón del coro…a ver como van con las canción que escriben…y al llegar a la puerta del salón…

QUE HIZO QUE- es la voz de Schue

Si además me tiro cosas al cabello esta mañana- dijo la voz de Mercedes

Lo peor- esa es Tina- Llamo al registro civil para saber si era posible cambiar mi nombre a Tina Cohen-Loser- de que hablan, me pregunto yo…

Sue no tiene limites- dijo Schue- Llenar de tierra dos casilleros, insultar estudiantes-

Eso no es todo- dijo Santana de pronto- Me entere de que es la entrenadora de Intensidad Oral- añadió

Si- dijo Schue- Es por eso que esta tratando de destruirnos-…y yo ya no puedo seguir escuchando…si antes estaba herida, ahora estoy molesta…FURIOSA…

Asi que cuando llegue a mi destino…solo entre…- QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES- le grite al objeto de mi furia

Calma tus revoluciones, Berry- me dijo Sue Sylvester

Como es posible que sea tan infantil, y tenga tan poca ética y le haga cosas a sus estudiantes- le dije enojada, pero mas calmada…

Etica, Berry- me dijo- Por favor, tu mas que nadie sabe lo que es hacer todo lo que se requiere para ganar- y voy a interrumpirla…- Y no vengas a decirme que no, se te olvida lo que has hecho por mi-

No- le conteste avergonzada…fue por mi que el anterior director del club fue despedido

No, porque ahora te hagas pasar por una niñita buena con el club significa que hayas echo todo en esta escuela correctamente- me dijo- Al contrario, parece que jamás haces realmente lo correcto- añadió- Ahora lárgate de aquí, y dejame en paz-

Al menos soy capaz de darme cuenta de mis errores- le dije y con eso Sali…lo peor es que tiene razón…nada me sale bien…por eso sentí como lagrimas corren por mis ojos…

Nunca logro hacer nada bien…

NN POV

En el salón del coro…Schue les dice a los chicos que encontraron su himno "Loser Like Me"…

Mientras Rachel al llegar a su casa, toma un cuaderno, y mientras llora…escribe "Get it Right"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Les gusto o no...pero continua...asi que esten atentos, 3 comentarios mas, por favor :) y subo el que sigue :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chicos gracias a todos por sus comentarios...y parece que todos echaron de menos a Puck, pues bien aclaracion, estaba, pero no hablo...y ojala este capitulo compense su falta...

Pues bien, recuerden Glee no me pertenece y este signo (*) significa que la escena o numero es igual a Glee...

Ojala les guste :)

* * *

><p>15<p>

SER ORIGINALES, PARTE 2

NN POV

Nuevas Direcciones llegan a los regionales algo tarde…y se sientan, tratando de no meter mucho ruido…son los terceros en presentarse…

Intensidad Oral se presenta con "Jesus is my Friend" (*)

Rachel POV

En serio, una cancion acerca de Jesus con una estrella de david al final, o sea se que Jesus era judío, pero vamos la canción grita catolicismo y la estrella de david es representación del judaísmo…y les juro que quería reirme…pero Noah que esta sentado al lado mio, me hizo callar…pero se que también se quería reir…por suerte terminaron…

Rayos, esa mujer esta loca- me dijo Noah de pronto

Si, me alegra haberme librado de ella- le dije

Y a mi- me dijo sonriéndome y yo le sonrio de vuelta- Espero que Kurt no este muy nervioso- dije mirando hacia el escenario

Lo hara bien- me aseguro Noah y yo lo mire confundida- Que- me pregunto

Nada, es solo, que bueno, tu y Kurt no tienen la mejor historia- le dije nerviosa y sin mirarlo

Berry- me dijo y yo lo mire- Era un imbécil, eso no lo niego, pero Kurt es buen tipo- y yo asentí- Me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero-

Tratar de cambiar el pasado es imposible- le dije terminando por el y el niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa

Si- me dijo- Solo debo tratar de ser mejor persona ahora- y yo asentí

Me alegra, que cambies para mejor- le dije- Pero no cambies tanto- añadi

Porque- me pregunto

No serias tu, si no fueras algo temible- le dije- En el buen sentido- añadi rápidamente

Esta bien- me dijo feliz…y yo me rei…

Con ustedes- dijo la voz del presentador- La Academia Dalton, Los Wablers…

NN POV

Blaine y Kurt cantaron «Candles» (*) y todo el coro canto «Raise Your Glass» (*) todos los aplaudieron…

Los de Nueva Direcciones están esperando su turno en la parte de atrás del escenario…Brittany esta terminando de aplicar delineador en Rachel…

Estas nerviosa- le pregunto Brittany a Rachel

Un poco- le respondió la aludida

No lo estes- le aseguro la rubia- Tu canción es genial, Rach, Schue lo dijo, y yo también lo digo, todos cuando la escuchen lo sabran también- añadió segura

Gracias Britt- y ambas se abrazaron…y Britt al separarse de Rachel fue donde Artie, mientras Rachel se mira en un espejo…

Alguien se le va a acercar a Rachel…pero al ver a Finn hacerlo se arrepiente, pero se queda cerca…

Rómpete una pierna- le dijo Finn a Rachel, la que lo miro a traves del espejo

El año pasado después de que yo te dije eso- le dijo Rachel- Tu me dijiste que me amabas- añadió mirando el piso por unos segundos

Rach-

No- dijo Rachel dándose vuelta con determinación en su cara- Esta bien, nosotros terminamos Finn, y siempre seras importante para mi, pero no volveremos a estar juntos- añadió- Y me alegra que tu y Quinn estén juntos- siguió sonriéndole suavemente a Finn

Realmente termino todo entre nosotros- pregunto Finn…no quiere creerlo, porque no puede, a pesar de que este con Quinn, que Rachel le diga que todo acabo para ellos, es imposible

Asi es- le respondió Rachel segura- Pero quiero que escuches atentamente- añadió y Finn la mira confundido- Mi canción- añadió- De hecho- dijo bajito…y miro a todos los demás…

CHICOS- los llamo Rachel a todos, y todos la miran- Quiero que todos escuchen atentamente la letra de mi canción, cada palabra, es lo que siento- y todos asienten

Ya es hora- dijo Schue, y todos asienten…y empezaron a moverse a sus ubicaciones…

Rachel camino al centro del escenario…y la música empezó a sonar…

«Get It Right» (*)

_Kurt: Canciones originales, esto es idea de Rachel…es una genio…y su cancion es hermosa…me alegra saber que somos amigos ahora, y puedo estar ahi para ella cuando necesita consejo…_

_Mike: Realmente te sientes asi Pinky…y yo diciendo que se ser tu amigo, aun me falta por aprender…_

_Mercedes: Todos nos hemos sentido asi, muchas veces, que las cosas no nos salen…el Sr. Schue tenia razón cuando dijo que TU canción Rachel decía mucho mas de todos, que solo de ti…eres admirable…reconocer que hacemos cosas mal y arrepentirnos es admirable…_

_Sam: Recuerdo haber sentido que nada me salía bien después de que termine con Quinn, y cuando necesite ayuda Santana me saco de ese estado brindándome su amistad y todos los demás también, por eso empece a pasar mas tiempo con ellos…asi que la canción de Rachel, me identifica, y por la cara de los demás a ellos también…_

_Lauren: Berry es dramática…pero su canción emociona…incluso a mi, que he aprendido a endurecer mi corazón…me pregunto si el imbécil de al lado mio se ha dado cuenta de lo que esta expresando con su cara ahora…sino…pobre imbécil…estúpida Berry y su canción…no llorare…maldición…_

_Artie: Creo que ahora la entiendo un poco mas…y porque Brittany siempre me dice que Rachel vale oro, porque tiene un corazón de oro…_

_Tina: Recorde lo que me dijo la mama de Mike cuando el y yo hablábamos de Rachel, después de lo que paso con Sunshine…"Tinita, no juzgues a los demás tan abiertamente, hay cosas que hacemos por los que queremos, aunque sean difíciles de hacer, creeme con el tiempo entenderas"…Rachel ha hecho mas cosas por el club que cualquiera de nosotros…me alegra ser mas unida a ella ahora, gracias a Mike, conoci un lado de ella que no muchos conocen…y me alegra…_

_Brittany: Sabia que a todos les gustaría la canción…Rachel es la mejor…_

_Santana: Britt me dijo que la canción de Rachel te hacia pensar cosas profundas…que Brittany te diga eso te choca, pero tiene razón…Pero de algo estoy segura…Rachel pronto lo hara bien, y esa persona que la hara feliz como se merece hara lo correcto también…primero tiene que si, sacarse todo lo de Finn Hudson del cuerpo, y para eso falta un poco mas…_

_Puck: La vida no es justa…eso esta claro…maldición, que voy a hacer ahora…ha porque es todo tan confusamente odioso…_

_Finn: No se acabado…eso es definitivo…puede que este con Quinn ahora, pero Rachel y yo, no hemos terminado…ella es mia…no se como, pero las cosas volverán a ser como antes…me tomara tiempo…debo sacar a Quinn de mi sistema, eso es lo primero, y ser su novio ahora no esta mal…pero yo y Rachel volveremos a estar juntos…solo tiempo necesitamos…_

_Quinn: He decepcionado a mi mejor amiga muchas veces…y se que lo seguire haciendo…me pregunto si debemos ser amigas, después de todo…pero no puedo perder a Rachel, es la única que me ve como una persona, y no solo una cara bonita o una Reina Fria…es porque tiene esa capacidad de verte por lo que eres, y sacar tu lado positivo…La forma en Finn la mira me asusta, realmente quiero estar con el…aunque se que Rachel jamás se meterá en medio de nosotros, no lo hizo antes y no lo hara ahora…pero Finn, no lo se…_

«Loser Like Me» (*) Al final Finn seudo abraza a Rachel, la que solo le da una sonrisa suave, pero incomoda…

Nuevas Direcciones Gana los Regionales (*)

* * *

><p>Que les parecio...si Puck los deja confundidos con sus pensamientos, es porque el lo esta...<p>

Bien comentarios mas amigos, creanme les gustara el proximo :)


	16. Chapter 16

Queria tres comentarios para subir el siguiente y me los dejaron, asi que gracias...

Me encanto escribir este capitulo...se que a los Puckelberry fans les va a gustar :)...y a mi nueva lectora no te preocupes no hay Finchel nunca mas...

Disfrutenlo...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>16<p>

FUINN & PREMIO MERECIDO

NN POV

Todos están felices por haber ganado…y en los camerinos se empiezan a arreglar para irse…

Todos- dijo de pronto Quinn- Puedo tener su atención por favor- y todos la miran- Bien, quisiera anunciarles a todos, que Finn y yo estamos juntos- añadió con una enorme sonrisa

Tremenda novedad- dijo Santana y volvió a lo suyo

Que significa eso- le pregunto Finn a Santana, la cual rolo los ojos

Significa, que ya- miro a los demás- Casi todos sabían- termino

Ah- dijo Finn

Si, Finnesa, no es novedad- le dijo Puck…el que ahora miro a Rachel, que mira a Finn y a Quinn con una extraña cara…- Berry- la llamo y Rachel lo mira y le sonríe, y ahora volvió a mirar a la pareja anunciada…y se acerco a Quinn…

Y la abrazo…

Rach- dijo Quinn suave, mientras tan bien abraza a Rachel…la cual se separo de ella y la miro fijamente…

Eres mi mejor amiga, si tu eres feliz, yo lo soy- le dijo feliz Rachel a Quinn, y se volvieron a abrazar, los demás tienen distintas caras, Tina, Brittany, Artie, Sam, Mercedes y Puck, tienen suaves sonrisas en la cara, Lauren esta aburrida, Mike niega con la cabeza resignado, Santana esta molesta, y Finn, el quiere que se lo trague la tierra…

Entonces Fuinn esta de vuelta- dijo Brittany, y Rachel la miro, dejando a Quinn…y le asintió a Brittany- Bien- añadió- Pero me gusta mas…- añadió algo para si…

Bueno, y que les parece si celebramos- pregunto Artie y todos asienten

Mercedes- dijo Rachel y esta la miro- Llama a Kurt y Blaine, estoy segura que querrán estar con nosotras- y Mercedes asintió feliz…

En la fiesta de celebración…en casa de los Hummel/Hudson…todos se divierten…

Rachel POV

Creo que ninguno se espero que abrazara a Quinn como lo hice…pero es mi mejor amiga, buena o no, lo es…lo ha sido desde que tenemos 12 años, y era mi única amiga hasta antes de llegar a Mckenley, tal y como yo era su única amiga también…hemos pasado por mucho juntas…y los hombres no deben destruir eso, jamás…

Ademas, yo decidi dejar ir mi pasado con Finn, cerrar esa etapa, ser una nueva Rachel, que si bien quiere mucho a Finn Hudson y lo ama, ya no esta enamorada de el…y eso cambia mucho las cosas…

Berry- me llamo alguien…y solo dos personas me dicen Berry…pero esta vez es Noah

Pasa algo- le pregunte y tiene mi chaqueta en las manos- Oh, gracias, la olvide- me vine al jardín sin chaqueta, y Noah me la entrego

De nada- me dijo- A decir verdad Santana me mando con ella- añadió

Desde cuando le haces caso a Santana, Noah- le pregunte en tono para molestarlo

Jaja, divertida, no le hago caso Berry- me dijo con molestia- Ella te la iba a traer, pero Brittany se la llevo para otra dirección- añadió

Claro, como digas- le dije

No estoy mintiendo- me dijo serio

No he dicho lo contrario- añadi negando con la cabeza

No parece- añadió

Esta conversación no llegara a buen puerto si seguimos- dijo seriamente, y lo mire…e hicimos silencio…y ya no pude controlarme y me largue a reir…y Noah también…pero…me detuve cuando Noah acerco su mano a mi cara para poner mi cabello detrás de mi oreja…y la forma en que me mira…no se como describirla…- Y…que te pareció mi canción- le pregunte nerviosa…y el se alejo de mi…

Es…tuvo genial- me dijo finalmente- Britt nos dijo que nos gustaría, y tenia razón- añadió

Me alegra que te gustara- le dije sonriendole

Estas bien- me pregunto y yo lo mire confundida- Bueno me refiero a…"Fuinn"- añadió

Si, lo estoy- le dije con seguridad

En serio- me pregunto incrédulo y yo asentí- Pero…-

Pero que- le pregunte

Crei que aun querías volver con Finn- añadió contrariado

Bueno, no es asi- le dije- Creo haberte dicho que tome mi decisión respecto a el- y el asiente- Pues bien ya no la cuestiono, fue lo correcto, Finn y yo como pareja eramos mas una fantasia de niños, quería al niño pequeño dulce e inocente- añadi- Finn ya no es ese niño, y yo ya no soy la niña de las coletas-

Entonces tu y el, finite- me dijo y yo asentí de nuevo

Finite, eh?- dije divertida

Que no puedes culparme, por saber esa palabra, mi hermana ve Harry Potter- dijo

De acuerdo- le dije divertida

Berry, realmente estas buscando ser aniquilada esta noche- me dijo serio, y yo negué inocentemente con la cabeza- Pues no parece- añadió

Eres muy fácil, Noah- le dije riéndome…y la cara de Noah tiene malicia…oh oh…asi que empeze a correr, y el me sigue…

Enana te juro que te atrapare- me grito Noah, y yo me sigo riendo…si es muy fácil…

Santana POV

Tenias razón San- me dijo Britt feliz mirando

Cuando no la tengo- le dije mirando también

Que hacen- pregunto alguien detrás de nosotras…es…

Artie- dijo feliz Britt, y yo rolo los ojos- Ven-

Britt- dije en tono de advertencia

Vamos, San podemos decirle, porfis- me rogo Britt y yo asentí…y Artie nos mira confundido

De acuerdo- dije y Britt salta y yo sonrio…y ahora mire a Artie- Escucha bien Abrams, si sueltas la papa antes de tiempo te destruyo, entendido- y Artie esta confundido, pero asiente- Ahora acercate- añadi

Y el se acerco, y le mostramos lo que estamos mirando…y sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

Es en serio- me pregunto incrédulo y yo asentí- Lo sabia- dijo y yo lo mire confundida- Sabia que había algo, pero no estaba seguro-

Ves San, no somos las únicas- me dijo Britt

Es posible- le dije- Pero ya te dije todo a su tiempo, no podemos forzar nada y lo sabes- añadi

Lo se- me dijo triste Britt

Porque no- pregunto Artie

Porque si no no seria real- le respondió Britt y yo asiento…lo malo es que nos llevara tiempo…y eso no me agrada…pero ya había esperado mucho para llegar a este punto, y esperar un poco mas para llegar a la meta quedando tampoco, no esta nada mal…

Finn POV

Rayos…ahora que voy a hacer…o sea se que necesito tiempo…pero Quinn les anuncio a todos que estamos juntos…tendre que jugar…por cierto Rachel viene entrando a la casa…y Puck viene detrás de ella…

Me las vas a pagar, Berry- dijo Puck en tono de amenaza

No, no haras nada- le dijo Rachel divertida

Que te hace decirlo- le pregunto Puck confundido

A tu mama no le gustaría que lastimaras a una compañera judía, o si, Noah- le dijo Rachel en tono burlesco a Puck, y este la mira molesto, pero sonriendo

Eres mas malévola que yo- le dijo finalmente con orgullo y Rachel se rie…

Que hacen- les pregunte acercándome, y los dos me miran

Noah y yo jugábamos afuera, Finn- me dijo Rachel

A que- le pregunte

Nada en especial, Finnesa- me dijo Puck y Rachel asiente- Como sea- añadió Puck mirando a Rachel- Nos vamos- y esta asintió

Me despido de todos y nos vamos- y Puck asintió y Rachel se empezó a ir

Rachel avisale a Sam- le dijo Puck antes de que se fuera y esta asintió y se fue, y yo y Puck quedamos solos…

Tu la trajiste- le pregunte y el asintió- Porque-

A sus papas no les gusta que maneje tan tarde- y yo asentí- Ademas traje a Evans también-

Sam, por-

Yanta ponchada- me respondió simplemente- Asi que Fuinn, eh?- me dijo

Si, Quinn y yo estamos juntos- le dije, y recordé algo- Haras algo al respecto-

Como que- me pregunto confundido

No era tuya- le pregunte y ahora entiende

Ah, eso- me dijo- No, ahora es toda tuya- añadió

Noah- llamo, Rachel, detrás de mi- Estamos listos- y Puck asiente

Nos vemos Finnesa- dijo pasando por al lado mio

Chao Hudson- me grito Sam y yo asiento y miro a Rachel que me sonríe

Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Finn- me dijo y yo asentí…y con eso se fue…

Puck POV

Finnesa cree que aun quiero a Quinn…me pregunto si los demás pensaran lo mismo…por cierto solo Sam y yo quedamos en mi auto…deje a Rachel primero…

Evans- lo llame y el me mira- Puedo preguntarte algo- y el asiente- Aun crees que me gusta Quinn-

Extraña pregunta- me dijo- La verdad no se- añadio- Si bien dejaste de andar detrás de ella después de que peleaste conmigo, y tu y ella seudo llegaron a un entendimiento- …gracias a Rachel, debo añadir…- No has dejado en claro tus sentimientos respecto a ella- añadió

Eso significa-

Que nadie esta seguro de lo que sientes- respondió- Digo, es como lo que pasa con Rachel y Finn, pero claro esta que Rachel hoy nos sorprendió a todos al abrazar a Quinn y estar feliz por la reunión de Fuinn, pero no se es confuso-

Si, lo es-

Sabes que seria buena idea- me dijo de pronto y yo le di una mirada de reojo, estoy conduciendo, con mi ceja levantada- Canta-

Ah?-

Rachel, me dio esa idea el dia antes de que fueramos a ser benji- me dijo

Pero no lo hiciste-

No, el benji me ayudo a liberar la tensión y todo lo que sentía- me dijo- Para eso fue el consejo de Rachel- y llegue a la casa de Sam

Gracias por la idea-

De nada- me dijo y me mira extraño

Te pasa algo- le pregunte

No- me dijo- Es solo que cada vez que necesito algo, o necesito un amigo, aparece Santana, Rachel o tu- añadió confundido- Es raro-

Lo es- le dije asintiendo

Bueno como sea, nos vemos Puck- me dijo

Nos vemos Sam-bo- le dije

Sam-bo?- me pregunto

Era eso o Sammy- y se largo a reir- Eres mi amigo Evans, todos tienen apodos, acostúmbrate-

Todos- pregunto y yo asentí- Dimelos- inquirió y yo role los ojos

Santana es Satan, Brittany es Britt, Finn es Finnesa, Artie es Ruedas, Tina es Gotic, Mike es Chango Tango, Kurt es Beyonce, Mercedes es DivaAretha, Lauren es Puño Gruñon, pero no le digas, porque no sabe- le dije y el se rio- Quinn es Mama osa, pero deje de decirle asi hace tiempo- añadi- Y Rachel es Berry- termine

Que hay de ti- me pregunto y lo mire confundido- Dijiste que todos, que hay de ti-

Tarado- le dije rolando los ojos- Pero yo soy Pucksaurus, Puckerone, Puckzilla, y otros- añadi y el se largo a reir

Buenos apodos- dijo finalmente entre risas y ahora dejo de reírse y se puso serio- Creo que la razón por la que nadie sabe si realmente aun te gusta Quinn o no, es porque ninguno de los dos, en especial tu, ha cerrado la etapa- añadió- Digo Quinn ha salido con otras personas, pero tu no, asi que…-

Entiendo- le dije- Gracias, por la aclaración- y el asiente- Nos vemos-

Chao- y con eso se bajo finalmente…

Cerrar la etapa eh?, Si, definitivamente tengo que cerrar eso…esta inconcluso lo mio y lo de Quinn, no solo para el resto, sino que para mi también…además cerrar eso me ayudaría a de una vez por todas aclararme en lo que siento ahora…o poder hacer algo al respecto…

Aunque eso definitivamente será mas difícil…

NN POV

Schue llego al salón del coro, y puso el gran trofeo que ganaron, y miro a los chicos con una sonrisa, y todos sonríen…

Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes- les dijo- Cada uno de ustedes se merecen ese gran trofeo- añadio apuntándolo, pero sin dejar de verlos a todos- Y no solo por haber ganado, sino que por todo lo que han pasado para llegar a hasta este punto- y todos asienten

Pero- continuo Schue- Hay uno de ustedes que se destaco mas que el resto- añadió y tomo un pequeño trofeo de su bolso- Es tradición en los deportes premiar al jugador mas valioso, y he decidido que nosotros también haremos lo mismo- y todos asienten, menos Rachel que mira confundida- Asi que por mayoría de votos, nuestra jugadora mas valiosa, no es otra que Rachel Berry- añadió mirando a la aludida, que lo mira en shock, y Puck rola los ojos, y como esta sentado a su lado, le dio un empujon para que se pare, y Rachel lo hizo, pero esta en shock…

Es en serio Rachel- le aseguro Schue entregándole el trofeo en forma de estrella- Todos votaron por ti- y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias- dijo suavemente Rachel mirando el trofeo, y ahora miro a Schue- Puedo decir algo- y este asintió y se fue a sentar al lado de Tina…mientras Rachel mira el trofeo en sus manos…-Vaya- dijo y ahora tomo aire y los miro a todos…

Tengo que confesar algo no es el primer trofeo que me gano por una competencia- dijo y todos la miran- Desde pequeña que participo en competencias de canto y baile- añadio y a todos mas o menos les sorprende, pero Rachel mira el trofeo- Pero este se siente distinto- añadió sonriéndoles- Y es porque este trofeo no viene realmente de una competencia, sino que de mis amigos, que se arriesgaron y confiaron en mi- y todos le sonríen- Y no tienen idea lo que eso significa para mi, después de todo lo que ha pasado, asi que gracias- añadió al borde de las lagrimas…

Y todos la miran con sonrisas…y Britt…seguida por todos se paro a abrazarla…y Rachel se rie…

Rachel POV

No importa lo que venga, o lo que haya pasado, ni que mi propia madre se haya alejado de mi, no cambiara por nada este momento…

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado si es asi, haganmelo saber...cinco comentarios mas...y un adelanto: Puck y un cierre definitivo para el...que sera...comenten ;)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Lo prometido es deuda...ahora bien les tengo una noticia, decidi que cada vez que suba un nuevo capitulo voy a hacer lo siguiente: el personaje A siempre sera Rachel, y si en el capitulo tiene una interaccion importante con Santana por ejemplo, ese personaje se volvera el B en mi historia, y si todo el club es importante o no esta definido el personaje sera Rachel sola, lo mismo si subo dos capitulos al mismo tiempo a no ser claro que el personaje B sea importante en ambos capitulos subidos...

Ahora bien Glee no me pertenece :( y la cancion "Over you" que aparece en este capitulo tampoco, busquenla en youtube traducida, es genial...

Bien disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

><p>17<p>

CERRANDO QUICK.

Puck POV

Espero que lo que tengo pensado hacer no se malinterprete…pero es bueno para mi, asi que lo que opinen los demás no me debe importar tanto…

Te pasa algo Puck- me pregunto Sam…estamos en el salón del coro, esperando por Schue

No, por- le pregunte

Te ves pensativo- me dijo

Todo bien- pregunto alguien de pronto, y es Rachel que esta parada al frente de nosotros toda sonriente

Si- le dije yo- Parece que la felicidad por el trofeo aun no te la quita nadie, eh?- añadi

Nop- me dijo feliz y ahora se fue a saltitos a sentarse con Santana…puede ser muy infantil cuando quiere…pero se ve feliz asi que, no importa…

Parece que San tiene razón- dijo de pronto Evans y yo lo mire…y el me mira como analizando algo

De que hablas- le pregunto confundido

No te preocupes, si San sigue teniendo razón, pronto lo sabras- me dijo y dejo de mirarme…parece que Evans se esta volviendo loco o algo…ese comentario fue algo extraño…

Chicos- dijo Schue entrando…ahora que lo pienso, siempre que llega dice lo mismo…repetitivo el hombre…- Se que todos están emocionados por haber ganado las regionales, pero creo que ya debemos empezar a pensar en las nacionales- añadió

Estoy muy de acuerdo- dijo Rachel sonriendo como loca…eso da miedo…y Satan le rola los ojos…en serio estas dos son amigas…

Bien, enton…- empezó Schue, pero me vio con la mano levantada- Pasa algo Puck- me pregunto y todos me miran

Me gustaría presentar algo que he estado preparando, si no le molesta- le dije

Claro que no me molesta, adelante- me dijo sonriendo, y yo me levante, y tome mi guitarra, y mire a los de la banda que asienten…

Bien antes de empezar- empeze mirándolos a todos- Lo que voy a cantar, debi hacerlo hace mucho- y ahora mire a Quinn- Espero que no te moleste Quinn- y ella me mira confundida, pero yo mire a los de la banda…y empeze…

_Now that it's all said and done  
>I can't believe you were the one<em>  
><em>To build me up and tear me down<em>  
><em>Like an old abandoned house<em>  
><em>What you said when you left<em>  
><em>Just left me cold and out of breath<em>  
><em>I fell too far, was in way too deep<em>  
><em>Guess I let you get the best of meeee<em>

_Well I never saw it coming_  
><em>I should have started running<em>  
><em>A long, time agooo!<em>  
><em>And I never thought I'd doubt you<em>  
><em>I'm better off without you<em>  
><em>More than you, more than you know<em>  
><em>I'm slowly getting closure<em>  
><em>I guess it's really over<em>  
><em>I'm finally gettin' better<em>  
><em>Now I'm picking up the pieces<em>  
><em>From spending all of these years<em>  
><em>Putting my heart back together<em>  
><em>'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through<em>  
><em>I got over you!<em>

_Musica instrumental…_

_You took a hammer to these walls  
>Dragged the memories down the hall<br>Packed your bags and walked away  
>There was nothing I could say,<br>And when you slammed the front door shut  
>A lot of other's opened up<br>So did my eyes so I could see  
>That you never were the best for meee<em>

_Well I never saw it coming_  
><em>I should have started running<em>  
><em>A long, time agooo!<em>  
><em>And I never thought I'd doubt you<em>  
><em>I'm better off without you<em>  
><em>More than you, more than you know<em>  
><em>I'm slowly getting closure<em>  
><em>I guess it's really over<em>  
><em>I'm finally getting' better<em>  
><em>Now I'm picking up the pieces<em>  
><em>From spending all of these years<em>  
><em>Putting my heart back together<em>  
><em>'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through<em>  
><em>I got over you!<em>

_Musica instrumental…_

_I never saw it coming  
>I should have started running<br>A long, long time agooo  
>And I never thought I'd doubt you<br>I'm better off without you  
>More than you, more than you know<em>

_I never saw it coming_  
><em>I should have started running<em>  
><em>A long, long time agooo<em>  
><em>And I never thought I'd doubt you<em>  
><em>I'm better off without you<em>  
><em>More than you, more than you know<em>  
><em>I'm slowly getting closure<em>  
><em>I guess it's really over<em>  
><em>I'm finally getting' better<em>  
><em>Now I'm picking up the pieces<em>  
><em>From spending all of these years<em>  
><em>Putting my heart back together<em>

_Ooooh Putting my heart back together_

_Ooooh yeah I got over you!  
>Ooooh I got over you!<br>Ooooh I got over you!_

_The day I thought I'd never get through_  
><em>I got over you…<em>

Y el silencio se hizo en el salon…y todos me miran…

WOOWW- grito Brittany asustándome un poco, esta parada en su asiento aplaudiendo- ESO FUE GENIAL- grita mientras mas animada, y todos también lo hacen…

Eso estuvo muy bueno, Puck- me dijo Schue sonriendo orgulloso- Cada vez que cantas enfrente de nosotros, nos sorprendes gratamente- añadió

Gracias-

Porque ahora- dijo de pronto Quinn atrayendo la atención de todos, me mira a mi- Porque ahora cantar que ya no sientes nada por mi- me pregunto

Porque tu novio y todos, creen que aun siento algo por ti- le dije

Entiendo- me dijo sonriéndome suavemente

No, no lo haces- le dije y todos me miran- Tu y yo no funcionamos, no porque yo no quisiera, y lo sabes- ella asintió- Siempre, a pesar de que Beth no este con nosotros, será algo que nos ligue, tu misma lo dijiste- añadi y ella vuelve asentir- Te amo Quinn, pero no estoy enamorado de ti, y por fin llegue al punto en que no me importa con quien estes, lo que significa que sin importar de que cambies de opinión, el tren Puckerman se fue de tu estación y no volverá jamás- añadi y todos me miran atonitos…

Parece- dijo de pronto la voz de Rachel mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro y ahora mira a los demás- Que todos se quedaron sin palabras- añadió divertida

Porque lo dices asi Rachel- le pregunto confundido Finn

Porque al parecer soy la única que no esta sorprendida por esto- añadió mirándome, y yo estoy sorprendido- Noah es mas maduro de lo que creen, y deberían darle mas crédito- añadió sonriéndome a full…

Te equivocas Berry- añadió Santana- A mi tampoco me sorprende- dijo- Ya era hora de cerrar Quick para siempre- continuo y yo asentí…

A mi no me gustaba Quick- dijo Brittany y yo me rei…pensándolo bien a mi tampoco…

Creo- dijo de pronto Schue- Que dejare el ensayo hasta aquí- añadió- Buen trabajo Puck- me dio una palmada en la espalda y yo asentí…y con eso se fue…y lo mire irse…me hace sentir genial tener su aprobación…

Me encanto la canción Noah- dijo la voz de Rachel y yo la mire y esta sonriendo mucho…- Como se llama- me pregunto

Oyer you de…-

Chris Daughtry- añadió Rachel y yo la mire confundido- Sabia que me parecia familiar- añadió sonriendo- Bueno me voy- añadió dándome un abrazo- Hoy me toca cocinar en casa, asi que nos vemos-

Adios Berry- y con eso se fue…todos los demás ya se están yendo…

Ahora solo tienes que esperar- me dijo alguien detrás de mi…es Brittany…

De que hablas- le pregunte confundido

Solo espera- y con eso salió corriendo del salón…que fue eso…

* * *

><p>Y les gusto...no mas Quick en mis fics :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Quizas este capitulo los confunda un poco, pero es porque nuestra pobre Rachel tambien lo esta...ya veran...

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>18<p>

PORQUE AUN NO PUEDO CERRAR.

Rachel POV

Despues de que Noah canto esa canción para darle un cierre definitivo a su relación con Quinn…me dejo pensando…yo debería hacerlo mismo, no…siempre expreso lo que siento en una canción…

Asi que me vine al salón del coro en mi periodo libre para practicar…pero por mas que lo intento no puedo…y no entiendo porque…asi que ahora estoy sentada en las sillas del salón, llorando…molesta conmigo…

Wow- dijo alguien de pronto…es Noah…- Pense que no había nadie- me dijo

No, yo estoy aquí- dije bajito en sollozos

Te pasa algo- me pregunto preocupado y yo lo mire, y se acerco a mi- Porque rayos estas llorando-

PORQUE TU PUEDES LO QUE YO NO- le grite frustrada

De que hablas- se arrodillo enfrente mio

Porque si ya no estoy enamorada de el, y se que no volveré a el, no puedo cantar algo para cerrar todo de una vez- le dije llorando mas…es frustrante

Rach- me dijo suave Noah- Cada uno tiene su forma de salirse de una relación- añadió- Que no puedas cantarle algo no significa que lo que digas sea menos verdad-

Lo se-

Entonces, cual es el verdadero problema- me pregunto confundido

Porque a pesar de todo, algo sigue atrayéndome hacia el- le pregunte

Porque es tu primer amor- me dijo simplemente- En mi caso, Quinn es la mujer que me dio algo por lo que estaba dispuesto a morir- me dijo

Beth- y el asintió

Por eso me costo tanto salirme de lo que sentía por ella- me dijo- Porque crees que hice las estupideces que hice- añadió- Pero tu eres mas madura que nosotros, lo analizas todo, lo piensas y ves que es lo mejor para ambos, y sabes que tu y Finn ya no funcionan- y yo asiento- Pero no significa que no duela, y eso es por lo que estas pasado ahora, debe doler antes de terminar finalmente-

Entonces la razón por la que no puedo cantar, es porque me duele perderlo- le pregunte y el asintio

Sin que lo quieras te sigue atrayendo hacia el, porque duele enfrentar que ya no son el uno para el otro, como creiste tanto tiempo- me dijo y con su manos me saco las lagrimas de la cara y me miro con una sonrisa- Pero ya estas ahí, ahora solo dale tiempo, a que tu corazón termine de sanar el lugar que le dio a Finn Hudson y veras que dolerá menos cada dia-

Gracias- le dije sonriéndole…y el se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente…y se siente bien…mas que bien, diría yo…y ahora me mira…

Se que vas a estar bien- me dijo sonriéndome y yo asiento

Sabes tienes el extraño poder de hacer sentir bien a la gente- le dije

Y tu tienes el extraño poder de hacer que las personas crean en si mismas- me dijo y yo lo mire sorprendida

Es extraño- le dije

Que- me pregunto confundido

Hace un año, creía que eras solo un jugador de football que le gustaba coquetear con todas por diversión- le dije sin mirarlo- Y que solo se preocupaba por si mismo y nadie mas- añadi- Y ahora- y lo mire- Eres una de las personas con las que me siento mas segura- añadi sonriéndole- Has madurado mucho en poco tiempo Noah, y me alegra ser testigo de ello-

Bueno todos tenemos que despertar alguna vez- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros…y yo le di un beso en la mejilla y el me mira sorprendido…

Si, cierto- le dije levantándome- Pero es mas que solo eso en tu caso- añadi- Sigues siendo tu, pero mejor- dije sonriendo- Bueno voy a arreglarme la cara antes de que la hora del club empieze-

Dudo mucho que puedas hacer mucho por esa cara, pero si todavía crees en los milagros bien por ti- me dijo y yo lo mire molesta, y lo golpee- Ouch- y ahora sonrio

Ves a eso me refiero- le dije y con eso Sali del salón…

NN POV

Puck quedo negando con la cabeza en el salón…

Mientras alguien que observaba oculto, y no lo vieron, extraño porque es algo enorme…tiene una enorme sonrisa en la cara…No que quisiera espiar, pero lo que acaba de ver es buena información para la causa final…

* * *

><p>Cual sera la causa final...y quien sera este misterioso enorme personaje?...dejenme comentarios chicos :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>19<p>

REINA A CAMPAÑA Y A PROPUESTAS.

Quinn POV

Bueno es hora, de llevar a cabo mi plan…debo ser reina del baile de promoción de este año…y nada me lo impedirá…teniendo a Finn de mi lado nada puede arruinármelo…

Se preguntaran porque quiero tanto ser reina…bien mi mama lo fue…además las reinas siempre viven mas que el resto de las personas, porque siempre sonríen, y esta comprobado que reir ayuda a mantenerte joven y bella…

Es por eso que ya empeze mi campaña…

Lauren POV

Tengo un plan…y este involucra dos personas, las cuales no lo saben…y lo peor necesito la ayuda de una de esas personas, de forma activa en mi plan…

Veran, quiero ser la reina del baile…ser reina no es novedad para mi…gane mis pequeña Ohio cinco años consecutivos, hasta que me aburri de los tontos vestidos…y las luchas se hicieron lo mio…

Ahora bien…necesito encontrar a…ahí esta…el muy baboso…no tiene idea de nada…pero esto también lo ayudara, aunque el no lo sabe…

Puckerman- le digo, obviamente a Puck, acercándome a el…

Zizes- me dice sin mirarme

Prestame atención imbécil- le dije y ahora cerro su casillero, pues ahí estaba cuando me lo encontré

Que quieres- me dijo aburrido

Te tengo una proposición-

Que pasa si no acepto- me dijo interrumpiéndome

Te parto los huesos- le dije simplemente y se hecho para atrás- Pero te dare tiempo para pensar en mi proposición- agregue

Que proposición es- pregunto tragando saliva…asi me gusta Puck asustado de mi…

Se mi pareja para ser rey y reina del baile de este año- le dije

Es una broma- me pregunto sorprendido

No, Puckerman no es una broma- le dije exasperada- Quiero ganar la corona esa y tu me vas a ayudar-

Porque no se lo pides-

No- le dije interrumpiéndolo- El es demasiado macho para algo asi-

No le va a molestar que me lo pidas a mi- me pregunto mirando para todos lados y yo rolo los ojos, y lo tome del brazo y me mira

No, no se va a molestar, además no va a estar para el baile- le dije- Y tenemos una especie de arreglo-

Ya veo- me dijo- Y porque yo-

Porque si, y punto- le dije

Puedo pensarlo, verdad- me dijo…esta mirando algo…y yo veo que esta mirando…imbécil, están notorio…

Si puedes pensarlo- le dije mirándolo y el asiente- Pero no esperare mucho, además debes tener en cuenta que si aceptas ahí algo extra, que sabras si aceptas- añadi

Nada que implique mi muerte, me imagino- me pregunto

No, nada- añadi

De acuerdo, lo pensare- me respondió

Bueno, entonces nos vemos- y con eso me fui…el imbécil lo tiene fuerte…

Le pregunte a Puck- le dije a mi amorcito al telefono…

_Que te dijo_- me pregunto

Que lo pensara- le dije- Realmente crees que funcionara-

_Si, el imbécil no sabe como hacer estas cosas bien, si no lo hubiera hecho hace mucho_- me respondió mi amorcito

Igual apesta que no seas tu mi pareja- le dije algo molesta

_No te preocupes, Lo, te lo compensare_- me dijo con voz picara…

Solo espero que valga la pena- añadi

_Lo valdra, además se la debo, no_- me dijo

Si- añadi yo…ojala tenga razón…

Santana POV

No se porque tanto fan con las reinas…pero algo es seguro, no quiero que Quinn Fabray gane…y para evitar eso, debo hacer algo al respecto…y para ello, necesito ser yo la reina…pero necesito un rey…

Sam, seria buen candidato…pero hasta yo debo admitir que es algo burro…asi que no…que fue eso…

Karosky le miro el trasero a Sam…eso fue raro…aunque puede que no sea tan raro…

OH POR DIOS, es gay…eso explica porque odia tanto a Kurt, y también porque siempre mira raro a Rachel…

Yo se de ello…como es que no me había dado cuenta antes…es perfecto Karosky, es el típico imbécil que me servirá para ganar…y quizás si juego bien mis cartas, podría ganarme el voto de Quinn y Finn…se imaginan si traigo de vuelta a Kurt…Rachel me amaría, sin mencionar Mercedes…y Brittany me pondría en un pedestal mas alto, porque Rachel estaría feliz…es perfecto…

Asi que le tire a Karosky la noticia de que se que es gay…y esta aun en el closet…y el y yo seremos la nueva parejita de Mckenley…además sino aceptaba le haría la vida miserable…

Soy una genio…

* * *

><p>Que opinan me salio Lauren o no? es ultra dificil hablar por ella...y quien sera su amorcito?...comenten, en serio...porque se viene lo mejor...<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chicos, me entristece la falta de mas comentarios, pero mas me entristece y me enrabia enterarme de que Chord Overstreet, mas conocido como Sam Evans, no estara en Glee en la 3ra temporada...asi que los estupidos creadores de Glee no solo me arruinaron el final de temporada, mintiendo por cierto de que no habria Finchel al final, cueck...y ahora para empeorarlo sacan a Chord...creanme estoy contemplando no ver la serie del todo, excepto claro escenas donde salen mis personajes favoritos, o sea que si ponen Finchel cada cinco segundos no voy a ver nada...

Si les enrabia todo esto igual que a mi, descarguense todo lo que quieren en los comentarios, pero dejen comentarios...sobretodo, porque ya lo tengo terminado este fic, por lo que depende de ustedes de que suba capitulos ;)

Glee no me pertence, sino no pasarian estupideces como sobre las cuales ya me pronuncie...y esto (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee :)

* * *

><p>20<p>

DIVAS X3.

NN POV

Tenemos un problema- dijo Tina al llegar al salón del coro y todos la miran confundidos

Que clase de problema- le pregunto Rachel

Mercedes- dijo Tina

Que hay con ella- pregunto Santana, ya aburrida

Decidio que no volverá al club si no se le da el respeto que merece- dijo Tina preocupada- Esta algo harta de que Rachel tenga todos los solos-

Rachel no siempre obtiene los solos- dijo Artie- Hay veces que Quinn y Santana también los obtienen- añadió

Hay otra razón por la cual esta actuando asi- dijo Tina y todos esperan que continue, pero esta mira algo…alguien y todos se dan vuelta a mirar y es Lauren…

QUE- pregunto con molestia Lauren- Que me miran- añadió

Que le dijiste a Mercedes- le pregunto Rachel parándose

Que ella es igual de talentosa que tu, y que merece respeto- le respondió Lauren- Nada mas- añadió y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Que no crees que lo merezca- preguntando cruzandose de brazos y todos miran a Rachel

No es eso- dijo Rachel- Mercedes es talentosa, no necesita que se lo recordemos cada segundo, siendo una diva sabe que lo que opinen los demás de ti no debe importar- añadió- Ademas yendose del club no conseguirá el respeto que quiere- y con eso Rachel salió del salón…

Que creen que hara, Rachel- pregunto confundido Finn

Nada mejor que una diva para calmar o hacer entrar en razón a otra diva- dijo Puck simplemente…y Artie, Mike y Sam asienten recordando lo sucedido entre las dos chicas anteriormente…y Finn los mira mas confundidos

Bueno, no importa lo que pase con Aretha- dijo Santana- Yo iba a decir algo importante hoy, pero lo dejare para otro dia, asi que adiós- y con eso también se fue…

Rachel POV

Me encontré a Mercedes donde supuse estaría…el auditorio…

Asi que renunciaras al club porque no te respetamos- le dije y ella me vio

Me respetan, pero no a mi talento- me dijo

Estas segura- le pregunte y ella niega con la cabeza- Ahora dime, cual es el verdadero motivo por el cual te sientes tan bajoneada- y ella sonríe tímidamente

Como sabes-

Estos últimos meses he pasado bastante tiempo contigo y con Kurt- le dije y ella asiente- Entre mas paso tiempo con las personas mas fácil me es saber que sucede con ellas-

Ya veo- me dijo- La verdad no tiene nada que ver con el club- me dijo y yo asiento y me siento junto a ella en el borde del escenario

Lo supuse- dije- Que es entonces-

Extraño a Kurt- me dijo jugando con sus manos- Y ahora que el tiene a Blaine, y tu tienes tus propios problemas amorosos- añadió- Me doy cuenta que soy la única que no tiene a alguien especial-

Entonces es por tu vida amorosa- le dije

Mas bien por la falta de ella- me dijo mirándome- Lauren solo me dio una escusa- y yo asiento

Te digo algo Merce- le dije seria- Preferiria ser tu y no tener todo el drama y confusión que tengo en mi cabeza-

En serio- me pregunto sorprendida

Si- le dije mirándola- Quiero terminar todo con Finn y dar vuelta la hoja, pero aun no puedo, y sin mencionar otras cosas, que no entiendo y estoy sintiendo- añadi- Asi que creeme, no te gustaría ser yo- y ella asiente, pero aun sigue triste- Merce- y ella me mira- Muy pronto y cuando menos te lo esperes un chico, afortunado, se dara cuenta de lo genial que eres- le dije seria- Y- añadi divertida- Querras volver a estar como ahora, pensando que estabas loca en este preciso momento- y ella me mira sorprendida…

Pero ahora se empezó a reir, entendiendo… y yo me rio con ella…

Gracias Rachel- me dijo abrazandome

De nada- le dije- No soy Kurt, pero puedo ayudar no- pregunte sonriéndole y ella asiente- Ahora vamos por un helado- le dije- Somos dos chicas solteras, disfrutemoslo - y ella asiente feliz…

NN POV

Al dia siguiente todos se enteran que Kurt vuelve esa tarde a la escuela…siendo la única que no puede recibirlo, Rachel…la recogieron temprano por una cita al medico…

Los Wablers y Blaine sorprenden a Kurt con una canción de despedida "Somewhere only we know" (*)

Y como ese dia no hay club…pero todos se juntaron en el salón igualmente para hablar con Kurt…cuando…

KURTIS- grito alguien…pero nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un flash se tiro encima de Kurt e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, y ambas personas se calleran al suelo…el flash es…

RACHEL- grito Kurt apresado por la aludida en el suelo- Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames "Kurtis"- añadió molesto y ella que no lo miraba ahora le puso cara de cachorrito adolorido…y Kurt le sonríe- Solo esta vez- y Rachel sonríe feliz…igual que una niña y lo sigue abrazando…

Mientras el resto del club los mira…y se rien…aunque no todos se rien…alguien solo sonríe cálidamente ante la escena…y alguien se dio cuenta de ello…y tiene una satisfactoria sonrisa…

Rachel deberías dejar que se pare- dijo Mike finalmente arrodillándose frente a ambos caidos y Rachel lo miro y negó con la cabeza- Porque no-

Si me paro, se va- dijo Rachel igual que una niña

No seas dramática, Rachel- le dijo Quinn, y Rachel la miro feo…y Mike ahora esta tratando de sacarla de encima de Kurt, pero ella casi lo muerde…

OYE- grito Mike al sacar su mano justo a tiempo

Nadie puede decir que Rachel no es posesiva- dijo Artie divertido y todos se rieron

Diva- se inclino Mercedes y Rachel la mira- No se va a ir- le guiño un ojo a Rachel y esta le sonríe y mira a Kurt…que todo el rato ha estado sonriendo mientras la mira y asiente, pero Rachel esconde la cara en el pecho de Kurt

No quiero- dijo escondida

Rach, ya parate- le pidió Mike otra vez, y esta se niega otra vez

Como la vamos a sacar de ahí- le pregunto Tina al resto…pero alguien se había movido donde los caidos, y de la cintura agarro firme a Rachel y la alzo en el aire…

OYE- grito Rachel- Suéltame- grita pataleando, mientras la tienen en el aire

Ya Berry, calmate- dijo calmadamente no otro que Puck, mientras Mercedes ayuda a Kurt a pararse- Ya te dijeron que no se va a ir- añadió Puck mientras la deja parada…lo que le permitió patear el suelo en señal de berrinche y saltar a abrazar a Kurt de nuevo…

Mio- le dijo a todos con voz de niña y todos se largaron a reir, y Puck se la volvió a sacar a Kurt, el que lo mira agradecido, pero sonriéndole a Rachel igual- Malo Noah, suéltame-

No, vas a asustar a Kurt, y se va a ir, eso quieres- le dijo Puck serio y Rachel se dio vuelta y lo miro asustada y negó rápido con la cabeza- Entonces- le pregunto y Rachel tomo aire y se dio vuelta y los miro a todos

Lamento mi comportamiento- dijo avergonzada

Fue divertido- dijo Sam restándole importancia

Para ti- dijo Mike y todos lo miraron- Trato de morderme- se quejo, y todos se rieron, y Rachel se le acerco y lo abrazo y lo miro con cara de cachorrito- Ya, no me mires asi, no estoy molesto- le dijo sonriéndole, y Rachel lo abraza de nuevo- Les juro que crei que tenia fiebre- añadió Mike mirando a los demás, y todos, menos Sam, se largaron a reir

Estoy confundido- dijo Sam

Rachel es algo extraña cuando se enferma- le dijo Tina y Sam asiente, pero igual esta confundido- Hay que verlo para entenderlo- añadió y Sam asiente

Como sea- dijo de pronto Quinn- Bienvenido Kurt, hablo por todos al decir que estamos mas que felices con tu regreso- y todos asintieron

Pero nadie mas que Rachel y Mercedes- añadió Tina

Eso es porque son mis divas- dijo Kurt sonriéndoles a sus dos divas, que asienten- Pero solo para asegurarle a Rachel, volvi para quedarme- añadió

SI- salto Rachel feliz y todos se rien

Despues de eso todos conversaron un poco mas, y luego se fueron a casa…

Al dia siguiente…Rachel que estaba en su casillero muy feliz, vio algo de reojo, y al ver, es Lauren que esta arrastrando a Puck a uno de los closet en que los conserjes guardan sus utensilios de limpieza…

Rachel POV

Eso fue extraño…pero bueno a Noah le gusta hacer sus cosas en los closets, digo besarse con distintas chicas y otras cosas mas…

Pero lo mas extraño es lo que me hace sentir…

No, no, no…No Rachel ni pienses en sentirte asi…No, Noah es tu amigo…uno de los mejores…asi que NO!...Rayos Lauren me esta saludando…

Salúdala Rachel…

NN POV

En serio Puckerman, cuanto tiempo mas voy a esperar- le pregunto con odiosidad Lauren

Me prometiste darme tiempo, asi que esperate- le dijo Puck y con eso salió del closet

Y Lauren también salió…arreglándose la ropa, y con una sonrisa picara en la cara…y al ver a Rachel la saludo, la que le devolvió el saludo algo incomoda

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? :)<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Primero no dejare de escribir el fic, asi que Alexandracastrop no tienes de que preocuparte, segundo a lo que me referia en el capitulo anterior es que ya tengo listo este fic, y solo depende de sus comentarios el que suba los capitulos...aclarado aquello, les recuerdo que Glee no me pertenece :( y ojala disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

><p>21<p>

NARIZ Y UN SECRETO

NN POV

Rachel, Quinn y Finn están en el auditorio…

Y 1, 2, 3, 4- dice Rachel dirigiendo a Quinn y a Finn mientras bailan- ALTO- dijo deteniéndolos- Finn trata de mover mas los pies- le dijo- Quinn ven conmigo- y la tomo de la cintura y le mostro a Finn lo que tiene que hacer- Entiendes-

Algo- dijo Finn incomodo- Puedo tratar de nuevo- pregunto inseguro…y Rachel asintió y el le sonríe…

Se preguntaran que hacen…Quinn le pidió a Rachel que le enseñara algunos bailes de salón a ella y a Finn para el baile de promoción de este año…y Rachel acepto…pero Finn no es tan bueno…de hecho como deben saber…es pésimo…

Y siguen practicando…hasta que a Quinn se le cansaron los pies…mas bien es dolor por los pisotones…

Rachel puedes ayudarme con la coreografia que esta enseñándonos el Sr. Schue- le pregunto Finn a Rachel, mientras ella bebe agua de su botella y asiente

Claro- le dijo y Finn le sonríe- Ponte en posición- y el asintió feliz…- Recuerdas los pasos- y el asiente- De acuerdo muéstrame lo que tienes- añadió

Y Finn empezó…digamos que todo termino con una Rachel en el suelo, con su mano en su nariz, y una Quinn con ganas de matarlo…y lo peor un medico que le recomendó una cirugía para su rota nariz…

Al dia siguiente…

Finn tiene cara de culpabilidad…Quinn todavía lo mira con cara de que quiere matarlo…y el resto los mira confundidos…

Entonces- empezó Santana aburrida de la tensión en el salón- Me pueden explicar que rayos les pasa a los dos- les pregunto

Nada- respondió Finn…y Quinn lo mira…digamos que Finn ya estaría muerto si las miradas mataran…

Claro- dijo Santana sarcástica

OH POR DIOS- dijo Kurt de pronto mirando a la puerta del salón y todos lo miraron, y después miraron a lo que ve…y están todos en shock

Gracias Kurt- dijo despacio Rachel…que es a la que miran…y que tiene la cara moreteada por la quebradura de la nariz- Una chica quiere escuchar alguien gritar asi acerca de su aspecto, siempre- añadió sarcástica

QUE MIERDA TE PASO- le grito Santana…y por si no esta claro, nadie, excepto Quinn y Finn sabían lo que paso…

Bueno- empezó Rachel- Estaba ayudando a Quinn y a Finn con unos bailes, y después ayude a Finn con la coreografia de Schue y digamos que puff- hizo el gesto con la mano mostrando como Finn le golpeo la nariz con su brazo…y Santana esta que hecha humos…

AHORA SI TE MATO HUDSON- grito Santana…y Sam se levanto rápido a agarrarla de la cintura para evitar que se le tire encima a Finn

San, relájate- le pidió Sam, pero ella sigue pataleando para golpear a Finn, el que se levanto y se alejo de ella

Fue un accidente- se defendió Finn- No quería lastimarla- añadió

Y eso no es lo peor- dijo Quinn, ni preocupada por su novio y todos la miraron, menos Santana que mira a Finn tratando de matarlo- A Rachel le dijeron que este es el momento perfecto para hacerse una cirugía en su nariz- añadió- Y Rachel lo esta considerando- y ahora todos, incluida Santana miran a Rachel

En serio, una cirugía de nariz- pregunto Puck, molesto…

Aun no lo tengo decidido- dijo Rachel mirando el suelo

No deberías ni pensarlo- le dijo Mike molesto y Rachel los miro

NO ES ASUNTO DE NINGUNO DE USTEDES SI DECIDO OPERARME- les dijo molesta Rachel- ASI QUE NO SE METAN- y con eso se fue del salón…y Brittany salió detrás de ella, pero antes de irse se dio vuelta y los miro a todos…

Rachel esta triste ahora, juzgar sus decisiones no es nada bueno ahora- dijo la rubia molesta con todos y se fue detrás de Rachel

Brittany tiene razón- dijo Quinn parándose y mirándolos a todos- Nadie sabe mejor que yo lo que para Rachel significa su nariz y ahora por Finn- añadió mirando a su novio molesta nuevamente- Esta recordando todo lo que le han dicho de su nariz- termino

Y todos entienden…y Mike y Puck se miran…

De todas formas- dijo Quinn y todos la miraron de nuevo- Yo la apoyo si lo hace- añadió

Te volviste loca- le dijo Santana molesta- Si la nariz de Rachel no es pequeñita y perfectota como la tuya, pero es perfecta para su cara y es Rachel- añadió y todos asintieron

Bueno- dijo Quinn- Ser una mejor amiga es apoyar a tus mejores amigas- añadió

No en cosas que cambiaran tu vida asi- añadió Santana

Podria ayudar su voz- dijo Quinn

O podría perderla- dijo Kurt- Estoy de acuerdo con Santana, no podemos dejar que Rachel se opere- añadió

Yo la apoyo- añadió Quinn molesta con todos…y con eso se fue…y Finn dándose cuenta que Santana se olvido de el…también se fue…

Cual es su problema- pregunto molesta Tina- Crei que le importaba Rachel-

Le importa- dijo Kurt- Creo que es su forma de importarle- añadió

No me importa lo que diga Fabray- dijo Santana molesta- No podemos permitir que Berry se opere- repitió y todos vuelven a asentir…

Rachel POV

Realmente no se que hacer respecto a la cirugía, pero que todos traten de decirme cosas en contra de ello…NO AYUDA EN NADA…

No es que no me guste mi nariz…pero el medico que me vio cuando me dijo que podía operarme tenia razón es grande…

Se que es parte de mi herencia…o como sea que ha estado diciéndome Puck…y si es Puck…estoy enojada con el…y con todos…

No se que hacer…y lo peor estoy deprimida…la única que me ha hecho reir es Brittany…pero como cuando me rio me duele la nariz…me vuelvo a acordar de todo…y me vuelvo a deprimir…

Lauren POV

A pesar de que Puckerman aun no se decidi a ser mi pareja, empeze mi campaña igualmente…y Fabray tuvo el descaro de preguntarme si estaba bromeando…asi que decidi buscar algo de ella para vengarme…

Y no saben lo que descubri…

La perfecta Quinn Fabray…no es tan perfecta como le ha hecho creer a todos…además esto explica el hecho de que no este en contra de la operación de Berry…ella misma es una creación de un bisturí…

Lucy Caboosey Quinn Fabray…regordeta, colorina, y con nariz de marrano…

Y cuando le dije acerca de lo que descubri…resulta que Berry, era la única que sabia…y casi le dio un infarto…y fue divertidísimo…

Nadie se mete con Lauren Zizes…y sale bien librado…

Quinn POV

No puede ser…pase años guardando mi secreto…solo Rachel lo sabia…porque se lo confie…y porque ella conoció mi horrenda nariz antes de operármela…de hecho esa fue la razón por la que Rachel paso dos meses sola nuestro primer año de secundaria…

Que voy a hacer ahora…

CONTINUARA…


	22. Chapter 22

Me encanta este capitulo, porque me identifico mucho con la cancion, asi que ojala les guste...

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee, y cuando Rachel y Quinn empiezen a cantar pongan I Feel Pretty / Unpretty la cancion en youtube sino la tienen o si la tienen escuchenla mientras leen la letra...

Eso :)

* * *

><p>22<p>

I FEEL PRETTY/UNPRETTY

Rachel POV

Cuando vi la foto de Quinn…digo Lucy en el tablero de anuncios…supe que Quinn esta destruida…paso mucho tiempo sintiéndose mal por como la trataron por su aspecto…asi que la estoy buscando…

Quinnie- dije llamándola en el baño…y escucho un sollozo- Quinnie- repeti al acercarme al cubículo de donde viene el sollozo…- Quinn sal quieres- le pedi

Dame un segundo- me respondió…y unos minutos después por fin salió y yo la abrace…

No quiero ni preguntar como estas- le dije aun abrazandola

Esta bien- me dijo y nos separamos- Que estes aquí conmigo, es mas que suficiente- añadió dándome una sonrisa

Asi que Lucy volvió- le dije despacio y ella asintió

Sabia que me atormentaría en el futuro- me dijo molesta- Es tan frustrante- añadió

Quinn, no quiero que te enojes- le dije y ella me mira- Pero tu eres Lucy- añadi- Nadie mas que yo entiende como te sientes- y ella asiente- Pero negarla es negarte a ti misma- añadi

Pero hice tanto para dejar eso atrás- me dijo frustrada

Lo se- le dije- Pero quizás es hora de enfrentarlo mejor y realmente dejarlo atrás- añadi

Quizas tienes razón- me dijo sonriendo- Pero ahora quiero decirte algo- y yo la mire confundida- No tengo cara para seguir opinando respecto a tu operación- añadió- Asi que la decisión es tuya y nadie mas, Rach, y lo que decidas yo te apoyo-

Gracias- le dije y nos volvimos a abrazar…

Despues de ello, nos separamos…porque Puck…bueno Noah…quiere llevarme a no se donde…

Que hacemos en el mall- le pregunte confundida- Hay algún descuento en algo- añadi

No- me dijo Noah exasperado- Te traje aquí, porque no quieres escuchar a nadie respecto a la operación- y yo voy a decirle algo molesta…pero…

Pero si escuchara a Barbra Streisand- dijo Kurt apareciendo en nuestra visual…esta parado al lado de la escalera mecánica- Yo me encargo desde aquí Puck- y Noah asintió y se fue…y yo estoy mirando para todos lados…

Esta aquí- le pregunte a Kurt esperanzada

Rachel este es un mall en Ohio- me dijo – Dime Rachel quieres decepcionarla- me pregunto

A quien- le pregunte confundida

Barbra- me respondió y yo role los ojos

Claro que no- le dije- Es mi idola- añadi

Entonces porque quieres operarte tu nariz- me dijo Kurt- Barbra jamás acepto que le dijeran que no era lo suficientemente buena porque no lucia como la típica chica linda- añadió

Pero Barbra es una en un millón- le dije triste

Tu también, Rach- me dijo y yo no estoy tan segura- Sabia que no aceptarías, asi que- y miro hacia abajo y Noah esta ahí al lado de unos parlantes- Hazlo- le dijo a Noah…y música empezó a sonar…

Y yo no puedo evitar reirme de Kurt- QUE HACES KURT- le dije divertida riéndome…

«Barbra Streisand» (*)

Solo dire que fue lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mi…es genial…

NN POV

Todos están en el salón, cuando Schue llega…y apenas lo ve Rachel levanta la mano…

Pasa algo Rachel- le pregunto Schue

Puedo decir algo- y Schue asintió y Rachel se paro a su lado- Solo quiero darles las gracias a todos- y todos le sonríen- Lo que hicieron en el mall por mi fue grandioso- añadió feliz- Especialmente ustedes- y miro a Puck y a Kurt que le sonríen- Noah, Kurt, me alegra que ayudarme los haya juntado- y ambos chicos se miran…

Por ello- continuo Rachel- Y porque todos tienen razón- añadió- No me voy a operar- y todos aplauden y gritan SI…y Rachel se rie…

Ademas tengo algo que quiero cantar- le dijo a Schue y el asiente y se fue a sentar y ahora Rachel miro a Quinn- Estas lista- y ella asintió

Van a cantar juntas- pregunto confundido Finn y ambas chicas asintieron

Es la primera vez que lo hacen- dijo Kurt sorprendido y ambas asienten…

Callense- dijo Britt y todos la miran- Quiero oir- añadió sonriéndoles a Quinn y Rachel

Gracias Britt- le dijo Quinn y Rachel le sonríe a Brittany

Empezemos- le dijo Rachel a la banda…música empieza a sonar…

Pero ya no están en el salón del coro…Quinn esta parada en su casillero

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes _

_make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful _

_but what does that mean to you_; y mira a Rachel que esta en su casillero

Y ahora mira el espejo de su casillero

_Look into the mirror who's inside there, _

_the one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today heeaay_

Rachel cierra su casillero suavemente y se apoya en el con su espalda

_My outsides are cool _

_my insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you_; mira a Quinn

_I've tried different ways _

_but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_I'm just tripping_; cierra los ojos

Ambas chicas están de vuelta en el salón del coro sentadas en dos bancos

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_**You can buy all the make-up that mac can make**_

_But if __**you can't look inside you**_

_find out who am I to_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so **_

_damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty, _

_oh so pretty_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright**_

Ahora Rachel esta caminado por el pasillo

_Never insecure until I met you; _Rachel ve a Quinn al final y se miran

_now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me; _Quedan paradas juntas en el pasillo sin mirarse

_**just a little bit skinny**_

_Why do I look to all these things_; Ambas se miran

_**to keep you happy **_

_Maybe get rid of you_; Rachel deja de mirar a Quinn y sigue caminando; _and then I'll get back to me heeey_

Quinn mira el piso

_My outsides look cool _

_my insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through_; mira a Rachel avanzar por el pasillo; _it's because of you_

Rachel sigue caminando

_I've tried different ways but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_Keep on tripping_

Ambas siguen caminando

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_**You can buy all the make-up that mac can make**_

_But if __**you can't look inside you**_

_find out who am I to_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so **_

_damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty, _

_oh so pretty_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright**_

Y llegan finalmente a distintos baños…

Quinn se arregla la cara con maquillaje frente al espejo del baño

_And I pity,_

Rachel se toca la cara, la nariz, mientras se mira al espejo del baño

_any girl who isn't me tonight_

Ambas se miran en los distintos espejos, mientras cantan

_Oh oh oh-oh__ ... tonight_

_Oh oh oh-oh__ ... tonight_

_Oh oh oh-oh__ ... tonight_

Vuelven al salon del coro

(_I feel pretty_)

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

(_Oh so pretty_)

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

(_I feel pretty and witty and bright_)

_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make, But if _

Ambas se miran

_**you can't look inside you**_

_Find out who am I to_

_**Be in a position to make me feel so **_

_damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty_; las chicas dejan de mirarse y miran al resto del club

_**but unpretty**_

Y el silencio se hace en el salón…y Rachel vuelve a mirar a Quinn…

Bienvenida Lucy- le dice Rachel sonriéndole a Quinn y ambas se abrazan…y todos aplauden…

Bien hecho chicas- les dijo Schue y ellas se separaron…y le sonríen…

Fue genial- dijo Brittany emocionada- Deberian cantar mas a menudo juntas- añadió

Opino igual- dijo Kurt

Y todos les sonríen a las dos chicas…

* * *

><p>Les gusto o no?, en serio chicos diganme si les gusto, porque los mejores capitulos estan por venir...y en el siguiente, una apresurada decision pondra las cosas de cabeza y en perspectiva...asi que ya saben dejen comentarios...<p>

Ah!, y para aquellos que leyeron "Reunion 2022", les confirmo que escribire la precuela, ya que hay cosas que no quedaron claras con este fic...:) besitos :)


	23. Chapter 23

Los comentarios aun estan bastante flojos, pero bueno, para aquellos que me han comentado gracias, me dejan super feliz :D

Ahora...Glee no me pertenece :(

Ojala les guste este capitulo :)

* * *

><p>23<p>

APRESURADA DECISION

Rachel POV

Mientras pasaba por la librería de música, vi en la vitrina un libro interesante…asi que me meti a verlo…y encontré otras cosas que me pueden servir para el club…asi que me puse a ver todo…cuando…

Eso dicen- dijo una chica- El guapísimo Jessie St. James esta de vuelta-

Estas segura- pregunto otra- Crei que estaba en la UCLA-

Si estaba- añadió la primera chica- Nadie sabe porque, pero dicen que esta devuelta-

Quien lo vio- pregunto la segunda chica

Su vecina- respondió la primera chica- La que esta en nuestro curso- añadió

Deje de oir…asi que el rumor es que Jessie, mi ex…esta devuelta…

Las cosas con el terminaron tan mal…que me hace sentir mal…y lo peor tengo curiosidad de saber si me tiene resentimiento o no…

He estado super metida en mis pensamientos últimamente…y es parte por mi confusión por todo lo que me ha pasado…pero…añadir a Jessie a ello, ha sido lo peor…

Porque tan pensativa Berry- me pregunto Noah al acercarme en el pasillo

Me asustaste- le dije poniéndome la mano en el pecho

Lo siento- me dijo- Pero en serio, porque tan pensativa- me pregunto

Bueno…es que - dije

Que- me pregunto confundido

Dije, Que me entere que Jessie esta en la ciudad- repeti

Y eso es importante por- me pregunto confundido y con un tono de molestia

No se- le dije insegura- Seria bueno hablar con el y arreglar las cosas- añadi

Estas loca, verdad- me dijo molesto

Porque lo dices- le pregunte confundida

El sujeto casi te mata- me dijo exasperado

No exageres- le dije restándole importancia

Hablo en serio Rachel no se te ocurra buscarlo- me advirtió Noah molesto…ahora estamos parados en el pasillo

Y quien te crees tu para decirme que hacer- le dije ahora molesta

Solo estoy tratando de protegerte- me dijo serio

Bien, adivina que PUCKERMAN- le dije molesta- No necesito que me protejas, puedo hacerlo sola- añadi- NO eres ni mi novio, ni mis padres para andarme prohibiendo nada, asi que grabate esto- le dije acercándome a el- YO hago lo que se me de la gana, y nadie se mete en mi camino- le dije con un dedo en su pecho

Bien entonces ve a que te lastime- me dijo Noah exasperado y molesto- A MI que mas me importa- añadió y se fue…

En serio…que sujeto mas exasperante…aunque ahora que lo veo irse y ya me calme…me siento culpable…

Puck POV

_No eres mi novio…No eres mi novio, para andarme prohibiendo nada_…pues si tiene razón…

Zizes- dije llegando al casillero de Lauren- Estoy dentro- le dije y ella sonríe

Bien- dijo mirándome- Felicidades Puckerman, eres mi nuevo novio-

QUE-

Te dije que había algo extra- me dijo…si, pero…- Y no te puedes retractar- me dijo seria…y esta chica da miedo…y yo asentí…

Bueno al parecer soy el nuevo novio de no otra que Lauren Zizes…en que te metiste Puck…

Rachel POV

Si definitivamente me siento culpable…Noah solo estaba preocupado por mi…y yo la muy tonta lo espante…

Mañana como sea me disculpare…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Como este capitulo no es muy largo, pondre el que viene al tirin...<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>24<p>

NO ENTIENDO.

Rachel POV

He estado buscando a Noah…pero al parecer me esta evitando y no lo culpo…

Ah, y además, Mercedes, Sam y yo…iremos juntos al baile…como grupo…si arreglo las cosas con Noah, lo invitare…sera super divertido…

NN POV

Noah- dijo Rachel encontrando por fin a Puck y este la mira y asiente- No estas evitándome verdad- le pregunto

No- le respondió cortante Puck cerrando su casillero

Pero parece- le dijo Rachel insegura

No lo hago- dijo cortante Puck de nuevo, y al ver que ella lo mira algo asustada, negó con la cabeza- Lo siento, pero no lo hago, de acuerdo- añadió mas suave Puck

Bien- dijo Rachel- Queria disculparme por lo de ayer- añadió avergonzada- No debi gritar y enojarme, sobre todo cuando solo estabas tratando de aconsejarme- continuo

Esta bien- dijo Puck sonriéndole- No lo buscaras, entonces- pregunto

No- le dijo Rachel segura

Bien- dijo Puck…mas tranquilo…

Bueno, además quería preguntarte algo- dijo Rachel contenta- Iras al baile de promoción, verdad- pregunto y Puck asintió…y esta algo incomodo- Bueno, esto es algo incomodo, pero todos aquellos que no tenemos parejas iremos juntos como grupo y me preguntaba si…-

Berry yo que tu me alejo de mi novio- dijo alguien interrumpiendo a Rachel… y Puck esta algo blanco…pero Rachel no se ha dado cuenta…y la que hablo es Lauren…

Novio- pregunto confundida Rachel y miro a Puck- No entiendo- añadio

Puckerman y yo estamos saliendo- le dijo Lauren simplemente- Cierto Puck- y Puck asiente…

Oh- abrió la boca sorprendida Rachel…y ahora si que esta incomoda- Bueno, felicidades- les dijo sonriéndoles

Esperamos tener tu voto en la votación de la fiesta- añadió Lauren

Voto- pregunto Rachel confundida

Rey y Reina- añadió Lauren simplemente

Ah, eso- dijo Rachel- No puedo prometer nada- dijo sonriendo un poco- Pero, genial ambos están saliendo juntos- repitió incomoda…y Puck también lo esta…

Nos vamos Puck- le dijo Lauren a Puck y este asiente mirándola y ahora mira a Rachel…

N..os vemos Berry- dijo y Rachel asintio

Adios - dijo Rachel bajito…y los otros dos se fueron…dejándola sola en el casillero de Puck…

Rachel POV

Ni vi a Lauren y Noah alejarse…no se porque, pero tengo la sensación que mi relación con Noah ya no será la misma…

Lo mas raro es como me siento…como si alguien me estuviera robando algo…algo importante…y me duele…y algo mas, pero no logro entenderlo…

NN POV

Me puedes explicar que mierda fue eso- grita alguien en su teléfono- Y no me digas que estoy loca, los vi y los escuche- volvió a gritar…

_Es solo un empujoncito_- dijo la voz del teléfono- _No te enojes_-

Te volviste demente, verdad- añadió la persona que gritaba- Que parte de no meter la nariz no has entendido-

_Calmate quieres_- añadió la voz del teléfono- _No arruinara nada_-

Cierra el pico y arreglalo- dijo la primera voz

Ya no se puede arreglar- dijo alguien al lado de la persona del teléfono- Esta en internet que ambos están juntos-

AHHH- grito en el teléfono la persona- TE JURO QUE TE MATARE, SI ESTO ARRUINA TODO- añadió y cerro el teléfono

No lo arruinara, verdad- pregunto alguien entre sollozos

No, cariño, calmate- le dijo suave la persona que gritaba en el teléfono. Y tratando de calmarle…

Santana POV

Estoy molesta…pero eso es lo de menos…ahora estoy en el club…enfrente de todos anunciando mi relación y consecuente campaña para reina del baile…con mi nuevo novio…David Karosky…

Que vino a disculparse con todos…

Y como supuse nadie lo tomo bien…pero se lo tienen que tragar…porque asi son las cosas ahora…

NN POV

Todos se fueron del salón, excepto Rachel y Santana…

San, me puedes explicar que sucede- le pregunto confundida Rachel- Y no juegues a la que no sabes, por favor- añadió

Por favor Rachel, no es nada malo explorar- le dijo Santana

Si, pero…-

Pero que- le pregunto Santana

Eres lesbiana- dijo Rachel…

_(Semanas antes, en el salón donde Rachel le dio la clase a Brittany)_

_Rachel- alguien la llamo_

_Oh por Dios- suspiro Rachel al ver a Santana entrando, pero eso no es lo que mas le choco…sino que esta llorando- Sientate- le pidió Rachel sentándola- Que paso-_

_Estoy enamorada de Britt- le dijo Santana- Ya no puedo seguir negándomelo a mi misma- añadió sollozando- Crei que era solo por diversión, pero no lo es- _

_Estas segura- y Santana asintió_

_Cada vez que la veo con Artie, tengo ganas de sacarle los ojos- dijo Santana molesta_

_San-_

_Eso no es lo peor- dijo Santana- Le dije lo que sentía por ella, y ella me dijo que me ama también- añadió_

_Eso es bueno-_

_No, no lo es- dijo Santana molesta- Porque también lo ama a el, y no quiere lastimarlo asi que no romperá con el-_

_Bueno asi es como es Brittany, San- le dijo Rachel- Tu mejor que nadie la conoce-_

_Pero apesta- dijo la latina molesta_

_Si, asi es- añadió Rachel triste por su amiga- Pero si la amas debes tratar de ser paciente y esperar- añadió_

_Paciencia es lo que menos tengo- dijo Santana_

_Para eso me tienes a mi, San- añadió Rachel sonriéndole- Es mi turno de ayudarte, y me vas a dejar hacerlo- añadió con decisión…y Santana solo asintió…_

(Devuelta al club, Presente)

Se lo que siento, Rachel- le dijo Santana- Pero no puedo estar esperando por siempre- añadió

Lo se- dijo Rachel- Pero Karosky es…- pero Rachel se detuvo y Santana la miro intrigada

Rachel- la inquirió Santana y esta la mira- Vas a decir que Karosky es Gay- añadió y Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, y asintió

Pero tu, como-

Mi radar homosexual- dijo simplemente Santana- Y tu-

No le digas a nadie- dijo Rachel y Santana asintió- Lo vi besando a Kurt- dijo despacio

Sabes desde el inicio- dijo incrédula Santana y Rachel asintió- Y no dijiste nada, por- añadió

Se lo prometi a Kurt- dijo Rachel

Ya veo-

Asi como Kurt y por consecuencia Mercedes, además de Brittany, eran los únicos que sabían de nuestra amistad- dijo Rachel

Entiendo- dijo Santana- Rachel, no te preocupes de acuerdo- y Rachel asintió

Confio en ti- dijo Rachel- Sabiendo que sabes todo, me quedo mas tranquila- y Santana asiente- Vamos- y las dos salieron del salón…

* * *

><p>Que piensan? bueno, malo, mas o menos? comenten :)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>25<p>

CONVERSACION TELEFONICA.

NN POV

Blaine es de las personas que sabe cuando lo van a llamar por un consejo…pero jamás pensó que esta persona en especial lo llamaría…

_Crees que sea normal que me haya sentido celosa_- le dijo la chica del otro lado del telefono

No, si según lo que dices son solo amigos- le respondió Blaine

_Que hago entonces_- le pregunto la chica confundida

No se- respondió Blaine…y luego- Sientes algo mas por el que solo amistad- pregunto

_Bien, se que me atrae_- respondió la chica- _Hay que ser ciego para no darte cuenta de que es atractivo_- añadió- _Pero no se si me gusta de esa forma_- añadió insegura

Me dijiste que cuando lo abrazas te sientes segura, no- pregunto Blaine

_Si_- le contestaron

Que mas-

_Feliz, y extrañas cosas en el estomago_- añadieron al otro lado de la línea tímidamente- _Y ni se te ocurra decir que son mariposas_- añadió molesta

Y que mas quieres que te diga- dijo exasperado Blaine

_No se_- dijo insegura e incomoda la chica- _A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca_- dijo de pronto

Ya lo estas- contesto Blaine…ups penso

_OYE_- le gritaron…y tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja

Calmate- pidió Blaine al volver el teléfono a su oreja- Estas confusa, sobre todo por tu propio pasado y tu pasado con el en especifico- le dijo

_Si, exacto_-

Entonces, creo que primero tienes que cerrar tu propio pasado- le aconsejo Blaine

_Ya lo intente y no funciono_- le respondieron bajito

Y que tal con algo que te ayude a ir por tu propio camino- le sugerio Blaine

_Como_-

Estas sola ahora, no- pregunto Blaine

_Si_-

Bueno demuéstrales a todos que eres feliz sola- le dijo Blaine- Y además deberías usar a los objetos de tu confusión- añadió sugeriendo

_Como_-

En serio, tengo que decirte todo- respondió el chico exasperado y rolando los ojos

_Por fis_- le dijieron esperanzadamente de la otra línea

De acuerdo- concedió Blaine sonriendo…y preguntándose en que minuto paso al hecho de no podérsele negar a esta chica en particular…- Tengo algo que puedes usar-

Despues de eso…termino la llamada con la desesperada chica…y busco en sus contactos…

_Alo _– le respondieron

Aun no se como me meti en esto, pero te tengo noticias- dijo Blaine

_Te metiste, porque asi es como eres y punto_- le respondieron- _Ahora suelta_-

El plan, ese que no te gusta- dijo Blaine- Esta funcionando- añadió sonriendo

_En serio_- preguntaron incrédulamente de la otra linea

En serio- respondió Blaine- Aunque increíble que parezca esta sacando sentimientos a relucir- añadió- Confusos aun, pero es algo-

_SI_- grito la persona en la otra línea- _Lo sabia_-

Estan muy profundos aun- añadió Blaine

_Lo se_- dijo la otra persona- _No soy ilusa, pero es mejor que cero_- y el silencio se hizo un momento

Estas ahí- pregunto Blaine

_Si_- respondió la otra persona resignada- _Tengo que reconocerle al idiota su ingenio_-

Apesta ser tu- añadió divertido Blaine- Pero bien, cumpli con informar-

_Gracias corresponsal_- dijo la persona en tono de burla

En serio- dijo Blaine- Sabes que no tengo ninguna razón para callarme y contarle a ella lo que tramas verdad-

_No lo haras_- le dijeron seguros del otro lado- _La quieres como una hermana, ni tu sabes cuando paso, pero no lo haras, además me tienes miedo_- añadieron

Si, claro- dijo Blaine- Bueno adiós-

_Adios Wabler y gracias_- dijeron feliz en la otra línea…

Lo peor es que tiene razón…- dijo Blaine tirándose en su cama de espaldas- Es extraño si, como me estoy fundiendo como miembro de este grupo, mas que del mio propio- añadió sonriendo…

(En otro lado en Lima, otra conversación telefónica se lleva a cabo)

_Voy a volver_- dijo alguien, es una voz de chico, algo presuntuoso

Cuando- pregunto otro chico

_En una semana_- respondió el primer chico

Y me llamas para-

_Estas en penúltimo año, no_- pregunto el primer chico

Si- le respondieron

_Ella también lo esta_- dijo el primer chico

No me digas que-

_Si, volveré por ella_- dijo seguro el primer chico

Te volviste demente, verdad-le dijo el segundo chico molesto- Se te olvido lo que hiciste- le recordó al otro

_No_- respondió serio el primer chico- _Pero ella mas que nadie sabe perdonar_- añadio

Ni se te ocurra lastimarla, o te asesino- le advirtió el segundo chico con enojo- No importa cuanto tiempo hace que te conozca, no permitiré que la lastimes de nuevo- añadió

_No volveré a lastimarla_- dijo el primer chico

Mas te vale- le advirtió el segundo

_Ademas supe que esta sola_- añadió el primero con tono de informacion

Si lo esta- le respondió el segundo- Y- pregunto

_Mejor aun_- respondió el primero- _Tendre una nueva oportunidad_- añadio

Lo dudo- dijo el segundo chico seguro

_Porque_-

No tengo porque decirte, pero te puedo asegurar que no caera a tus brazos- le dijo el segundo mas seguro

_Hay alguien mas acaso_- pregunto el primero incredulo

…- el silencio se hizo

_El que calla otorga, querido amigo_- añadió el primer chico asertivamente

No tengo porque decirte nada- añadió el segundo con molestia

_Ah, ya veo, estas intentando algo, otra vez_- dijo el primero con tono burlesco

No- dijo rápidamente el segundo

_Seguro que no_- dijo el primero sarcásticamente- _Seras físicamente un bruto, pero tienes el corazón de una abuela romanticona_- añadió en tono de burla- _Por cierto se te hizo, o no_- pregunto

Si, aunque como dije no es de tu incumbencia, nada lo es- añadió el segundo chico molesto

_Ya veremos_- dijo el primer chico seguro

En serio, no te detendrás, no importa lo que diga- dijo el segundo cabreado

_No, no lo hare_-

De acuerdo- dijo el segundo resignado- Cumpli con advertirte- añadio

_Si, lo hiciste_- dijo el primero entendiendo- _Hablamos cuando llegue a Mckenley_- pregunto

No estare ahí, cuando llegues- le informo el segundo- Tengo asuntos familiares que atender, pero te vere en cuanto vuelva- añadio

_Como quieras_- dijo el primero-_ Adios_-

Adios- dijo el segundo cortándola llamada- Rayos- murmuro buscando en sus contactos…

_Alo_- le contestaron del otro lado

Tenemos un problema- dijo el chico preocupado

_Que problema_- le preguntaron intrigados del otro lado de la linea

Uno que se puede meter en nuestro proyecto- añadió el chico

_Que tanto_-

Se puede volver un nuevo vértice y formar un triangulo entorno a ella- le dijo el chico

_Rayos_- dijeron de la otra línea- _Cuando llega este problemita_- añadieron preguntando

Una semana- respondió el chico

_Poco antes del baile_- preguntaron

Si- contesto resignado el chico- Que hago- y el silencio se hizo unos momentos

_No hagas nada_- respondieron por fin

Que- pregunto confuso el chico

_Dejalo_- le respondieron

Pero…- intento decir el chico

_No, peros_- lo interrumpieron

No creo que opines igual al saber quien es- dijo el chico- Y menos te va gusta- añadio

_Si tu me llamaste y no la ballena, ya se quien es_- dijeron del otro lado

OYE- grito el chico molesto

_Lo siento, lamento insultar a tu adorado amorcito_- dijo sarcástica la voz del otro lado- _Pero en serio, quizás lo podamos usar a nuestro favor_- añadio

Como- pregunto confundido el chico

_De primera el lo odia, tanto como yo_- le respondieron

Entonces, si sabes quien es- dijo impresionado el chico

_Que no ya lo dije_- le respondieron exasperadamente- _En fin, me llego información de tu plancito_- añadio molesta la voz

No te enojes, otra vez, ya te lo explique, solo me salió- se defendió el chico

_Tiene que nacer solo, sin intervención, cuantas veces lo he dicho_- replico molesta la voz

Muchas- dijo cansado el chico- Pero necesitaba a alguien, y el fue el único que se me ocurrió y puede ayudar- añadió defendiéndose nuevamente

_Por desgracia tienes razón_- dijo resignada la voz

En serio- pregunto confundido el chico

_Si, esta haciendo de ayuda, asi que dejemoslo seguir, al igual que la nueva arista_- respondió la voz

De acuerdo- concedio el chico- Pero cual es el motivo de dejar esta arista seguir- pregunto confundido

_Presion_- le respondieron simplemente-_ Tu a ella_- añadieron

Tu a el- añadió el chico entendiendo

_Exacto_- dijo la voz

Pero según lo que vi, a el no le queda mucho- añadió feliz el chico

_Cierto, pero un poco mas no esta mal_- dijo divertida la voz- _Y ayuda a la tensión entre ellos también_- dijo con mas diversion

De acuerdo- dijo entendiendo el chico- Bueno cumplo con avisarte- añadio

_Gracias_- le dijo la voz sarcásticamente- _Tan amable_ – añadió en el mismo tono

Deja el sarcasmo- dijo exasperado el chico- Adios- añadió cansado

_Adiosin_- dijo la voz y colgó- _Vamos a ver quien cae primero_- añadió para si misma la voz…

* * *

><p>Con quien habla Blaine, y quienes son estas otras tres personas?<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>26<p>

GO YOUR OWN WAY

NN POV

Rachel se esta paseando de un lado para otro en el escenario del auditorio…

Rachel, que haces- le pregunto un confundido Sam, y al verlo Rachel salto sorprendida, pero lo sonríe…

Hola Sammy- le dijo contenta Rachel, y Sam solto una risa, y Rachel lo mira confundida- Porque te ries-

Nada...bueno Puck me llamo Sammy y suena muy distinto viniendo de ti- añadió Sam

Distinto Bien- pregunto Rachel y Sam asintió

En Puck suena raro- añadió Sam- Por eso ahora soy Sam-bo- le conto

Sam-bo- dijo divertida Rachel- Tipico Noah comiéndose las letras- y ahora Sam la miro confundido- Es por Sammy boy- añadio la chica

Ah- dijo Sam entendiendo- Bueno, no importa te pasa algo-

Por-

Estas paseándote de un lado para otro en el escenario- le dijo Sam- Sin mencionar que crei oir una canción- añadio

Bueno- le dijo incomoda Rachel- Estaba practicando una canción que quiero cantar en el coro, pero- añadio dubitativa

Pero- y Rachel lo mira insegura- Dale Rach, confía en mi- le dijo sonriendo Sam y ella asiente

Tengo que darles unas partituras a Noah y a Finn para que me ayuden con la canción- dijo finalmente Rachel

Y eso es un problema por- pregunto Sam

No tiene la letra de la canción- dijo Rachel- Las partituras, no quiero que sepan que dice- y Sam asiente, pero aun no entiende- Bueno igualmente tiene la primera letra de la frase y la ultima, para que entienda cuando cantare- añadio Rachel

Rach, no entiendo aun cual es el problema- añadio Sam aun confundido

Me estoy paseando porque estoy reuniendo valor para ir, pedirles que acepten ayudarme y darles las partituras- le respondió Rachel insegura

Porque tienes que reunir valor- dijo Sam aun confundido- Digo, tu y Finn entiendo, pero tu y Puck son amigos- y Rachel empezó a esconder la cara- Paso algo-

Las cosas conmigo y Noah han estado raras- le conto Rachel- Desde que se enojo conmigo por algo que hice- y Sam va a decir algo- Y si bien nos arreglamos, después me entere de su relación con Lauren, y es algo incomodo-

Cierto- dijo Sam

Ademas le tengo algo de miedo a Lauren- añadio despacito Rachel

Quien no- añadio Sam- Pero Rach se que ninguno se rehusara a ayudarte- añadio

Que te hace decirlo- le pregunto Rachel

Ambos te aprecian y por sobretodo- dijo Sam- Les encanta al igual que todos escucharte cantar- añadio sonriéndole

Gracias- dijo Rachel también sonriendo- Tienes razón- añadio

Lo se- dijo orgulloso Sam y Rachel rola sus ojos, y ahora Sam solto un suspiro para sorpresa de Rachel y ella lo miro confundida- Estaba preocupado-

Por- pregunto la chica confundida

Crei que te estabas paseando porque estabas teniendo dudas de ir conmigo y Mercedes al baile- añadio Sam

No, seria una tonta si me arrepintiera- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- No te preocupes, aun me vas a tener que aguantar- añadio divertida y Sam sonríe

Puedo ver la letra de la canción- le pregunto

Solo si no le dices a nadie- le dijo Rachel y el asiente- Prometelo-

Lo prometo- le dijo serio…y Rachel le entrego la letra…y al verla- Rach, hay alguna razón por la que vas a cantar esto en especifico- y Rachel asiente

El inicio del fin- dijo Rachel con seguridad

No entiendo- dijo Sam

No hace falta- le dijo seria Rachel- Espera a escucharme cantar- añadio y Sam asiente y vuelve a mirar la letra

Me gusta- dijo Sam finalmente entregándole la letra a Rachel y ella la toma feliz- Por cierto si te sirve, Puck y Finn están en los camerinos, la coach los tiene ordenando cosas-

Estan castigados- pregunto preocupada

No- le contesto Sam- La coach siempre le pide a dos del equipo que se queden a ordenar ciertas cosas y esta vez les toco a ellos- añadio- Asi que tienes suerte de que estén juntos- y Rachel asiente

Gracias- añadio- Sera mejor ir de inmediato, antes de que pierda el valor- y Sam asiente- Nos vemos Sammy-

Nos vemos Rach- y con eso Rachel salió del auditorio…y Sam revisa su celular

_Sammy boy_- le contestaron

Si me quedo con Sam-bo- dijo Sam resignado

_Puckerman_- dijo la otra voz

Como sabes- pregunto Sam intrigado

_Ni idea_- le respondieron simplemente- _Porque me llamas_-

Tu le diste la canción- dijo Sam con seguridad

_Ah, si, como supiste_- le preguntaron intrigado

Grita Tu- añadio Sam

_Y como sabes eso_- le preguntaron confundidos

Ni idea- dijo Sam simplemente- Esto es extraño- añadio

_Lo es_- le dijeron…

(Afuera del camerino de Varones)

Rachel mira la puerta…

Rachel POV

Se ve grande…o puede ser que yo sea pequeñita…_Lo eres, enana_…estúpido Puck…eso sono igual a el…

Que voy a hacer…AHHH, dejate de tonterías Rachel Barbara Berry y entra ya…

Y al entrar…yo me esperaba encontrar todo en su lugar…pero hay cosas por todos lados…y eso es porque Noah y Finn se están tirando cosas…y al verme se quedaron paralizados…literalmente…

Finn tiene la boca abierta…y a Noah se le cayo el balón que tenia en la mano, que al parecer iba ser arrojado a Finn, pero mi entrada impidió su destino…

Sus caras son comicas…

- les dije tratando de romper el aire de incomodidad y silencio que hay a nuestro alrededor…pero no esta funcionando…ninguno mueve un solo musculo…solo me observan…y es molesto- DEJEN DE MIRARME Y SEAN CABALLEROSOS Y RESPONDAN- les grite exasperada y ambos saltaron

Hola- dijeron rápido los dos al mismo tiempo y yo les sonrio

Asi esta mejor- les dije- Vine porque necesito pedirles un favor- añadi y ahora de nuevo no dicen nada…y otra vez me estoy molestando, asi que aclare mi garganta…

favor- pregunto Noah al fin…y yo tomo las partituras y le doy una a cada uno

Necesito que ambos me ayuden con esta canción- les dije mientras ven las partituras- Finn con la batería y tu Noah con tu guitarra- añadi

Esto no tiene palabras- dijo Finn analizando el papel…lo da vuelta…como si hacerlo va hacer que mágicamente las palabras aparezcan…realmente puede ser bobo…y me estoy riendo internamente…

Si, no las tiene- le dije simplemente y me mira confundido- No quiero que ninguno sepa que dice la canción- añadi- Pero si te fijas bien esta la primera letra y la ultima de cada verso-

Cierto- dijo Noah- Quieres ensayar con la banda y todo- me pregunto

No- le dije y ambos me miran confundidos- Ya hable con ellos y conocen la canción, y los ayudaran a ensayarla con ustedes, pero sin mi-

Como cantaras entonces- me pregunto confundido Finn

Solo cantando- le dije simplemente- No necesito ensayar con la banda ni con ustedes- añadi- Me acoplare al tiempo bien asi que no se preocupen- y ambos asintieron…aunque Finn no parece convencido- Solo confía en mi Quarterback- y ahora dejo de mirarme inseguramente…

Cuando quieres presentarla- me pregunto Noah

El viernes- le dije- Pueden tener todo listo para ese dia- les pregunte…y Noah miro a Finn…el que sigue mirando el papel…asi que Noah rolo los ojos…y ahora me mira a mi…

Si- me dijo finalmente y yo asiento- Ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que la coach aparezca y te deje ayudándonos a ordenar-

Bien- les dije y me iba a ir- Por cierto este lugar apesta- les dije asqueada

Que esperabas olor a flores- me dijo sarcastico Noah y yo le saque la lengua y me Sali…ojala todo salga como planeo…

NN POV

Como vamos a entender esto- dijo Finn confundido aun viendo la hoja- Puck- llamo a su amigo…que seguía observando la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara- Puck- volvió a llamarlo Finn y ahora Puck lo mira

Que- pregunto con odiosidad Puck

Que como vamos a entender esto- volvió a preguntar Finn

No sabes leer música- le pregunto confundido Puck

Algo, lo básico que me enseño Rachel, pero no cuando no tiene palabras- dijo Finn

Yo te ayudo- le dijo Puck simplemente- Ahora ordenemos aquí de verdad- añadio y Finn asintió…y empezaron a ordenar…

Me pregunto que dira la canción- dijo Finn de pronto

Ni idea- le dijo Puck- Hay que esperar al viernes- añadio y Finn asiente

(Viernes…Hora Glee)

Rachel tienes preparado algo- pregunto Schue y la aludida asiente- Bien, todo tuyo- y Rachel se para y se pone tras el micrófono ya instalado…y Rachel miro a Puck y este empezó…música sonando…

_Loving you  
>Isn`t the right thing to do<br>How can I ever change things  
>That I feel<em>

_If I could  
>Maybe I`d give you my world<br>How can I  
>When you won`t take it from me<em>

_You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it, Another _

_Lonely day  
>Another lonely day<br>You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<em>

_Tell me why  
>Everything turned around<br>Packing up  
>Shacking up is all you wanna do<em>

_If I could  
>Baby I`d give you my world<br>Open up  
>Everything`s waiting for you<em>

_Ohhhh_

_You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it, Another _

_Lonely day_

_Another lonely day  
>You can go your own way<br>Go your own way_

_Musica instumental_

_Heyyy_

_You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it, Another _

_Lonely day_

_Another lonely day  
>You can go your own way<br>Go your own way_

_You can call it, Another _

_Lonely day_

_Ahhhh_

_Ahhhh_

_Ahhhh _

_Musica instrumental_

_Ohhhh_

_You can go_

_You can go_

_Ohhhh_

_Call in under lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

Rachel termino de cantar y todos la aplauden... a todos les gusto...

Bien hecho Rachel- le dijo Schue feliz- Buena forma de salir de tu area confortable- añadio- Alguna razon por la que quisiste cantar esta cancion- y Rachel asiente

Porque soy una mujer independiente- dijo simplemente Rachel

De acuerdo, bien hecho- dijo Schue- Alguno tiene algo preparado- y todos negaron con la cabeza- Bien entonces antes de irme, les dejare la siguiente asignacion- y fue a la pizarra y escribio CANCIONES DE FIESTA- Quiero que todos empiezen a pensar en ellas, en la siguiente reunion le dire porque- y con eso se fue...y Brittany salto de su asiento y abrazo a Rachel...la que asusto...

Britt- dijo riendose sorprendida Rachel

Me encanto- dijo simplemente Rachel

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y ahora miro a Finn- Gracias Finn- y este asiente...y ahora Rachel miro a Puck- Noah- y este que estaba poniendo su guitarra en su bolso la miro- Ese solo de guitarra estuvo grandioso- le dijo orgullosa- Tuve que recordar volver a cantar- añadio avergonzada

Gracias- le dijo Puck encogiendose de hombros- No fue nada-

Oh, pero Rachel tiene razon- dijo Sam y Artie asiente- Estuvo MAS QUE GENIAL- añadio

No fue nada- repitio Puck y tomo sus cosas y se fue

Y a el que le pasa- pregunto Quinn confundida viendo a Puck irse

Solo debe haber sentido incomodo- dijo Finn simplemente y mira a Rachel

Finn- le hablo Quinn y ahora el la mira a ella- Nos vamos- y el asiente...tomando sus cosas y paso su brazo por los hombros de Quinn y se empezo a ir con ella, pero no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Rachel...

Finn POV

Tiempo...dame tiempo Rach, y volveremos a estar juntos...no importa lo que haya interpretado con esa cancion...Se que aun tenemos una posibilidad...

No me dare por vencido...

Rachel POV

Me senti genial con la cancion...creo que me falta menos para dar la pagina vuelta...

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio...bueno ahora quiero que me dejen comentarios :)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Glee no me pertenece :( y esto (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee

* * *

><p>27<p>

VUELTA CON PROPUESTA

NN POV

Hola a todos- dijo Schue entrando y todos se sientan- Bien espero que hayan pensado en la asignación que les deje en la ultima reunión- añadió mirándolos y todos le sonríen- Pues bien la razón de ella es el hecho de que este año el club se encargara del entretenimiento musical de la fiesta de promoción- añadió

Que hay con la banda que el grupo que organiza todo contrato- pregunto Artie confundido

Según Figgins tuvieron un percanse- respondió Schue- Pero creo que tiene mas relación con cuanto cuesta- y todos asienten- En fin, a mi no me parece mala idea que seamos nosotros los que nos encarguemos, nos servirá de relajo antes de concentrarnos netamente en los nacionales-

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rachel- Tiene algo en mente- pregunto

Si- le respondió Schue- Necesitamos tres canciones bailables y una lenta para la parte del amor- añadió Schue divertido la ultima parte y todos se rien- Asi que me gustaría que me propusieran canciones a mas tardar el jueves- y todos asienten- Ese mismo dia dejaremos claro quienes harán que números-

Sr. Schue que tal si queremos que nuestras canciones sean secretas- pregunto Rachel y todos la miraron curiosos y confundidos

Me parece que la única canción que podría serlo es la romantica- concedió Schue y Rachel asiente- Dependiendo a quien le concedamos ese lugar, esa persona decidirá si les dice al resto o no su canción, pero yo debere saber cual es- y Rachel asiente- Bien eso es todo, piensen bien chicos- y con eso se despidió y se fue…

Y todos empezaron a moverse…y Rachel esta ordenando unas partituras antes de irse…

Rachel- la llamo Artie

Pasa algo- le pregunto al ver que esta triste

Mi plan de hacer que Britt me disculpara por lo que le dije no funciono- le dijo cabizbajo Artie

Si Tina me conto lo que hiciste esta mañana ("Isn't She Lovely" *) - le dijo Rachel- Artie dale tiempo, la decepcionaste y cuando ella se decepciona, pues…-

Dificil que te perdone- añadió Artie y Rachel asiente- Me siento estúpido- añadió molesto

Ahora sabes como Britt se sintió cuando llamaste estúpida- le dijo Rachel

No fue mi intención- dijo triste Artie

Lo se- le dijo sonriéndole suavemente- Como dije dale tiempo- y Artie asiente- Bueno nos vemos- y Artie asiente y Rachel salió del salón…

Rachel POV

Encontre la canción perfecta para el lento del baile…asi que me vine al auditorio…están los del equipo de organización del baile, pero no importa…

Asi que…

"Rolling in the deep" (*) Ok eso no me lo esperaba…Jessie…pero que hace aquí…terminamos de cantar…y los de la organización del baile se fueron…

Jessie- dije apenas…estoy choqueada y el dejo salir un suspiro

Es bueno verte Rachel- me dijo sonriendome

Que estas haciendo aquí- le pregunte confundida

Que te parece si nos sentamos- me propuso y yo asentí…y nos sentamos en los asientos del auditorio…

Que haces aquí- le pregunte después de un rato…

Digamos que las cosas no salieron bien en Los Angeles y decidi volver- me contesto

De acuerdo- le dije- Pero que haces aquí- enfatize, porque me refiero a que hace aquí en el auditorio…

Queria verte- me contesto- Y porque quiero enmendar lo que te hice- añadió- Atacarte físicamente y arrojarte huevos, es algo que jamás me perdonare a mi mismo- continuo contrariado y con cara de culpabilidad…y en el eso es mucho decir

Yo también te lastime, Jessie- le dije avergonzada- No soy ninguna santa- añadi mirándome las manos

Cierto- me dijo-Pero mis motivos para acercarme a ti desde un inicio no fueron los correctos- añadio

Lo sabia- le dije mirándolo- Que estabas detrás de mi encuentro con Shelby- y el asiente- Una parte de mi te detesta por reunirme con ella, pero otra parte te lo agradece- le dije y deje de mirarlo

Lo siento y de nada, creo- me dijo y en su voz hay confusión

Se que es confuso- le dije- Pero todo lo relacionado con Shelby para mi es confuso- añadi

Entiendo- y lo mire y asiente- Pero quiero compensarte lo que hice, y dejar todo atrás y que ya no haya rencores entre nosotros- añadió esperanzado

De acuerdo- le dije después de un rato…con una leve sonrisa

Genial- dijo feliz- Entonces dejame llevarte al baile- me pidio

Q..ue-

Se que es inesperado- me contesto rápido- Pero creo que es una buena forma de empezar- añadio

No se- le dije confundida y sin mirarlo…

Aun no te decidas- me dijo y yo lo mire- Piensalo y me llamas- y me dio una tarjeta y yo asentí- Sera mejor que me vaya- y yo volvi asentir…y el se fue…

Y ahora que hago…no es mala idea ir con el…o si…no se…

YA SE…necesito un consejo…

Quinn es la primera de la lista…pero al suelo, esta tan concentrada y paranoica por querer ganar la competencia por la corona de la reina que llega dar miedo acercársele…y Finn queda de plano fuera…

Mike, es mi segunda opción…pero cuando me acerque a el lo primero que me pregunto fue si pensaba que sus abdominales se veian bien…y yo solo asentí…por suerte Tina se lo llevo…van 4 fuera…

Kurt esta ocupado con Britt y Santana…algo de vestidos y arreglos de ultimo minuto…3 mas fuera…

Ni cuento con Artie, el pobre tiene su propio drama…Sam, no sabe nada de mi pasado con Jessie, asi que no me sirve…Mercedes, por mas que trato de comunicarme con ella, no resulta…asi que ni al caso…eso deja a Blaine afuera también…porque no me contesta su celular…

Y me queda Lauren, descartada…y finalmente Noah…aunque quizás el me grite otra vez por haberme acercado a Jessie…pero no fue mi culpa…el se acerco a mi…pero no pierdo nada en buscar en el un consejo y que se entere que Jessie esta aquí realmente y volvió de alguna forma por mi…no es malo…con eso en mente lo estoy buscando…

NN POV

Puck esta en su casillero…y Rachel lo vio y se le va a acercar, cuando Lauren aparece de la nada y se tumba contra los labios de Puck y lo azota con su cuerpo en los casilleros mientras lo besa…ferozmente…

Rachel tiene la boca abierta en forma de "O"…y sin darse cuenta aprieta una de sus manos…y se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino…

Rachel POV

Ya se que hare…pero antes tengo reunión en el club…y ya escogi mi canción…

NN POV

Me gusta- le dijo Schue a Rachel y ella se fue a sentar- Chicos ya decidi el orden en que cantaran, y que mejor todas las canciones sean sorpresa para el resto- y todos asienten- Bien entonces, los primeros serán Artie, Puck y Sam; después Rachel con la canción para el romance- y todos miran a Rachel- Luego Blaine con quien hable que estará ayudado por Brittany y Tina- las aludidas asienten- Y para el baile final tenemos a Santana y Mercedes, pero si Santana es elegida reina del baile- añadió

Lo que pasara, claro esta- dijo Santana segura y Quinn y Lauren la miran con odiosidad

Tina reemplazara a Santana- continuo Schue, y Tina asiente- Bien eso es todo, diviértanse chicos- y todos hacen sonidos en que están de acuerdo…y Schue se fue…y Rachel tomo rápidamente sus cosas y salió del salón…y todos la miran irse confundidos…

Jessie- dijo Rachel al teléfono, ya en su auto- Ya me decidi- añadió mirando algo molesta y tomo aire- Sera un honor que seas mi pareja en el baile- añadió segura- Hablamos después para coordinar todo, adiós- y colgó, y encendio su auto y se fue del estacionamiento…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Por si no se dieron cuenta, este capitulo les responde a aquellos que me preguntaban con quien iba a poner a Rachel...en serio chicos dejen comentarios, porque la falta de ellos me deprime y no me dan ganas de seguir subiendo...pero para animarlos, les cuento que en el siguiente veremos como empieza la fiesta de promocion y como reaccionan todos con el regreso de Jessie :)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Gracias por los comentarios, en serio me alegran el dia...ahora bien Glee no me pertenece y esto (*) significa que la escena o numero es igual a Glee...

Y lo prometido es deuda, la fiesta de promocion inicia :)

* * *

><p>28<p>

PROM PARTE 1

NN POV

Dejamelo a mi- dijo Rachel al ver a Mercedes y Sam parados afuera de Breadstick- Yo lo manejare- añadió

Estas segura- le pregunto Jessie quien termino de estacionar el auto y Rachel asiente- De acuerdo- y Jessie se bajo y fue a abrirle a Rachel, y la ayudo a salir del auto…y ambos se acercaron a una furiosa Mercedes y aun confundido Sam

OH HELL TO THE NO- dijo Mercedes al tener al frente a Rachel y Jessie- Que rayos hace este chico blanco aquí- le pregunto directamente a Rachel

Mercedes todo tiene una explicación, pero- dijo Rachel y miro a Sam- Sam Evans, Jessie St. James- presento a los chicos y ambos se saludaron

Porque me suena- pregunto Sam confundido

Porque este es el idiota que trato de golpear a Rachel y después le lanzo huevos- le contesto furiosa Mercedes y la cara de Sam es de rabia

Jessie, porque no vas adentro, ya vamos- le pidió Rachel a Jessie y el asintió, y los tres chicos se quedaron solos afuera

Rachel, que mierda pasa- le pregunto Sam ahora también molesto

Jessie vino a disculparse y yo acepte su disculpa- les dijo Rachel- Y se ofreció a venir conmigo al baile como forma de compensarme por lo que hizo- añadió

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando- le dijo Mercedes- Te volviste loca- añadió- Solo porque se disculpa, tu vas y lo perdonas asi-

NO- les dijo rápido Rachel- Pero Mercedes yo también lo lastime, recuerdas-

Como- pregunto Sam

Lo use- admitió Rachel- Para olvidarme de Finn- añadió- Y también me arrepiento, debi haber manejado las cosas con el de una manera distinta y no lo hice-

Que hay de los huevos- pregunto Mercedes

Eso fue por la competencia- respondió Rachel- Estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas- añadió- No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo- continuo- Ademas…- siguió dubitativa

Ademas- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sam y Mercedes

Gracias a el, mi madre dejo de ser un fantasma- respondió finalmente Rachel- Si bien las cosas no resultaron entre nosotras, eso no es culpa de Jessie- añadió y Sam le sonríe…y Mercedes solto aire y negó con la cabeza

De acuerdo- concedió Mercedes- No me gusta esta situación, el no me agrada, pero lo aceptare, porque antes que todo soy tu amiga, y te apoyo- añadió sonriéndole…y Rachel la abrazo, y Sam las abrazo a ambas…

Vamos adentro- les pregunto Sam y ambas chicas asienten…y entraron…

Todo bien- pregunto Jessie al verlos acercarse y Rachel asiente

Solo porque quiero a Rachel como una hermana acepto esto St. James- le dijo Sam- Pero un movimiento en falso y eres carne para los perros, entendido- añadió y Jessie asiente sorprendido

Y por si no te quedo claro su advertencia- le dijo Mercedes y Jessie la mira- Si el no acaba contigo, dios tenga piedad de ti, de lo que te hare- añadió y Jessie asiente incomodo…y Rachel les sonríe a sus amigos…- Bueno ya que esta claro, ordenemos- añadió sonriendo Mercedes y todos asienten…

Y los cuatro disfrutaron sorprendentemente la conversación…

(En el gimnasio de la escuela, ya la fiesta toma curso)

Todo se ve espectacular- dijo Kurt entrando al gimnasio acompañado por Blaine

Alla están todos- dijo Blaine apuntando a donde están Santana con David, Lauren y Puck, Brittany, Artie, Mike y Tina, y Finn y Quinn- Vamos- y Kurt asiente

Parece que mis divas aun no llegan- añadió Kurt mirando para todos lados

Ya llegaran- lo tranquilizo Blaine- Solo estas curioso, porque ninguna de las dos te dejo ver sus vestidos- añadió divertido

Puedes culparme- añadió Kurt algo desesperado- Es la primera vez que Mercedes no me deja meterme con su ropa, es de pesadilla, sin mencionar a Rachel-

Estoy seguro que no te decepcionaran- añadió Blaine- Ya calmate- le tomo la mano para calmarlo y Kurt le sonríe afectuosamente…llegaron donde los demás y saludaron a todos…fue incomodo con Karosky, pero Santana alivio la incomodidad…y estaban conversando amenamente, cuando…

QUE MIERDA- dijo Puck entre dientes y todos lo miran, parece querer matar a alguien, y mira a alguien…y al ver esta mirando a la entrada del gimnasio…y vienen entrando Sam con Mercedes, y Rachel del brazo, para sorpresa de ellos, de no otro que Jessie St. James...

Ahora si Rachel perdió un tornillo- dijo Quinn

Crei que Jessie estaba en la UCLA- dijo Tina- Que hace aquí-

Rachel me dijo que había un rumor de que estaba de vuelta- dijo Kurt- Pero que hace aquí con ella, eso es otra cosa-

Por favor- dijo Quinn algo exasperada- Que no es obvio lo volvió a buscar- añadió molesta- Crei que había entendido lo peligroso que era, pero al parecer no- siguió

Y los cuatro recién llegados se acercaron a sus amigos al verlos…y la tensión se hizo…y Mercedes rolando los ojos al ver a Finn querer decir algo…

OK- dijo Mercedes tomando la palabra- Si Rachel vino con Jessie- dijo lo obvio- Y ya Sam y yo le pedimos explicaciones a Rachel y se las aceptamos-

Y esas son- pregunto Santana, mirando a Jessie con odio

Volvi para disculparme- dijo Jessie- Y Rachel acepto mi disculpa- añadió sonriéndole a Rachel

Y les pido a todos que no se metan y acepten mi decision- les pidio Rachel- Se que a ninguno le agrada Jessie, por obvias razones- añadió- Pero la ultima palabra para disculparlo o no, la tengo yo y todos lo saben- siguió, y todos asienten, pero no convencidos...

Sigo creyendo que perdiste un tornillo- le dijo Quinn- Pero alla tu- y con eso tomo a Finn y se lo llevo…el que por cierto mira a Jessie con ganas de matarlo…y Santana mira a Quinn con una sonrisa…

Rach- llamo a Rachel, Santana, la que la mira- Tienes razón, es tu decisión, y si lo disculpas, yo te apoyo- añadió sonriéndole

Gracias San- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole

Lo que no significa que no te haga papilla si la lastimas- le advirtió Santana a Jessie

No esperaría otra cosa- le dijo Jessie

Bien, David y yo nos vamos- y con eso Santana se llevo a Karosky

Ah, Jessie- recordó Rachel al ver a Blaine- El es Blaine Anderson, el novio de Kurt y a quien aplastamos en las regionales- añadió divertida Rachel y Blaine la mira feo, pero sonriendo

Divertida- le dijo Blaine y le dio la mano a Jessie…y se la esta apretando fuerte- Me uno a cualquier amenaza que te haya hecho Mercedes- añadió con seriedad en su voz

De acuerdo- dijo Jessie al recuperar su mano- Me alegra que las advertencias solo sean advertencias, sino con tantas ya estaría muerto- añadió mirando a Rachel que se rie…y ahora Jessie mira algo…alguien, vio Rachel…Puck…- Noah Puck Puckerman- le dijo Jessie- Algo que decir-

Lo que te harán ellos si la lastimas- dijo Puck mirando a Jessie- No será nada comparado con lo que te hare yo- añadio calmadamente…tanto que da miedo…

Me lo imagine- añadió Jessie

No- dijo Puck negando con la cabeza- Ni te lo imaginas- añadio entre dientes y con eso tomo a Lauren- Artie, Sam, muevan sus traseros, nosotros vamos primero- y los aludidos asintieron y se fueron con el…

Rachel- la llamo Mike- Ven conmigo- y ella asintió y lo siguió- Estas segura que es lo correcto-

Chio, tu mas que nadie sabe como me siento respecto a todo lo que paso el año pasado- y Mike asiente- Tambien lo lastime- añadió- Y además esta vez no le ofreceré nada mas que amistad- dijo decidida

Segura- y Rachel asiente- De acuerdo, solo quería estar seguro- y Rachel asiente de nuevo…y Tina se les acerco

Sabes que solo debes gritar y te rescataremos de el- le dijo Tina a Rachel y ella asintió riéndose- Bien- dijo- Ahora me llevo a tu Chio antes de que se vuelva Jackie Chang con la cara de Jessie- y Rachel asiente y Mike se va quejándose por la comparación, y Tina le rola los ojos…

La fiesta sigue su curso…Puck, Sam y Artie cantan "Friday" (*)…

Esa canción apesta- dijo Jessie y Rachel lo miro feo y el se dio cuenta- Dije la canción no ellos- se defendió- En defensa de ellos están dándole vida a una canción nacida muerta- añadió

Eso esta mejor- le dijo Rachel aun mirando la presentación de sus amigos…y tiene una sonrisa calida en su rostro

Todos te adoran- le dijo Jessie y ella lo miro- Todos me amenazaron, sino fue con palabras fue con la mirada- añadió y Rachel asiente

Quien te dio mas miedo- pregunto curiosa

Puck- dijo sin titubeos Jessie

Si, Noah tiende a ser el mas temible- añadió Rachel con una gran sonrisa y volvió a mirar a sus amigos…y cuando terminaron salto animada…

Despues Jessie se encontró con alguien que era su compañero en ballet y empezó a conversar…

Jessie voy por una bebida- le dijo Rachel y el la miro y va a decir algo- Y no te preocupes que puedo ir sola sigue en tu conversación- le aseguro ella y el asintió- Pero quieres algo- pregunto

No, estoy bien- y Rachel asintió y fue por una bebida…y esta en ello…

Asi que St. James aun no es capaz de comportarse como un caballero- dijo Puck acercándose a Rachel y ella lo mira…

Noah- le dijo mirándolo- Tu suposición es incorrecta- le dijo seria- Jessie se intento ofrecer para venir por mi bebida, pero no lo deje- añadió- Soy la clase de chica que puede ir por su propia bebida, tengo pies y manos en perfectas condiciones-

Crei que te gustaba la caballerosidad- le pregunto Puck confundido

Por supuesto- le dijo Rachel- Pero no todo el tiempo- añadió

Ya veo- dijo Puck- Aun tengo una duda- dijo y Rachel lo miro confundida- Y prefiero preguntarte a ti- añadió- Asi que ire directo al punto- siguió- Porque Rayos viniste con St. James- termino por preguntar molesto

Sabia que preguntarías- le dijo Rachel algo cansada- Y para aclarlo el vino a mi, no yo a el- y Puck asiente- Y me pidió disculpas y esta tratando de demostrarne que el chico que conoci el año pasado no es el, y yo le estoy dando una oportunidad para que sea mi amigo- termino

En serio, asi de fácil- dijo incrédulo Puck y Rachel asiente- Estas bromeando- le pregunto molesto

Ciertamente, no bromeo- le dijo seria Rachel- Porque lo haría- añadió confundida

Estas olvidando lo que te hizo- le pregunto y ella niega- Y entonces- añadió confundida

Noah- dijo calmadamente Rachel- Yo también lastime a Jessie, y no es solo su culpa como termino todo entre nosotros- le dijo- Ademas todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, o no- y Puck la mira indeciso- Yo te la di a ti, porque no dársela a el-

Cuando- pregunto Puck

Cuando decidi olvidar que eras el coqueto Puck y empeze a ver a la persona- le dijo ella- Despues de que me cantaste Sweet Caroline en el club- añadió con una leve sonrisa

Entiendo- dijo avergonzado- No creo que sea buena idea- añadió

Sabia que dirias eso- le dijo sonriéndole Rachel- Pero como mi amigo, espero que confies en mi- añadió

Ok- concedió Puck- No me agrada, y no me agradara- y Rachel asiente- Pero tienes razón, además te ves feliz con el- añadió pasándose la mano por su mohicano

Gracias- le dijo Rachel- Y a decir verdad solo estoy disfrutando el momento, por eso estoy feliz- añadió sonriendo a full- Pero en serio gracias, me alegra que confies en mi- y Puck asiente sonriéndole- Bueno sera mejor que vuelva con Jessie- añadió mirando a Jessie y Puck también lo mira…

Si, yo también debería volver con Lauren- dijo Puck

Entonces que disfrutes el resto de tu noche, Noah- le dijo suavemente Rachel

Tu igual, Rach- le respondió Puck y con eso Rachel se fue…y al llegar a Jessie

Un chico vino a buscarte- le dijo- Ya es tu turno de cantar- y Rachel asintió- Suerte- y se fue al escenario…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Lamento si todos esperaban que Puck o Mike le saltaran encima a Jessie y lo aniquilaran, creanme en un inicio yo tambien tuve la idea, pero a ambos chicos les importa mucho Rachel como para arruinarle una velada importante como es esta fiesta en especial, y ademas respetan las decisiones de Rachel porque confian en ella, aunque claro Puck, despues de la discusion que tuvieron respecto a Jessie, debia oir de Rachel la version completa de lo que paso...pero bueno dejenme comentarios y seguire subiendo...<p>

Un adelanto...golpes de estupidos e inesperados volaran en la segunda parte...


	29. Chapter 29

Glee no me pertenece :(, y la cancion que canta Rachel es de Taylor Sweet y esto (*) significa que la escena es igual a Glee...gracias por los comentarios :)

* * *

><p>29<p>

PROM PARTE 2

NN POV

Rachel se sube al escenario…y la música deja de sonar…

Si tienen a alguien especial con ustedes esta noche- dijo Rachel en el micrófono- Tómenlos en sus brazos, porque esta canción es para estar apegaditos a esa persona - y la música empezó…

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me the way you want her_

_But your everything to me_

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble_

_Instead of just invisible_

_Yeahhh_

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about_

_Is how to make you think of me_

_Everything that we could be..._Rachel sin darse cuenta empezó a mirar a alguien, que le da la espalda…

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble_

_Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in a fainted light_

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just want to look in your eyes_

_A__nd make you realize_

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you_

_Let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbeliveble_

_Instead of just Invisible_

_Ohhhh Yeahhh_

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Ligh up when you smile_

La música termina y todos aplauden- Gracias, sigan disfrutando de su noche- les dijo Rachel y el dj siguió tocando música bailable…y Rachel bajo del escenario…

Taylor Swift- dijo Jessie al verla- No pensé que te gustara lo country- añadió divertido y al ver a Rachel ella esta como perdida en sus pensamientos- Rachel- la llamo, pero nada- Rachel- le puso una mano en los hombros y ella lo miro y tiene los ojos cristalinos, como a punto de llorar, por lo que Jessie la abrazo- Estas bien- le pregunto preocupado abrazandola

No- suspiro ella- Pero lo estare- añadió

Rachel POV

Como no me di cuenta antes…como pude ser tan ciega antes mis propios sentimientos…

Esto lo cambia todo…no mas confusión…Pero lo peor es que de cierta forma no cambia nada…porque la vida tiene que ser tan difícil…

Jessie- me separe de su abrazo- Ya estoy bien- añadi segura- Vamos a bailar- y el asiente…

En estos momentos no saco nada con lamentarme por mi estupidez…esta fiesta es para divertirse y relajarse…después vere lo que hago…

Por cierto ahora Blaine, Tina y Brittany están en el escenario…

NN POV

"I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You" (*)

Rachel esta contenta y divertida bailando con Jessie…disfrutando el momento…y Finn esta tratando de bailar con Quinn…

Finn POV

Quien se cree que es para bailar tan cerca de MI RACHEL…No, ya no lo aguanto…

NN POV

Finn se alejo de Quinn…

FINN A DONDE VAS- lo llamo Quinn y lo sigue

EY- grito Finn llegando donde Rachel y Jessie…y Rachel lo mira confundida

QUE- le pregunto Jessie

MANTEN EL NIVEL DE HORMONAS BAJO- le dijo Finn notoriamente molesto y Jessie miro a Rachel y ella niega la cabeza molesta

AMIGO- empezó Jessie- NO ES TU PROBLEMA- añadió y volvió su atención a Rachel

FINN VAMONOS- le pidió Quinn a Finn, pero este le tomo el brazo a Jessie y lo saco del lado de Rachel- QUE HACES FINN- le dijo molesta Quinn

TE DIJE QUE LO MANTUVIERAS AL MINIMO- dijo Finn- Y ES MI PROBLEMA CUANDO HACES COSAS INAPROPIADAS EN EL GIMNASIO DE MI ESCUELA- añadió Finn

FINN DEJA DE ARRUINARLE LA NOCHE A DOS LINDAS CHICAS- le pidió Jessie mirando lo incomoda y molesta que esta Quinn- ASI QUE VUELVE CON TU NOVIA, Y A MI DEJAME AQUÍ TRANQUILO, QUIERES- le pidió Jessie

ESE ES EL PROBLEMA- dijo Finn- NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ-

BUENO MADURA FINN- le dijo molesto Jessie- NO TODO ES ACERCA DE TI, Y MENOS LO QUE CONCIERNE A RACHEL- y con eso Finn perdió la compostura y se lanzo contra Jessie y este tuvo que empezar a evitar los golpes de Finn…mientras Rachel y Quinn tratan de detener la pelea…

ALTO- grito una Sue Sylvester muy molesta- SE ACABO- añadió agarrando a ambos chicos- LA FIESTA PARA USTEDES DOS TONTOS SE ACABO- y se los empezó a llevar

PERO ESTAMOS NOMINADOS- le dijo Quinn en una especie de suplica

COMO SI ME IMPORTARA, APESTA SER TU, EH?- le dijo Sue…y con eso se llevo a Jessie y a Finn…y Quinn miro a Rachel, pero prefirió solo irse…

Rachel- y al darse vuelta es Mercedes- Estas bien- y Rachel asiente- Vamos donde Sam- y la chica vuelve asentir…

Minutos despues...- Entonces sacaron a Jessie- pregunto Mike molesto y Rachel asiente- Que rayos pasa con Finn- pregunto molesto y Rachel se encogió de hombros en señal de que no tiene idea…

Hable con Jessie- dijo Sam volviendo- Le dije que se fuera, asi que yo te llevo de vuelta Rach- y ella asiente

Ya van a premiar al rey y a la reina- dijo Tina mirando al escenario

Me tengo que ir al escenario- dijo Mercedes- Sam tu quedas a cargo de Rachel- y el aludido asintió y miro a su amiga- Sonrie Rach, te ves mas bonita cuando sonries- y Rachel se rio del tono de su amiga- Ves- y con eso Mercedes se fue…

Todos los nominados subieron al escenario…

Quinn esta aparentando que esta bien- susurro Rachel

Es buena aparentando- le dijo Sam en tono de molestia y Rachel asintió

Esa no es la verdadera Quinn- añadió Rachel

Lo se- dijo Sam y ambos esperaron a saber quien es el rey…

EL REY DE ESTE AÑO ES- dijo Figgins- DAVID KAROSKY- y todos aplauden

Sorpresa- dijo sarcastica Rachel

Yeah- le dijo Sam

Y AHORA- siguió Figgins- LA REINA DE ESTE AÑO ES- añadió- KURT HUMMEL- y el silencio se hizo…

Oh por dios- dijo Rachel mirando al otro lado del gimnasio donde esta Kurt…el que salió corriendo…y Blaine detrás de el, llamándolo…y Quinn y Santana también salieron despavoridas- Britt- y la aludida la miro con decisión…

San- dijo Britt y salió detrás de Santana y Rachel salió detrás de Quinn…

(En el baño)

Quinn entro despavorida, seguida por Rachel, al baño de la escuela…

Quinn- la llamo Rachel

Todo esto es tu culpa- le dijo Quinn con rabia apuntándola- Nadie voto por mi porque todos saben que aun te ama-

No, Qui….- pero Rachel no termino de hablar porque la mano de Quinn conecto contra su cara por la bofetada…y ahora Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, mientras Rachel se puso la mano en su mejilla…

Rach, lo siento- trato de tocarla

No me toques- le dijo rápido Rachel alejándose de Quinn…y la miro con pena y rabia al mismo tiempo- Siempre te he disculpado por todo, pero no esta vez- añadió despacio- Cruzaste una línea, que jamás crei que cruzarías- siguió- NO TU!, SE SUPONIA QUE NUNCA LA CRUZARIAS- le grito Rachel y Quinn retrocedió…

Rach…- pero antes de Quinn pudiera decir algo, Rachel salió del baño…

En la puerta del puerta del gimnasio Santana y Brittany van llegando al igual que Rachel…

Vamos a apoyar a Kurt- le dijo Britt al verla, y Rachel asiente- Y Quinn- pregunto

En el baño- dijo con rabia y cortante Rachel y Santana y Brittany la miran atónitas

Britt, ve por ella- le ordeno Santana a Brittany y esta se fue- Que mierda paso entre ustedes- pregunto Santana

Fui a consolar a una amiga- empezó Rachel- Y me encontré con un golpe-

Que clase de golpe- pregunto Santana

Una cachetada- respondió Rachel…y Santana le mira la cara a Rachel y una de las mejillas la tiene colorada

La perra te cacheteo- pregunto de nuevo Santana y Rachel asintió

Quinn Fabray cruzo una línea que a nadie le permito cruzar- dijo Rachel- Y ella lo sabe-

No toleras la violencia física- dijo entendiendo Santana

Es mas que eso- y Santana la mira confundida- Si no eres capaz de ser racional, entonces no eres mas que un animal- añadió Rachel- Por eso- y miro a Santana avergonzada- Jamas me he perdonado a ver iniciado una pelea contigo-

Perdonate- le ordeno Santana- Yo me lo busque, pero esta vez tu no hiciste nada para que Fabray te golpeara o lo hiciste-

Según ella es mi culpa que no ganara- y Santana la mira confundida- Porque según ella todos saben que Finn aun esta enamorado de mi-

Bueno eso es cierto- dijo Santana- Pero eso no es tu culpa- y Rachel asintió

Estupido Finn- dijo con ira Rachel- Cuando entenderá que solo quiero ser su amiga, y nada mas- añadió…y se quedo estatica

Rachel- la llamo Santana al verla pretificada- Rachel- la volvió a llamar

Eso lo dije sin pensarlo- respondió Rachel- Solo salió- añadió atónita y Santana sonríe

Berry- la llamo Santana y Rachel la miro- Ve a dentro yo espero por Britt y Quinn- y Rachel asintió

Solo no pelees- le dijo Rachel y Santana asintió y Rachel entro al gimnasio y se paro al lado de Sam…

Todo bien- le pregunto Sam y ella negó con la cabeza

Pero no quiero hablar de ello- le pidió Rachel y Sam asintió- Hay llego Kurt- que subió al escenario…y Blaine apareció al lado de ellos- Va a estar bien- le pregunto Rachel a Blaine

Si- le dijo Blaine- Lo estará, es mas fuerte de lo que cree- añadió sonriendo y Rachel asiente…mientras Brittany y Quinn se acercaron a la masa de gente…y a Kurt lo coronan…y se puso detrás del micrófono…

TOMA ESA KATE MIDDLETON- dijo Kurt y Rachel se puso a saltar y a aplaudir…y todos aplauden también…

Y AHORA EL BAILE DEL REY Y LA REINA- anuncio el director…y Kurt y Karosky se pusieron en el centro para bailar…pero Karosky decidió irse antes…y Kurt esta nervioso…

Me permites este baile- le pregunto Blaine apareciendo detrás de el

Sera un honor- le respondió Kurt…"Dancing Queen" (*)

Rachel POV

Cuando traje mi abrigo a diferencia de los demás decidi guardarlo en el salón del coro y no en mi casillero…asi que fui por el…y al salir…Quinn esta parada frente a mi…

Quiero disculparme- me dijo

Hazlo- y segui caminando- Eso no significa que te escuche- y segui mi camino

Rachel espera- me pidió Quinn- No estas siendo justa- y ahora si estoy mas enojada

NO ESTOY SIENDO JUSTA- le grite- Te he dado miles de oportunidades, desde que te conozco, siempre te perdono, pero hoy te pasaste de la raya Quinn- añadi molesta

Por favor Rach- me pidió- Es que no se que hacer con Finn-

No es mi problema- le dije- Tu decidiste volver con el, y en eso te apoye y te apoyo- añadi- Pero me canse de tener que ayudarte siempre con todo y solo recibir odiosidades y malos tratos de ti- segui- No puedo controlar las estupideces de Finn, y no hice nada para provocar la reacción que el tuvo esta noche-

Estas segura- me dijo

Ni se te ocurra acusarme de algo- le dije con rabia- Jamas me meti entre tu y Finn y lo sabes, y jamás me meteré- añadi- Arruino la noche de ambas, y eso es solamente porque es un estúpido infantil que no sabe lo que quiere-

Rach-

Ya basta, quieres- le dije- Ni lo trates, No ahora, estoy cansada, y me están esperando- y con eso me di la vuelta y me fui…y me encontré a mis amigos juntos en la entrada…

Lista para irnos- me pregunto Mercedes y yo asentí- Bien, porque estoy que me muero parada del cansancio- y yo me largue a reir…es mas dramática que yo…nos despedimos del resto y nos subimos al carro de Sam…

Estoy agotada…fueron muchas emociones y descubrimientos en una sola noche…ahora tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto, respecto a lo que descubri…y tomar las decisiones correctas…se me van a poner difíciles las cosas…

Quinn POV

Lauren me encontró en el pasillo, después de que Rachel se fue…y ofreció a Puck para que me diera un aventón a mi casa…

Desde que Lauren descubrió acerca de mi pasado…ha sido bastante amable conmigo…quizás podamos ser amigas…Puck la dejo a ella primero…y me pregunto si realmente están saliendo, porque no parecen una pareja…

Porque golpeaste a Rachel- me pregunto Puck de pronto…sorprendiéndome

Como te enteraste- le pregunte

Santana le conto a Brittany la razón por la cual Rachel estaba molesta despues de estar contigo y yo escuche- me respondió Puck- Ahora respondeme- me exigió…y sino me equivoco esta molesto

Me descontrole- le confese- Y Rachel fue mi blanco mas directo-

Realmente no sabes ser amiga de Rachel- me dijo

Que sabes tu- le dije molesta

Nada- me respondió rápido- Es algo que me dijo Mike-

Y eso fue- le pregunte

En tu vida Rachel es tu escudo de batalla, porque siempre esta ahí para ti- y yo asentí- Pero cuando ella necesita un escudo tu le das la espalda y te vuelves el arma de ataque- termino

Mike ya me lo había dicho- le confese…y paro su auto en mi casa- Y desde las regionales me vengo cuestionando si deberíamos ser amigas-

Pues madura y decídete- me dijo Puck mirándome directamente a los ojos- Crees que despues de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, se merece que la uses cuando te conviene y que la lastimes solamente- y yo negué con la cabeza…y me baje…

Gracias por el aventón- le dije

De nada- me dijo- Te lo dije Fabray, Te amo, eres la madre biológica de mi hija- añadió- No te voy a dejar votada por ahí-

Pero no estas de mi lado- le dije segura

Por supuesto que no- me dijo- Eres una perra muchas veces y tienes que aprender a controlarte o te vas a quedar sola- añadió y yo estoy sorprendida por sus palabras- Y ya empezaste a perder a Rachel, y de seguro Santana y tu se siguen detestando- y yo asiento- Y Britt si tiene que elegir-

Las elegirá a ellas- dije

Tu lo dijiste- me dijo- Me voy- añadió

Adios Puck- y con eso se fue…y tiene razón…Santana y yo jamás hemos sido amigas, me aguantaba solo por el hecho de ser la capitana de las porristas…Britt es el medio de relajo entre las dos, siempre calma todo…Rachel es la única real amiga que realmente tengo…y como dijo Puck la estoy perdiendo…y ahora su nueva amistad con Santana no ayuda…y hoy desperte a un monstruo al abofetearla…un monstruo de rabia y dolor escondido desde que ambas tenemos 12 años…y eso me complicara mas las cosas… pero la pregunta real es…

Quiero seguir siendo amiga de Rachel…o no…Solo el tiempo lo dira...

* * *

><p>Bueno y que opinan?<p>

Por cierto los POV de Quinn no seran muy regulares, porque la chica debe pensar las cosas...ahora en el siguiente, los animos en el club no estan nada bien y un anuncio de Schue no ayuda en nada, y a Finn especialmente y a todos les vuelan la cabeza...cuatro palabras "Rolling in the deep" :)


	30. Chapter 30

Glee no me pertenece :( y esto (*) siempre significa que la escena es igual a Glee, y si hay un cambio lo pongo dentro del parentesis...

Este capitulo es en honor a Alexandracastrop, lei tu respuesta y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior :) y tambien a Amy Winehouse, que si bien personalmente no me gusta su musica, es una pena que siendo tan joven se haya ido de este mundo :( y que de a poco se la consumieran los vicios :( hay una cancion de ella en este capitulo...

Bien chicos busquen "Rolling in the deep" de Glee, si no la tienen youtube si y cuando sea el momento indicado ponganla a sonar...

Disfrutenlo ;)

* * *

><p>30<p>

SUBESTIMANDO A LA COMPETENCIA

NN POV

Despues de la fiesta de promoción los animos en el club han estado tensos…Finn y Quinn se arreglaron al volver a clases hace una semana, pero las cosas entre ellos no han estado color de rosa…

Mientras Rachel ha evitado a Quinn, ayudada por todas las chicas del club, menos Lauren…que al enterarse de la perdida de control de Quinn no les agrado para nada…le hablan, pero ayudan a Rachel a mantenerse alejada de ella…y Quinn entiende…

Por otra parte Rachel ha evitado a Finn como a una plaga…y Mike y Sam están molestos con Finn por arruinarle la noche a Rachel y a Quinn…

Asi que, ahora que Jessie St. James este parado enfrente de ellos, con Schue diciendo que será el nuevo consultor del club…bueno, no esta siendo tomado muy bien…

Sr. Schue- dijo Finn finalmente despues del rotundo silencio que se hizo en el coro con el anuncio- No creo que sea buena idea aceptar a Jessie como nuestro asesor- añadió mirando a Jessie con odio…

Porque no, Finn- pregunto Schue confundido

Si, porque no Finn- repitió Jessie- Se te olvida que era la estrella de Adrenalina Vocal- añadió molesto

No, no se me olvida- dijo Finn- Pero la verdad es que, además de la palabra de Rachel, no tenemos pruebas de que seas tan bueno, como para opinar acerca de nosotros- y todos asienten a lo que Finn sonríe complacido

Pero no vieron mi presentación en los regionales- pregunto Jessie confundido

Estabamos en el hospital- le respondió Puck- Quinn estaba teniendo a nuestro bebe- añadió- Solo Rachel se quedo a verlos- y Rachel asintió

Solo sabemos que eres bueno por tu reputación- le dijo Kurt- Nada mas- añadió y todos asienten

Ya veo- dijo asintiendo Jessie y miro a – Rachel- y ella lo mira confundida- Te parece hacer la canción completa- y ella lo piensa y asiente…

Claro- le respondió Rachel y con eso Jessie salió del salón…

A donde fue- pregunto Quinn y nadie entiende nada…y en cuestión de segundos tres personas entraron al salón… y una de ellas se acerco a Rachel y le susurro algo al oído, y Rachel asintió…se levanto y fue donde Brad que estaba sentado en el piano y Rachel le susurro algo y el se paro y se fue a sentar donde siempre se sientan los chicos, los que lo miraron raro…y entendiendo Schue se sento tambien…

Rachel, que rayos pasa y quienes son ellos- pregunto Santana, pero Rachel se puso un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio mientras se sienta en el banco del piano… y Santana asintió y todos la miran confundidos…

Rachel mira las teclas del piano, y cerro los ojos y tomo aire…

_There's a fire starting in my heart_…

Empezo a cantar para sorpresa de todos sin tocar el piano

_Reaching a fever pitch _

_And it's bringing me out the dark  
><em>

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_; se escucha cantar a una potente voz  
><em><span>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<span>_; Rachel los mira a todos

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>; y Jessie aparece apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirandolos con una sonrisa de satisfaccion al verlos sorprendidos…

Estoy asustado- susurro Sam

_There's a fire starting in my heart_; Jessie camina al centro del salon_  
>Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<em>; mira a Rachel la que lo mira

_**We could have had it all**_  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>_**Rolling in the deep  
><strong>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
><em><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>**_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>And you played it to the beat<strong>_**  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Rachel se levanta del piano…y mira solo Jessie

_Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn<em>; Rachel pasa al otro lado de Jessie_  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared_; y ella mira hacia adelante

Jessie la mira…

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<em>

Ambos cantan mirando a la audiencia…aunque al cantar no necesariamente los miran…

_**We could have had it all**_**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>_**  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
><em><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>**_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>And you played it <strong>_

_We the the beaten_

_Throw your soul through every open door  
><em>

_Count your blessings to find what you look for  
><em>

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
><em>

_Pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>Yeah… We could have had it all<strong>_  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>_**We could have had it all  
><strong>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>It all, it all, it all<br>**_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

_Eh!_

_**We could have had it all  
><strong>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>Rolling in the deep<br>**_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
><em><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>**_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>And you played it to the beat<br>**_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Finalmente ambos se miran…y mientras cantan avanzan hacia el otro…

_**You Could have had it all  
><strong>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>Rolling in the deep<br>**_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
><em><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>_

_**And you played it  
>And You played it<br>And You played it  
>And You played it to the beat<strong>_; quedan juntos en el centro del salon…mirandose fijamente a los ojos…

Y todos estan con la boca abierta…y Jessie tiene una arrogante y satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro al verlos…

Creo que esta claro que Jessie puede ser consultor- dijo rompiendo el silencio Rachel- Alguna acotación- añadió mirando a Finn que tiene la boca abierta- FINN- le grito y el aludido salió de su trance- Pregunte si tienes alguna acotación- repitió y este negó con la cabeza- Bien- y Rachel se volvió a sentar

Tengo una duda- alzo la mano Sam y todos lo miraron- Jessie dijo "Te parece hacer la canción completa" y no entiendo- añadió mirando a Rachel y esta asintió

El dia que Jessie volvió, estaba en el auditorio practicando esta misma canción- les conto Rachel- Y Jessie se metió en el segundo verso y la seguimos juntos saltándonos la segunda parte después del primer coro hasta terminarla con el coro final- añadio

Wow- dijo Sam- Y la habían ensayado después- pregunto

No- respondió Jessie esta vez- Asi de geniales somos, no Rachel- y ella rola los ojos

Tiene razón- respondió Rachel y miro seria a Jessie- Pero no subestimes a este club, Jessie, ya te lo dije-

Si ellos no me subestiman a mi, no lo hare- respondió Jessie mirando al resto que aun lo mira sorprendido- Parece que logre mi objetivo- añadió

La verdad es que si- dijo Kurt recuperando el habla que había perdido- Estoy sorprendido, pero no solo por ti- añadió mirando a Rachel- Sabemos que es buena, yo mas que nadie lo sabe, pero esto fue, se salió de la estratosfera- añadió enfatizando con las manos

Estoy de acuerdo con Kurt- añadió Mercedes- Rachel eso fue espectacular-

Gracias- dijo agradecida Rachel

Bueno antes ya había demostrado que puede sacar una canción de la nada y ganarse al publico- dijo Santana- Pero comparto lo que dijeron Kurt y Mercedes, Rach- añadió sonriéndole y todos asintieron y Rachel le sonríe a todos…

Bueno, ya que esta claro- dijo Schue levantándose- Que Jessie esta mas que capacitado para ser consultor- añadió- Empezaremos las audiciones el jueves- y todos asintieron…y con eso Schue los dejo irse y se fue con Jessie…

Yo también me voy- dijo Rachel- Debo pensar en que canción cantar- y todos asienten sin moverse y ella los mira- Estan esperando a que me vaya para hablar de lo que paso recién- les pregunto y todos asintieron y ella se encogió de hombros y se largo a reir mientras se va- Son muy predecibles chicos- y con eso se fue…y el silencio se hizo en el salón…

OK- dijo Kurt parándose frente a todos- Ya no me aguanto, esos dos, nos volaron las cabezas con su talento- añadió y todos asienten- Especialmente Jessie se la volo a Finn- y todos se rien, menos Finn…

Oigan- se quejo Finn- Solo dije lo que todos pensábamos- añadió

Si- dijo Puck- Pero tus razones para no querer a Jessie aquí son meramente de celoso que eres- añadió

O sea que ustedes aceptan a ese imbécil despues de lo que hizo- les pregunto Finn

Si Rachel le da una oportunidad, siendo ella la que fue realmente lastimada en todo el proceso- empezó Mike- Porque nosotros no- añadio y todos asintieron

Estan de broma- les dijo incrédulo Finn

Vamos Finnesa aceptalo- dijo Puck parándose- La única razón por la cual ahora te molesta, despues de que Jessie nos demostrara que RAYOS puede cantar y es BUENISIMO- añadió- Es porque Rachel tiene un pretendiente que la puede hacer de su compañero vocalmente mejor que tu- añadió divertido…y Finn esta que hecha humos…

Concuerdo con Puck- dijo Santana y todos, menos Quinn, asienten- Pero bueno también me voy- añadió- Si quiero ganarle a Berry tengo que prepararme- termino de decir

Vas a audicionar- le pregunto sorprendido Puck y ella asintió

Si- contesto simplemente y se fue

En ese caso yo también me voy- dijo Mercedes y Kurt asintió…y ambos también se fueron…

Esos cuatro van a competir- dijo Sam- Saldran llamas del auditorio- añadió y todos los quedan asienten- Es una suerte que sean amigos- añadió y con eso todos se decidieron ir...

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquila para los chicos…y el dia de las audiciones llego…y en el auditorio…

Santana canto «Back To Black» de Amy Winehouse (*) y casi mato a Jessie cuando primero no quizo decirle nada acerca de su actuacion, y despues cuando le dijo que le falto profundidad en lo emocional…Schue tuvo que pedirle amablemente que se fuera…

Despues fue el turno de Kurt que canto «Some People» de Gypsy (*) y Jessie le pregunto si sabia que la cancion era cantada por una mujer y Kurt le tiro en su cara ese comentario al decirle que en el club las mujeres han cantado canciones de hombres y los hombres de mujeres…pero Jessie le dijo que la canción fue cantada por los grandes de Broadway y que el no esta seguro si Kurt puede llenar esos grandes zapatos…lo que hizo que Kurt se fuera indignado…

Llegando al salón del coro…muy molesto…- Jessie apesta- les dijo a las demás chicas- Me dijo que no podía cantar canciones de chicas, he pasado toda mi vida cantando canciones de chicas- enfatizo Kurt…

Calmate Kurt- le pidió Rachel- Jessie no toma las decisiones, solo viene a dar su opinión, nada mas- añadió y Kurt le sonríe

Si, pero apesta- dijo Kurt exasperado y Rachel le rola los ojos

Entre mas importancia le dan es peor- les advirtió Rachel

Concuerdo contigo- dijo Mercedes y Santana asiente- Pero esta competencia es mia- añadió y se fue al auditorio…

Asi se habla- dijo Rachel…

No entiendo- dijo Kurt mirando confundido a Rachel- No quieres ganar- y ella asintió- Entonces-

Vamos Kurt, es una competencia, nada mas, sino ganas aquí, ganaras en otro momento- le dijo Rachel simplemente

Aun asi, prepárense para perder- les dijo Santana

Y ahora Santana Lopez saca su lado competitivo- dijo Rachel- Y por un club de canto- añadió sarcástica…y Santana le saca la lengua infantilmente y Rachel se rie…

(En el auditorio)

Mercedes canta «Try A Little Tenderness» de Otis Redding (*) al terminar Schue le agradece por recordarle su audicion, lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, y ella se lo agradece a el…y todo se va a un tubo cuando Jessie le dice que no es una estrella solo una chica que puede cantar, y al preguntarle si ensayo, y ella le dice que no, por ello la llama floja y le critica su inexistente coreografia…y que no esta convencido de que este lista para ser una estrella…cosa que Schue no esta de acuerdo…Mercedes se va indignada…y al ver a Rachel…

Lo odio- le dijo con furia a Rachel haciendo saltar a la chica…que la miro asustada, pero siguió al escenario…

Y se presento y dijo que canción cantaría…«My Man» de Barbra Streisand (*, sin las imágenes de Finn, obviamente)…al terminar Jessie la felicito y le dijo que esta seguro que ganara, lo que provoco que los demas saltaran y Schue mirara a Jessie con desaprobacion…

Sr. Schue nos dira quien gano- le pregunto Rachel sonriendo y tratando de que los demas se calmen

No aun- dijo sincero y miro a los demás- Los respeto a todos asi que me tomare unos días para hacérselos saber- añadió y todos asintieron…y se fue, y Jessie le guiño un ojo a Rachel antes de irse…y ella al verlo irse negó con la cabeza…

Eso estuvo brillante, Rach- le dijo Kurt al acercarse al escenario

Gracias- le dijo Rachel

No importa quien gane- dijo de pronto Mercedes que se acerca con Santana- Somos asombrosos- y todos asintieron y se abrazaron…- Vamos por un helado- y todos asintieron…

Al dia siguiente mientras Rachel esta en el auditorio leyendo un libro, Jessie aparece…

No tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo Jessie y ella lo miro- Estoy seguro que ganaras-

Le das mucha importancia a ser un ganador- le dijo Rachel poniendo su libro en el piano y parándose frente a Jessie

Tu no- le pregunto confundido

No como cuando era pequeña- le dijo sincera Rachel- La música era todo lo que tenia, y estaba obsesionada con ella, pero al hacer amigos me di cuenta que competir no lo era todo- añadió- Sino que disfrutar el momento- dijo feliz

Ya veo- dijo Jessie- Eres sorprendente- añadió acercándosele mas- Estas llena de sorpresas- añadió- Y eso me fascina de ti- y se inclino a besarla…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Wow, que ira a pasar...sera St. Berry esta historia? ademas que paso con lo que averiguo Rachel sobre sus sentimientos en la fiesta...para saberlo dejenme comentarios, esperare minimo tres para subir el siguiente :), besitos<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Glee no me pertenece :(

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegran mucho :D...disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

><p>31<p>

DIA DE RECHAZO Y CIERRE

Finn POV

Cuando Schue llego al salón, Rachel todavía no volvia, y como capitan me ofreci a ir a buscarla…porque lo mas probable es que se le pasara el tiempo en el auditorio…

Rayos…la hecho tanto de menos…y las cosas con Quinn van de mal en peor…asi que me canse de esperar…terminare con Quinn y le pediré otra oportunidad a Rachel…se que aun me ama…no termino conmigo porque no lo hiciera... me ganare su confianza como sea…

Y al abrir la puerta del auditorio, como supuse Rachel esta aquí…pero no esta sola…Jessie esta con ella…muy cerca…se van a besar…

Sali del auditorio rápido…no puedo verla besarse con Jessie…no otra vez…maldición…golpee la muralla…no fue buena idea…pero estoy enrabiado…

Me decidi volver al salón del coro, despacio para calmar mi ira…

Rachel POV

Jessie quiere besarme…pero…

No…- dije dando un paso atrás

Pero…- dijo el tratando de acercárseme de nuevo

No, Jessie- le dije con decisión- Por favor, no transformes mi ofrecimiento de amistad en algo que no es y no va a ser- añadi

Crei que tu…- empezó confundido

Creiste mal- le dije tranquila- Lamento si te di malas señales, pero no puedo volver a engañarme a mi misma- añadi y el parecer entender…

Saliendo conmigo cuando sientes algo por otra persona- me dijo

Realmente ahora estoy muy confundida- le dije siendo seudo sincera- Pero si básicamente es eso- añadi- Ademas debemos ser profesionales, eres el consultor del club – y el asiente

De acuerdo- me respondió resignado- Me arriesgue y perdi- añadio

Lo siento, Jessie- le dijo y el niega con la cabeza- Pero gracias por entender- le dije

Deberias irte- me dijo y yo lo mire confundida- El club empezó hace unos 15 minutos- me respondió…"O" se abrió mi boca…

Gracias- y con eso Sali del auditorio…lo siento por Jessie, pero no lo hare de nuevo…esta vez no usare a nadie para encubrir lo que siento…aunque eso signifique que pase mucho tiempo soltera…

NN POV

Alguien entra al auditorio…mientras Jessie esta sentado en el banco del piano con la cabeza en las manos…

Te lo dije- dijo la persona

Si lo hiciste- dijo Jessie sin mirarlo- Realmente esta enamorada de alguien mas y tu sabes de quien- le pregunto a la persona mirándolo

Aun no esta del todo determinado, pero es lo mas probable- le contestaron

Cuantas personas ahí en que se de cuenta- pregunto Jessie

Bastantes- le dijeron

Añademe- dijo Jessie de pronto, sorprendiendo a la persona- Se que es sorpresivo, pero quiero verla feliz, me perdono y no me lo merezco- añadió- Asi que se lo debo- y la persona asintió feliz

Ok- le dijeron…

Rachel POV

Cuando llegue a la puerta del salón del coro, escuche lo siguiente…

Es en serio- dijo la voz de Finn…de que hablaran…

Finn, Rachel no haría eso, no despues de lo que nos dijo- dijo Mercedes

Pues les mintió- les dijo Finn…de que hablara…

Entonces lo que estas diciendo- es la voz de Noah…y suena molesto- Que Berry se esta acostando con Jessie para que convenza a Schue de quedarse con el solo- añadió…y yo tengo un gran QUE en mi cabeza…

No me creo semejante estupidez- dijo Santana- Berry es mas virgen que las vírgenes- añadió…gracias San

Pues puede ser verdad- dijo Quinn…y ahora se que ella me rompió el corazón…que clase de persona cree que soy…

No confundas a Rachel contigo, perra- le dijo Santana…y todos ahora están discutiendo…

Ey, callense- les dijo Finn- Si Rachel se beso con Jessie y si nos esta dando la espalda, es solo culpa de Jessie- y este esta cada vez mas demente

Estas loco Hudson- le dijo Noah…bien, el no cree nada…o si…

Deberiamos hablar con Rachel- dijo Tina- Estoy segura de que tiene una explicación para lo que sucede, si es que sucede algo- añadió…y esa es mi llamada para entrar…

Gracias Tina- dije entrando y todos me miraron…y mire a Finn con todo el odio que pude demostrar con mi mirada- Anda a sentarte- le ordene y el obedeció…- Ni bese a Jessie ni me estoy acostando con el- les dije a todos- Gracias a aquellos que creyeron en mi, sin necesidad de aclaración alguna, y a los que no- pause- No me interesa lo que crean, ya es suficientemente decepcionante ser difamada por tus amigos-

Te vi besarte con Jessie- me dijo Finn y yo lo mire molesta

Que extraño que hayas visto eso- dijo alguien detrás de mi y es Jessie- Porque Rachel acaba de negarse a besarme- añadió- Parece que tu cabeza además de estúpida ve cosas- le dijo y Finn lo esta mirando como que quiere golpear

No hace falta que me ayudes Jessie- le dije a el y el asintió…y ahora me doy cuenta de que este es el momento perfecto para cantar la canción en que he estado trabajando…

Rachel ya llegaste- dijo Schue entrando y yo asentí

Y quiero cantar algo, puedo- le pregunte y el asintió, y fui donde Brad y le dije y el asintió…

La canción lo dice todo- les dije en el micrófono que uno de los chicos de la banda me puso…y Schue y Jessie se sientan…y la música empezó…y cerre mis ojos para empezar…

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all thats waiting is regret<br>_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_Who do you think you are?_; mire directo a Finn _  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting a jar of hearts  
>Tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting a jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Running around leaving scars<br>Collecting a jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Running around leaving scars<br>Collecting a jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

Y termine mi canción…- Yo ya di vuelta la pagina Finn- le dije mirandolo- Concentrate en tu relación con Quinn, si quieres ser mi amigo estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte mi amistad, pero nada mas- y el esta impresionado…y al verlos todos lo están…bueno excepto Santana, Brittany, Sam y Artie…extraño…

ADIOS FINN HUDSON- grite en mi interior…soy libre…al fin...

* * *

><p>Y bien, no St. Berry, lo siento...pero se va a poner bueno asi que sigan dejandome comentarios...en el siguiente un triste evento para Britt y Rachel, y Finn toma una decision...<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) igual a Glee...gracias por los comentarios...y alguien inesperado se pondra colorado en este capitulo, ojala les guste :)

* * *

><p>32<p>

FUNERAL

NN POV

El Sr. Schue les comunico a todos la noticia de la muerte de Jane, la hermana de Sue Sylvester, para sorpresa de todos Rachel y Brittany salieron corriendo del salón, pero Santana y Quinn pronto les explicaron que ambas sabían desde antes de que Schue se enterara, debido a la inclusión de Becky con las porristas, de la existencia de Jane e iban a visitarla regularmente…

Las dos chicas volvieron 10 minutos despues informándoles a todos que Sue necesita ayuda con las cosas de Jane en su habitación de la casa de retiro, pero que ninguna de las dos tiene la fuerza para ver sus cosas y no llorar a cada segundo, asi que Kurt, quien abrazaba a Rachel mientras esta lloraba se ofreció a ayudar y Finn también…ambas chicas les dieron las gracias…

Despues Finn y Kurt se enteraron que Sue no haría nada para el funeral de su hermana y Rachel y Brittany entendieron el porque, Sue ni siquiera piensa en que alguien pueda quererla a ella y a su hermana…asi que los chicos decidieron ellos organizar el funeral…

Lo cual no fue tomado muy bien por Jessie, pues ellos no tienen tiempo que perder, ya que deben concentrarse definitivamente y solamente en los nacionales, pero al ver las miradas de odio de Brittany y Rachel, al mismo tiempo, que incluso asusto al resto del club, se quedo callado y acepto la decisión del club…

(En el velatorio)

Papi ya te dije que no te preocupes- dijo Rachel en su teléfono- Si yo se lo dire- añadió cansada- Si puse el ramo que compraste-

Rach- la llamo Puck acercándosele y ella lo mira y asiente

Papi, me están llamando- dijo Rachel al teléfono- Si, es el y ya lo salude por ti- rolo los ojos- No le dire eso- añadió avergonzada y dándole la espalda a Puck- No seas infantil papi, yo soy la niña aquí- añadió exasperada…mientras Puck la mira divertido…

Pasa algo- dijo Santana acercándoseles

Esta hablando con su "papi"- le respondió divertido Puck y Santana asiente entendiendo, ya que ella ya tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al papi de Rachel…Hiram...que para sorpresa de ella resulto ser un viejo amigo y colega de su propio padre, y ambas chicas no tenían ni idea…

Si yo también te quiero- dijo Rachel- Chao- y con eso cerro su teléfono y respiro aliviada- Ni yo soy tan dramática- añadió para si misma

Si lo eres- dijeron Puck y Santana al mismo tiempo y Rachel se dio vuelta sorprendida al verlos

Que quería el papi- pregunto Puck divertido y Rachel lo miro con odiosidad

Que recordara decirle a Sue que si necesitaba hablar con alguien ellos estaban ahí para ella- les dijo Rachel- Y despues que lo saludara contigo- dijo mirando a Puck

Y quería que me dijeras algo- y Rachel negó rápido la cabeza- No mientas- dijo divertido- Que quería me dijeras- le inquirió, pero Rachel sigue negandose- Dilo- le exigio y Rachel se rindió…

Que te dijera de su parte que esperaba que tus enormes, y bien formados, brazos me abrazaran si lo necesitaba- añadió Rachel sin mirarlo y Puck esta algo incomodo y sorprendentemente avergonzado, y algo segun Santana pudo notar colorado, asi que se largo a reir de ambos chicos, porque la cara de Rachel es divertidisima tambien…

Chicos- los llamo Kurt- Esta todo listo, y Schue me dijo que Sue ya llego- añadió y los otros tres se miran y asienten, y entraron detrás de Kurt…

En el velorio, Sue se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de gente que se junto para despedirse de su hermana…y trato de decir su discurso, pero termino leyéndolo por ella Schue (*)…y los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones cantaron "Pure Imagination" (*) la canción favorita de Jane, lo que emociono mas a Sue…

Despues todos acompañaron a Sue al entierro…ya despues cada uno tomo su camino…

Finn POV

_Yo ya di vuelta la pagina Finn, concentrate en tu relación con Quinn, si quieres ser mi amigo estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte mi amistad, pero nada mas… nada mas… nada mas…_

Las palabras de Rachel se me han repetido una y otra vez desde que me las dijo…y no quiero aceptarlo, se que aun podemos arreglar todo y estar juntos…porque no quiere entenderlo…quizás si reconozco que me equivoque y que lo de salir con Quinn fue por mera debilidad, quizás entienda…

Y la puerta de mi auto se abrió…y es Quinn…

Lamento la demora- me dijo- Habia una fila para poder entrar al baño- añadió

Esto no esta funcionando- le dije

A que te refieres- me pregunto confundida

A lo nuestro, tu y yo- le dije mirándola- La vida es muy corta y no puedes dejar que las cosas buenas se te vayan de las manos sin luchar- añadi

Quieres romper conmigo- dijo en tono ofendido- Para volver con Rachel- me pregunto y yo asentí- Ya veo- me dijo

Lo siento, Quinn- le dije en tono de disculpas- Pero no puedo seguirme engañando a mi mismo saliendo contigo, cuando ya lo nuestro se murió- añadi

Entiendo completamente Finn- me dijo ella tranquila, para mi sorpresa- Pero, aunque rompas conmigo- añadió- Rachel no volverá contigo- siguió y me miro con ira…

Se que aun tengo una oportunidad- le dije sin mirarla- Se que será difícil, pero se que aun podemos arreglar las cosas-

Te equivocas- me dijo y ahora la mire- En su corazón ya no eres mas que su amigo-

Eso eramos antes- añadi- Y cambio no- le dije y ella niega con su cabeza

Cree lo que quieras Finn- me dijo resignada- Tu opción te va a dejar solo- añadió con los ojos llorosos- Porque no volveré a cometer el mismo error contigo, otra vez- siguió

Quinn aun te amo- le dije y ella niega y abrió la puerta

Ya tomaste tu decisión- me dijo- Ojala sea la correcta- añadió- Sino, eres tu el que perdió- pauso- Y creeme yo se acerca de perder, y no es nada agradable- y con eso se bajo y cerro la puerta, y se alejo de mi auto…

Y al mirar alrededor, Rachel viene caminando divertidamente con Sam, quien la trae bajo uno de sus brazos y del otro trae a Brittany y Artie, Santana y Puck vienen con ellos…

Peleare por nosotros Rach, yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente…y con eso encendí mi auto y me fui…

NN POV

Entonces te vas con Puck y Sam, en el auto de Puck- le pregunto Santana a Rachel

Con ellos llegue- le respondió la aludida y Santana esta confundida

No se suponía que tu los traerías en tu auto- y Rachel asintió y rolo los ojos

A Noah le dio cosa subirse al mio asi que le pidió el auto a su mama y yo deje el mio en su calle- le respondió Rachel

Ya veo- le dijo Santana- Y Zizes no vino con ustedes-

No- dijo Rachel- Ahora que lo dices estuvo aquí, pero se fue apenas enterramos a Jane- añadió pensando para si misma- Me pregunto si ella y Noah están bien-

Deberias preguntarle a Puck- dijo Santana simplemente y Rachel asintió…

Rach- la llamo Sam y ambas chicas lo miran- Puck nos esta esperando- añadió y Rachel asintió y ambos se despidieron de Santana…y se subieron, Rachel en el asiento del pasajero al lado de Puck y Sam atrás…

En unos 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de Sam…

Nos vemos el lunes Sammy- le dijo Rachel y Sam le sonríe

Si nos vemos el lunes- respondió Sam- Tendre que descansar bastante si quiero estar al 100 para los ensayos- añadió guiñandole un ojo y Rachel asintió sonriendole…

Nos vemos Evans- le dijo Puck

Adios- asintió Sam y con eso Sam se bajo del auto…y Puck encendio el auto nuevamente y se puso en marcha…y Rachel se ve algo incomoda…

Noah- empezó Rachel

Si?- pregunto Puck concentrado manejando

Las cosas entre tu y Lauren están bien- pregunto finalmente

Si, porque- pregunto Puck de vuelta

Porque no la vi ni un minuto acercársete durante el velatorio y tampoco en el entierro- dijo Rachel- Y siendo tu novia, bueno se supone que debería estar contigo, no?, sobretodo si la quieres y todo- siguió Rachel

Berry- empezó Puck- Zizes y yo no somos asi- dijo- Ademas si me gusta, pero no tanto como para pasar todo el tiempo con ella- añadió

Ya veo- dijo Rachel y se puso a mirar por la ventana…y el resto del camino fue silencioso…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, no muy emotivo y lo justo y lo necesario, pero los siguientes capitulos estaran buenos, asi que dejenme comentarios...<p>

Un adelanto, la hermana de Puck vuelve y lagrimas seran derramadas ;)


	33. Chapter 33

Glee no me pertenece :(

Les agradezco los comentarios...y me disculpo de antemano por lo corto de los capitulos, pero creanme vale la pena que sean cortos...de todas maneras, ojala les guste este...

* * *

><p>33<p>

INOCENTES PREGUNTAS; SOLO NO CAMBIARIA; LLAMANDO A BLAINE

Rachel POV

Al llegar a la casa de Noah, se estaciono y vimos que su hermana esta sentada en la entrada divertida jugando con uno de esos videojuegos portátiles…

Mierda- dijo Noah entre dientes y yo lo mire

Pasa algo- le pregunte preocupada

Debo comprar algo que recordé me pidió mi mama- me dijo- Y ya la enana esta aquí y la tendre que llevar conmigo y se volverá una salida odiosa- añadió cabreado de antemano…y yo rolo los ojos

No seas exagerado- le dije- Sarah es una amor- añadi y el me mira como si yo estuviera loca

Eso lo dices porque no es tu hermana- me dijo y se me ocurrió una idea…

Noah si es tanto problema que la lleves- le dije- Yo cuido a Sarah- añadi

En serio- me pregunto sorprendido y yo asentí

Crees que le moleste a ella- le pregunte y el niega con la cabeza

Le encantara la idea- y salió del auto y yo también…

Monstruo- dijo Noah acercándose a Sarah, y yo rolo los ojos otra vez, y Sarah lo mira molesta- Te vas a quedar con Rachel mientras salgo unos momentos- añadió mientras abre la puerta con su llave…y Sarah al oir mi nombre le salió una sonrisa en la cara…

HOLA RACH- me dijo al verme y yo le sonrio

Baja el tono enana- le ordeno Noah, mientras Sarah le saca la lengua y empieza a contarme de lo que hizo con su amiga…mientras Noah le rola los ojos…me encanta que a veces actue como un niño, lo hace ver menos temible…

Bueno, cualquier cosa me llaman- dijo Noah y yo asentí- Y no le des mas de cuatro galletas o no parara de hablar- añadió y yo asiento- Tratare de no demorarme demasiado- me dijo

Esta bien- le dije y con eso se fue…

Y que quieres hacer- le pregunte a Sarah

Colorear- me dijo simplemente y corrió hacia las escaleras…y yo me voy al living…no es la primera vez que la cuido…y siempre colorea cuando estoy aquí…y ponemos todo en la mesa de centro del living…

Van unos 30 minutos de colorear…y es divertido…

Rachel- me llamo Sarah y yo la miro esperando que continue- Puedo hacerte preguntas y tu me respondes- añadió

Que clase de preguntas- le pregunte confundida

Algunas personales, pero nada muy personal- añadió y yo asentí

Pero si es muy personal no responderé- le dije y ella asintió feliz…

Bien, tu nombre completo- dijo

Rachel Barbara Berry- le dije

El nombre completo de Noah, es Noah Elijah Puckerman- me dijo- Cual es tu color favorito-

El rosa-

El de Noah es el verde, porque es el color del pasto del parque, o algo asi- me dijo, y yo me pregunto porque me dice eso- El dia en que naciste-

18 de diciembre- respondi

Noah nació el 17 de agosto- me dijo- A quien te pareces mas a tu madre o tus papas- me pregunto

A mi madre- le respondi

Noah se parece a mi mama, pero tiene los ojos, al igual que yo de nuestro papa- me dijo- Cual es tu mes favorito-

Diciembre- le dije- Adoro la nieve- añadi

Igual yo- me dijo feliz y ahora algo que dijo me dejo pensando

Sarah- y ella me miro- Como sabes como son los ojos de tu padre- le pregunte y ella se puso nerviosa- Si me cuentas no le dire a nadie- le asegure y ella se calmo…

Mientras buscaba fotos mias de bebe para un trabajo en la escuela- empezó- Encontre una foto de un hombre, y al ver sus ojos, supe que era mi papa- me dijo triste y yo la abrace

Es un tonto, no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que se pierde por haberlos dejado a todos- le dije abrazandola fuerte- Asi que ni pienses ponerte triste por ese hombre, el no lo vale- añadi mirándola y ella asiente…

Despues de eso dejo de hacerme preguntas…y seguimos coloreando…y un rato despues Noah llego…y se fue directo a la cocina…

Voy a despedirme de Noah, Sarah- le dije a la pequeña que me miro confundida- Lamento irme, pero debo llegar temprano a casa- y ella entendió y le di un abrazo, y tome mi bolso y fui a la cocina…

Noah- y el me mira…- Beth tiene tus ojos- le dije…porque rayos le dije eso…solo se me salió…y el me mira confundido- Cuando la vi con Shelby antes del accidente- segui, ni modo, a explicar…- Beth estaba con Shelby, se parece a Quinn pero tiene tu nariz y tus ojos- añadi

En serio- me dijo sonriéndome y apoyando las manos en uno de los muebles de la cocina y yo asenti...- Es genial saber que tiene algo de mi- añadió- Ella es lo único que hice bien el año pasado y de lo que no me arrepiento- dijo mirando el mueble…

De que hablas- le pregunte confundida

De que si bien como fue engendrada Beth fue un error- me dijo- No me arrepiento en lo absoluto de haberle dado la vida y que algo bueno haya salido de mi, aunque sea solo una pequeña parte, y no salió de mi físicamente hablando, pero tu entiendes- y yo asiento- Es solo que tome demasiadas malas decisiones el año pasado, pero la existencia de Beth, no lo cambiaria por nada-

Entiendo a que se refiere…pero el año pasado nos volvimos amigos, y según su discurso, se arrepiente de ello, digo porque solo mantendría a Beth y el resto lo cambiaria…y ser mi amigo es parte de ese resto que cambiaria…y me duele…mucho…

Yo…Ya me voy- le dije rápido…y el me mira confundido- Debo volver a casa temprano, ya sabes como son mis papas- le dije- Y aun no les da seguridad que maneje tarde, asi que nos vemos- y con eso me apresure a la salida…

Adios Sarah- dije rápido caminando hacia la salida…y escuche un adiós Rachel…y al salir afuera cerre rápido la puerta y corri hacia mi auto…y lo puse rápidamente en marcha…y arranque…

Me duele…y mucho…

Puck POV

Que rayos…porque se fue tan rápido…ni siquiera dije "nos vemos" o algo…

Paso algo entre tu y Rachel- me pregunto de pronto Sarah apareciendo a mi lado y yo negué con la cabeza y ella tiene levantada una ceja- Y entonces porque se fue asi de rápido- pregunto confundida

Dijo que tenia que llegar temprano a su casa- le respondi simplemente

Si a mi también me lo dijo- me dijo Sarah- Pero para eso no tenia porque correr desde la puerta a su auto, como si estuviera arrancándose de nosotros- añadió

No dije nada malo- le repeti

Como digas- me dijo Sarah- Eres un menso- añadió y con eso salió de la cocina…

Pero la verdad, porque rayos se fue tan rápido…pero bueno, no debe ser nada…

NN POV

Debes dejar de llorar- dijo Blaine en su teléfono sentándose en su cama…

_Pero me duele_- le respondieron

Rach, estoy seguro que interpretaste mal- le dijo Blaine tranquilo

_No_- dijo segura entre sollozos Rachel- _No lo hice…el lo dijo cambiaria todo lo del año pasado, menos a Beth-_ añadió- _Nuestra amistad empezó el año pasado_- continuo- _Eso significa que la cambiaria, no seriamos amigos_- añadio mas triste

Rach, en serio respira- le pidió Blaine

_No quiere ser mi amigo, Blaine_- le dijo Rachel sollozando- _Aguantaria cualquier cosa de su parte, pero menos que no quiera ser mi amigo_- añadió

Rach-

_No, ya no digas nada_- le pidió Rachel-_ Ya voy a dejar de llorar, no te preocupes_- dijo mas tranquila- _Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien_- añadió- _Lamento haberte molestado_-

Rach, somos amigos, si necesitas hablar con alguien estoy aquí- le aseguro Blaine- Pero en serio vas a estar bien- pregunto exceptico

_Si_- le dijo segura Rachel- _Y gracias, hablamos despues_-

De acuerdo- le dijo Blaine…y con eso ambos colgaron…- Rach, me pregunto si lloras realmente por perder a un amigo o por otra cosa en especial- dijo para si Blaine…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Y que les dije, habrian lagrimas...y se que las preguntas de Sarah no tienen mucho sentido, pero los tendran en su momento...de todas maneras que les parecio?<p>

Adelanto: una palabra "Granizados" ;) a comentar, please :)


	34. Chapter 34

Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos...Alexandracastrop gracias por siempre comentar, para ti tambien un beso, este capitulo es honor a ti a IsHale que se le gustara...

Glee no me pertenece :(, porque si me perteneciera esto definitivamente pasaria :)...disfruten el capitulo :)

* * *

><p>34<p>

TE IGNORO; ME ENOJO; NOS CONGELAMOS

Puck POv

Bueno recuerdan cuando pensé que el hecho que Rachel se fuera rápido de mi casa, no era nada…pues bien…debi haberme golpeado la cabeza…por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón Berry me esta evitando…y no se como le hace para evadirme y salirse con la suya…pero despues de dos odiosos días sin ni siquiera darme la maldita hora…ya me estoy cansando…asi que…es hora de averiguar que mierda le pasa conmigo…

Rachel POV

Decidi empezar a evitar a Noah…y como me se su horario de clases, debido a las tutorías, se me hace mas fácil evadirlo…

Y no es que no quiera hablar con el…pero es que aun me duele lo que dijo…que quiera cambiar cosas, esta bien, pero que entre esas cosas este nuestra amistad, me duele, y cada vez que pienso en ello quiero llorar…

Asi que simplemente lo he evitado…y ya van dos días, y soy extrañamente una experta en ello…

Puck POV

Por fin vi a Rachel por uno de los pasillos, pero al ver que me acercaba, ella se dio la vuelta y se metió por otro pasillo…lo esta haciendo abiertamente…pero esta vez no le resultara…asi que me apure…y me puse en un estratégico lugar…

Hola Rachel- le dije y ella salto asustada

No..ah- me dijo recuperándose del susto- En que puedo ayudarte- me pregunto en su forma política de responder…lo que me hace rolar los ojos…

Berry, corta la estupidez- le dije y ella me miro ofendida- Y dime porque rayos me estas evitando- le pregunte

Que te hace decir eso- me pregunto ella haciéndose la confundida

Berry, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- le dije- Asi que respondeme, porque me evitas- repeti

Noah- me dijo calmada- Te puedo asegurar que no te estoy evitando- añadió…

Asi- le dije sarcásticamente y ella asiente- Y entonces explicame- añadi calmado- Porque rayos cambiaste de dirección en el otro pasillo cuando me viste acercarme a ti- …y ella tiene la boca abierta en forma de "O"…

Bueno de hecho eso tiene una lógica explicación- me dijo finalmente- Recorde que olvide algo y me devolví a recuperar lo que olvide- me respondió simplemente…y me esta haciendo enojar con sus respuestas…

BASURA Berry- le dije molesto- Ahora dime la verdad- le ordene y ella rolo los ojos…a mi me rolo los ojos…

Por favor Noah- me pidió- Deja la paranoia- añadió calmadamente- Y si me disculpas Tina me esta esperando para ir a clases- añadió y siguió caminando…

BERRY- la llame, pero ella siguió su camino…y ahora si estoy molesto…me las pagara la muy mentirosa…se que me esta evitando…y como sea le voy a sacar el porque…

NN POV

En el salón del club, ya casi todos están ahí…y Rachel esta parada enfrente de Artie junto a Brittany, ambas le cuentan algo divertidas al chico que les sonríe…

BERRY- llamo Noah Puckerman y Rachel se dio vuelta y se encontró, otra vez, con ese espantoso liquido helado…

PUCK- gritaron todos confundidos

Te volviste loco- le dijo Finn molesto

Que ya no habías hecho esto antes- le pregunto confundida Brittany a Puck, que la mira y se encoje de hombros…y el resto mira a Rachel que se esta sacando el granizado de los ojos, y solo miro a Puck y se fue del salón…

No dijo nada- añadió Kurt sorprendido y Puck ahora esta mas molesto…

Mientras en el pasillo de la escuela…Blaine entro a la escuela de su novio y amigos, pues trae unas partituras…y decidió comprarse uno de esos granizados de los que Kurt siempre le cuenta…y no esta nada mal, según su opinión…cuando se encontró de frente con una molesta Rachel Berry, que viene caminando a enormes zancadas…que le sorprendió no dejaran hoyos en el piso…pero mas le sorprendió lo que tiene encima, de hecho todas las personas que están en el pasillo también la miran sorprendidos…

Rachel- la llamo Blaine y ella se detuvo- Vaya Kurt tenia razón, realmente les arrojan estas cosas encima- añadió mirando su propio vaso…pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no esta ahí…- Que rayos- y al mirar a Rachel esta se va devuelta por donde venia…- Que ira a ser, mejor la sigo- y pensó para si que seria sano dejar de hablar consigo mismo y solo seguir a su amiga…lo que eventualmente hizo…

Ahora en el salón…todos tratan de saber porque rayos Puck le volvió a arrojar un granizado a Rachel…y este que esta en medio del salón parado con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho…por cierto Brittany lo puso en medio para que fuera juzgado o algo, nadie entendió…pero en fin, Puck no les ha dicho nada…y como todos están concentrados en el…nadie vio entrar a alguien al salón…

Puckerman- llamo la voz…para sorpresa de todos…de Rachel…y Puck al darse vuelta…bien digamos que se encontró con algo muy helado…

Si como escuchan…Rachel le quito su granizado a Blaine y se lo lanzo a Puck…

Que mierda- dijo Puck entre dientes molesto y sacándose de los ojos el liquido helado…

Lo que das recibes- le dijo entre dientes furiosa Rachel…y ambos se miran con rabia…furia…enojo…molestia…y todo lo negativo que se les ocurra pensar…

Vaya- dijo un atonito Blaine…y todos lo miran confundidos- Vine a dejar algo- añadió y todos asienten incomodos…porque la atmosfera en el salón es incomoda…ya que Rachel y Puck se siguen mirando con ganas de matarse mutuamente…y nadie sabe que decir…- Esto es incomodo- añadió Blaine y todos asienten- Mejor me voy- dejo sus papeles en el piano y salió rápido del salón…

Gallina- murmuro Santana divertida…y en eso Schue entro al salón…y fue golpeado con la ráfaga de emociones que se sienten en el salón…y al ver a Puck y a Rachel…y el liquido en ellos y en el suelo…bueno se sintió como si estuviera en un deja vu…

Que paso- pregunto simplemente

Puck le tiro un granizado a Rachel- dijo Finn molesto…

Y Rach le tiro uno a el- dijo Britt mirando intrigada a Puck y a Rachel…

Y ahora ambos tratan de matarse con la mirada- dijo Kurt algo divertido por la situación…y Schue asiente…

Ya veo- dijo Schue mirando el piso del salón y negó con la cabeza- PUCK, RACHEL- llamo a ambos chicos que se voltearon a verlo con odiosidad, porque los interrumpió y el niega con la cabeza nuevamente- Debido a su infantil juego con los jugos el salón no esta apto para el ensayo de hoy- añadió

El empezó- dijo Rachel apuntando a Puck sin mirarlo

Y tu seguiste- dijo Puck cruzándose de brazos- Eso es peor- y ahora ella lo mira con mas furia…y Schue se esta molestando

NO ME INTERESA QUIEN EMPEZO- grito Schue y todos lo miran sorprendidos- Ambos lo hicieron y ambos lo limpiaran- añadió mas tranquilo- El ensayo de hoy se cancela, asi que el resto puede irse- añadio mirando al resto que asiente, y ahora Schue miro a Puck y a Rachel- Y ustedes dos no se van de aquí hasta que este salón reluzca, esta claro- añadió y ambos chicos asienten- Bien ahora vayan a limpiarse ustedes primero antes- y ambos chicos salieron del salón…uno por cada puerta y Schue los mira salir…y miro al resto- Que paso entre ellos ahora-

Ni idea- respondió Sam

Crei que eran amigos- añadió Schue- El primer granizado de Puck los hizo amigos- añadió confundido

Ah, a eso se refería Britt con que lo había hecho antes- dijo Sam entendiendo y todos asienten

Sr. Schue- lo llamo Brittany y el la mira- Son amigos, solo están molestos el uno con el otro, o Puck esta molesto y Rachel esta confundida- añadió y todos miran a Brittany confundidos…

Bueno, como sea- añadió Schue cansado- Ya pueden irse- y todos se empezaron a ir…

Una hora despues Rachel y Puck entran al salón del coro, y Schue los esta esperando…y les entrega los utensilios que deben usar para limpiar…

Ojala este castigo les sirva para que en el futuro encuentren una mejor manera de enfrentar sus problemas- les dijo Schue y con eso se fue…y Rachel y Puck se fueron callados y sin mirarse a cada sector del salón donde ellos tiraron el liquido…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Entonces que piensan...y en serio diganmelo, porque no me dan ni ganas de actualizar al no tener comentarios :(, pero bueno en el siguiente: el castigo...<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>35<p>

CASTIGO DISCUTIDO

NN POV

Kurt que alcanzo a llamar a Blaine antes de que se fuera, decidió quedarse en la escuela, y Blaine se quedo con el…también con ellos se quedaron Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Sam y Artie…Mike tenia que irse temprano por orden de su madre, Finn se fue simplemente, al igual que Quinn y Lauren…

Pero a Kurt se le ocurrió la brillante idea, y que todos apoyaron de poner una pequeña cámara en el salón del coro, para saber que sucede con sus amigos…asi que Artie tomando prestada una del club de audiovisuales, la instalo en el salón en un lugar donde nadie la viera…asi que ahora todos ellos están en el club de audiovisuales viendo como unos callados Puck y Rachel limpian el salón…aunque todos se dan cuenta que Rachel parece querer decir algo…pero no lo ha hecho…

Espero que hablen pronto- dijo algo aburrida Mercedes y todos le dan la razón…

Rachel POV

No puedo creer que fuera tan infantil para arrojarme un granizado de nuevo…y yo hacer lo mismo…y lo peor es que no se ni porque lo hice…digo yo odio la violencia y arrojar uno de esos para mi es violento y estúpido…pero cuando vi el vaso en la mano de Blaine, solo lo tome, y deje que mi cuerpo actuara por mi…y cuando me di cuenta ya se lo había arrojado a Puck…si Puck…el muy tarado…

Puck POV

Ojala el granizado le haya enseñado de que a mi nadie me miente…la muy…pero jamás espere que respondiera asi…de hecho ya me estaba molestando no haber obtenido respuesta alguna de su boca, ni me insulto ni nada…por eso cuando sentí el estúpido liquido en la cara…y vaya que es humillante… estaba sorprendido…pero por ultimo reacciono…aunque ahora el silencio en el salón es…odioso…

NN POV

No puedo creer que lo hicieras de nuevo- dijo Rachel al fin rompiendo el silencio…a lo que sus amigos que los observan dan las gracias

A lo mejor asi aprenderas a no andar mintiendo- le contesto Puck sin mirarla y Rachel lo miro ofendida…y sus amigos están confundidos

En que según tu he mentido- le pregunto Rachel mirándolo y Puck rolo los ojos…y ahora la mira

En que no me estas evitando- le dijo simplemente y volvió a lo suyo

Ya te dije que no te he estado evitando- le dijo exasperada Rachel- Y de todas maneras arrojarme un granizado fue infantil y estúpido-

Entonces reconoces que eres infantil y estúpida- le dijo Puck con una sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara y Rachel lo mira molesta y se levanto y puso sus manos en su cintura…y sus amigos saben que esta enojada…

Al menos yo se hablar las cosas y no actuar como un animal barbarico- le dijo Rachel y el la mira- No tengo idea como Lauren te aguanta- añadio y Puck se esta molestando de nuevo…y Rachel parece pensar algo para si- Pero pensándolo bien ustedes son tal para cual brutalmente brutos- añadió molesta

Bueno- dijo Puck levantándose- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero Zizes y yo terminamos- añadió

Bien por ella- le dijo sarcástica Rachel y Puck se esta molestando

Si, bien por ella, porque al menos ella sabe lo que quiere- añadió Puck acercándosele- En cambio tu sigues persiguiendo a Finn como una maniática odiosa enamorada-

No es cierto- le dijo Rachel acercándosele y Puck solo asiente- Bueno, si yo soy asi, tu también lo eres- añadió

Ah, si, y con quien- le pregunto Puck

Quinn- dijo simplemente Rachel- Lo único que sabes es andarle rogando a Quinn que te reciba nuevamente en sus brazos- añadió…y Puck esta molesto…porque ella sabe que el cerro el capitulo…

ESO CREES- le grito Puck

SI- grito Rachel

BIEN- grito Puck mas cerca de ella

BIEN- grito Rachel mas cerca de el…y en menos de segundos…ambos se tiraron a los labios del otro…y se están besando…

Y sus amigos tienen la boca abierta…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Una palabra: Puckelberry...en el siguiente mucha confusion y un estornudo ;P<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Parece que Puckelberry los vuelve a todos locos, especialmente a mis dos mas fervientes lectoras IsHale y Alexandracastrop...solo espero que este capitulo no las decepcione :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>36<p>

REVELACION CONFUSA

NN POV

Puck y Rachel se siguen besando en el salón…mientras sus amigos los siguen mirando…y el beso es bastante apasionado según sus amigos pueden observar…aunque ahora se dan cuenta de que ambos se están separando…pero siguen muy juntos…

Estupido- escucharon decir a Rachel con voz de que esta recuperando el aliento…

Molesta- dijo Puck esta vez…y se lanzo contra los labios de la chica de nuevo…y los demás siguen con la boca muy abierta…y al cabo de lo que parecieron años para sus amigos…ambos finalmente se separaron…y se alejaron, y para confusión de todos volvieron a terminar de limpiar en silencio…y al terminar se levantaron…se miraron…

Nos vemos- dijeron Puck y Rachel al mismo tiempo…y con eso ambos salieron del salón…por las distintas puertas de este…y ahora sus amigos están confundidos…

Rachel por su parte se metió al baño de chicas…se apoyo en la puerta y se largo a reir descontroladamente…y Puck se metió al camerino de los chicos y se sento en la banca que hay ahí y se agarro la cabeza con las manos…y ambos piensan "_Que hice, arruine todo_"

Mientras los demás chicos que estaban en el club de audiovisuales se miran…confundidos…no entienden nada…Artie por su parte decidió ir a recuperar la cámara de video que esta en el salón del coro…y Blaine decidió ir con el…y Sam también al darse cuenta de que se iba a quedar con puras chicas…

Entonces- empezó Mercedes rompiendo el silencio de las chicas- Puck y Rachel se besaron- añadió lo obvio

Si- respondieron todos

No solo se besaron- dijo Tina- Mas bien parecia que querian comerse el uno al otro- añadió confundida

Si- respondieron las demás

Y despues se insultaron, se besaron de nuevo, siguieron en lo suyo como si nada y se fueron sin decir nada- termino resumiendo Kurt y todas las demás asintieron- Solo puedo decir que estoy confundido- añadió

Pero eso fue- empezó Mercedes- BAMG- añadió y todos asienten

Muy- añadió Brittany con una sonrisa- Y ahora que hacemos- pregunto mirando a Santana

Nada- dijo esta simplemente…y los otros tres las miran confundidos…y Brittany parece querer discutir- A menos que se requiera, y lo sabes- añadió y Brittany asiente derrotada

De que hablan- pregunto Kurt confundido y Mercedes y Tina también lo estan

No te preocupes Kurt- le dijo Brittany simplemente

Y sobre lo que paso, que haremos- pregunto Mercedes- Digo Puck y Rachel se besaron, extraño, pero que haremos- añadió y Santana la miro y negó con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Brittany y la saco del salón- OYE- la llamo Mercedes…y los tres restantes decidieron salir detrás de ambas chicas…

Afuera se toparon con los otros tres chicos…

No diremos nada- dijo Santana al ver que los otros tres salian del salón- Porque se supone que no debíamos ver nada- añadió y todos asintieron…

Pero será incomodo- dijo Tina y el resto asintió, menos Blaine, que por primera vez se alegra al no ir en la misma escuela que el resto…eso le ahorra muchas incomodidades…

Deberiamos irnos- añadió Artie- Guardo esto y nos vamos- y todos asintieron…asi que Artie guardo sus cosas... y todos empezaron hacerse camino hacia sus autos…que estratégicamente escondieron, para que Puck y Rachel no los vieran al salir al estacionamiento…

Los autos de Puck y Rachel no están- dijo Sam y al ver…es cierto- 20 a que empiezan a evitarse como la plaga- y todos lo miran como si fuera tonto- Que- les pregunto

Sam, eso es lo obvio que sucederá- le dijo Mercedes- Tienes suerte de ser lindo- añadió y Sam se puso colorado…y Mercedes al darse cuenta lo que dijo se ruborizo…

Luego de eso todos se fueron…

Al otro dia…las predicciones de que Puck y Rachel se iban a evadir como la plaga…se volvieron mas que reales…y todo lo que los testigos del suceso del dia anterior pudieron pensar fue…"estúpido Blaine"…

El cual en Dalton…estornudo…

Aunque con los ensayos en el club para los nacionales…evitarse se les hizo difícil a Puck y a Rachel…pero ambos son profesionales…asi que ahora…todos están subiéndose al avión para enfrentar esta nueva competencia…

* * *

><p>Bien solo espero que nadie se decepcione...en el siguiente Nacionales :)<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Glee no me pertenece :( y (*) significa que el numero es igual a Glee :)

Ciertas personitas no estaran contentas con este capitulo, ya veran porque, y sin este capitulo quedan 9 para terminar, asi que atentos :)

* * *

><p>37<p>

NY DE EVASION, SUEÑOS Y PERSISTENCIA

NN POV

Puck y Rachel se siguen evitando…y despues de que se instalan todos en el hotel, los chicos le piden permiso a Schue para poder recorrer la ciudad…y este acepta…«I love New York/New York, New York» (*)

Esta ciudad es lo máximo- dijo Rachel dándo vueltas como loca a la entrada del lobby del hotel al volver a este…

Rach- la llamo Kurt riéndose de ella, y la detuvo porque lo esta mareando- Mañana encuéntrame aquí a las 9 esta bien- y ella asintió feliz…y se fue a buscar a Brittany y la tomo y la empezó a dar vueltas y Brittany siguió con ella…

Van a vomitar- les advirtió Santana…pero ninguna de las dos la escucha, lo que hizo que Santana rolara los ojos…y todos las miran y se rien…y Mike decidió el detenerlas…no es la primera vez que lo hace, tener de compañeras en su clase a Brittany y a Rachel con cafeína en su sistema te da la experiencia…y logro separarlas…pero Rachel casi pierde el equilibrio…pero Puck la alcanzo a atajar…ocasionando que ambos se miraran nerviosamente…

Gr..acias- le dijo Rachel nerviosa poniéndose derecha

No hay problema- le dijo el simplemente, y se paso la mano por el pelo…y se fue a sentar…y Rachel miro a Mike

Ten mas cuidado- le dijo seria…

Deja de dar vueltas como un trompo y no tendre que tener cuidado- le dijo Mike y ella lo miro con el seño fruncido- Cambia la mala cara Pinky o te quedaras asi- y ahora Rachel lo golpeo en el brazo- Ouch, mujer no golpees- dijo Mike sobándose el brazo y Rachel se encogió de hombros y se sento al lado de Santana…

El salón esta dando vueltas- dijo entre risitas Brittany y todos se rien- OH- dijo parándose rápidamente- Tengo una canción para los nacionales- añadió y todos la miraron- Vamos a la habitación de las chicas- añadió ordenando y como militar y se fue…seguida por Rachel y Santana…y los demás se miraron y decidieron seguirlas…

En la habitación…Brittany ayudada por Artie y la guitarra de Puck canta "My Cup" (*)

Fue interesante- dijo Kurt simplemente- Pero deberíamos terminar las otras dos canciones- les dijo al resto y todos asintieron…y los chicos salieron de la habitación de las chicas…

Una hora despues cuarto chicas…

Rachel trata de terminar la canción grupal…pero las chicas están muy bulliciosas…

CHICAS- les grito Rachel y todas la miran- Pueden bajar el volumen un poco, me falta la nada para terminar la canción, asi que…- y todas asienten y se sientan ya que saltaban como locas- Gracias- les dijo Rachel y volvió a su papel…mientras estaba en ello su celular sono…y todas la miraron…y al abrirlo…tiene un mensaje…

"_Veme en Central Park en una hora, ponte algo lindo, Finn"_

Finn no sabe que todo lo que te pones es lindo- le pregunto Brittany por sobre su cabeza y Rachel le sonríe

Asi que Hudson no se da por vencido aun- pregunto Santana y Rachel negó con la cabeza…

Y no se va a rendir- dijo Quinn y todas la miraron- Lo entendí de lo que me dijo cuando terminamos- y todas entienden- Que vas a hacer- le pregunto directamente a Rachel, que esta mirando su celular

Mientras hablabas le respondi- les dijo Rachel

Esperemos entienda- dijo Santana- Sino yo me encargo- añadió cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de maldad que hizo que todas las demás, menos Lauren, sintieran un frio por sus espaldas…

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos…Finn mira su celular que acaba de vibrar…eso significa que tiene un mensaje…feliz abrió para leerlo…

"_Lo siento Finn, pero es un no, además estoy ocupada, Rachel"_

Ahora no esta tan feliz…y Kurt que se estaba paseando por la habitación pensando en que añadir a la canción que escribe, lo miro y lo vio mirando su celular con el ceño fruncido…

Te pasa algo, Finn- le pregunto Kurt y Finn lo mira…

Le mande un mensaje a Rachel para que se juntara conmigo- le respondió- Pero me dijo que no porque esta ocupada- añadió

Y Artie y Mike que están en la habitación también lo miran…

O- empezó Mike- Simplemente no quiere juntarse contigo- añadió y Finn lo mira con odiosidad

Di lo que quieras- dijo tipiando en su celular nuevamente- No me rendiré- y Mike y Artie rolaron los ojos y Kurt lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro y decidió ir al baño…

En la habitación de las chicas Rachel sigue escribiendo, y rayando papeles…cuando su celular volvió a vibrar, y rolo los ojos y lo abrió…

Es Finn- le pregunto Quinn y Rachel asiente- Que dice-

"_Bueno y que tal mas tarde, en dos horas"_- leyó Rachel

Dejenme matarlo y solucionamos el problema- ofreció Santana y Rachel negó con la cabeza escribiendo de nuevo…

San relájate- le pidió Rachel a Santana y volvió a sus papeles…

Mientras Finn abre de nuevo su celular para encontrar la siguiente respuesta…_"Aun es un no Finn, además ya tengo planes, Rachel"_ y Finn volvió a fruncir el seño

Volvio a decir que no- dijo en tono de burla Mike y Finn lo volvió a mirar pero no le dijo nada, sino que volvió a tipiar y Mike vuelve a rolar los ojos…

En el celular de Rachel…_"Vamos Rach, no seas asi, acepta quieres ;)"_ y Rachel dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio…y ahora Santana esta que hecha humos…

AHORA SI LO MATO- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y las demás se miraron y gritaron…

LAUREN- la cual se paro y se puso en la puerta, lo que hizo que Santana se parara en seco, y las demás suspiraron aliviadas…y Rachel mira su teléfono y luego a las otras…

No se que decirle- dijo finalmente agotada

Por lo mismo- dijo Santana- Quiten al guardia y déjenme matarlo y se acaba el problema- añadió simplemente y todas niegan con la cabeza e hicieron silencio buscando la forma de ayudar a Rachel…

Tengo una idea- dijo Quinn de pronto y todas la miran- Digo Rachel realmente tiene planes- y el resto la miran confundidas- Con nosotras- añadió y todas asienten…y Quinn tomo su celular…

Ojala resulte- dijo Rachel cansada…

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos…Kurt ya volvió del baño y se rie de la cara que Finn pone cada vez que mira su celular…mientras Mike ayuda a Artie flexionándole las piernas…cuando el celular de Finn empezó a sonar…y el corrió feliz a tomarlo y al ver el identificador su sonrisa se cayo- Quinn- dijo confundido, pero por curiosidad contesto- Alo- dijo y los demás lo miran…

_Finn que bueno que contestaste_- dijo Quinn aliviada

Porque me llamas- le pregunto confundido

_Para que por favor dejes de mandarle mensajes a Rachel_- le pidió Quinn simplemente, y Finn niega con la cabeza…

Quinn, no quiero ser grosero- le dijo- Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia- añadió

_Lo se_- dijo Quinn, y rolando los ojos, y sus amigas la ven y se rien- _Pero respondeme_- añadió- _Valoras tu vida_- le pregunto seriamente

No entiendo- dijo Finn confundido- A que te refieres- pregunto

_A que si no te detienes, no tendremos mas alternativa que dejar salir a Santana_- le respondió Quinn

Sigo sin entender- dijo Finn

_Finn, Santana esta a punto de salir de la habitación para ir a ponerte directo en tu tumba_- le dijo Quinn seria y Finn se puso palido…y a cada segundo se pone mas blanco y Kurt lo mira preocupado…asi que le quito el celular y puso a Quinn en el alta voz…

Que le dijiste a Finn, Quinn- pregunto Kurt, mientras Mike ayuda a Artie a sentarse

_Que Santana quiere matarlo_- respondió simplemente Quinn

Por- le pregunto Kurt

_Porque no deja de enviarle mensajes a Rachel_- respondió Quinn

_LES JURO QUE LO MATO_- grito Santana- _SAQUEN AL GUARDIA_- añadió gritando y Finn se puso mas palido…y Mike intenta tratar de no reírse…y al abrirse la puerta salto…

NO- grito Finn…y Sam y Puck que entraron lo miraron confundidos y Kurt rolo los ojos…y Mike y Artie se largaron a reir…

Que le pasa- pregunto Sam

Santana quiere matarlo- les dijo Kurt y Puck y Sam entienden

Por- preguntaro Puck esta vez

No entiende que Rachel no quiere salir con el- les respondió Mike y a Puck le cambio la cara de confusión a molestia…y va a decir algo…

_San_- dijo la voz de Rachel de pronto- _Matarlo solo te meterá en problemas_- añadió, y Puck y Sam miran a Kurt

Tengo a Quinn en alta voz- les respondió y ambos chicos asienten…y Puck decidió ir a sentarse y Sam se sienta con el…

Deberias rendirte- le dijo Sam a Finn, que esta recuperando el color…y la compostura…

_Eso es lo que estoy intentando lograr-_ dijo Quinn

_AHH_- gritaron desde el teléfono y todos se miran confundidos- _San, que haces_- es la voz de Rachel

Que fue eso- pregunto Artie confundido

_Santana se le tiro encima a Rachel_- dijo Quinn aclarándoles la situación…

_Se ve divertido_- se escucho la voz de Brittany- _Ouch_- se escucho un quejido- _QUITENSE_- grito esta vez Rachel

Que hizo Britt- pregunto Artie

_Se fue a tirar también_- le respondió Quinn…y todos tienen, menos Kurt, imágenes en sus cabezas…son chicos con hormonas, que esperaban…

_FABRAY DEJA ESE TELEFONO Y MUEVE TU TRASERO AQUÍ_- grito Santana y se escucho un golpe

_NO ME ARROJES COSAS_- grito Quinn- _Pero bueno, Finn en serio entiende que Rachel no puede salir contigo_- añadió tranquila

_Y AUNQUE PUDIERA NO QUIERE_- grito Santana y se escucha la risa de todas las chicas

_EXACTO_- dijo fuerte Rachel mientras se rie descontroladamente, y los demás chicos también se rien…

_QUINN EN SERIO VEN_- llamo a Quinn Tina

_Bueno, aAAAA_- dijo la voz de Quinn- _ADIOOOOS_- y con eso la llamada se desconecto y el silencio se hizo en la habitación de los chicos…

En serio Finn deja a Rachel en paz- dijo Mike levantándose para ir al baño…y todos los demás concuerdan con el…y Finn asiente resignado…por ahora…

(Cafeteria de la calle del hotel…al dia siguiente, 9:15 am.)

Café- dijo emocionada Rachel recibiendo el café que le entrega Kurt- Realmente lo necesito- añadió cansada y Kurt la mira sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de su propio vaso…

Hasta que hora estuvieron levantadas- le pregunto mientras ambos caminan por la acera

Hasta la 1 de la mañana- le respondió Rachel y siguieron caminando…hasta que Kurt decidió atreverse a decirle…

Hubieras visto la cara de Finn, cuando escucho que Santana quería matarlo- le dijo finalmente y Rachel se rie…

Crees que se rinda- le pregunto a Kurt controlando su risa y Kurt niega con la cabeza- Lo supuse, pero Kurt- y el la mira- No volveré con el, no importa lo que el haga, ya mi corazón no le pertenece de esa forma- y Kurt asiente

Le pertenece a alguien mas- pregunto…ella no sabe que el vio el beso que se dio con Puck…

No lo se- le dijo siendo sincera Rachel- Estoy algo confundida- añadió y Kurt asiente…y se le ocurrió una idea…

Quizás haya algo que te pueda ayudar- dijo finalmente y Rachel lo mira confundida- Confias en mi- le pregunto mostrándole su mano y Rachel la tomo y asintió- Vamos, entonces- añadió y con eso ambos salieron corriendo…rato despues llegaron a las puertas de un teatro…

Que hacemos aquí- pregunto Rachel

Vamos a entrar- le respondió simplemente y Rachel lo miro exceptica- Bueno mas entrar a la fuerza, pero es entrar- añadió- Vamos- y con eso ambos entraron…

Vaya- dijo Rachel al ver el escenario- Es precioso- añadió y Kurt asiente emocionado…

Que hacen ustedes aquí- les pregunto alguien…un hombre de tez negra que tiene un uniforme de limpiador…y ellos se apuraron a decir excusas, pero el hombre los paro- Vinieron a hacer sus sueños realidad y cantar en un escenario de Broadway- dijo simplemente el hombre y les dio las espalda- Tienen 15 minutos- añadió y los dejo solos y Kurt y Rachel se miraron emocionados y se fueron al escenario….

Esto es un sueño- dijo Rachel- Broadway es mi sueño- añadió mirando a Kurt que asiente- Pero que tal sino lo logro- le pregunto confundida- Estoy tan indecisa en lo que quiero, que nada me resulta bien- añadió triste- Especialmente en el amor- añadió

Canta entonces- la inquirió Kurt

Solo si cantas conmigo- le dijo sonriendo Rachel y el asintió…

Y ambos cantaron "For Good" de Wicked (*)…y al terminar Rachel tiene una enorme sonrisa…y mira a su amigo…

No tengo que escoger Kurt- le dijo finalmente- Broadway es mi sueño y mi amor- añadió- Lo demás se arreglara en su momento- y Kurt asiente, y ambos se abrazan…

Cuando ambos volvieron a la calle…Rachel rompió el silencio que los invadió a ambos…

Voy a volver despues de la graduación- dijo

Yo también- le conto Kurt- Esta ciudad tiene lo que necesito para hacer mis sueños realidad- le dijo y Rachel asiente…y con eso ambos volvieron al hotel…a ensayar…porque los nacionales los esperan…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y?, en serio perdonenme pero estos capitulos tienen su razon...ya lo veran...beshitos para todos, y comenten :)<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Se que hay gente que me odia en estos momentos porque aun no hay Puckelberry y como fanatica tambien los entiendo, pero creanme algunas cosas deben ajustarse con el resto antes de que esos dos esten juntos, y IsHale ya sabes mis inclinaciones, asi que no te preocupes, valdra la pena la espera :)

Glee no me pertenece :( y este signo (*) escena igual a Glee :) disfrutenlo...

* * *

><p>38<p>

NACIONALES DE NOQUEO

NN POV

Los chicos ven las presentaciones de las demás escuelas…son buenas…

Rachel decide ir al baño a retocarse el maquillaje…cuando Sunshine aparece saliendo de uno de los cubículos del baño…tiene la cara palida…

Estas bien- le pregunto Rachel preocupada

No- respondió Sunshine- No puedo conservar nada en el estomago, estoy tan nerviosa- añadió- Y no se que hacer- añadió frustrada

Lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte- le dijo Rachel- Respira profundo- y Sunshine lo hizo- Y bota- y la chica obedeció- Y solo debes disfrutar el momento- añadió Rachel

No puedo- dijo frustrada Sunshine- Estoy harta, antes la música me relajaba y ahora se me hace una tortura- añadió y empezó a irse

A donde vas- le pregunto preocupada Rachel

A la embajada Filipina- le respondió Sunshine- Les pediré que me quiten mi visa y asi poder arrancarme de Adrenalina Vocal- añadió

No haras tal cosa- le dijo Rachel rolando los ojos- Eres talentosa, solo debes salir ahí y demostrarle eso a todos- añadió y Sunshine la mira confundida y extrañada- Que- le pregunto Rachel al verle su cara

Porque me ayudas- le pregunto la chica confundida, ya que digo Rachel la mando a una casa abandonada...

Porque quiero enmendar lo que hice- le respondió Rachel- Me equivoque- añadió…aunque si recuerdan ella no fue…pero igualmente Rachel se siente culpable…- Y porque eres buena, y si no entras ahí y compites, que sentido tendrá competir para mi- y Sunshine la mira confundida- Debes siempre competir contra aquellos que son mejores que tu, eso te hace mejor-

Gracias- le dijo Sunshine y ambas se abrazaron…

Ahora sal ahí y demuéstrales quien eres- le dijo Rachel- Y si te asustas, solo mirame a mi- añadió sonriéndole dulcemente y Sunshine asintió…y se fue del baño y Rachel se miro al espejo y se dio un cinco con ella en el espejo…y salió del baño y llego justo a tiempo para la presentación de Adrenalina Vocal…

Y Sunshine es un mar de nervios en el escenario…y al ver Rachel que la mira, la saluda sonriéndole…

Que haces- le pregunto confundido Finn

Ayudando a una amiga- le respondió Rachel y todos la miran sonriéndole, menos Finn que cree que perdió un tornillo…

«As Long As You're There» canta Sunshine con Adrenalina Vocal (*) y se ganan al publico…y Rachel aplaude entusiasmada…

Ahora todos los de Nuevas Direcciones estan preparándose para su presentación…

No te lo había dicho- dijo Rachel de pronto acercándose a Quinn- Pero el corte te queda genial-

Gracias- dijo Quinn tocándose el cabello- Necesitaba un cambio, y Brittany y Tina lo sugerieron- añadió y Rachel le sonríe

Rach- la llamo Brittany- Debes ir con Finn- y Rachel asiente y mira a Quinn

Rompete una pierna- dijo y Quinn asiente y con eso Rachel corrió a donde esta Finn…

No me la merezco como amiga- dijo para si Quinn…y se fue siguiendo a Brittany…mientras Rachel llego al lado de Finn…

Estas listo- le pregunto a Finn y el la mira

Te amo- le dijo- Y no me rendiré- añadió y Rachel lo mira cansada- Hare todo lo que haga falta, Rach, para que volvamos a estar juntos- añadio

Finn, yo también te amo- le dijo Rachel y a Finn se le ilumino la cara- Pero ya no estoy enamorada de ti, y lo siento, pero no importa lo que hagas, no volveremos a estar juntos, no volveremos a hacer una pareja- le dijo sinceramente

Ya veremos- le dijo Finn y se fue a su posición, y Rachel lo mira negando con la cabeza y fue a su posición…la música empieza a sonar…

"Pretending" (*) y al final Finn va a acercarse a besarla…pero Rachel se hecha para atrás rápidamente…y el silencio en el auditorio se hizo…

Que haces- murmuro Rachel entre dientes…y Finn la mira incomodo…y todos lo están…hasta que Schue se levanto y empezó a aplaudir…y la música del segundo tema empezó a sonar…y Rachel y Finn se movieron a sus posiciones…

"Ligh Up the World" (*) y todos les aplauden…y los chicos se bajan del escenario…el final los dejo emocionados…y Rachel le tomo el brazo a Finn rudamente y este la mira…

Que ibas a hacer- le pregunto molesta y todos los miran

Besarte- reconoció Finn... y Santana y cierto chico con mohicano no estan nada felices...

Te volviste loco- le pregunto Rachel- Eso no es nada profesional- añadió molesta

Rachel tiene razón, Finn- dijo Jessie llegando tras vestidores- Lo que intentaste hacer fue inapropiado, y de por si la atmosfera que se formo en el auditorio no les favorece en nada- añadió

No te metas St. James- le dijo Finn

Finn- lo llamo Rachel- Jessie tiene razón- añadió- Y ahora si me disculpas voy a tratar de calmar a Santana, que si no es por Sam, ya serias hombre muerto- añadió y Finn miro a Santana que lo mira con ira…y decidió alejarse del grupo…y Rachel se acerco a Santana…

El realmente no entiende lo que es un no- le dijo Jessie a Puck, que era el que estaba mas cerca y este lo mira

Tu tampoco- le dijo Puck y Jessie lo miro confundido- Trataste de lastimarla cuando decidió terminar contigo-

Tienes razón, pero eso fue por inmadurez y por falta de comunicación entre Rachel y yo- le dijo Jessie- Pero esta vez cuando Rachel me rechazo, entendí perfectamente, y por lo que se ella ha sido clara con el acerca de sus sentimientos- añadió y Puck asiente…y se ve molesto…- Rachel es mi amiga y la apoyo, por eso me inmiscuí hace unos momentos, pero yo no conozco bien a Finn, asi que no puedo aconsejarlo, ojala alguien pudiera- añadió y con eso se fue…y Puck lo mira irse…y negó con la cabeza…

Puck POV

No debería hacer esto…al diablo…

NN POV

Puck se acerco a Finn…

Finnesa- lo llamo y este lo mira- Hombre realmente madura y deja a Berry en paz- añadió

No- dijo Finn decidido- Rachel y yo debemos estar juntos, lo se, y no me rendiré hasta que eso pase- añadió

En serio, Finn, te estas escuchando- dijo Puck- Para estar con alguien los sentimientos deben ser mutuos y Rachel ya no quiere estar contigo-

Aun me ama, ella me lo dijo- le dijo Finn y Puck lo miro sorprendido…y con algo de dolor en el rostro, pero Finn siendo el no lo noto…- No esta enamorada de mi, pero se que puedo hacer que vuelva a suceder - y Puck entiende y dejo salir un suspiro…

Entiende Finn, vas a hacer que te odie- le advirtió- Dejala ser feliz, no dicen si la amas dejala ir, has eso con Rachel, se merece ser feliz con alguien que este seguro de lo que siente por ella- añadió

Alguien como quien- pregunto Finn levantando las cejas

No lo se- dijo Puck rápidamente…- Pero se merece que la dejes en paz- añadió

No, y no- dijo Finn- Y deja de meterte- le pidió

Me meto porque Berry es mi amiga- le dijo Puck molesto

Si, pero no es tu problema- le dijo Finn

Lo es, cuando afecta a alguien que me importa- añadió Puck enojado

Que rara forma de demostrar que te importa alguien- dijo Finn y Puck lo miro confundido- Tirándole estúpidos liquidos encima-

No hables de lo que no sabes- le advirtió Puck entre dientes- Y en serio Hudson madura, que das pena- añadio y se va a ir

Tu das mas pena- dijo Finn deteniendolo- Deseando tener lo que yo tengo- y Puck lo mira con odio- Que crees que no se que quieres que Rachel este orgullosa de ti- añadió y se levanto- Pues adivina que PUCK, nadie con cinco dedos en la frente estaría orgulloso de un maldito perdedor delicuente como TU- añadio y ahora Puck se le lanzo encima…y se están peleando…

Y Brittany que escucho y vio todo…corrió donde los demás…

CHICOS PUCK Y FINN ESTAN PELEANDO- les grito y todos corren donde ambos chicos que pelean en el suelo…

YA BASTA- grito Santana, pero ninguno la escucha, y Sam y Mike intentan acercarse…ahora Finn esta encima de Puck golpeándolo…y nadie vio que Rachel se acerco a tomarle el brazo a Finn cuando ya era muy tarde y era tirada lejos…provocando que se golpeara la cabeza en uno de los instrumentos de la parte de atrás del escenario…

RACHEL- grito Quinn y Puck que la escucho, se saco a Finn de encima con los pies y lo lanzo lejos, y Sam fue a ayudar a Puck a levantarse…y Finn se le va a lanzar de nuevo, cuando Schue se le aparece por atrás y lo toma…

CALMATE FINN- le pidió el profesor y Finn se detuvo mirando aun a Puck con ganas de saltarle encima...- Como esta Rachel- pregunto y ahora Finn miro donde están todos y su cara se puso blanca…al ver a Rachel en el suelo, con su cabeza en el regazo de Mike, que despues del grito de Quinn fue el primero en llegar a su lado…

Rach- la llamo Tina y Rachel murmuro algo incoherente- Esta atontada- le dijo a Schue y este asintió

Mike- y este mira al maestro- Tu y Quinn lleven a Rachel con el medico auxiliar que hay en el edificio- y ambos asintieron- Kurt- y este lo mira- Ve por los dos kits de primeros auxilios que Rachel empaco y dale uno a Santana, que se que Rachel te enseño como curar- y la chica asiente- Y el otro Kurt usalo en Finn, y todos deben ir a la habitación que nos designaron- añadio y Kurt se movio a buscar los kits- Sam y Mercedes, los quiero a cada uno con uno de los dos chicos- y ambos asienten- Lauren y Artie están a cargo del grupo y me avisaran de cualquier cosa que suceda- y los aludidos asienten- Tina tu ven conmigo- y ella asintió- Esperaremos los resultados de la competencia- añadió y Brittany levanta la mano- Si Britt-

Puedo ir también- pregunto y Schue asiente y ella se paro emocionada…pues no quiere estar en la misma habitación que Finn…

Con eso todos se fueron a hacer lo indicado por Schue…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>En serio lo siento...pero vieron Finn mostro su verdadero ser aqui...y Puck por fin reacciono como el chico malo que conocemos y que solo es tierno y dulce con Rachel...en el siguiente algunas conversaciones pendientes :) y en serio no me odien cada cosa a su tiempo :)<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Jamas habia subido tantos capitulos en un dia, pero debido al cariño que me han demostrado con sus comentarios, se los merecen...sobre todo porque cada vez nos acercamos mas a lo que muchos de ustedes quieren :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>39<p>

NACIONALES DE CONVERSACION Y ESPERA

NN POV

Todos están en la habitación designada…Y Kurt esta curando a Finn y Mercedes esta con ellos…y en el otro lado Santana esta curando a Puck y Sam esta con ellos…mientras Artie y Lauren los observan desde la puerta…están parados como guardias…hace 5 minutos que se llevaron a Rachel y no saben nada aun…

Porque lo golpeaste- pregunto Santana de pronto y Puck la mira- Y no me digas que no fuiste tu el que inicio, porque te vi encima de el primero-

No tiene importancia- dijo simplemente Puck…y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta…a cada rato lo hace…

Algo estúpido debe haber dicho- dijo Santana- Porque hace mucho que no te vuelves Hulk en nadie- añadio

Te dije que no tiene importancia- repitió Puck

Bueno, lo tiene- dijo Sam y Puck lo mira- Sino, no hubieras peleado con el- añadió y Puck mira el piso…

Le pedi que dejara a Rachel en paz- empezó Puck sin mirarlos, y Santana y Sam se miran sonriéndose y luego miran a Puck- Pero para variar no entiende, y despues me dijo una sarta de estupideces y solo perdi el control, de acuerdo- añadió mirándolos y volvió a mirar a la puerta unos segundos…y dejo de hacerlo…

De acuerdo- concedieron Sam y Santana a la vez…

En el otro lado de la habitación…

Que le dijiste a Puck- le pregunto Mercedes a Finn y este la mira confundido- Hace tiempo que ese chico blanco no pierde el control y dudo mucho que tu iniciaras esa pelea- añadió con seguridad

Se metió donde nadie lo llama- le respondió Finn

Y eso es- pregunto Kurt

Entre yo y Rachel- respondió Finn y Kurt uso mas alcohol- Ouch- se quejo Finn- Ten mas cuidado- le dijo a su hermanastro

Primero se dice "Rachel y yo"- empezó Kurt- Y segundo deja de darte ilusiones falsas Finn, Rachel no va a volver contigo- y Finn va a protestar- Y estoy seguro de lo que digo, si te ama y todo, pero eso no es lo suficientemente fuerte para tener una relación contigo, asi que has te un favor, a ella y a todos- añadió exasperado- Dejala en paz- y con eso termino la conversación…y Finn se quedo callado…

(Afuera de la enfermería…) Quinn POV

Mike y yo trajimos a Rachel a la enfermería, y la doctora encargada nos pidió que saliéramos unos momentos, por lo que Mike y yo estamos sentados afuera en una banca…y realmente me siento incomoda estando sentada con el, no es mi mayor fan…y como habran notado cuando supe de la amistad de Rachel y Santana, como que discutió conmigo, y eso es porque el sabia de lo mio con Finn, antes que los demás, ya que lo vio irse de mi casa cuando el paso corriendo un dia, Finn no lo vio, pero yo si…Mike me pregunto si Rachel sabia y yo al negar, me dijo que yo como buena amiga de Rachel debía decirle, pero le pedi que no se metiera…y en la fiesta de los regionales me dijo que yo no me merecía que Rachel fuera mi amiga, soy cruel con ella y lo único que hago es lastimarla y jamás estar de su parte cuando se enfrenta al resto…que siempre pienso lo peor de mi mejor amiga…

Tenias razón- le dije ahora finalmente y el me mira- Lo que me dijiste acerca de mi amistad con Rachel- y el asiente

Por algo te lo dije no- me dijo y yo asiento

Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo- le dije y el me mira con cara de pregunta- Como es que Rachel y tu se volvieron amigos, y tan cercanos-

Rachel es alguien en quien puedo confiar- me dijo- Tiene la facilidad, y en eso coincidimos todos, de ver lo bueno que hay en ti y sacártelo a relucir- y yo asentí- Eso hizo conmigo, me ayudo a aceptar lo que amo-

Que es-

Bailar- me respondió Mike sin mirarme- Quiero demostrarle a todos que puedo hacer una carrera con el baile- y entendí

Sabes de los sueños de Rachel- le pregunte

En un principio no sabia- me conto- Me entere despues de que ella y Mercedes cantaron ese dueto-

Crei que confiaba en ti- le pregunte confundida

Lo hace- me dijo y ahora me mira serio- Mi amistad con Rachel es distinta a la tuya- y yo lo miro confundida- Ella y yo confiamos en que el otro tendra cubierta la espalda del otro cuando lo necesitemos, pero cuando se trata de sueños no los hablamos-

Como Rachel se entero…-

Que me gusta bailar- termino el mi frase y yo asentí- Una vez que ya empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos, conoció a mi familia y mi mama solo la dejaba entrar a la casa e ir directamente a mi habitación, y estaba haciendo unos pasos de baile cuando entro sin siquiera tocar- añadió- Estaba algo molesto al principio, pero me dijo que entendía porque ocultaba que me gusta bailar, pero que soy muy talentoso y que era una pena que mi talento solo lo vieran las paredes- pauso- Despues que se unió al club empeze a ser mas abierto respecto al tema, eso-

Ya veo- le dije- Y gracias-

Por-

Por no pedirme que me fuera de su lado- le dije avergonzada- Quiero a Rachel solo no se como no ser mala- le confese

Por eso mismo estas aquí- me dijo y yo lo mire confundida- Quieres a Rachel y lo mas importante ella te quiere a ti- añadió- Estoy seguro que encontraras la forma de dejar de ser tan mala- y yo asiento…porque eso es lo único que quiero…y hare lo correcto…

Luego nos llamo la doctora, y entramos y nos sentamos en unas sillas al lado de la cama donde Rachel aun esta adormilada y atontada…y ya no me siento tan incomoda como antes...

(40 minutos despues) Rachel POV

Me duele la cabeza…asi como cuando me enfermo…

Rachel, me escuchas- pregunto la voz de…Quinn

Donde estoy- pregunte abriendo los ojos, pero los cerre rápidamente me dolio la vista con la luz…

Rach, parpadea rápidamente antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente- me aconsejo…es Mike…y yo obedeci…y ahora no me dolio tanto, y Quinn y Mike me sonríen…

Que paso- pregunte

Traste estúpidamente de sacar a Finn de encima de Puck y terminaste en el otro lado del salón- me respondió Quinn y yo asentí…ahora recuerdo…

Terminaron de pelear- pregunte y ambos asienten- Me alegra- añadi

Ire a decirle a Schue que ya despertaste coherente- dijo Mike y yo lo mire confundida- Quinn te explica- y con eso me dio un beso en la frente y se fue…y yo mire a Quinn

Quedaste atontada- me dijo- Estabas conciente pero no se entendía lo que decias- y yo asentí- Ahora trata de incorporarte- y yo asentí- Hazlo despacio- me ordeno y yo obedeci…y ahora me sente- Como te sientes-

Me duele algo la cabeza, pero estoy bien- dije

Es bueno oírlo- dijo alguien mas en la habitación…es una mujer- Afortunadamente no tienes nada de que preocuparse- me dijo y yo asentí- Pero por precaucion, preferiría que te hicieras una tomografia- añadió y yo asentí- Solo por seguridad- me aseguro…- Te dare los papeles para que te la hagan de inmediato una vez llegues al hospital, ahí también te darán algún medicamento para el dolor de tu cabeza- añadió sonriéndome- Pero te ves bien, solo quiero prevenir, y no lamentar-

Entiendo- y me dio otra sonrisa y con eso salió de la habitación

Mike le dira eso a Schue- me dijo Quinn

Hace cuanto estoy aquí- le pregunte

1 hora- me dijo- Rach- añadió triste- No quedamos entre los mejores 10- me dijo

Oh- fue todo lo que pude decir- Bueno para la otra será- le dije y ella asiente triste

Hay algo mas que quiero decirte- me dijo y yo la mire- Extraño que seamos amigas- empezó

Yo también- le dije y ella asiente

Lo se- me dijo- Pero creo que seria sano para ambas, despues de todo lo que ha pasado, de que nos alejaramos un tiempo- añadió y mi me entristece esto mas que no haber quedado entre los mejores 10- He hecho tantas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento estos dos últimos años- siguió- Que siento que necesito reinventarme de nuevo, pero para bien- añadio

Esta bien, Quinn- le dije- Entiendo- añadi- Me duele, pero no seria una buena amiga, sino entendiera- y ella me asiente sonriendo

Sabia que entenderías- me dijo- Y no que dejaremos de tratarnos, es solo que no seremos tan apegadas- añadió- Necesito encontrar a ser esa niña de colitas con arena en la cara a la que defendiste y de la que te volviste amiga- pauso- Siento que la perdi en el camino, y debo buscarla- añadió

Como dije entiendo- añadi y me le acerque y la abrace…y en eso Schue entro con la mujer de antes…y ambos me sonríen…

Quinn- dijo Schue mirando a Quinn- Ve con los demás que volverán al hotel y ella asintió y me abrazo de nuevo y me sonrio y se fue…- Vamos Rachel- me dio su brazo y yo lo tome y me pare…y ambos fuimos al hospital…mientras el resto vuelve al hotel…aunque Mike va con nosotros…

NN POV

Rachel esta mejor- dijo Quinn llegando con los demás- Pero le harán radiografias para estar seguros de que no tiene nada de que preocuparse- y todos asienten entendiendo

Mike se lo explico a Schue, pero no entendimos nada- dijo Santana mas aliviada y todos están igual…despues volvieron al hotel- Cuales son las ordenes de Schue, además claro de no matar a Hudson- pregunto Santana una vez llegaron al lobby del hotel, y esta mirando con odio a Finn, al que culpa de la perdida en las nacionales y de la noqueadura de Rachel, que no mira a nadie…y se aleja de la vista de Santana…

Que nos vayamos a nuestros cuartos- dijo Tina- Y que ordenemos todas nuestras cosas para estar listos a primera hora para el vuelo de vuelta a casa mañana- añadió- Y que guardemos las pertenencias de Rachel también y las de Mike- añadió y todos asintieron y se fueron a hacer lo ordenado…- Ah y algo mas- añadio Tina y todos la miraron- Si Puck y Finn vuelven hacer algo ahora en el hotel, ira a los expedientes de ambos lo que suceda ahora y lo que sucedió- les informo y ambos chicos asintieron…

Todos arreglaron sus cosas…en silencio en ambas habitaciones…

Cuando la puerta en la habitación de las chicas se abrió casi dos horas despues de que volvieran, Rachel acompañada por Schue entro…y todas al verla le sonríen…

Bien, a salvo- dijo Schue y se despidió y se fue…

Como estas- le pregunto Brittany

Estoy bien- les dijo Rachel- No tengo ninguna contusion asi que puedo dormir tranquila- añadió…y todas respiraron aliviadas…y Rachel tomo su pijama y fue al baño…cinco minutos despues salió y se acosto…ya todas también lo estaban…y todas se dijeron las buenas noches…y a dormir…

Al mismo tiempo que Schue dejo a Rachel en su habitación Mike llego a la de los chicos…y al entrar todos lo miraron…

Rachel esta bien- dijo Mike- No tiene ninguna contusion, solo dolor por el golpe, pero esta bien- y todos suspiran tranquilos y aliviados…y Mike mira a Finn y este lo mira- No te le vuelvas a acercar- le advirtió- Se me esta acabando la paciencia contigo, una estupidez mas y te mato- lo amenazo, con una ira que los sorprende a todos…

Puck empezó- dijo Finn defendiéndose y Sam se acerco a Puck que esta molesto y asi evitar alguna estupidez y Mike niega con la cabeza…

En el minuto que Puck escucho a Quinn gritar por Rachel se detuvo- le dijo Mike- Y tu ibas a saltar a el nuevamente- añadió- Que dice eso de ti, ah- añadió- Dices que amas a Rachel, pero si lo hicieras de UNA MALDITA VEZ LA DEJARIAS EN PAZ, como ella te pide- añadió molesto…y sin dejarle a Finn la oportunidad para discutir se fue al baño…y todos están sorprendidos por el enojo de Mike…despues de salir solo se acosto…el ver a Rachel atontada por un golpe para el fue mas fuerte que verla incosciente porque se enfermo…y no volverá a permitir que eso pase…al igual que las chicas, los chicos se fueron a dormir…

Al dia siguiente en el avión…Rachel ya esta sentada en su asiento…

Rach- la llama Kurt y ella lo mira- Santana me dejo sentarme contigo, dice que soy mejor compañía cuando se necesita calma- y Rachel asiente, y el se sento con ella…- Tu música o la mia- le pregunto

La tuya- le respondió Rachel con una leve sonrisa…esta sentada al lado de la ventana…y Kurt asintió y saco su ipod y le dio un audífono a Rachel…y ella lo tomo…

Dos filas mas atrás…en los asientos de tres…Santana se sento al lado de Quinn que esta sentada en medio con Mercedes al lado…detrás de ellas están Tina, Brittany y Lauren…

Y Kurt- pregunto confundida Quinn al ver a Santana y esta se encogió de hombros y se sento…

Cambie con el- contesto simplemente- No sirvo para darle calma a las personas y Rachel necesita eso ahora- añadió y Quinn asiente

Cierto- dijo finalmente y Mercedes también asiente…

Cuanto creen que falte para despegar- les pregunto Mercedes

Schue dijo que aproximadamente 10 minutos- le respondió Santana- Por- le pregunto

Porque es tiempo suficiente para ir al baño- dijo Mercedes parándose

Voy contigo- dijo Brittany parándose detrás de ella

Voy con ellas- añadió Tina y las demás asintieron…y el silencio se hizo entre las chicas

Ganaste- dijo de pronto Quinn y Santana la mira confundida- La guerra que inicie, me rindo- añadió

Porque- pregunto entendiendo la latina

Porque estoy cansada de pelear- le respondió Quinn agotada- Rachel tiene derecho a tener mas amigas y amigos, pero mi egoísmo no me dejaba ver eso- añadió- Y el ver como todos reaccionaron cuando la vieron en el suelo, y como me dejaron todos estar con ella a pesar de todo, y por como me incluyeron en el grupo a pesar de mi actitud, me hizo darme cuenta de que puedo compartirla y ser parte de esta familia- siguió

Pero- pregunto Santana

Pero no me lo merezco- le dijo simplemente Quinn mirándose las manos avergonzada- He sido tan mala, sobretodo con Rachel- Santana asiente- Y realmente quiero ser su amiga, y la de todas, pero para ello debo madurar-

Asi es- dijo simplemente Santana- Creo que si algo este viaje nos ha enseñado es que ser testarudo no te lleva a ninguna parte- añadió mirando algo hacia la izquierda de ella, y al ver Quinn se da cuenta que esta mirando a Finn, que esta sentado en los asientos dobles al lado de la ventana…

Exacto- murmuro Quinn y miro a Santana- No me quiero quedar sola, ya pase por eso hace mucho y no quiero que pase de nuevo- añadió- Esa vez Rachel fue mi salvación, pero ahora yo misma debo encontrar ese balance que ella me dio en su momento- siguió Quinn y Santana asiente

Entonces es una tregua- dijo Santana y Quinn la miro confundida- No me agradas, Fabray, pero es porque nuestras personalidades chocan- y Quinn asiente- Pero Rachel, no se, ella y Brittany me han suavizado respecto a las personas de este grupo- añadió- Y estoy dispuesta a tolerarte y hacerte parte, ahora y cuando estes bien contigo misma, y quien sabe quizás podríamos llegar a ser amigas- añadió y Quinn le sonríe…

Gracias- le respondió- Y si es una tregua- y ambas se dieron la mano unos segundos…y Quinn volvió a mirar a Finn- Se va a quedar solo- dijo y Santana también lo mira

Sino cambia de actitud- empezó Santana- Si- añadió segura y ahora tomo sus audífonos y se acomodo en su asiento…mientras Quinn abre un libro…al poco rato volvieron Mercedes, Tina y Brittany y tomaron sus asientos…

Ahora en los asientos que están delante de Finn, Sam y Mike están sentados Mike en la ventana…y delante de ellos esta Artie que es ayudado por Puck para ponerse comodo…

Creo que estas listo- dijo Puck y Artie asiente- Quieres ese bolso pequeño ahora- le pregunto y Artie asiente, y Puck se incorporo y se acerco a las cabinas que están por encima de sus cabezas, no sin antes mirar a alguien primero…solo unos segundos…y se puso a buscar el bolso de Artie- JA, aquí esta- añadió y se lo entrego a Artie…

Puck toma asiento- le pidió Schue llegando y este asintió y obedeció, y Schue se dio cuenta que Rachel los mira, y se dirigió hacia ella- Estas bien- le pregunto

Si, Sr. Schue, gracias- le dijo ella

Cualquier cosa avísame, de acuerdo- le pidió Schue y ella asiente- Bien- y con eso fue donde las demás para asegurarse que están bien…y por fin se sento junto a Finn…

Rach- llamo Kurt a su amiga la que lo mira- Estas bien, te ves como ausente-

Si estoy bien- le aseguro Rachel- Es solo que estoy cansada, asi que de antemano lamento no ser una buena compañera de asiento- y Kurt la miro como si estuviera loca…

No te preocupes, silencio es justo lo que necesito ahora- le dijo Kurt mostrándole su libro de historia y Rachel se rio bajito y asintió- Pero estas segura que estas bien- y ella volvió a asentir y ahora se dio vuelta a mirar por la ventana…

Si lo estare- susurro Rachel para si misma…

* * *

><p>Ven ahora Quinn y Rachel llegaron a un entendimiento, lo mismo que Quinn con Santana y Mike...y por fin Mike dejo salir su enojo en contra de Finn...y creanme esta vez no bromea...y Rachel esta pensando cosas profundas...relacionadas con cierta personita que ustedes quieren mucho...en el proximo conversacion cansadora y otra abrazadora, y otra confusa...jiji...beshos...lo subire de inmediato por cierto :)<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Glee no me pertenece :( y definitivamente lo que viene desde ahora en adelante no se asemeja en nada a la serie :)

Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>40<p>

VISITA; PAPIS; PASILLO CONFUSO

NN POV

Despues de bajarse del avión, los chicos volvieron a la escuela en el autobús que los esperaba en el aeropuerto, donde los esperaban sus padres…y Schue tuvo que contarle a los papas de Rachel sobre su caída, como decidió Rachel decirle a sus papas enfrente de los demás padres, y lo cual Schue acepto…

Pero claro esta despues Rachel les conto a sus papas la verdad de lo sucedido, y ninguno de los dos estaba contento al respecto, pero decidieron no enojarse con ambos chicos, ya que al igual que su hija consideraron que fue tonto de su parte el que ella tratara de intervenir, aunque Rachel solo les dijo eso para que se quedaran tranquilos, porque ella queria detener la pelea y no penso que es lo que pasaria despues…pero la preocupación por ella no se las quita nadie, asi que empezaron a vigilarla como halcones dentro de la casa, y como los chicos llegaron el viernes en la tarde, digamos que el fin de semana de Rachel no esta tan divertido…

Y ya el dia domingo mientras Rachel estaba en su cuarto estudiando para sus restantes finales, el timbre sono en su casa…por lo que decidió ir a averiguar quien es…

Finn POV

Mi mama se entero de mi pelea con Puck, y me castigo, como se entero ni idea…aunque creo que fue culpa de mi adoradamente odioso hermanastro…y me exigió que fuera a la casa de Rachel a pedirle disculpas a sus papas y a además aprovechare para hablar con Rachel…

Asi que aquí estoy tocando el timbre…y la puerta se abre…y quien abre es Leroy…

Finn, a que debo tu visita- me pregunto

Vine a disculparme con usted y su esposo- le dije y el asiente y me hace pasar

Me alegra que reconozcas que cometiste un error, Finn- me dijo Leroy cerrando la puerta- Pero a decir verdad, no es conmigo o mi esposo con quien debes disculparte, sino que con mi hija- añadió y yo asiento

Finn- me llamo Rachel, y al verla viene bajando las escaleras, pero se quedo en la mitad de ellas- Que haces aquí- pregunto confundida

Vine a disculparme con tus papas- le dije y ella asiente- Y me preguntaba si podemos hablar- le pregunte y ella mira a Leroy

Esta bien por mi, princesa- le dijo Leroy a Rachel y ella asintió- Vayan arriba a tu habitación, y tendrán privacidad- añadió y Rachel asiente- Pero dejen la puerta abierta- pidió

No te preocupes, papa- le aseguro Rachel y me miro- Vamos- me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera y yo mire a Leroy y el asintió y la segui…y al llegar a su cuarto Rachel se sento en su cama y Rachel me mostro la silla de su escritorio y yo me sente…y el silencio se hizo…

Y de que querías hablar- me pregunto Rachel

Primero quiero disculparme- le dije

No tienes porque- me dijo y yo voy a protestar, pero ella no me deja- Yo también me equivoque jamás debi haberme metido entre Noah y tu, fue imprudente de mi parte- añadió y yo asentí- Algo mas- me pregunto…

NN POV

Si- dijo Finn- Quiero hablar de nosotros- y Rachel dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio

Finn, por favor entiende, que ya no hay un nosotros, no como tu lo quieres- le dijo Rachel

Y porque no- pregunto Finn confundido y frustrado

Finn, recuerdas cuando por bastante tiempo no me prestaste ni la mas minima atención a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de tu novia- dijo Rachel y Finn asintió- Te has preguntado porque- añadio

Porque tu no quisiste- le respondió Finn confundido

Si, pero a pesar de ello, era extraño, porque nos juntábamos con las mismas personas, y aun asi, aunque te saludara, tu apenas y me ponías atención, ni siquiera por cortesía- añadió Rachel

A que quieres llegar con todo esto- pregunto confundido Finn

A que solo una vez me oiste cantar es que me empezaste a prestar atención- añadió Rachel- Y que fue lo que nos unió en un principio, fue lo que te atrajo hacia a mi- añadió y Finn asiente

Si, y que tiene de malo- pregunto aun sin entender

No tiene nada de malo Finn- le dijo simplemente Rachel- Es solo que me di cuenta de que nuestra relación se baso en nuestra historia de niños y lo que sentíamos en ese tiempo el uno por el otro, lo que confundió nuestros sentimientos- añadió- Pero yo ya no soy esa niña Finn, ni tu tampoco eres mas ese niño- siguió- Somos distintos ahora, nuestras personalidades lo son, hemos vivido cosas distintas y conocido otras personas- termino Rachel

Por eso no quieres volver conmigo- dijo Finn, no entendiendo mucho, salvo que son distintos…

Eso- dijo Rachel- Y que además ya no confio en ti- añadió segura

Y además esta Puck- dijo Finn y Rachel lo miro confundida y sorprendida…

Que tiene que ver Noah en esto Finn- le pregunto finalmente- Estamos hablando de nosotros- añadió

Me vas a decir que no hay nada entre ustedes- pregunto exceptico Finn

No hay nada- le aseguro Rachel

Claro- dijo Finn, sin creerle y Rachel sabe que el no le cree- Pero tienes razón estamos hablando de nosotros, ves hay aun un nosotros- añadió Finn sonriéndole y Rachel rola los ojos

Si Finn lo hay- le dijo simplemente Rachel y Finn la mira feliz- Pero solo para ser amigos, nada mas- y la sonrisa de Finn se cayo…

Pero Rach- empezo Finn

Finn- lo corto Rachel- Estoy cansada de esto- añadió- Puedes por favor maduramente aceptar mi decisión de no volver contigo- añadió cansada y lo mira seria

No- dijo firme Finn y Rachel esta triste- Porque se que aun no se ha terminado nuestra historia y que debemos estar juntos- añadió seguro

Creo que deberías irte- le pidió cansada Rachel

Esta bien- dijo Finn levantándose- Me voy y te dejare tranquila- añadió y Rachel lo miro sorprendida- Solo porque se que necesitas tiempo para darte cuenta de que estas equivocada y que debemos estar juntos- añadió seguro y Rachel niega con la cabeza…

No eres tu quien necesita tiempo- le dijo Rachel- Y asi darte cuenta como son las cosas realmente y dejarte de crearte falsas esperanzas- añadió y Finn niega con la cabeza, pero decidió solo mejor irse…y Rachel esta sentada en su cama con la cabeza en sus manos…

Rachel POV

Como puede ser tan duro de cabeza…pero que mas puedo hacer…bueno al menos me dejara tranquila…

Conejita- me llamo mi papi de la puerta- Estas bien- me pregunto y yo asentí- Segura- y yo volvi a sentir, y el decidió entrar en mi habitación y sentarse en el asiento en que antes estaba Finn- Cariño no lo tomes como que estaba espiando, porque no lo hacia, pero estas segura de tu decisión- me pregunto

Si lo estoy- le dije segura- Porque lo dudas- le pregunte confundida

Por tu historia con el- me dijo simplemente- Pero sabes que sin importar a quien elijas como tu pareja tu papa y yo te apoyaremos- me dijo y yo asentí

Gracias y lo sabia- le dije- Y papi, por esa misma historia es que le ofrezco mi amistad, aun lo amo, y siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero ya no estoy enamorada de el- le dije

Lo sabemos- me dijo mi papa entrando y yo lo mire confundida- Ya no lo miras como antes- añadió- Y eso dice mucho- y yo asentí

Papi- dije mirando a mi papi y el me mira- Lamento si te habías hecho ilusiones para mi futuro con Finn en especifico- y el niega con la cabeza y se paro y se acerco a mi…

El único futuro que quiero para ti es uno donde seas feliz- me dijo sonriéndome- Y donde cumplas tus sueños y donde estes segura que lo que tienes en tu vida es todo lo que necesitas- añadió

Una de las cosas que queremos mas que nada es que seas precavida- me dijo mi papa sentándose en el otro lado de mi cama- Es por eso que te hemos enseñado a siempre pensar las cosas antes de llegar y solo actuar- y yo asiento- Y cada dia nos demuestra con cada de tus acciones que eres asi- añadió feliz- Pero también queremos que vivas el momento y lo disfrutes-

Lo se- les dije feliz de que me apoyen y me entiendan- Y los amo a ambos, se que soy algo difícil- añadi- Pero que me amen es lo único que quiero- añadi y ambos me abrazaron

Te amamos princesa- me dijo papa

De aquí a la luna- añadió papi

Me encantan mis Berry abrazos- les dije y mientras me abrazan nos largamos a reir…si son los mejores papas del mundo…

Al dia siguiente al lunes estaba en mi casillero…cuando…

Hola Pinky- me dijo Mike apareciendo a mi lado, esta con Tina que me sonrie- Como te has sentido- me pregunto

Hola a los dos- les dije- Y estoy bien, desde ayer que no tengo dolor de cabeza- añadi

Es bueno oírlo- me dijo Tina sonriendo

Si- añadi y ahora mire a Mike- Finn fue a verme- le dije y el me mira preocupado- Pero me dijo que me dejara tranquila, no por las razones que le di, sino que porque según el necesito darme cuenta de que debemos estar juntos- añadi

En serio- me dijeron los dos con odiosidad en sus voces y yo asentí- Bueno al menos te dejara tranquila- añadió Mike y yo asentí

Lo que me dara tiempo para arreglar las cosas con otra persona- añadi y Mike me miro confundido

Con quien- me pregunto

Eso lo se yo y tu te enteraras en su momento- le dije orgullosa y el me mira frunciendo el seño

Eres mala Pinky- me dijo y yo sonrio maliciosamente asintiendo con la cabeza

Yo diría que es Cerebro ahora- dijo Tina y ambos la mirarmos- Digo, Pinky siempre suelta la sopa antes y Cerebro es quien se guarda todos los secretos no- nos pregunto y Mike y yo nos miramos…y nos largamos a reir…

Por favor Chio, no la pierdas- le pide a Mike entre risas y el asiente…y ahora me di cuenta de algo- Saben que me acabo de dar cuenta- y ambos me miran confundidos- Ustedes son los únicos que empezaron como pareja desde principio de año y aun siguen juntos- añadi y ambos se miran y Tina se acerca mas a Mike y lo abraza y el también lo hace con ella y yo les sonrio…

Tienes toda la razón- me dijeron felices al mismo tiempo

Es por eso que les dare algo- les dije- Hay que conmemorar las cosas positivas- les dije y ambos asienten…

Bueno te dejamos Rach- me dijo Tina

Nos vemos Pinky- me dijo Mike y yo me despedi de ambos y volvi a mi casillero y saque lo ultimo que necesitaba y lo cerre y me encontré con Santana

Berry- me dijo con cara de mala, pero sonriendo- Como has estado-

Bien y tu- le pregunte

Normal- me dijo simplemente y ahora vi a Noah en su casillero y lo cerro y se fue…- Te pasa algo Rach- me pregunto Santana

Sabes como ha estado Noah- le pregunte

Porque no le preguntas tu- me dijo

No hemos estado hablando últimamente- le dije

Resuelvelo y preguntale- me dijo Santana simplemente- Pero se que esta bien- me dijo

Gracias- y nos fuimos a clases…y tiene razón…debo resolverlo…

NN POV

El martes Rachel se armo de valor y se le acerco a Puck que esta afanado buscando algo en su casillero…y parece frustrado…

Noah- lo llamo Rachel y el se voltea a verla

Estoy algo ocupado- le dijo el simplemente y volvió a lo suyo

Que buscas- le pregunto Rachel

Un libro que pedi en la biblioteca y no lo encuentro- respondió Puck frustrado, y al final se canso y golpeo su casillero frustrado

Calmate Noah, que libro es- le pregunto y el la miro

No me acuerdo del nombre, pero la tapa es roja- respondió frustrado y Rachel parece pensar algo…

Creo que lo vi en tu casa la ultima vez que estuve ahí- le dijo ella- En una de la parte baja de una de las mesas de rincón en el living, buscalo ahí- le recomendó

Gracias- le dijo Puck- Pero será…-

Podemos dejar de evitarnos- le pidió interrumpiéndolo Rachel- Y no me mires como sino estuviéramos evitándonos, porque ambos lo hemos hecho- y el asintió- Es por el beso- y Puck volvió a asentir- Me lo imagine, lo siento Noah- se disculpo

Lo se – dijo Puck simplemente

No, no lo sabes- le dijo Rachel y el la mira sorprendido y confundido- No debimos besarnos, nos dejamos llevar por el enojo y no pensamos racionalmente en las consecuencias que ello implicaba, y creo firmemente que ni siquiera pensábamos del todo lo que estábamos haciendo…bueno digo pensábamos, pero no…-

Puedes callarte- le pidió Puck interrumpiéndola molesto y ella lo mira- Si quieres decir que fue un error, simplemente dilo y termina con el parloteo- añadió finalmente y Rachel dejo de mirarlo

Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel- Pero no lo considero un error- y Puck la mira sorprendido

De que hablas- pregunto y Rachel sigue sin mirarlo

Digo de cierta forma lo fue- le respondió y ahora lo mira- Pero porque ocasiono que empezaramos a evitarnos- y Puck asiente- Pero Noah, no quiero seguir haciéndolo, eres mi amigo, y la sola idea de no poder acercarme a ti para preguntarte como estas, me hace sentir estúpida- añadió- Por eso podemos dejar de evitarnos-

De acuerdo- concedió Puck sonriéndole y Rachel sonríe feliz y aliviada- Tambien lo lamento- añadió y ahora Rachel lo abrazo, y el le devolvió el abrazo…

En serio te extrañe Noah- le dijo la chica abrazandolo

Y yo a ti- le dijo Puck y ambos se separaron- Bueno te veo en el club mañana- le pregunto y Rachel asiente- Bien y me voy a ahora mucho aun que estudiar- añadió y Rachel asiente y el se va a ir…

Noah- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Jamas será un error besarte- le dijo y el la mira confundido- No para mi- dijo finalmente y se fue rápido y Puck la mira irse…

Puck POV

Que mierda fue eso…y se fue asi…nada mas…que RAYOS…

NN POV

Papa- dijo Rachel entrando al despacho de su papa en la tarde y el la mira- Mañana lo hare, me ayudaras- y el asiente

Estas segura- y ella asiente- No querías practicar mas- le pregunto

No, ya practique lo suficiente- le respondió Rachel

Y emocionalmente- le pregunto su papi y Rachel lo mira

Estoy completamente lista- les aseguro Rachel y sus papas asienten convencidos y ella les sonríe…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Que ira a hacer Rachel?...en serio chicos dejenme comentarios porque lo que viene es buenisimo ;)...en el proximo la reunion en el club :)<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Primero Glee no me pertenece :(, segundo gracias por los comentarios y tercero IsHale deja de amenazarme, jajaja, ya te dije lo bueno esta por venir ;)... y esta es la primera probada...creanme que si siguen comentando seguire subiendo...

Disfruten ;)

* * *

><p>41<p>

MUCHOS LOGROS Y UNA SERENATA INESPERADA

NN POV

Ya es miércoles, la penúltima reunión del club…y para sorpresa de todos Rachel llego solo segundos antes de que Schue entrara…

Bien chicos- empezó Schue- Se que muchos están tristes por nuestro lugar numero 12 , y que no tenemos mucho que celebrar, pero me gustaría que realizaramos el viernes una pequeña convivencia- añadió y todos asienten y Rachel levanta la mano- Si Rachel-

Sr. Schue creo que se equivoca- le dijo seria y algo molesta y todos la miran confundidos

En que me equivoco- le pregunto Schue confundido

En que no tenemos nada porque celebrar- le respondió Rachel- Cuando el club recién empezó los únicos comprometidos con el, eran un chico en silla de ruedas, una chica gotica tartamuda, una chica mas diva que las propias divas, un chico obsesionado con la moda y que ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza, un jugador de football y una porrista- añadió y Schue asiente- Y despues de a poco el club fue ganando miembros por diversos motivos, pasamos por la mas difícil de las pruebas cuando nuestras canciones fueron robadas, sin mencionar las mentiras involucradas, pero ganamos nuestra primera competencia a pesar de todo- y todos asienten…-

Despues- siguió Rachel- Nos enfretamos a Adrenalina Vocal y les demostramos que no les teniamos miedo, a pesar de que nos ganaran- añadió- Este año perdimos a Kurt momentáneamente y ganamos una nueva amiga en Lauren- y la aludida asiente- Empatamos contra Kurt que estaba con los Wablers y ganamos los regionales con canciones que ninguno era capaz de aceptar en un principio por el desafio que ello implicaba- y todos avergonzados asienten igualmente- Y fuimos a Nueva York, a los NACIONALES, y quedamos entre los mejores 12 grupos de coros del país- enfatizo-

Hemos superado cada diferencia que se nos han puesto en el camino y si bien hemos perdido competencias mas que ganado, hemos ganado mas que cualquiera otro coro- añadió sonriendo- Y eso es porque ante todos nos apoyamos mutuamente y eso es porque nos hemos convertido en una familia- y ahora se cruzo de brazos- Si nada de eso los hace sentirse orgullosos, es su perdida, yo por mi parte estoy muy orgullosa y tengo mucho porque celebrar- añadió finalmente…y el silencio en el salón se hizo…y es porque Rachel los dejo sin palabras a todos…

Sr. Schue- dijo Brittany finalmente y Schue la mira- Rach tiene mucha razón- y todos están de acuerdo y Schue sonríe

La tiene- dijo mirando a Rachel que le sonríe- Creo firmemente que debería dejarte dirigir el club- añadió

Gracias por la oferta- le dijo Rachel seria- Pero paso- añadió sonriendo- Creame Sr. Schue no hubiéramos llegado a esto sino fuera por su apoyo y cariño- y todos asienten y Schue les sonríe a todos agradecido…

Pero definitivamente me alegra haber insistido en que te unieras- le dijo Schue a Rachel y ella asiente

Y a mi también- añadió feliz y todos lo están

Bien entonces una gran celebración es- dijo animado Schue

OH YEAH- gritaron todos y se rien…

Sr. Schue- levanto la mano Kurt- Ya que al igual que ahora, la ultima reunión será ya prácticamente fuera de clases, puedo invitar a Blaine- pregunto

Por supuesto- le respondió Schue y Rachel le sonríe a Kurt

Hablando del rey de roma- dijo de pronto Santana y todos miraron a la puerta donde Blaine esta parado, vestido en su traje de la escuela

Puedo pasar- pregunto y Schue le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara- Queria felicitarlos por su papel en las nacionales- y todos le agradecen

Porque no te sientas Blaine- le dijo Schue y el chico asintió y Mercedes se corrió un asiento para dejarlo que se sentara al lado de Kurt el que le sonríe a su novio- Y por cierto oficialmente quedas invitado para el viernes a nuestra convivencia- y Blaine asintió

Estare encantado de asistir- respondió Blaine

Genial- dijo Schue- Ahora bien me gustaría que distribuyéramos que va a traer cada uno- dijo y todos asienten y ahora Rachel tiene levantada la mano de nuevo- Pasa algo Rachel- le pregunto otra vez confundido

No, no pasa nada- dijo- Es solo que me gustaría cantar algo antes de seguir- añadió simplemente

Claro- le dijo Schue, jamás diría que no a una canción…- Algun motivo en especial- le pregunto mientras Rachel se levanta

Quiero expresar como me siento respecto a alguien- dijo y Finn la mira esperanzado- Y que todos los demás se enteren- añadió Rachel simplemente y Schue asiente…y se fue a sentar…y Rachel se fue donde la banda y para sorpresa de todos tomo una guitarra y se sento en un banquillo y todos la miran sorprendidos…y Rachel los miro- Pasa algo- les pregunto confundida

Tocas la guitarra- le pregunto finalmente Sam y ella asiente- Desde cuando y porque no lo habías hecho antes- añadió confundido y todos lo están…

Desde que tengo 7- le respondió Rachel- Empece por ocio y termine las lecciones a los 10, no soy tan buena, y por lo mismo no lo había hecho antes, me cuesta aprender los temas, además pesa demasiado para traerla- añadió y todos asienten

Cuando la trajiste- le pregunto Sam

En la mañana temprano- le respondió Rachel- Nadie me vio traerla porque había poca gente- y todos asienten- Ademas mi papa me ayudo a traerla, finalmente fue el quien me enseño a tocarla- añadió

Wow- dijo Sam vociferando el pensamiento de todos- Estas llena de sorpresas- y todos asienten y Rachel solo se encoge de hombros

Puedo empezar o hay mas preguntas- pregunto Rachel y todos negaron con la cabeza

Puedas empezar Rachel- le dijo Schue…y Rachel asintió…y miro a la banda y empezó a tocar junto con ellos…y al empezar a cantar no mira a nadie…

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

_Won't ever fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_; y los mira a todos...

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_; y ahora solo mira a Blaine

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie_; y Blaine sonrie…

Y ahora mira al objetivo de su cancion…el que la mira sorprendido…

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go off?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie_

_(Musica instrumental)_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

Ahora los mira a los demas…

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_; mira al objetivo de su cancion…

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_; y mira el techo…y luego a todos

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_; mira al objetivo de su cancion…

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_; y ahora mira a los demas…

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_If you ask me if I love him…_; y ahora mira a su guitarra…

_I'd lie_

Y la canción termina…y el silencio se hizo en el salón…y hay muchos sorprendidos, otros confusos…otros felices, pero sorprendidos…

No entiendo- dijo rompiendo el silencio Finn y todos lo miran- Tu…- empezó

Desde cuando te sientes asi- le pregunto Santana a Rachel y ella la mira y le sonríe

Hace un tiempo- respondió Rachel simplemente y Santana asiente

Sr. Schue- llamo Santana y el aludido la mira- No cree que seria buena idea terminar la reunión- y este asiente

Les mandare un mail con la información necesaria- y todos asienten- Pueden irse- y con eso Schue miro a Rachel le sonrio y salió del salón rápido…mientras Santana les hace una seña a todos para que se movieran y todos asienten

Aun no entiendo- dijo Finn

No importa Finn- dijo Sam parándolo de su asiento y junto con Blaine lo empezaron a sacar del salón…y el resto sale sin problemas…pero Finn se sigue quejando…y Rachel los ve a todos como se van, también los de la banda, hasta que Santana que es la ultima le cierra un ojo a Rachel, y Rachel le sonrie, y Santana cierra la puerta…y Rachel tomo aire y se dio vuelta…

Nmuu…- pero no termino lo que iba a decir porque Puck la corto con sus labios…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ven que valia la pena la espera...era la hora de Rachel de darle una serenata...la cancion no me pertenece es de Taylor Sweet "I´d lie" si no saben nada de ingles o hay cosas que no entienden de la cancion o nunca la han oido en youtube esta traducida al español...cuando la escuche por primera vez me gritaba Puckelberry, sobretodo porque describe a Puck perfectamente y segun mi fic nacio el 17 y le gusta el color verde, por cierto Mark Salling esta de cumpleaños el 17 de agosto asi que ya saben de donde saque la fecha...<p>

Bien en el siguiente...confesiones de Puck y Rachel...y veremos si seran Puckelberry o no? ;)

A comentar :)


	42. Chapter 42

Entonces, primero como ya saben Glee no me pertenece :(...segundo jiji lo siento, pero este capitulo compensa la espera...espero :)...beshitos...

* * *

><p>42<p>

PUCKELBERRY?

NN POV

Puck y Rachel se siguieron besando…hasta que el aire fue necesario para ambos…además el hecho de que Rachel aun este sentada con la guitarra encima, les dificulta las cosas…asi que se separaron y ambos se sonríen al mirarse…

Te amo- le dijo Puck y ella le sonríe

No quería admitírselo a nadie, pues aun no te lo había dicho directamente a ti, asi que por eso mentia- le confeso Rachel- Pero yo también te amo- añadió sonriendo feliz

Dejame ayudarte con la guitarra- le ofreció Puck y ella asintió- Es preciosa- añadió admirando la guitarra

Lo es- dijo Rachel levantándose- Es la favorita de mi papa, y con la única que puedo tocar- y Puck asiente entiendo- Se la gano en un concurso, y rara vez me deja sacarla de la casa- añadió y Puck la mira confundido

Que hace aquí entonces- pregunto

Bueno esta es una de las raras ocaciones en que me deja sacarla- le dijo Rachel- La considera una ocasión especial- añadió- No siempre tu única hija le va a cantar a un guapo compañero judío- le conto y Puck sonrio

Le agrado a tu papa- dijo Puck y Rachel asiente

A ambos le agradas- le dijo Rachel- Ambos te tienen cariño y confían en ti- añadió sonriéndole

Es extraño- dijo Puck algo cabizbajo- Ya sabes considerando todo lo que he hecho-

Cierto y mis papas lo saben muy bien- dijo Rachel- Pero ellos valoran mas el hecho de que te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, lo que significa que reconoces que te equivocaste y además estes cambiando-

Bueno al parecer no me los tendre que ganar para poder salir con su hija- le dijo Puck sonriéndole pícaramente y Rachel asiente

No, al parecer no- le respondió…y Puck la mira y se puso serio

Rach- y ella lo mira- Desde cuando- pregunto

Fue paulatino- le dijo mirándolo Rachel- De a poco- añadió y Puck asiente y ahora ella dejo de mirarlo- El pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte me hicieron cambiar la forma en como te veía y pude considerarte mi amigo, y sin darme cuenta te volviste parte importante de mi dia, ademas siempre estabas ahí para mi, para ayudarme y darme apoyo o solo hacerme reir- pauso- Y mis sentimientos por ti empezaron a cambiar sin darme cuenta, y el verte con Lauren sentí que te estaba perdiendo y…-

Eso fue falso- la interrumpió Puck y Rachel lo miro confundida- Mi relación con Lauren fue falsa- y al ver la cara ofendida de la chica se apuro a explicar- Me pidió ayuda para ser reina del baile, y me dijo que si aceptaba habría algo extra- pauso- Y estaba molesto contigo por nuestra discusión por St. James y acepte, y lo extra era ser su novio- añadió

Ya veo- dijo simplemente Rachel

Ademas me amenazo con quebrarme los huesos- se defendió Puck y Rachel lo miro confundida- Bueno, y tengo que admitirlo esa chica me da miedo- y Rachel se largo a reir

Eso es cierto- dijo Rachel calmándose- Finalmente me di cuenta que sentí algo por ti en la fiesta de promoción, sin darme cuenta empece a cantarte a ti la canción que cante esa noche y no pude seguir negándome lo que sentía, pero tu estabas con Lauren y no iba a arruinar tu relación asi que solo me conforme con ser tu amiga- y Puck asiente entendiendo- Y tu- le pregunto a el

Desde cuando siento algo por ti- pregunto y Rachel asintió- Desde el dia en que te bese a la fuerza en el campo de football, por la tregua- añadió y Rachel esta sorprendida

Pero crei que tu…-

No sabia lo que estaba sintiendo- le dijo Puck interrumpiéndola- Y además sabia que había algo extraño contigo y sin mencionar el hecho que siempre me rechazabas, asi que…-

Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel

No, no lo sientas- le dijo Puck y ella lo miro confundida- Creeme Rach, ese idiota no se merecía que lo aceptaras- añadió- Y despues mis sentimientos por Quinn enredaron mis emociones y luego Beth y que resultaras ser la amiga de la infancia de Finn y St. James y todo, bueno hicieron que te empezara a ver mas como una amiga y nada mas-

Entiendo- dijo Rachel sonriéndole

Creeme jamás me imagine que podrías llegar a sentir algo por mi- continuo Puck- Ademas como dije estaba confundido, no sabia lo que esta sintiendo por ti, jamás me he enamorado de nadie- se encongio de hombros- Y despues de que terminaste con Finn y empezamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, como que esos sentimientos volvieron, pero no fue hasta la fiesta en tu casa que me di cuenta de cómo me sentía por ti, y no sabia que hacer al respecto-

Asi que decidiste no hacer nada- dijo simplemente Rachel y Puck asintió

Al igual que tu, por sobretodo quería mantenerte como mi amiga- le dijo Puck- Y además tu aun no estabas lista, asi que me conforme con ser tu amigo- añadió- Y despues cuando supe que lo estabas, empezaste a evitarme, asi que te tire un granizado- dijo simplemente

NOAH- lo golpeo Rachel en el brazo

OYE- se quejo Puck- TU TAMBIEN ME TIRASTE UNO-

LO SE- dijo Rachel- Pero hasta tu tienes que reconocer que fue infantil- añadió cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja

De acuerdo lo admito- concedió Puck- Pero no tengo idea respecto de las emociones asi que solo actuo- añadió en defensa

Pero no te salió tan bien- dijo Rachel sin mirarlo

De que hablas- le pregunto confundido- Nos besamos- añadió orgulloso

Y despues empezamos a evitarnos- le recordó Rachel

Cierto- concedió Puck nuevamente- Pero es que no crei que sintieras algo por mi, mas alla de ser tu amigo- le confeso y Rachel para sorpresa de Puck se largo a reir- OYE, Estoy siendo sincero aquí, de que te ries- se quejo

De nosotros- le dijo Rachel calmándose- Yo también pensaba lo mismo, por eso te evitaba- y Puck entendió

Yeah- dijo pasando nervioso su mano por su pelo- Y ahora estamos aquí- añadió

Sip- dijo Rachel sonriendo

Entonces quiemuuu- Rachel no lo dejo continuar, pues lo beso, y paso sus brazos por su cuello y Puck la acerco a el poniendo sus manos en la cintura…y al separarse Rachel le sonríe…

Era mi turno de interrumpir- le dijo Rachel- Y si quiero-

Genial- dijo Puck y la siguió besando- Novia- añadió a centímetros de sus labios y la siguió besando

Novio- dijo Rachel en los labios de Puck…y este se rie, pero la sigue besando…y no se dieron cuenta que la puerta se abrió…

Y entonces- dijo la persona que abrió la puerta entrando, lo que hizo que Puck y Rachel dejaran de besarse- Ya son Puckelberry- pregunto la persona ambos chicos miraron confundidos hacia la puerta…y sorprendidos…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Bueno que les parecio...y quien sera esta misteriosa persona? comenten y lo sabran, beshitos :)<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Glee no me pertenece :(

IsHale se que se demoraron en estar juntos, pero Puck es un imbecil respecto a saber lo que esta sintiendo y en un principio no sabia si era pura calentura o sentimientos de verdad lo que tenia por Rachel...ahora bien, este capitulo explica cosas que sucedieron antes...

* * *

><p>43<p>

UN AMIGO SECRETIVO

NN POV

El sujeto que apareció en la puerta tiene el cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, y es de tes blanca y tiene una espalda ancha…asi como "La Roca", el actor…y tiene musculos como el actor también, y es alto…

Ryan- dijeron Puck y Rachel al mismo tiempo y se miraron- Lo conoces- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo y asintieron- Si es…- y dijeron dos cosas distintas al mismo tiempo, por lo que no se entendieron y se miraron confundidos, mientras el chico, Ryan, los mira divertido…

Si lo soy- dijo Ryan simplemente y decidió irse a sentar a las sillas del club

Ryan que haces aquí- le pregunto confundida Rachel acercándose al chico

Rach- la llamo Puck y ella lo mira- Como rayos lo conoces- pregunto confundido y algo molesto, porque esta confuso…

Ryan Campbell es el primo de Brittany- respondió Rachel

QUE- grito Puck

No sabias- le pregunto confundida Rachel y Puck niega con la cabeza- Entonces como lo conoces tu- añadió

Es experto en karate- le dijo Puck y Rachel asiente- Y es el sujeto al que Lauren quería sacarle celos y quien también es su verdadero novio- añadió

QUE- grito esta vez Rachel

De hecho fue él el de la idea de ser yo el novio falso de Lauren- añadió Puck

Gracias por cierto- intervino Ryan

De nada- le dijo Puck- Aunque que rayos haces aquí- le pregunto a Ryan y Rachel también lo mira con las manos en la cintura esperando su respuesta, mas bien su cara dice que lo exige…y Ryan rolo los ojos…

Viendo los resultados finales de un arduo trabajo- respondió Ryan encogiéndose de hombros

De que hablas- le preguntaron Rachel y Puck al mismo tiempo

Es verdad entonces- dijo alguien con voz esperanzada detrás de ambos y al ver es… Brittany- Ya están juntos- pregunto emocionada, pero Puck y Rachel solo la miran confundidos- RESPONDANME- les exigió molesta y ambos asintieron- SIII- grito emocionada y se fue corriendo donde Ryan y lo abrazo, el que le devolvió el abrazo, aunque ahora Brittany se separa de el y lo golpea en la cabeza…

OYE- se quejo Ryan

Casi lo arruinas- le recordó Brittany y Puck y Rachel los miran confundidos

Pero ya están juntos y eso es lo importante o no- le dijo Ryan a Brittany la que asiente

Si, eso es lo importante- dijo otra voz…y es Santana que viene entrando

Satan- dijo Puck sorprendido al verla- Me puedes explicar que mierda pasa aquí- le exigió…y Rachel le rolo los ojos y lo golpeo en el brazo- Ouch- se quejo sobándose el brazo

Cuida tu lenguaje Noah- le advirtió Rachel y ahora miro a Santana- Pero yo también quiero saber - añadió sonriéndole a su amiga

Simple- dijo Lauren entrando al salón y se sentó al lado de Ryan quien le sonríe y ella le sonríe a el y miro a Puck y a Rachel- Había una confabulación para que ambos estuvieran juntos- añadió simplemente

Entonces, nos manipularon- dijo con voz bajita Rachel

NO- salto Britt asustándolos a todos- Solo les alejamos las cosas malas, nada mas, no intervenimos, lo prometo- le explico

Excepto- dijo alguien mas…y al ver para sopresa de Rachel, ya Puck no esta sorprendido de quien entre…es Blaine, que viene entrando con un confundido e intrigado Kurt- Que Ryan metió la nariz y puso a Puck a salir con SU novia- añadió, y Ryan rolo los ojos

Y yo les recuerdo- atrajo Ryan la atención a el- Que ya fui gritado por ello- añadió cansado y miro a Santana- Ademas ella- la apunto- Dejo a Jessie acercarse a Rachel y asi poner celoso a Puck, equilibrando la balanza- añadió en defensa

Jessie- dijo confundida Rachel- Tambien estaba en esto- añadió preguntando…y ahora Puck si esta sorprendido…

No desde un principio- dijo Jessie entrando al salón y Rachel y Puck lo miran- Sospechaba que Ryan tramaba algo, y finalmente me entere cuando me rechazaste- y Rachel asintió entendiendo

Yo te lo adverti- dijo de pronto Ryan y Jessie lo mira y asiente

Un minuto- dijo Puck- Desde cuando ustedes dos- apunto a Ryan y a Jessie- Se conocen- pregunto

Tenemos un amigo en común- respondió Jessie

Lo conoci un año antes de que lo tiraran al basurero- respondió Ryan- Acompaño a nuestro amigo en común a la clase de karate, y lo conoci-

No sabia que Ryan venia a Mckenley- confeso Jessie- Me entere el dia que me lanzaron al basurero, cuando despues de burlarse, me ayudo a salir- y todos asienten entendiendo

Siempre me había preguntado como te saliste- le confeso Puck y Jessie asiente

El basurero no fue nada- continuo Jessie- En comparación a lo que el- apunto a Ryan- Me hizo cuando se entero de lo de los huevos- añadió y todos miraran a Ryan

QUE- se quejo el observado- Rachel es parte de mi familia, al igual que Santana, son como otras primas para mi- añadió- No iba a dejar que el idiota se saliera con la suya, a pesar de que ustedes ya hubieran hecho algo- y Rachel lo abrazo…y le sonríe, y al separarse de el, mira al resto…

Quien planeo todo- pregunto y todos, menos Puck y Kurt, apuntaron a Santana y Rachel y Puck la miran y esta se encogió de hombros…

Sabia que el muy idiota estaba enamorado de ti- respondió Santana- Mucho antes incluso que el mismo se diera cuenta- añadió

Como…- empezó Puck

Me di cuenta de cómo la miraste en la fiesta de bienvenida para los populares al inicio de nuestro segundo año- empezó Santana- Pero la ultima prueba que necesitaba me la diste despues de que la besaste a la fuerza cuando ambos hicieron la tregua- y Puck la mira sorprendido…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ryan me pertenece por cierto...es quien estaba escondido observando a Rachel y a Puck en el capitulo 18...aun queda explicacion, lo subire al tiro el capitulo que sigue :)<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Glee no me pertenece :( pero Ryan si :)

* * *

><p>44<p>

EXPLICANDO Y ENTENDIENDO

NN POV

(Mas o menos 2 años antes)

_Santana le grita a Puck mientras este esta sentado en la banca en el camerino de chicas…luego de la tregua y de salir del camerino con Finn, recibió un mensaje de Santana para que se vieran en el camerino de chicas…y el que pensaba que le daría algo, si saben a lo que se refiere…pero NO…la muy odiosa esta gritándole a todo pulmon y en distintos idiomas, porque le robo un beso a Rachel Berry…si bien están seudo saliendo…la escena de celos no viene al caso…ninguno le es fiel al otro…asi que Santana le esta colmando la paciencia a Puck…_

_PUCKERMAN, PERRO BASTARDO, YA CONTESTAME- le grito Santana y la mira molesto_

_Que quieres que te conteste- le pregunto calmadamente Puck, aunque por dentro no lo esta para nada_

_Porque MIERDA besaste a Berry- añadió molesta Santana- Digo se que la muy perra esta buena y todo- y la cara de Puck cambio de enojo a furia en dos segundos- Pero vamos, no es para tanto, digo hasta tu lo puedes hacer mejor- añadió con odiosidad Santana y sin darse cuenta el mar de rabia que esta formando- Asi que hazme entender la PUTA razón de el porque besar a la enana narigona y asi…-_

_YA CALLATE- grito Puck interrumpiéndola y ella lo mira sorprendida- Quieres saber porque mierda la bese- pregunto Puck calmado y Santana asiente- PORQUE QUISE DE ACUERDO- le dijo gritando Puck- Asi que corta la estupidez de gritadera, los insultos y los celitos porque NO TE QUEDAN- añadió con furia y con eso tomo su bolso y salió del camerino…dejando a una sorprendida Santana Lopez…_

(Presente en el salón del coro)

Mientras te gritaba, tu cara cambiaba cada vez que insultaba a Rachel- continuo Santana- Pero cuando finalmente lleve el insulto a otro nivel, me paraste en seco- añadio- Jamas me habías gritado o puesto en mi lugar, todo por nuestro arreglo- añadió y Puck asiente- Pero lo hiciste por defender algo que habías hecho y de lo que no te arrepentías- pauso- Y el hecho de saber de la amistad de Rachel y Finn antes que todos- y todos, menos Brittany, Ryan y Rachel, la miraron sorprendidos, porque Puck sabia que se habían arreglado, pero no sabia que ella sabia todo respecto a que Finchel eran amigos de pequeños- Me hizo siempre ver que no debian estar juntos, y porque no ayudar a mi partner en el crimen a tener a la chica que le gusta y que también es mi amiga- añadió encogiéndose de hombros

Entonces- dijo Rachel mirando a Santana la que la mira- Cuando me dijiste que me merecía a alguien mejor que Finn, y que solo te tenia que mirar un poco y me daría cuenta que había alguien mejor- añadió- Te referías a Noah, verdad- pregunto y Santana asintió…

ES POR ESO- dijo Puck de pronto y todos lo miraron, pero el mira a Santana- Que me decias Noah en esa forma- añadio entendiendo y Santana se rie

Si N.o.a.h- le dijo burlescamente- Imbecil- añadió aun riéndose

Pero- dijo de pronto Kurt y todos lo miran- Como te involucraste tu, Blaine- le pregunto a su novio confundido

Tu no sabias Hummel- le pregunto Puck y el aludido negó con la cabeza, aunque tiene cara de culpabilidad- Que ocultas- añadió intrigado Puck

Los aquí presentes, menos Lauren, Jessie y Ryan- empezó Kurt- Mas Mercedes, Tina, Artie y Sam- añadió- Los vimos cuando se besaron despues de la lluvia de granizados- y Rachel miro a Santana y esta asintió- Pero todo lo demás, no sabia- añadió Kurt

En las locales- siguió Blaine y todos lo miran- Rachel y Puck se me acercaron, y Rachel me dijo "cuidalo" por ti Kurt- y Kurt asiente- Y yo les asentí y se fueron juntos y para variar pensé en voz alta "Se ven bien juntos" y…-

Yo lo escuche- lo interrumpió Brittany y ahora la miran a ella- Y le dije que tenia mucha razón- añadió emocionada y con cara de niña enamorada- Y le conte a San-

Y yo no le di importancia- dijo Santana interviniendo- Pero despues cuando Rachel y Blaine se besaron, vi la cara de Puck y decidi incluirlo, sobretodo cuando vi que despues del beso se volvieron mas unidos- añadió- Supe que lo necesitaba abordo- y Rachel mira a Blaine algo triste…

Les decias lo que yo te contaba- le pregunto Rachel a Blaine y el la mira y le ve la cara…

NO- salto Blaine- Jamas les dije nada abiertamente y que me confiaras- añadió defendiéndose- Solo mi perspectiva de cómo yo veía que te estabas sintiendo, lo juro- y Rachel asiente

No te sientas mal, Rach- dijo alguien mas en el salón…es Sam que viene empujando a Artie- Ademas a tu favor, a todos nos tomaste por sorpresa con la canción- añadió sonriéndole a Rachel quien se ruborizo…

Ustedes también, ah?- pregunto Puck y ambos chicos les sonríen- Como es que todos se unieron a este proyecto-

Santana era la que aprobaba si nos incluían o no- dijo Artie- Por lo mismo estábamos amenazados para decir cualquier cosa, a alguien que no tuviera su aprobación- añadió y Santana asiente, y Puck no esta sorprendido, y Rachel rola los ojos…- Pero en mi caso me uni cuando despues de que Britt le pidio a Santana me mostraron como tu Puck perseguías a Rachel en el patio de los Hummel Hudson en la fiesta por las regionales- siguió- Y cuando vocifere de que siempre crei que había algo mas entre ustedes, me dieron la completa aprobación- añadió sonriendo

En mi caso- levanto la mano Sam- Cuando le dije a San que pensaba que Finn no se merecía a Rachel y que ella tenia mas química con Puck, por el segundo dueto, me incluyo- añadió

Esto explica los extraños comentarios- dijo Puck y Sam asiente

Ouch- se quejo Blaine- Porque me golpeas, Kurt- añadió

Porque podias haberme incluido- dijo cruzándose de brazos Kurt

Que no escuchaste estaba amenzado- se defendió Blaine- Sam, Artie y yo lo estábamos al menos- añadió

Yo los quería juntos- le dijo Brittany a Rachel y a Puck- No iba a decir nada que arriesgara esa meta-

En mi caso- dijo Ryan- Se la debía a Puck- añadió sonriéndole a Lauren y despues miro a la pareja- Y además ver a Rach sonriendo no esta mal- y la aludida le sonríe

Yo me uni- empezó Lauren- Porque también quería ayudar a Puckerman- y todos la miran sorprendidos- Estaba cansada de lo muy baboso que estaba por Berry- y la sorpresa se cayo y Lauren se encoge de hombros…

Britt- empezó Santana- Fue la que empezó todo el proceso en realidad- añadió y Brittany sonríe- Mis razones ya las saben- y Puck y Rachel asienten- Y se necesitaba una cabeza fuerte y quien mejor que yo- y todos rolaron los ojos- Ryan se nos unió cuando nos escucho durante el verano a mi y a Britt discutir- y todos están confundidos, ellas rara vez discuten- Britt no entendía porque no aceptaba "Finchel" y al final le solte el porque y ella entendió y Ryan que escuchaba se quizo unir, aunque no hasta que yo comprobara que Finn realmente no se merecía a Rachel, y lo hice con mi teoría, de la cual Rachel ya sabe-

No me agrada mucho Finn- dijo simplemente Ryan- Y que Santana probara su teoría me hizo creer mas en el hecho de que no debías salir con el Rach- añadió mirando a Rachel, quien le asiente

Y cuando el y Zizes empezaron a salir- continuo Santana- Zizes entro al juego- añadió- Y el resto entro porque vieron el mismo potencial que Britt y yo en ustedes como pareja-

Eso explica, porque Mike, Tina o yo- dijo llegando Mercedes seguida por Mike y Tina- No eramos parte de esto- y Santana asintió- O Finn y Quinn- añadió Mercedes

Claramente- dijo Britt

Jessie- llamo Rachel al aludido- Que hay de ti- le pregunto

Como dije lo sospechaba- respondió Jessie- Y me uni porque te lo debo- y Rachel lo mira confundida- Si vieras como sonries Rach, entenderías- añadió- Pero Ryan me dejo ser parte al ver que era sincero- y Rachel asiente

Y hiciste algo- le pregunto Rachel- Digo porque al parecer todos han hecho algo- y todos asienten

No- respondió Jessie y todos los involucrados rolan los ojos

Llama nada- empezó Ryan- A primero gritarle a Finn por tratar de besar a Rachel en las nacionales por considerarlo poco profesional- añadió

Lo es y lo fue- dijeron Rachel y Jessie al mismo tiempo

Y además- siguió Ryan sin importarle la interrupción- Hacer que Puck hablara con Finn para que dejara en paz a Rachel, lo que si mal no recuerdo provoco una pelea- añadió sonriendo satisfecho

Solo dije unas cuantas cosas, la pelea no fue mi culpa- se defendió Jessie

No fue culpa del imbécil y testarudo de Hudson- dijo Puck entre dientes y Rachel mira a Jessie

Gracias por cierto- y Jessie la mira extrañado- Termine atontada por esa pelea-

Rach- la llamo Ryan- Quizas asi aprendas y de una vez te entre en la cabeza que no metas tus manitas entre dos animales en batalla- añadió y Rachel lo mira molesta

Tiene razón, Pinky- dijo Mike y Rachel también lo miro molesta, pero asintió finalmente resignada

Quien es el- pregunto confundida Tina al ver a Ryan- Me parece familiar, pero no logro ubicarlo- añadió

Es Ryan Campbell- respondió Mike, para sorpresa de todos, menos Santana, Brittany y Rachel- El primo de Brittany y experto en karate-

Y tu lo conoces como- le pregunto Puck

Brittany y yo hemos asistido a las mismas clases de baile desde el verano que paso- respondió Mike- Y Rach me lo presento un dia que apareció en su casa-

Amo a los papis Berry- dijo Ryan

Quien no- dijeron todos, menos Lauren

O, además es el novio de Lauren- le dijo Rachel a Mike y el esta sorprendido

Pero Lauren salió con Puck- dijo Mercedes confundida

Era falso- dijeron los que lo sabían y Mercedes asintió entendiendo

En resumen- dijo de pronto Puck y todos lo miran- Todo el proyecto o plan, era para que Rach y yo nos diéramos cuenta de que debíamos estar juntos- y todos asintieron

Y Puckelberry- dijo Britt feliz- Pasa de amistad a Romance- añadió y Puck y Rachel asienten

Y ahora que- les pregunto Rachel

NO LO ARRUINEN- le gritaron todos los involucrados, lo que hizo saltar al resto, y Rachel y Puck asienten…y Puck le paso el brazo por los hombros y ella le sonríe

Se ven tan lindos- dijo Britt y todas las chicas y Kurt, menos Lauren, asienten, y Rachel las miro y se ruborizo…y Puck mira a Mike que lo mira intensamente

Alguna advertencia, Chang- le pregunto y Rachel mira a Mike, que parece molesto…pero Mike negó con la cabeza y miro a Puck

No esta vez- respondió Mike

A que te refieres- le pregunto confundida Rachel y el chico asiático la mira

A que la vez anterior le adverti a Finn de que no te lastimara y todos sabemos como resulto eso- respondió Mike y todos asienten y ahora Mike mira a Puck- Solo cuidala, y si la pierdes- añadió- Sera tu propia perdida- siguió y Puck asiente sonriendo…lo que sorprendió a Mike…

Jessie- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Gracias, y se que Lauren invitara a Ryan a la convivencia del viernes, asi que te gustaría venir- le pregunto y Jessie los mira a todos, que parecen estar de acuerdo

Me encantaría, pero no puedo- respondió Jessie- Una vez me vaya de aquí, tomare un avión a Boston- les conto- Consegui trabajo en una obra alla-

FELICIDADES- le dijeron todos a coro y el les agradece…

Bien- dijo Santana- Ya que todo esta aclarado, como diría Rachel pero ordinariamente- y todos la miraron confundidos- Muevan el culo y váyanse a estudiar que aun quedan finales- dijo y todos se largaron a reir…pero le obedecieron…y se despidieron…dejando a Puck y a Rachel en el salón…

Fue- empezó Rachel

Sorpresivo e inesperado- continuo Puck mientras le ayuda a guardar la guitarra y tomar sus cosas, y Rachel asiente

Tenemos amigos geniales, no lo crees- y Puck asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Lo son- dijo Puck- Ahora nos vamos, tengo hambre- y la chica asiente- A tu casa entonces, mi ardiente judía princesa americana- y Rachel se largo a reir, y ambos salieron del salón…

* * *

><p>Y todo lo extraño de esta historia ha sido explicado, casi todo Nuevas Direcciones queria Puckelberry...la tregua de la que Santana y Puck han mencionado transcurrio entre los capitulos 8 y 9 de Pre My Gleek, por si no han leido ese fic o no recuerdan aquello...<p>

Bien que piensan?


	45. Chapter 45

Puckelberrylove estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Finchel deberia terminar, ya es enfermiza la relacion que tienen, y peor aun forzada, porque ya ni siquiera tienen quimica...y este es el penultimo capitulo :(...

Glee no me pertenece :(, porque sino todo lo que he escrito pasaria en la serie...

Este capitulo es honor a todos los Puckelberry fanaticos, que se enamoraron de ellos en el capitulo 8 de la primera temporada de Glee, y se dieron cuenta que estos dos son ENDGAME, no como yo que me di cuenta hace poco, pero ahora nada hara que cambie mi opinion...LO JURO...

* * *

><p>45<p>

AMIGA INCREIBLE; PENDIENTE A BESARNOS

Rachel POV

Todo fue tan sorprendente…e inesperado…que todos hicieran algo a su manera para ayudarme a darme cuenta lo que mi corazón ya sabia, pero mi cabeza no aceptaba…es genial…se siente super saber que tengo amigos que me demuestran a su manera que me quieren…

Sobretodo Santana…es increíble…

Despues de que Noah y yo saliéramos del salón…nos vinimos directo a mi casa…en su auto…porque el mio no lo lleve a la escuela hoy, como mi papa me llevo en la mañana…y a regañadientes por parte de Noah, estuvimos repasando materia para los últimos exámenes que quedan…despues bajamos a comer pizza que mis papas pidieron en cuanto llegaron…porque no quisieron cocinar…y despues volvimos a subir a mi cuarto, mientras mis papas ven una película abajo…

Ahora Noah esta en el baño…y yo estoy al teléfono…con…

En serio San- dije al teléfono- Fue sorprendente-

_Enana deja la repetidera_- me dijo exasperada mi amiga…

Igual me quieres- le dije sonriendo y se que ella rola los ojos

_Crees que me hubiera tomado 2 malditos años para que te dieras cuenta que Hudson no vale pena, sino te quisiera_- me dijo

No- le dije- Por eso se que me quieres- añadi contenta- Jamas pensé decir esto- empeze- Sobretodo por nuestra historia, que por cierto tu quisiste asi, porque jamás te odie ni nada, pero eres exasperante Santana Lopez-

_Al grano Berry_- me pidió Santana

De acuerdo- le dije- Eres una gran e increíble amiga, y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de poder decirlo- añadi

_Gracias_- me dijo- _Pero, es que eres demasiado buena Berry, dan ganas de ser buena_-

Puede ser- le dije- Pero, no te quites meritos San- le pedi

_Esta bien_- respondió- _Solo no arruines mi esfuerzo_- añadió seria

No lo hare- le dije y Noah volvió a la habitación- Lo prometo- añadi mientras el se sienta a mi lado…estoy super feliz…que ni se como describirlo…

_Mas te vale_- me dijo Santana con tono de orden- _Nos vemos Berry_-

Nos vemos, amiga- dije sonriendo…y con eso corte la llamada…y Noah me mira

Hablabas con Satan- me pregunto y yo lo mire con el seño fruncido y el rola los ojos- Santana- y yo asentí feliz…y ahora me puse seria y el me mira confundido- Te pasa algo- me pregunto preocupado…y yo me acomode y me movi en mi lugar para mirarlo directamente…

Hay algo de que quiero que hablemos- le dije seria

Ya vas a terminar conmigo- me dijo divertido y yo role los ojos- Berry llevamos menos de tres horas juntos, no seas asi, lo prometo sere bueno- añadio en tono de suplica…y yo lo golpee- Ouch, mujer no golpees- se quejo pero me sonríe

Puedes ponerte serio- le pedi y el asiente- Gracias, es que quiero preguntarte algo- añadi

Pregunta- me dijo serio

Es que…- y Noah me mira, pero yo deje de mirarlo- Cuando dijiste que cambiarias todo lo sucedido en nuestro segundo año, es decir el año pasado, menos la existencia de Beth, significa que también cambiarias el hecho de que nos volvimos amigos- pregunte finalmente y lo mire…y Noah me mira solamente…aunque ahora asiente- Ya veo- y deje de mirarlo nuevamente...no estaba equivocada...y duele...

Rach- me tomo el mentón con su mano y me sonríe- Lo cambiaria, pero por esto- me dijo y yo lo miro confundida- Tu y yo juntos- añadió- Si hay algo de que me arrepiento mas que nada, es que al conocerte te trate como un pedazo de carne o como a cualquier otra chica- me dijo- Debi haberte invitado a salir- y yo asiento…

Si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que el sentía, quizás le hubiera dado una oportunidad, aunque Beth y Finn nos hubieran complicado la existencia como pareja…

Tenias razón- le dije y el me miro confundido- Cuando dijiste que te mentia cuando negaba evitarte- añadi y el asiente- Lo estaba haciendo, porque me dolia pensar que quisieras cambiar nuestra amistad, y mas que nada a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo por ti en ese momento, no quería cambiar nuestra amistad-

Entiendo, y por lo mismo no podía decirte que era por lo cual lo cambiaria- me dijo y yo asenti- Ahora entiendo porque te fuiste tan rápido- añadió y yo asentí avergonzada- Pero me alegra que me evitaras, me hizo actuar y hacer algo, aunque fuera infantil- y yo asentí

Creo que ambos debíamos ser amigos del otro primero, conocernos- le dije y el asiente- Y además superar nuestros problemas, sobretodo porque habían muchas emociones y sentimientos confundidos, y ahora estar aquí sin ellos y sin esas personas que creimos estar enamorados y solo preocuparnos por lo que cada uno siente ahora- añadi

Si- me dijo sonriéndome- Valio la pena la espera- añadió acercándoseme y poniendo en sus brazos- Porque ahora que tengo justo aquí, y no te voy a dejar ir- añadió y yo le sonrio

Opino igual- añadi pasando mis brazos por su cuello- Tienes algo en mente, para cerrar el trato- le pregunte pícaramente y el parece pensar…y yo me rio…

Besarnos- me dijo finalmente esperanzado

Claro- concedi sonriendo…y con eso se me tiro a los labios…y la sensación es…de extasis…los besos de Noah Puckerman son una droga, y se estan volviendo mi favorita…y por como sonríe en el beso, se que a el también le gustan los mios…YUPI!

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?, el proximo es el ultimo :(, pero es mas largo :) lo que compensa lo cortito de este, pero este es uno de mis favoritos :)<p>

Comenten :)


	46. Chapter 46

Glee no me pertenece :(...Por cierto Alexandracastrop gracias por lo de "artista"...me hace sentir super que te guste lo que escribo, lo mismo para ti IsHale y Puckelberrylove...

En honor a mis 90 comentarios...jamas ninguno de mis otros fics tuvo tantos...es este capitulo...

Y llegamos al final de temporada, y al ultimo capitulo...y solo por ustedes y por el amor que sienten por Puckelberry es que le acabo de agregar una escena extra a este capitulo (la del casillero de Rachel) ya veran...beshitos y abrazos, espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>46<p>

ULTIMA REUNION

NN POV

Al dia siguiente de los eventos ocurridos despues de que Rachel cantara, todos los chicos se enfocaron únicamente en los últimos finales que les quedan, por lo que además de un saludo rápido, muchas conversaciones no hubieron…

Aunque mas tarde ese dia Rachel hablo por teléfono con Jessie para saber como había llegado a Boston y desearle suerte…despues se concentro en sus estudios…aunque un odioso Puck, según Rachel, o mas bien insistente no la dejo estudiar hasta que se besaron por lo menos por una hora…el quería mas tiempo, pero fue todo lo que Rachel concedió…aunque secretamente ella tambien queria mas tiempo, pero su estupido lado responsable gano la batalla...

(Viernes: Ultimo dia de Finales y Ultima reunión del club)

Rachel esta en su casillero, cuando un par de brazos familiares aparecen envolviéndola…

Noah-

Yep- dijo Puck poniendo su mentón en el hombro de Rachel

Pasa algo- le pregunto ella dejándose abrazar, y apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Puck

Nop- contesto el- Parece que mi comentario de la mañana te calmo- añadió divertido

Mas bien tus indecencias de la mañana- dijo con algo de molestia Rachel

Ah, Berry reconoce que igual te gustan- empezó el con tono divertido- Mis indecencias- le susurro en el oído, y ella rola los ojos, pero sin poder evitar que las mejillas se le pongan rosadas de vergüenza, y se giro para ponerse frente a el y mirarlo

De acuerdo, si lo reconozco- le dijo finalmente y el le sonríe, maliciosamente- Pero gracias, por calmarme temprano, aunque si bien fue crudo y algo sexual, me hizo pensar en otra cosa y no perder la compostura-

Bueno, para eso estoy aquí, no- le dijo Puck inclinándose mas cerca de ella- Para calmar tus locuras- añadió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y al separarse de ella, ella le sonríe…- Bien te dejo, queda una estúpida clase y a Glee- añadió

Sip- dijo Rachel feliz- Nos ayudaras a montar todo- le pregunto

Es la idea- le dijo Puck y Rachel asiente y se dio vuelta saco lo que necesita y lo cerro y volvió a mirar a Puck

Nos vemos despues entonces- le dijo y el asiente, y Rachel se puso en puntillas y le dio otro beso…porque no se cansa de besarlo, y ambos tomaron caminos distintos…

Rachel POV

Por fin se acabaron los finales…la próxima semana estarán los resultados y será la ultima semana del año…pero no importa, porque hoy es la ultima reunión del club glee de este año…y estoy muy emocionada por ello…y con Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Brittany y Santana, estamos ordenando todo para ello…aunque ahora solo estamos Santana y yo en salón…

Entonces- empezó Santana mientras me ayuda a arreglar la mesa que el Sr. Schue nos trajo hace un rato- Que se siente ser la novia de Noah "Puck" Puckerman- añadió divertida

Estas buscando la forma de saber que hemos hecho durante las primeras 24 horas de nuestra relación- le dije

Soy tan obvia- me dijo sarcástica y yo me rei- Pero siendo seria Rach, al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta- añadió y yo asentí…

Lo se- le dije- Noah y yo hablamos de ello ayer en la tarde antes de que mis papas llegaran- añadi- Pero decidimos no darle importancia, pues no importa lo que los demás piensen, finalmente el y yo somos los que tenemos una relación, y no los demás, no lo crees-

Cierto- me dijo Santana robándose una papa de una de las fuentes que acaba de llenar- Pero es raro que nadie se haya dado cuenta-

No lo es tanto- le dije y ella me miro confundida- San todos saben que Noah y yo somos amigos, vernos juntos para ellos es ver a dos amigos juntos igual que siempre- y ella asiente

Eso quiere decir que nadie ha notado como te ruborizas cada vez que te susurra en el odio- me dijo Santana riéndose y yo me ruborize- Ves hasta pensar en ello te hace ruborizar- dijo riéndose

Noah y sus idioteces- dije molesta pero sonriendo- Aunque tengo que agradecerle que me dijera cosas como las que me dijo-

Asi, por- me pregunto intrigada Santana

Porque estaba perdiendo la compostura por culpa de uno de mis finales- le confese- Y Noah me ayudo con su estúpido ingenio- añadi feliz

Ya veo- me dijo sonriendo mi amiga- Y despues de que terminamos de hablar hace dos días, que hicieron- pregunto intrigada

Nada- le dije sin mirarla

Si claro- me dijo y se que rola los ojos- Y yo soy virgen- añadió sarcástica

SANTANA- le grite molesta y ella se encoge de hombros, y yo le sonrio- No hicimos nada que tu harias con el- añadi

No esperaba otra cosa- me dijo ella y ahora me mira seria- Y Hudson se te ha acercado- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza- Mejor-

No espero que Finn se entere muy pronto- le dije- Si nadie mas se ha dado cuenta, el menos- añadi y Santana asiente- Ademas prometió dejarme tranquila, asi que espero que mantenga su promesa- añadi

Dudo que la mantenga una vez se de cuenta- me aseguro Santana- Pero nos encargaremos de ello una vez aparezca como problema- añadió y yo role los ojos

No puedes matarlo- le recorde

Rayos- dijo en tono de decepcion y yo me rei- Por cierto te conto Kurt como logro hacerlo llegar a casa- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza- Como su auto esta en el taller el es su transporte, asi que lo dejo en el taller de Burt y se devolvió a Mckenley a encontrarse con Blaine y con nosotros y asi saber que sucedia entre tu y Puck-

Kurt hace lo que sea por un chisme- y Santana asintió- Pero me alegra que haya sido responsable con su hermanastro primero- dije y Santana rolo los ojos…

Trajimos lo demás- dijo Brittany feliz volviendo con unas bolsas y Tina que viene con ella también trae otras…y ambas entran sonriendo…

Mercedes y Kurt traerán el pastel- nos dijo Tina y yo asentí- Y los demás- pregunto mirando para todos lados

Noah fue con Artie a la biblioteca- le dije yo- Ya que Artie debía devolver bastantes libros que ha usado en sus tutorías con Noah y Brittany- añadi y Tina asiente

Son complicados- dijo Brittany y todas la miramos- Los libros y pesan- añadió- No se como Artie los lee, en serio son pesados- y las tres nos reimos, pero asentimos…

Yo- empezó Santana- Vi a Sam y a Mike y dijeron que debian ir a hablar con la coach Beiste sobre algo- añadió y todas la miramos confundidas, ya que la coach no ha venido durante las ultimas semanas- Los muy tontos creyeron que no sabia que iban a levantar pesas- añadió Santana y todas nos reimos…esos dos están obsesionados con sus abdominales…

Se puede- pregunto alguien desde la puerta…es Blaine…y todas asentimos y el entra- Kurt me dijo que entrara, ya viene- añadió- De donde viene- pregunto entregándome una bolsa con chocolates adentro

Fue con Cedes a buscar un pastel- le respondió Tina y el asiente entendiendo

Esa bolsa huele rico- dijo de pronto Brittany y yo entiendo porque lo dice…Brittany tiene una nariz para los chocolates y dulces, que es peligroso, y yo le doy la bolsa a Santana y esta me mira confundida y al ver la bolsa entiende y asiente y mira a Britt

Despues- dijo simplemente y Brittany se cruzo de brazos y Tina y Blaine miran confundidos y Santana se dio cuenta- Ahí que alejar esto de ella antes de que se los coma todos y no podamos celebrar tranquilos, por culpa de una Brittany hiperactiva- y Tina y Blaine asienten…entendiendo, pero al parecer no mucho, pero es Brittany asi que no hay mucho que entender…

Hola perdedores- dijo Lauren entrando con Ryan

Bien un chico con musculos- le dije yo dándole un frasco para que lo abra y el asiente

Oye, y los mios- se quejo Blaine y yo me rio y Santana le pone una mano en el hombro

Mas una cara bonita que musculos- le dijo solemnemente y todos nos reimos…

A mi me gustan tus musculos Blaine- dijo de pronto la voz de Kurt entrando con un paquete en la manos, y Mercedes se viene aguantando las ganas de reir, y todos lo estamos, pues Blaine esta sonrojado, y Kurt nos mira confundido…y ahora se puso mas rojo que un tomate…y todos nos largamos a reir…y Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que no ayudo en nada, porque Kurt se puso mas colorado…y nos reimos mas…

Bueno- dijo Tina tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero aun riéndose- Hablando de musculos, voy por Mike y Sam- añadió y todos asentimos aun riéndonos y Tina se movio a la salida- Artie- dijo saludando a Artie que viene entrando al salón que la saludo con la mano al ella salir

Hola a todos- saludo Artie y todos ya mas calmados le devolvimos el saludo…ahora estoy confundida…

Y Noah- le pregunte

Paso a su casillero- me dijo Artie y yo asiento y mire a los demás

Voy por el- dije y todos asintieron…y yo Sali del salón…y mientras voy por el pasillo me encuentro con…

Hola Rach- me dijo Finn al verme

Hola- le dije- Ya casi todos están en el salón- añadi y el asiente

Gracias- me dijo y yo sigo caminando- Rach- me llama Finn y yo lo miro- Sea lo que sea que alla entre tu y Puck- empezó- No me importa- añadió y yo lo miro confundida

A que te refieres- le dije

A que se que se que no durara- añadió seguro y yo le rolo los ojos

Asi como aun crees en el viejo pascuero- le dije y el me mira confundido- Sabes no perderé mas el tiempo contigo, te tolerare por el club, y pusiste mi ofrecimiento de amistad en una balanza por tu estupidez- añadi molesta- Y en serio espero que cumplas tu promesa y me dejes tranquila- y el asiente- Bien, porque espero no saber nada de ti este verano- y con eso me di la vuelta y segui mi camino…estúpido Finn…

Pero calmate Rachel…toma aire…asi…listo…ahora a buscar a Noah…

Puck POV

Por fin se acabaron los finales…y este año no me fue tan mal…bueno sirve que Artie me ayudara…y también la que es ahora mi sexy novia…rayos Rachel Berry es mi novia…quien lo diría…

Nadie lo diría, por cierto, porque al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta…aunque Sam me dijo esta mañana que al parecer esta el rumor en los pasillos…

Pero Rach y yo ya hablamos al respecto, asi que mientras quienes nos importan lo sepan…el resto da igual…

Lo que me lleva a cuando mi mama se entero…aun me duelen los oídos, del grito que se pego al enterarse…les juro, que la mujer esta loca…y mi hermana…eso fue peor…les juro amo a Rachel y todo…pero escuchar por tres horas lo lindo que tiene el cabello y que el no debe por ningún motivo arruinarlo…o su cara…o cualquier cosa de Rachel…es fastidioso a mas no poder…

Les juro, que creo que son mi hermana y mi mama las que quieren salir con Rachel, y si pudieran deshacerse de mi, lo harian…me tirarían a un rincón y se quedarían con Rachel para ellas…pero bueno…al fin hice algo que las tiene felices, asi que, esta bien…

En fin, tenia la idea de ayudar a mi novia, no me tomen por baboso, pero se siente bien decirlo…como sea…quería ayudarla y a las demás con los arreglos para la celebración en el club, pero no me pude rehusar a ayudar a Artie con el monton de libros que debía devolver…asi que eso hice…y despues de eso pase a mi casillero, y aquí estoy…ahora, cuando de pronto siento dos pequeñas manos que me tapan los ojos…y me hace reir…porque se quien es…

NN POV

Quien soy- le pregunto divertida Rachel a Puck mientras le cubre los ojos…y despues de un rato de silencio…

La enana molesta del club glee- pregunto Puck serio…y Rachel le destapo los ojos y lo miro molesta, aunque el sigue dándole la espalda, y ella se empezó a quejar

Oyuuumm- pero Puck la interrumpió besándola…mientras sonríe en el beso…

Entonces es cierto- dijo alguien al lado de ellos, lo que hizo que dejaran de besarse y miraran a la fuente de la interrupción…y es Quinn que les sonríe- Hay un rumor en los pasillos de que ustedes están juntos- añadió- Y al parecer es cierto- dijo finalmente y ambos asienten

Si es cierto- le dijo Puck- Algun problema- le pregunto y Quinn niega con la cabeza

Para nada- añadió sonriendo Quinn- Me alegro por ustedes-

Gracias Quinnie- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole

De nada- le dijo Quinn- Los veo en el club- añadió y Puck y Rachel asintieron y ella se fue…y Rachel la sigue con la mirada…y Puck la mira a ella…

Rach- y ella lo mira a el ahora- Estas bien- le pregunto y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Es extraño porque no habia ni pensado en ella- dijo Rachel sin mirar a Puck- Y ahora que la veo, me doy cuenta que la extraño y se que no siempre es buena, pero es mi mejor amiga, y la extraño-

Es normal extrañarla- le dijo Puck- Estas segura que respetar su decisión es lo que quieres- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira triste pero asiente segura

No seria buena amiga si no entendiere que lo que necesita es tiempo- dijo Rachel

Entonces date tiempo a ti también- le dijo Puck y ella lo mira confundida- Dale tiempo a que te acostumbres a no siempre tenerla cerca- añadió- Y siempre la extrañaras, pero dolerá menos- y Rachel asiente y lo abraza

Gracias Noah- le dijo mirándolo mientras lo abraza y el le beso la frente

De nada- se encogió de hombros Puck…y ahora la puso debajo de su brazo- Vamos al club- le dijo y ella asiente sonriendo y ambos se van…

No sin antes pasar por debajo del cartel que ha estado desde que llegaron…_"Felicidades Nuevas Direcciones por su 12º lugar en las Nacionales 2011"_…y ambos lo miran y se rien…

A lo menos reconocen que fuimos a los nacionales- dijo Puck y Rachel asiente

Es mejor que nada- añadió Rachel y Puck asiente y ambos entran al club, donde ya todos están ahí, menos el Sr. Schue…

El Sr. Schue aun no llega- pregunto Puck, con aun Rachel debajo de su brazo…y todos asiente- Ojala se apure tengo hambre- añadió y todos los demás chicos asienten…aunque se dio cuenta de que aunque Finn asiente, lo mira con odio…lo que no le sorprende…

No eres el único- dijo Ryan mirando todo con cara de hambre…y al oírlo Finn dejo de mirar a Puck y ahora lo mira a el

Quien es el y que hace aquí- pregunto Finn mirando a Ryan, el que lo miro y se cruzo de brazos…

Finn- lo llamo Sam y Finn lo mira- El es Ryan Campbell- añadió

Experto en karate- dijo Mike…es su ídolo, desde que se entero por Sam que lastimo a Jessie…aunque ahora Jessie no le cae tan mal…

Y es mi novio- dijo Lauren feliz mirando a Ryan la que le sonríe…

Y mi primo favorito- dijo Brittany emocionada abrazando a Ryan

Y es amigo de todos los demás- dijo Santana- Incluso Quinn- añadió y Finn mira a Quinn que asiente

Rach me lo presento- dijo Quinn simplemente- Es muy agradable- dijo mirando a Ryan

Gracias Quinnie- le dijo Ryan sonriéndole y ella asiente sonriendo…y ahora miro a Finn- Tienes alguna objeccion con que este aquí- le pregunto directo…y todos miran a Finn…el que se siente incomodo…

Finn POV

Algo me dice, que a este sujeto no le agrado…Santana dijo es amigo de todos los demás, incluso Quinn, eso incluye a todos los del salón, y yo quedo fuera…porque…

No te agrado- le dije al chico…Ryan…

Que te hace decirlo- me pregunto el mirándome fijamente

Es lo que siento- añadi, igual como siento que todos nos miran

Pues sientes bien, no me agradas- me dijo el chico- Pero soy tolerante- añadió encogiéndose de hombros y yo asentí

Si tengo alguna objeccion- dije- Se que no importara, asi que no la tengo- añadi y el asiente

Bien- dijo el…y mire al resto…que esta mirandonos…y Puck sigue con su brazo en los hombros de Rachel…se que no durara…o por lo menos…yo no lo dejare durar…es una promesa…

Disfrutala por ahora Puckerman…porque volverá a mi…lo prometo…

Puck POV

Finnesa…Finnesa...todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando con Ryan, Lauren, Brittany y Santana lo miraban molestas…y se que Rachel también lo esta…sin mencionar, Mike Sam y Artie…

Pero estoy seguro de que Lauren le hubiera roto los huesos con gusto si hubiera seguido hablando…y ahora me mira…y ahí reto en sus ojos…

No nos dejara en paz…lo se…y por la forma en como se que Santana lo mira y Ryan también…ellos también se dieron cuenta del reto en sus ojos…

Finnesa, en serio piensa bien las cosas o te meteras en problemas…y mas con la pequeña castaña que tengo bajo el brazo…porque se que ella también siente la mirada de Finn en nosotros…

Se lo dije a ella…ahora que la tengo conmigo, no la pienso dejar ir…no soy tan estúpido como Finn…prefiero los huesos rotos que Ryan me daría antes de perderla…

Asi que ni loco lo dejare quitármela…pero decidi dejar de mirarlo y negar con la cabeza…es increíble como cambian las cosas de un año para otro…Finn y Rachel estaban juntos, perdimos las regionales y creíamos que perderíamos el club, y Quinn y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad como pareja, y ahora…Rachel es mi novia, y en el club somos 13, dos mas que ha principio de año, y dos son caras nuevas…

Y les juro que esta vez las cosas se quedaran tal cual están ahora…incluso, a lo mejor y convencemos a Blaine de que se transfiera, porque ni de broma pedirle a Ryan que se nos una, no tiene ni un gramo musical en el cuerpo…

Como sea, si bien Finn aun es parte de esta familia, al resto de ellos no los cambiaria por nada…

Estas bien, Noah- me pregunto Rachel y yo asiento y le doy un beso en la frente

Perfecto- le dije y ella me sonríe…

Rachel POV

Han cambiado tantas cosas durante este año…pero cada obstáculo puesto en nuestro camino lo hemos superado y salido victoriosos…

Y como me dijo mi papa esta mañana, no importa que tengamos distintas historias o distintos padres, cada uno de los miembros de este club somos parte de esta familia…incluso Finn que sigue mirándonos a Noah y a mi como si quisiera destruinos, y se que quiere, pero no lo dejare…

Pero no importa…estoy feliz ahora y eso es todo lo que me importa, por eso abrace a Noah mas cerca de mi…no quiero que nada cambie desde ahora para mal…solo para mejor…y que cada uno cumplamos nuestros sueños…

Ya todos están aquí- llego Schue, que viene acompañado de la Srta. Pillsburry- Espero que no les moleste que la Srta. Pillsburry se nos una- y todos accedimos asintiendo y sin darle importancia- Blaine que bueno que te nos uniste y tu también Ryan, gusto en verte-

Gracias por dejarnos compartir esto con ustedes- le dijo Ryan y el solo asiente

Entre mas mejor- dijo Schue

Excepto por la comida- dijo Noah y yo lo golpee- Eres agresiva lo sabias- me dijo sonriéndome y yo asentí

Ryan ya me lo había hecho saber- le dije encogiéndome de hombros y ahora miramos al resto que nos mira divertidos- Que- les pregunte

Nada- respondieron todos, menos Finn claro, sonriendo, y Schue niega con la cabeza…

Bien chicos tomen un vaso- nos pidió Schue y todos sacamos uno de la mesa- Quiero brindar por todos, y como Rachel nos recordó, el gran trabajo que hemos hecho estos dos últimos años- añadió y todos asentimos- Y porque el próximo año, y se que para muchos es lo mejor, es SU ULTIMO AÑO EN LA SECUNDARIA, SALUD-

OH SIII- gritamos todos riéndonos- SALUD- dijimos todos…el próximo año será genial…

Sera mucho pedir menos drama…

* * *

><p>FIN?<p>

* * *

><p>Y acabamos...por ahora...<p>

El siguiente lo empezare a penas inicie la tercera temporada de Glee...y por supuesto tendra PUCKELBERRY, eso no cambiara...por mucho que en Glee haya Finchel...

Se que Shelby estara en la tercera temporada asi que definitivamente la incluire en mi fic...y tambien sabemos que Chord Overstreet no estara, asi que supuestamente le diremos adios a Sam Evans, pero decidi que no lo sacare de mi continuacion, asi que tendran Sam Evans aqui, y tambien alguien mas volvera...

Asi que nos estamos leyendo en "My Gleek 4D"...beshos y gracias por todos sus comentarios...


End file.
